Young Justice Watches Death Battle
by Firestorm808
Summary: The Team finds "Death Battle" DVDs, and they watch them in Mount Justice.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **Discord: Firestorm808** **#6503**

Recently, I have been reading a lot of Young Justice fan fiction and crossovers, and I have been writing a few of my own. I will be writing this story along with the others, so don't worry about me abandoning them. This story was inspired by RWBY watches Death Battle by epicvictory2025, so please check him out. I wrote this because I wanted to express the thoughts and opinions of new and experienced heroes and fighters on the show and characters. This story will have The Team and some of the senior members of the Justice League watching Death Battle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Friday, January 7 2011**

 **Mount Justice**

It has only been a few days since the battle on the Watchtower on New Years. Superman and Conner have finally begun integrating into each other's lives. Red Arrow met with key members of the Team and the League, distraught over what he has learned about himself. He vowed to find the real Roy Harper. Green Arrow and Black Canary began to take care of Red Arrow physically and psychologically. Two new couples formed in the team: Wally and Artemis and Robin and Zatanna. It was a Friday afternoon, and The Team had just finished their daily training. At the moment, Wally and Artemis were currently walking outside of the base in the nearby forest, arms locked in each other.

Wally took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Sometimes, you just have to enjoy the free time that you have in this crazy world of ours."

Artemis leaned her head on his shoulder "No kidding, with what happened this week, I need a break."

"Luckily, there hasn't been much crime as of late."

"Yeah, we can finally have some...personal time."

"What do you want to-!"

Both young heroes tripped on something and fell face to face with Artemis on top. They looked into each other's eyes, and each sported a huge blush.

Wally was the first to speak. "I told you that I was falling for you," he said with a cheeky grin.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the cheesy line with a small smile and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Even though you're my boyfriend, you can still be your usual idiot self."

"Yeah. Well, I'm your idiot boyfriend" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a light kiss. Wally got to his feet and pulled Artemis up.

"What did you even trip on anyway?" They both looked back and see a large box.

"What do you think is inside?"

Artemis shrugged. "Do you think it could be a trap?"

"A box in the middle of the forest a trap? Not likely."

"Well, it is outside of the mountain."

She had a point, "I'll check it out, but watch my back. Okay?" She nodded. Wally slowly walked up to the box and opened the first flap. What he saw surprised him. "There's no bomb, but there are a bunch of DVDs."

A strange thought popped into Artemis's head. "They aren't 'explicit' DVDs. Are they?" she asked nervously with a shade of pink on her cheeks."

Wally's eyes widened when she said that, and he double backed to the box. He pulled out one of the cases and read the title. "Death Battle? Well, it looks harmless. Maybe we found what to keep us busy. We can watch it with the others when we get back inside." Wally picked up the box, and the two walked back to Mount Justice.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Megan was the first to greet them when they entered. The rest of the team were sitting in the living room watching TV. "Hi, guys? How was your walk?"

"It was nice. The weather really helped."Artemis replied.

"We also found this box full of movies for us to watch," Wally added.

Robin overheard that last sentence and walked to the kitchen. "Wait, so you found a strange box of movies that you found in the forest, and you decided to bring them here to our base?" He asked a very incredulous look.

"If you want to check them out, here." He handed the box to Robin. He saw Robin open the box and began rummaging through the contents. A few seconds later, he pulls out a sheet of paper.

"I didn't see that. What does it say?"

Robin began to read the note.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **If anyone has found this package at this very moment, then I don't have time to explain.**

 **This box contains all the episodes of my favorite Internet series, Death Battle by ScrewAttack, that I recorded and edited.**

 **They will be sent to whoever and wherever. I cannot predict. The world that I live in is called Earth. It will perish due to our ignorance in ignoring using alternate fuel sources for better environment safeties. My people have doomed our planet and must pay the price. The end is coming very soon, and I dreadfully predict it at this very moment.**

 **While the world and I will no longer exist, my favorite internet show will forever live on. Please enjoy them and take good care of them.**

 **If you don't believe me and think that this is some sort of prank, I don't blame you. Who else would believe me?**

 **May we all shall rest in peace when our time has come. As a wise man once said, Live Long and Prosper.**

 **P.S. I want you to skip episode 14 and get rid of it. It's just a joke episode, though it is funny. Even I questioned why I recorded it and placed it in the box.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The rest of The Team gathered as he began to read, and a somber atmosphere appeared. The idea of another Earth was not a foreign concept. The League went up against the Crime Syndicate a few years back. They were all familiar with the destruction of an entire world. Superman is practically the only survivor of his entire race if you don't include his clone, Conner. It didn't feel like a joke at all to them. An entire world of innocent people and other lifeforms on a planet... have perished... in the blink of an eye.

Zatanna was the first to speak up. "We should watch them." Everyone turned to face her. "The person spent his end in order to preserve these for other people to see. We should watch them in the Earth's honor."

Robin perked up at that notion. "Yeah! They must be pretty awesome if someone wanted to save these from the apocalypse."

Zatanna, Robin, Wally, and Artemis were on board with the plan. They looked at the others to see if they agreed as well.

Conner shrugged, "I've got nothing else to do."

Aqualad gave his thoughts. "It would be most interesting to see another Earth's culture."

Megan gave a cheery smile. "It sounds like fun."

They had an hour or two before those who lived outside of the base had to leave. The box appeared to have over 50 black DVD movie casings with numbers on them. They were neatly lined in order from 1 to the last one. The Team decides to watch five tonight, and they all gathered on the couch next to their significant other while Wally inserted the disc and pressed play. Shortly after, the screen shows a text that says a message about "Rules to the show."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Rules**

 **Combatants possess no non-canon knowledge of each other.**

 **To ensure a fair fight, character personality restraints from killing are ignored.**

 **All other character traits & tactics are ignored and largely to be represented faithfully.**

 **Research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified.**

 **No outside help.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What did it say the name of it was?" Megan asked.

Wally answered "It's called Death Battle, so I guess the rules about killing makes sense. Do you think it's okay for us to be watching this Rob?"

"The League doesn't approve of killing the opponent, but it's just a show like any other action movie. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind us watching it."

Conner was smiling at the idea of watching people fight. "It sounds like an arena fight. One on one. My kind of show." He liked wrestling, so he would like this as well.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow. "I am intrigued by the idea as well."

It was then The Team was exposed to the combat of the multiverse.


	2. Episode 1: Boba Fett VS Samus Aran

**A/N:**

Hey, guys! First off I want to thank all of you guys for the favorites, follows, and reviews for the first chapter. I really appreciate the reception. Anyways, sorry for the long wait for an update. Don't worry, this fiction is still alive and well. I've been brainstorming a lot of stories because of the free time I have on vacation. I'm currently overseas, but once I get back to the states, I'll be able to type and update more. In regards to this story, I decided to make all actors mentioned exist in the DC Universe. In addition, some franchises will also exist to my discretion. For example, no one will get the Sam Jackson reference if Star Wars is unknown. It will show beforehand if a series exists or not. If you say that they should all be unknown to them, then please write it in a review. Similar to my other stories, my Young Justice Earth will feature other characters from the DC Universe. Their origin stories will be determined at my discretion as well. On another note, please check out _The Akatsuki Watches Death Battle_ by **Israel Pena**. I found out about his Naruto version about a week ago, and it also inspired me to do mine as well. I forgot to mention that. Similar to his work, I will be making some break chapters where the cast will go about their daily lives after watching a few episodes similar to **Israel Pena's** Omakes and the intermission paragraphs on the RWBY one. Finally, I can't wait to write the Wonder Woman chapter and the Kratos chapter.

 **"Boomstick"** Bold

 _ **"Wiz"**_ Bold and Italics

 _"Third Party"_ Italics

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Episode 1: Boba Fett VS Samus Aran**

As the video continued, they see an advertisement. Must be important.

After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name says it all. Death Battle.

 **(Cues "Invader - Jim Johnson)**

 _ **"The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings."**_

 **"They blow shit up for cash."**

 _ **"A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy."**_

 **"But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!"**

 _ **"I'm Wizard."**_

 **"And I'm Boomstick"**

 ** _"And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win… a Death Battle?"_**

This actually sounded really interesting to The Team. There were instances when they wondered who of their fellow Leaguers and villains would win in an all-out fight. The two hosts talked about two characters who are bounty hunters and even warriors.

"Man, I love Star Wars. One of the best movies ever! Boba Fett is a badass! " Wally said with a wide grin.

Kaldur and M'gann looked at Wally with confused expressions "What is Star Wars?" Both didn't have much interaction with pop culture to know about the series, so it was understandable.

"It's a famous movie series on earth about space and stuff. I'm pretty sure that they'll explain more about him soon," Artemis answered.

Robin spoke up. "I once asked Batman if bounty hunting was a good career choice. He said that it would depend on the type of bounties that I would take. There are those who take assassination contracts and kidnappings like Deathstroke, Deadshot, and Lobo, and there are those who do civil bounties by bringing in people who ditch their court date like Dog on that TV show. He said that it's my choice, but I would face the consequences if I chose poorly."

Zatanna gave her boyfriend a dry look. "I really don't think that's a good profession for you."

"I would make a great bounty hunter with my own show," Wally smirked to Artemis for confirmation.

"You would probably annoy a guy so much he would want to be put in jail to make it stop," she quipped.

"Aww. I love you too, babe," he replied back with an eye-roll. The Team was still getting used to their style of a relationship.

The two combatants sounded interesting, and they all wondered who will win? The Team was waiting to hear more about the two.

The first contestant The Team sees is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor and a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder-shaped gun in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

 **(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack)**

 _ **"Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death."**_

 **"Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever."  
**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw (Robin laughed, imagining Batman having a bat-straw in his cowl.)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts."**_

 **"This guy can have a freakin' bomb blow up in his face and still walk away."**

"Damn" replied Artemis. Not a lot of heroes can tank a bomb in the face and still stand. This guy just walks it off.

"I can totally do that," Conner said in a slightly smug tone. The others looked at him with deadpan looks. "...well...I mean...it would still hurt." The other decided to look back at the TV.

Robin and Artemis liked how the armor can take on all sorts of assaults. They would have to look into upgrading their suits since they were the only non-metahumans in the group.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS  
**

 **Flame Projector  
**

 **Fibercord Whip  
**

 **Wrist Laser  
**

 **Concussion missiles  
**

 **Stun missiles  
**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fiber cord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles."**_

Conner tilted his head. "Those sound like something Batman or Green Arrow would keep on them"

Robin put a hand to his chin. "Aside from the flamethrower, Batman and Arrow does use wires and stuns to do takedowns."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires in Short Bursts**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _"His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child."_**

Artemis and Zatanna were reminded of Harm and the Sword of Beowulf. They still felt bad for the sister and how she died so young.

 **"Yeah… I do that with my guns too…"**

 _ **"That's not weird at all Boomstick."**_

The Team sweatdropped at the revelation.

 _ **"Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry."**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way."**

"Why the heck don't we get jetpacks! Robin and I are the only non-metas. Does Arrow not see how much range I could get with my bow and a bird's eye view."

"Batman has a jetpack in the cave for emergencies, but I've been begging him to make one for me."

 _ **"That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians, and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… twice."**_

 **"Holy shit that's hardcore!"**

Even though some of the team weren't familiar with the franchise compared to Wally, they were actually impressed with Fett holding his own against this "Darth Vader" and based on the name and appearance of this black knight that Fett has fought, it really does sound impressive.

"He kinda sounds like if Batman became a mercenary instead." The Team had a shiver run down their necks at Zatanna's thought if Batman ever became their enemy.

 _ **He became the leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old."**_

 **"Sam Jackson's got nothing on him."**

Zatanna turned to Robin. "You just turned 14 last month. How skilled were you at 12?"

"Well… I don't want to brag but-" he was cut off.

"He could hold his own against most, but he would get overpowered by people like Killer Croc because he's still kind of a shrimp." Wally reached over and ruffled his friend's hair.

"...Thanks for the confidence boost KF" he said sarcastically.

"Oh don't listen to his Robin. You're not small: You're fun-size." Zatanna snuggled next to him causing him to blush heavily. The rest of the team; however, just snickered at the scene.

 _ **"But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks."**_

Artemis facepalmed. 'Really? The big badass just falls into the same trap three times and never learned his mistakes?!'

 **"Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!"**

The team was actually concerned about the Sarlacc. The thought hadn't occurred to them on what it's like to get eaten by a tentacled creature. On screen, they saw Fett getting devoured by that thing. It looked terrifying.

"How did he even get out of that thing even once?" asked Megan with a bit of fear. The others didn't answer. "Conner could actually try to jump out, but even that would be difficult because of its size."

Kaldur narrowed his eyes at the screen. "The beast looks quite familiar to one the strange creatures that I have seen in the deep ocean."

Zatanna's eyes widened. "Wait… So you're telling us that things like this exist in real life?"

"Yes. They are giant worm-like creatures that dig themselves a home on the ocean floor. The tentacles would stick out of the sand acting like sensors. When aquatic creatures would swim by, they would trigger the tentacles. From there, the beast would burst out of the sand swallowing the prey whole. The digestive juices would slowly eat away at the prey and dissolve them into nutrients."

The rest of the team just stared at Kaldur. The description was quite disturbing.

"Remind me to never come and visit," Conner said with a hint of nervousness. The others nodded their heads in agreement while Kaldur shrugged understanding their fear.

 _ **"Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly."**_

A scene from _The Empire Strike Back_ plays.

Darth Vader: "No disintegration."

Boba Fett: As you wish.

With that done. The Team really liked this guy despite his flaws and his assassin profession. Robin and Artemis appreciated his arsenal and utilities. Conner and Wally relished in his badass attitude. Megan and Kaldur were impressed by his strategy and cunning nature. Zatanna liked how he was very skilled at the age of 12 like Robin was.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chest-plate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm. Artemis, Zatanna, and Megan felt proud to have a female fighter participate. Meanwhile, Wally was shifting glances between Artemis and Samus.

 **Samus Aran**

 **(Cue Lower Norfair from Super Metroid)**

 _ **"Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being."**_

 **"How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!"**

"A woman infused with the DNA of alien birds", Artemis said as if almost unimpressed.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "That kinda reminds me of Killer Croc and Cheetah even though they aren't alien."

This peaked Zatanna's interest. "How did they get like that anyway?"

Robin shrugged. "I didn't get to reading their files yet."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility."**_

 **"Too bad it makes her look like a dude…"**

This brought a few chuckles from the team.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _"Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range."_  
**

 **"But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!"  
**

A Megan's mouth gaped when she saw the little puff ball get shot off the screen.

 _ **"The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles."**_

The Team was quite impressed with the diversity of her cannon.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **Powerful Electric Charge**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Ability**

 **Also called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed."**_

Robin was used to slipping away unnoticed in the shadows, but the method of becoming a ball intrigued him.

 **"What The… ?! How does she do that?"**

 _ **"Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA."**_

Kaldur put a hand to his chin. "It makes you wonder what some of our enemies are capable of."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!"**

 _ **"She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission."**_

The Team was really impressed with her capabilities against those kinds of odds, but then they shudder at the Metroid's hideous appearance.

Artemis leaned over and whispered to Wally. "Considering Robin and I shoot our stuff all over the place, we always have to keep stock on ammo."

 **"Man, someone get this chick a purse."**

Artemis and Zatanna rolled their eyes while Megan just shrugged. Comments like that didn't really bother them.

 _"Time to go."_

To the Team, Samus sounded cool if not cooler that Fett. She takes on impossible missions on the daily like the League, and her weaponry is far more impressive and versatile.

 _ **"The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all."**_

 **"But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix."**

As the advertisement is playing. The Team goes over who they each thought would win.

"Samus has much more diverse weaponry," said Aqualad. Wally nodded.

Robin and Artemis were trying to predict who would win: Boba can fly and his weapons are more accurate while Samus is more athletic and has more versatility to her arsenal.

"I'll go with Samus," declared Robin.

Artemis nodded in agreement. "She is very similar to our mentors."

Zatanna and Megan considered it hard to choose but they thought Boba would be a good bet.

Conner supported Boba Fett for his aggressive style, but in the end, all he wanted to see was an awesome fight.

 **"Yeah. Well, it's time for a death battle."**

The Team first sees nothing but outer space until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. She then gets shot at by Boba's ship, and she's hurled toward a nearby planet. Samus crash lands into a futuristic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground from wherever he landed from.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Cue Bounty Hunters Pursuing the Falcon)**

Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba.

Artemis and Robin both face-palmed.

Fett draws his carbine and fires at Aran, damaging her a bit. Samus flipped out of Fett's firing sight and fired a missile which hit Boba that caused some damage. Fett unleashed a torrent of flames from his gauntlets and burned her a bit. Samus, again, flips out of flamethrowers range and fires another missile. The Mandalorian activates his jetpack and flies into the air before the missile even got near him. While he was flying, Samus catches up to Boba Fett with her Screwattack, knocks into him, and forces him to the ground. Boba fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets on Samus which caused more damage. The Chozo infused human morphed into her morph ball mode and began rolling away. Fett leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket, but it misses Samus. As Fett cautiously approaches the hole where Samus snuck into, The Team was surprised that Samus has snuck behind him and planted a power bomb behind him without being noticed.

"Damn it Fett!" cried Wally.

The power bomb explodes and engulfs the entire area. Surprisingly, Fett is still standing; he may still have a chance. Samus appears, and Fett shoots his fiber cord whip. Samus dodges and fires an ice beam on the Galactic Bounty Hunter. Samus charges her power beam to full power as Boba Fett is now struggling to break free. He didn't even get a chance. Samus flips forward and points her arm cannon upwards point blank in Boba's face.

 _"You're mine."_ Samus fires at full blast and Fett's entire head is blown off. Shortly after, his head is somehow not blown to bits and is just blown off his shoulders. The head falls to the ground with a clinking sound.

 **K.O!**

The Team had their jaws dropped.

Conner stood up, holding Meghan up with one hand. "Whoo!"

"That was sick," Wally and Artemis said in sync.

"I agree. It was most impressive."

"A bit graphic, but nothing too serious," Zatanna said while nodding.

 **"Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!"**

 _ **"Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him… hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus."**_

The Team was impressed. Samus was not only harder to hit but had the better firepower as well. Fighting smart with brute force doesn't do well against someone with the bigger bag of tricks. Batman always had something up his sleeve.

 **"He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody who's blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people."**

People have tried to use homing missiles on Superman before. Not only would the missiles not hurt him if they his but Superman easily avoided them since they were made to go against jets and such.

 _ **"Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her."**_

It was obvious to most of the team from the start. Samus won this fight because she is too quick for Fett to hit. Weapons are practically useless against someone you can't hit. None were more familiar in the group with this than Wally. His speed has saved his butt countless times.

 **"After that screw-up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet."  
**

 ** _"Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the_ power bomb _, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face."_**

As much as Wally and Conner wanted Boba to win, they had to admit that Samus was a better overall fighter.

'A babe and a brawler.' He turned to Artemis and envisioned her in a skin-tight green body a shade of red and a smile, he thought, 'I hope she doesn't get mad for this years Halloween plans.'

 **"Samus sure stopped him cold."**

Robin, Wally, and Kaldur sighed at the pun. It wasn't that it was bad. It was the fact that it was an ice pun. They had to deal with enough of those back home.

 _ **"That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran."**_

As the scene ended The Team made their opinions.

Wally smiled. "I'm starting to see why the guy wanted to save these. They are pretty cool to see."

Conner also liked the episode. "That was a good episode… but I wish the fight scene was cooler".

"That was the first episode anyway," Kaldur informed. "It may possibly get better as we watch more episodes. It was interesting how they did the comparisons and decided who won."

"The show is surprising," Zatanna said. " I'm interested who's going to fight who next."

They heard Boomstick talk and something appeared on the screen.

 **"Next time on Death Battle."**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice. _"Your soul is mine."_

With no time to waste, The Team puts in the second episode.

Wally hits play.

Suddenly, the Zeta tubes lit up.

 **Recognized: Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13**

Arrow stretched his arms. "Man, I hate monitor duty. I always get cramps."

Canary turned to him. "It was your turn since you skipped yesterday so we could go on our date." She placed a hand on his aching shoulder. "I'll tell you what. When we get home, I'll give you a therapeutic massage."

"Thanks, babe. I could really use it." He turned to the seven people in front of the TV. "Hey, kids. Whatcha watching?"

 **A/N:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Reviews:**

 **Israel Pena**

I never thought I would see Young Justice watch Death Battle, but now I'm excited. From one Death Battle watch fic writer to another, you're going to do awesome.

 **Reply:** I'm very glad to hear you say that. Like I said in the A/N, I like your version as well, and I hope to see your next chapter. I hope that you like today's chapter as well.


	3. Episode 2: Akuma VS Shang Tsung

**A/N:**

 **I decided to edit the analysis of the Death Battle to add more backstory to the characters. This was a major flaw in the early videos, and I want my cast to understand them better.**

Hey, guys! First off I want to thank all of you guys for the favorites, follows, and reviews for the first chapter. I really appreciate the reception. Anyways, sorry for the long wait for an update. Don't worry, this fiction is still alive and well. I've been brainstorming a lot of stories because of the free time I have on vacation. The Death Battle: Joker VS Sweet Tooth was just released to the public this week, and I enjoyed it thoroughly. Once again, great analysis and animation. My email for this story boomed the next day. Thank you guys once again. I decided to get this chapter done right away thanks to one of the reviews I read ( **Reborn Chance Maker)**. I also plan on doing scheduled updates for all of my stories. As for this story, I should have the next update posted on Saturday, June 18 since I want to work on my other stories as well. There should be about 1-2 weeks between updates starting June 18. Anyways, sorry for the long wait for an update. Don't worry, this fiction is still alive and well. I've been brainstorming a lot of stories because of the free time I have on vacation. By the way, thanks, **Israel Pena** for the shout out in your latest chapter. Please check out his _The Akatsuki Watches Death Battle._ I want to know if you guys want me to call the heroes by their aliases or their real name if it's public to the League unlike Batman. For example, should I use Dinah and Oliver or Black Canary or Canary and Green Arrow or GA.

 **"Boomstick"**

 _ **"Wiz"**_

 ** _"_ Third Party"**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Episode 2: Akuma VS Shang Tsung

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

 **Unknown: Your soul is mine.**

With no time to waste, The Team puts in the second episode.

Wally hits play.

Suddenly, the Zeta tubes lit up.

 **Recognized: Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13**

Arrow stretched his arms. "Man, I hate monitor duty. I always get cramps."

Canary turned to him. "It was your turn since you skipped yesterday so we could go on our date," she placed a hand on his aching shoulder. "I'll tell you what. When we get home, I'll give you a therapeutic massage."

"Thanks, babe. I could really use it." He turned to the seven people in front of the TV. "Hey, kids. Whatcha watching?"

The Team looked at each other for an answer until Wally spoke up. "We're just watching some DVDs that I...bought."

"Oh cool," He smiled. "I haven't had time to sit down and relax with all the craziness that's happened. Mind if Dinah and I join you guys?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah, no problem. The more, the merrier." The others didn't mind as well.

After another advertisement named Gamefly. The Death Battle Logo appears with the second episode. The Team was wondering who's next after the ending of the first episode.

"Death Battle?" Dinah raised a brow. "Are you sure that you guys should be watching something like this?"

"Oh come on sweetie. Let us enjoy ourselves. It can't be that bad compared to what we all do on a daily basis." He turned to the teens. "Right?"

"It's all good," Wally replied.

"If anything, just think of it like one of those action movies," said Robin.

"I'll take you word for it then." The older couple relaxed back into their seat.

 **(*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*)**

 **Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.**

Robin and Wally smirked. Both were self proclaimed professional gamers, especially at fighting games. Recently, a studio was granted permission to use the members of the League in their latest video game. There were 2 modes: MMORPG and Arcade. Online, you could create your own hero, and do missions from the in game League to rise in the ranks. Arcade was the classic fighting arena. The two would often challenge each other using Batman and Flash respectively. Robin and Wally would play online with each other every other day if they were free. They each had their own advantage in their play style. Robin understood the game mechanics down to its base code, and Wally had the enhanced reflexes to match that.

At the mention of the genre, Oliver thought back to his youth, spending countless hours at the arcade on all sorts of games. He was a rich kid; He could do whatever he wanted.

The others didn't play many games, but they all couldn't wait to see fighting games from another Earth

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass with martial arts.**

Robin and Dinah smiled.

 **Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorceress vanguard of doom.**

Zatanna and Kaldur perked up at the mention of a sorceress.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win… A Death Battle**

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with the beads as big as peaches.

 **Akuma**

 **(*Cues Street Fighter IV - Old Temple*)**

 **Wiz: Akuma, Master of the Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he's a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.**

 **Boomstick: Plus, he looks freakin' awesome. I want me some red glowing eyes.**

Despite looking interesting and badass, Akuma, at the mention that he's a villain along with his opponent, had the same intimidating appearance as some of the villains they have met as well. They all wanted to know more about Akuma, and the symbol glowing on his back was pretty eye catching.

* * *

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **Total Control**

 **Can Fire Multiple at Once**

 **Shinku Hadouken**

 **Can be Charged**

 **Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

* * *

 **Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.**

The Team was curious about how a normal human could perform them. Some magic users they knew were able to channel the magic through their body to enhance their attacks.

"I've heard rumors in the far east of warriors training their inner chi or ki according to Taoist medicine to improve themselves, but it takes a lot of concentration and practice," Dinah said.

Oliver raised a hand to his chin. "Batman trained on a monastery for years. I wonder if he knows anything about it?"

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever throw a Hadouken in real life, I'm gonna die happen.**

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

 **"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

 **Teleport**

 **Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

* * *

 **Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleporting ability, a swift multi-hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.**

Conner, Robin, and Dinah were both intrigued by the various moves. Even though it's only a game, some of them seemed to be doable in real life.

Megan awed. "Wow...I can believe the ferocity of his fighting style."

"I know right," Zatanna replied. "Hey Robin, Canary. What do you think of him?"

"I'll be honest, his fighting style is impressive."

"Batman taught me how to read other's fighting style, so I'm trying to get a read on him. It appears to incorporate elements of Karate and Judo."

Dinah added on to the explanation. "I believe that there is also some Kempo mixed in as well. He somewhat reminds me of Bronze Tiger (New Earth as I couldn't find Prime Earth history) in terms of his aggression."

"I know," Robin commented.

Zatanna and Dinah were curious. "You met him," they said in sync.

"Yeah, on a mission against some of the League of Shadows, we teamed up with him temporarily to take them down. It was short lived, but he seemed alright to me. Batman was wary of others as usual."

* * *

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Shinku-Hadouken**

 **Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

 **Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **Literally translates to "Instant Hell Murderer"**

* * *

 **(Cues Street Fighter Theme)**

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got a ton of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First, there's the Kongo… Kokuretsu za… how do you say that?**

 **Wiz: No idea.**

"It means Province Rending Slash," Robin said.

The others gave Robin a strange look.

"What? I'm Batman's protege. He makes me learn all kinds of stuff."

They shrugged, agreeing with his logic.

"His name also has a fitting meaning to his character: Devil."

Zatanna tapped his shoulder and whispered. "How many languages do you know?"

"I know Romanian, Spanish, Japanese, and some dead languages so far."

"Do you know Latin?"

"Of course I do. I learned most base languages. Why do you think I question English with words like 'whelmed.'

"Do you think that you can help me with the translation of some spell books? Most of them were written in Latin at the time."

"Sure. Just tell me when you're free, and I'll come by to your room." Robin didn't notice the implication, but Zatanna did. She simply smiled in thanks with a rose tint.

 **Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!"**

*Pfff* Wally, Oliver, Robin, and Artemis tried to hold in their laughter while Dinah rolled her eyes.

 **Boomstick:** **'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode. *Akuma slams his fist against the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying* He shattered a whole friggin island just by punching it. Holy Shit!**

The audience's jaws dropped. Not many people they knew could do something like that, and it was surprising to see that a martial artist did.

"Wow!" Megan exclaimed. "Only people like Superman and Captain Marvel could do that easily." She turned to Conner. "I'm pretty sure that you can do that too in time." Conner gave the smallest smile, but he still had an inferiority complex with the man of steel. Would he be as strong as Superman with his human half?

 **Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.**

Akuma performs a move where he slides to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that shows purple flames. Once the action ended, the opponent is laying on the ground unconscious… or dead, while Akuma has his back turned with his symbol on his back glowing. The teens awed at the performance.

 **Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Raging Demon literally "Instant Hell Murder"**

 **Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. This guy is a freaking onslaught of pain.**

"Damn..." Wally snapped the others back to reality and continued to listen.

"We need to come up with a finishing move. Well, not finishing, but instant knockout move."

Dinah gave her opinion. "It is important to end a fight as quickly as possible, but one must still take time to assess the opponent. You shouldn't focus too much on knockout moves, but have them just in case."

 **Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, Losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch…**

The all cringed at the image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it and Akuma's symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken. The adults handled the scene well, but the teens, especially Artemis, were still disturbed by Akuma murdering his own brother.

 **Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

"That's just wrong," Artemis said under her breath. She felt cold. 'Who would make a joke over someone murdering his own sibling? Cheshire and I have fought against each other many times, but neither of us has ever tried to cross the line. We still love each other. Right?'

Wally pulled her closer, dragging her out of her depressing thoughts. "You and Cheshire are not them. Remember that." She nodded and faced the TV again, leaning more into Wally.

 **Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.**

"That's for the best," Zatanna spoke. "There have been many instances over the years of people who have sold their soul, and none of them have ended well for anyone.

Kaldur sighed. "To defeat your personal rival through such dishonorable means leaves a hollow victory."

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain but he sure can't take it.**

 **Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.**

Dinah looked at the teens. "Did you kids hear that. Stamina is important, but remember what I said during our first lesson? Combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. Never allow the opponent to dictate the terms of the fight."

They all agreed with Conner giving Dinah an appreciative nod.

Wally sweat dropped remembering his first spar with Canary.

"Changing the world one step at a time," Oliver whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

 **Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!**

With his analysis done, everyone had mixed feelings on Akuma. Connor, Robin, and liked his combat abilities, but they were disappointed with his stamina. Dinah appreciated his fighting prowess. Zatanna, Wally, Oliver, Kaldur, and Megan liked his energy attacks. Artemis admits that he's a good fighter, but she still dislikes him because of his family issues.

Now onto the next opponent

The next contestant is some kind of old martial arts master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well. It was strange, some scenes showed him as elderly, and some showed him as quite young. Did something happen to change his aging?

 **Shang Tsung**

 **(cue The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)**

 **Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well-rounded fighter.**

Everyone wasn't about him. The cunning and scheming nature drew them back to Klarion. He is a lord of chaos, so it made sense. They waited to hear more about the combatant.

Zatanna cocked her head. "We've faced sorcerers and magic users before, but most of them weren't used to physical combat. Shang Tsung knows both martial arts and magic, so it sounds somewhat impressive. Not many people focus on training the body. Even Dr. Fate..."

"Don't worry. We'll get him back." Zatanna nodded to Robin.

* * *

 **FLAMING SKULLS**

 **Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

 **Fire Damage**

 **Swift and Deadly**

 **Unlimited Supply of human scalps**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is pretty awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean, seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

Creepy yet cool. Megan cringed at the thought of getting hit by actual human skulls.

* * *

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **Teleport Ability**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Wide Range**

 **Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

 **Sucker Punch!**

* * *

 **Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with a special move called "Hot Escape".**

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker Punch, Bitch!**

That brought a few laughs.

* * *

 **MORPHING**

 **Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

 **Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **Enables Hundreds of new Strategies**

* * *

 **Wiz: He can morph into whoever he wants, giving him tons of skill sets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.**

"Ugh...Guy reminds me of that Amazo robot." Oliver looked to Dinah. "The ability to change skills really put a number on us at the time."

"I know. I still have a feeling in my left arm."

Conner sighed. "I really hate that thing."

Robin looked to Artemis "Yeah. We wouldn't have survived if it weren't for your arrow."

She smiled. "Thanks."

 **Boomstick: Man, I wish I can morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with That!**

They decided not to think of it.

* * *

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **About Three Feet Long**

 **Secretly Hidden**

 **Of Unknown Made**

 **Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

Robin began to read Shang's base fighting style. "From the looks of it, he uses the crane and snake style mostly.

The other teens and Oliver looked at him for an explanation.

Dinah interrupted with her own explanation. "The two are Southern Chinese martial arts and two of the five imitative-styles of Shaolin Boxing based on the characteristics of animals, the other being Tiger, Leopard, and Dragon. Crane Boxing characteristics are deep rooted stances, intricate hand techniques and fighting mostly at close range as if to imitate a pecking bird. The flying crane style, however, has a greater amount of long range techniques although it too does prefer close quarters hand oriented combat, which simulates the flapping of the wings. Some white crane styles also use a great variety of traditional weapons whereas others have discontinued practice with ancient weaponry. Snake Fist, often referred to in English as Snake Style or Snake Kung Fu, is a name given to two unrelated northern and southern Chinese martial arts which imitate the movement of actual snakes. Different schools imitate different movements of snakes; some, for example, imitate the cobra, while others imitate the python, while some schools imitate both for different applications. The fluid motions of the snake allow the user to entwine with their opponents in defense and strike them from angles they wouldn't expect in offense. This style lends itself well to the study of the Chinese straight sword and spear. This makes sense based on his weapon."

 **Wiz: Shang Tsung possess one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.**

So that's why he looks so old. He cheated.

 **Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate would be to absorb the souls of his victims.**

"What!" Zatanna screamed in disbelief.

"Wait...He can do that?" Robin and Wally asked in sync. Wally thoughts lingered back to Kent Nelson's soul that used to be in the Helmet of Fate.

* * *

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **Sustains Youth**

 **Restores Energy and Health**

 **Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **Uses Skills for Morphs**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he also gets the memories from the souls he devoured.**

 **Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters as he morphs.**

Zatanna continued her explanation. "Absorbing souls is one of the most dangerous and immoral forms of magic. Not only does the soul not pass onto the afterlife, it remains trapped in the being unless its willpower is able to overcome the host and take over the body. This form of magic can make someone if the soul is able to keep finding a new body or rejuvenate itself with others."

A chill ran down everyone's spine of getting their soul ripped out and eaten.

 **Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. *Sarcastic* Good punishment there, gods.**

Zatanna furrowed her eyebrows. "Considering that we have Magic Lords that bring nothing but trouble, I'm not surprised."

 **(cue The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)**

 **Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times. Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word word being "almost".**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he actually pretty much sucks at accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

"Story of our lives huh." Oliver quipped. With everything that happened the past year, it was absolutely true. Everyone nodded in agreement with smirks on their faces as well.

 **Wiz: His only notable victories have required treachery and deceit. But keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.**

 **Shang Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You… will… DIE!**

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need some cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.**

 **Boomstick, Dinah, and Oliver: What?**

 **Wiz: From Gamefly.**

It came to a consensus that they disliked the character of both combatants. Considering they are villains, it was obvious why. In that sense, Akuma was a lesser of two evils. They began to talk about their predictions.

Akuma is really powerful with his fighting, special attacks, and bloodthirst, but his stamina is horrible.

Shang is smart, is a good fighter, has effective magic, and can devour souls, and morph into other fighters. Shang Tsung was a cheater and a schemer, and older than dirt.

Dinah spoke. "If I had to choose a winner, I would have to go with Akuma. He put a lot of effort refining his combat abilities. I also agree with his fighting tactics."

Oliver spoke next. "I gotta side with you there. He's a fighting powerhouse." Robin, Conner, and Wally nodded.

Zatanna gave her thoughts. "With his use of such diverse abilities and experience. I believe that he might win."

Kaldur nodded. "Shang Tsung is quite the diverse and cunning adversary. He will be tough to beat."

"I have to go with him too." Artemis didn't want to admit it but she only chose Shang Tsung because Akuma tried to kill his sibling.

Only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: … Death Battle!**

 **(cue The Tower (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)**

 **Akuma is seen walking onto the stage that appears to be in a temple high above the clouds. Once he reaches the center, he quickly jumps away from Shang Tsung entering the temple with his "Hot Escape". Akuma makes some distance and gets into the stance for the fight.**

 **FIGHT!**

 **Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks. With the sorcerer distracted, Akuma attacks him with the "Demon Flip" and then combos him with a hurricane kick followed by Akuma Shoryuken Shang into the air. While in the air, Akuma combos him again and finishes the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken, and now, Shang is on the ground.**

Most of them winced while Wally stared wide eyed "Damn...Akuma curb-stomped Shang and didn't even get hit."

Dinah smirked. "Straight out of the gate, he is putting the battle on his terms, acting, never reacting. Not even giving Shang Tsung a chance to counter. This fight may be shorter than I thought it would be."

 **But Tsung won't give up that easily.**

 **As Akuma is about to grab him and finish the fight, Shang morphs into a yellow and black Ninja wearing a mask covering his lower face.**

"Huh?" all of them said in confusion.

"Who's that?" Megan asked.

"He must be one of the previous souls that he has eaten over the years," answered Kaldur.

 **For some reason, Akuma stops and stares as if this caught him by interest.**

"What are you doing, you big idiot!" Robin yelled. "Finish him already!"

 **Shang Tsung in this form recovers and takes the advantage.**

Wally sighed. "Big mistake."

 **Shang Tsung (as Scorpion): COME HERE!**

 **Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang takes his turn uppercutting the Master of the Fists into the air.**

Artemis and Oliver cringed.

 **Once he did, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face.**

 **Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!**

Wally and Robin chuckled while the others ignored that to focus on the fight.

 **Shang morphs back into his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground.**

"Where did that come from?" Conner asked. "They never mentioned he could to that."

"They may not have said it specifically, but they did say that he could control flaming skulls," Kaldur answered.

"Yeah, Oliver answered. "If you were paying attention to his opening analysis scenes, he is shown doing that move."

 **Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma then tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword. With Akuma stunned, Shang Tsung grabs him by the neck and begins draining his soul which is also regaining his health. Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of him, Akuma breaks the grip with a hurricane kick and then uses the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang is sent back hard by the shock wave. Akuma teleports towards Shang, punches him a handful of times and then throws him again across the stage. Shang regains his balance and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills.**

 **(*cues Street Fighter Theme*)**

The music in tensing and the group is tensed up and a bit excited who is gonna win. Akuma or Shang Tsung? Only one will survive.

 **The real and fake Akumas leap into the air in slow motion and then they all start punching and kicking each other at lightning speed, neither falter as they slowly try to overpower each other.**

Damn...

A stalemate?...No.

 **The fake Akuma overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground. As the fake one prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. Suddenly, Akuma leaps back to his feet and zips toward the fake. The screen turns black, and purple strikes light up. The light in the room returns with Akuma's symbol across the screen covered in flames and Akuma with his back turned.** **He had unleashed the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't even had the time to slam his fist into the ground. After the move ended, the fake Akuma, who's laying on the ground, dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where.**

 **K.O!**

 **(*cues Street Fighter IV - Trailer Music*)**

"Yahoo! That was awesome!" Oliver stood up and yelled. Dinah was excited as well, but it was still somewhat embarrassing to see him like that. The teens were hollering as well. Artemis showed a glint of disappointment.

 **Boomstick: Oh, man. That was way too close!**

 **Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and a wide array of skills quickly even the odds.**

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing skills saved his ass.**

 **Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.**

"Like I said before, don't lose momentum in a fight," Dinah reminded to the teens.

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

"That technique is still creepy," Zatanna said aloud. Oliver nodding along.

 **Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end, Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.**

 **Boomstick:** **I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

 **Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow.** **Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his ultimate weapon.**

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

"Always be prepared to fight on your own. You never know if your teammate will get out of commission," Oliver stated as a matter of fact.

 **Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured his devoured souls, again.**

 **Boomstick: Look's like Shang is all souled out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

Dinah and Artemis groaned while the others chuckled.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Oliver nudged her arm.

 **Wiz: The winner is Akuma.**

They could all honestly say that they enjoyed the fight and wanted to see more.

Suddenly, the Zeta tube lit up once again.

 **Recognized: Wonder Woman B03**

'...crap' The Team realized.

"Hello, kids. Hello, Dinah and Oliver. How are the sessions with Roy so far?

Dinah stood up and walked to Diana. "Things have been going well, but he is still hung up on finding the original he was cloned from."

Oliver took a deep breath and sighed. "To be honest, clone or not, he's still like a son to me. I just want him to have some closure and move on."

"I see. I too hope that he finds himself." She shifted her gaze to the TV. "What have you guys been doing since you guys left your shift?"

Oliver perked up from his slump. "We're watching cool fighting videos. Want to join us before we leave for the night?"

Diana paused. "...I don't see why not. It could be enjoyable to see." She shrugged.

Dinah smiled. "I don't mind. I could use another woman to talk to. Come. Sit next to us."

As they took their seats, another scene was coming up.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was composed of angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was another female combatant wearing a skin tight outfit that's red and blue with stars on them as well wearing metal bracelets on her wrists and wearing a golden tiara on her head. She sports long black hair that flows past her shoulders. Her stern face is beautiful to the male eye and she also has soul piercing blue eyes.

It was Wonder Woman. The three adults were a surprised to see that.

The Team's jaws dropped. How were they going to explain to Dinah, Oliver, and Diana of her appearance in the show?

They also heard an unknown feminine voice shortly after.

 **Unknown: Goodnight Sugar.**

Wonder Woman gave a confused look to everyone in front of the TV. "Uh...Was that me on the screen?"

"...Onto the next episode!" Wally quickly places Episode 3 and hits play.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. I'll get started on my next Ben 10/YJ chapter.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**


	4. Episode 3: Rogue VS Wonder Woman

**A/N:**

Hey guys! First off I want to thank all of you guys for the favorites, follows, and reviews for the first chapter. I really appreciate the reception. Sorry for the very late update. I was busy this week. I got hooked watching _Prison Break_ on Netflix, and I got a new job. Once again, I am very sorry about the week long delay. I'll be honest, I'm not absolutely sure about my portrayal of the females here, so I'm sorry if I did some parts wrong. I'll be cutting the cast down a bit, but I will make sure that when they return, it will relate well to the battle.

 **Update:** I just got my wisdom teeth removed, so I'll be able to write again. The next chapter is coming soon.

Review replies can be found on my profile page.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Episode 3: Rogue VS Wonder Woman

Suddenly, the Zeta tube lit up once again.

 **Recognized: Wonder Woman B03**

'...crap' The Team realized.

"Hello kids. Hello Dinah and Oliver. How are the sessions with Roy so far?

Dinah stood up and walked to Diana. "Things have been going well, but he is still hung up on finding the original he was cloned from."

Oliver took a deep breath and sighed. "To be honest, clone or not, he's still like a son to me. I just want him to have some closure and move on."

"I see. I too hope that he finds himself." She shifted her gaze to the TV. "What have you guys been doing since you guys left your shift?"

Oliver perked up from his slump. "We're watching cool fighting videos. Want to join us before we leave for the night?"

Diana paused. "...I don't see why not. It could be enjoyable to see." She shrugged.

Dinah smiled. "I don't mind. I could use another woman to talk to. Come. Sit next to us."

As they took their seats, another scene was coming up.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was composed of angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was another female combatant wearing a skin tight outfit that's red and blue with stars on them as well wearing metal bracelets on her wrists and wearing a golden tiara on her head. She sports long black hair that flows past her shoulders. Her stern face is beautiful to the male eye and she also has soul piercing blue eyes.

It was Wonder Woman. The three adults were a surprised to see that.

The Team's jaws dropped. How were they going to explain to Dinah, Oliver, and Diana of her appearance in the show.

They also heard an unknown feminine voice shortly after.

 **Unknown: Goodnight Sugar.**

Wonder Woman gave a confused look to everyone in front of the TV. "Uh...Was that me on the screen?"

"...Onto the next episode!" Wally quickly places Episode 3 and hits play.

Oliver was the first of the adult trio to speak up. "Wow! A fan made battle! I wonder if they get any of your abilities right."

"Ha ha, y-you got that right..." Robin said nervously.

He had just given the teens the best excuse they could use for the time being, so they tried to ride the BS train out.

"Huh...Dinah, what kind of entertainment is this?"

"Based on what I've seen so far, it's a battle simulation. I'm sure the host will explain it more in the intro for you."

Diana , intrigued by the idea, nodded, and all of them turned to the screen.

Death Battle began after Boomstick mentioned a site called Go Daddy.

 **(*Cue Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.**

All of the woman in the room smiled at the mention of heroines. So far in the League, there has been less female presence compared to the men. It was nice to hear more about exceptional females in their profession. A lot of the comics recently have been based on actual superheroes. They remember Clark being very adamant about allowing a local comic studio to use his likeness.

Wally grinned widely. He was a major fan of vintage and modern comics. Why? The Flash legacy stretched back all the way to the early 1940s.

Most of the others knew little about comics.

"Jay Garrick, the first Flash, had the biggest comic book collection that I've ever seen. After becoming Kid Flash, I started coming over sometimes to read and listen to his stories. According to him, _The Justice Guild of America_ comics inspired the creation of the Justice Society of America which he joined. He told me that the iconic lightning bolt on our chest came from originally came from **The Streak**. In fact, when Uncle Barry was first starting out in the hero business, he was called The Streak too until Jay handed over the mantle of the Flash. I also heard from Jay that Alan Scott, the first unofficial Green Lantern, drew inspiration for his costume and name from JGAs **Green Guardsman**. They eventually became the All-Star Squadron."

"I can relate as well. My mother, the first Black Canary, drew inspiration for her costume and name from JGAs **Black Siren**. Siren had more of a domestic personality due to the time period, but my mother quickly changed that assumption of her at the time."

"You're such a nerd," Artemis said playfully, nudging her shoulder into her boyfriend.

He gave a short chuckle and gave her a sincere look. "I know it sounds corny, but those comics taught Jay what it meant to be a hero. Without them, well... maybe he wouldn't be what he is today."

"Well said Wally." Dinah interrupted. "One of the most important things heroes do is to inspire others to become greater than they currently are."

"I remember fighting alongside them all those years ago." Diana "They were good comrades, but I do wish that there were more women in the group. After coming back from my island for so long, it is nice to fight alongside you Dinah."

"That means a lot coming from you Diana. Thank you."

Hesitant at first, Robin decided to speak as well. "Batman is a fan of the **Gray Ghost**. He admired what the he stood for. It probably influenced his character, but I never dug deeper than that."

"Aw...that's so nice. What inspired your outfit and name?"

Wally jerked up at that sentence and looked to his best friend. He was well aware of what happened.

Robin gave her a solemn smile. "Comes from the family..."

Zatanna saw that as a sensitive subject and decided to leave that alone for now. 'Hopefully he'll open up to me later on.'

The first picture appeared to have numerous blond and beautiful... Supergirls?...who appeared to be in their early twenties.

"Hot damn!" Wally, Robin, and Oliver shouted without thinking. Not a second later did their respective girlfriends smack them upside the head.

Wally gave an apologetic look to Artemis "Sorry babe."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just make sure it won't let it happen again. I will hit you."

Wally let out a nervous laugh. "No problem." The other two males had the same conversations as well. Oh if they could only see the future.

Kaldur was the only one who had some self control in front of the opposite sex.

Megan whispered something into Conner's ear and he immediately turned red.

Diana tilted her head. "Does Clark have other relatives?"

'oh crap...someone say something please,' the teens thought.

After Dinah had her 'talk' with Oliver, she began to explain. "As far I know, no. If anything, that is just some fan art someone probably drew and posted online. You can't imagine the type of things people make on the internet."

"Rule 34," Robin muttered.

A chill ran down everyone's spine except for Diana, Conner, Megan, and Kaldur.

The next picture appeared to be a brunette...Batgirl?

"A fem Batman?," Wally said.

Oliver smirked. "This is rich. Oh I gotta find that online and show it to the big guy!

 **Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn to the way they're drawn.**

A few sighs filled the room.

'I hope me and the others don't do anything stupid...Who am I kidding we're screwed.'

Megan is still new to Earth customs, so she didn't have much experience in the female portrayal and treatment. She didn't even really notice the times Wally flirted with her when they met.

For the other women, they were able to tolerate perverted comments, but that would only go so far. Normally they would brush it off, then get annoyed, and then get angry if things get too far.

The four females may tolerate such comments, but it gets tiring to hear them.

A seductive blond in white appeared gaining a whistle and a yelp of pain from both Wally and Oliver.

 **Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rouge...**

 **Boomstick: … And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

No one was surprised about the name thing. She was public about her identity.

 **Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.**

 **Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CAT FIGHT!**

'Awww Yeahhhh,' two particular individuals thought.

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills...**

 **Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

"pffff..OW!"

"Boomstick's gonna be like this the entire episode. Isn't he?" Zatanna asked.

"Yup..." Robin answered.

"Great... Another Wally," Artemis said sarcastically.

"Hey! I resent that. I've changed." 'A little...'

 **Wiz: ...to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**

"While I may not appreciate the terminology, it is quite interesting for someone to put me in this battle to the death scenario. It reminds me of the battles that we would have on the island many years ago."

Everyone turned back to the screen.

 **Rogue**

 **(*Cue: X-Men (2000) - The X-Jet*)**

The first contestant is a young woman wearing a green and gray mixed skintight suit. Her hair is curly and brown with big white streaks in it.

 **Wiz: Owen and Priscilla lived in a back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. Here they gave birth to Anna Marie who enjoyed the attention of her Aunt Carrie on from her mother's side. The commune's failed attempt to use Native American mysticism to reach the Far Banks resulted in Priscilla's disappearance.**

Robin looked down. 'It's never easy.'

 **Boomstick: They were probably so high at the time that they didn't even notice her gone.**

Zatanne noticed Robin's slight glare towards the screen.

 **Wiz:** **Carrie took over Anna's care and, in her grief at the loss of her sister, was a strict and authoritarian guardian. Anna Marie was a rebellious child and her equally poor relationship with her father prompted her to run away from home as a young teenager. This prompted her nickname "Rogue".**

 **Boomstick: At some point, Rogue grew close to Cody Robbins. In the heat of the moment, Rogue kissed Cody. For some reason,** **her latent mutant power emerged, and Cody was left in a coma. Traumatized by the experience, Rogue was decided to pack up and leave.**

"First learning about your powers is a rough time." Dinah turned to Oliver. "I told you this. Right? I began develop my Canary Cry in first grade. After an accident that nearly deafened my class, I tried a vow of silence. It took time, but I finally accepted that part of me. When I got older, I trained with many of my mom's friends and superhero peers. I started my hero career in 2007, and I joined the League the next year."

"It took me a while to get used to mine," Wally added. "I kept face-planting into walls during my training." Artemis and Robin tried to cover their snickers.

 **Wiz: After some time finding herself, she finally found her place among the X-Men.**

* * *

 **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES**

 **Height:** **5'8"**

 **Weight:** **120 lbs.**

 **Eyes:** **Green**

 **Hair:** **Brown with white streak**

* * *

 **Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.**

"That's interesting, they are using her iconic powers. I suppose they are using the powers she is most associated with." Oliver said with interest.

* * *

 **POWER ABSORPTION**

 **Activated Through Contact**

 **Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities and Abilities**

 **Temporary Transfer**

 **Can Use Copied Abilities**

 **Can be Lethal Through Prolonged Contact**

* * *

 **Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself.**

Kaldur raised an eyebrow."Considering that she has that ability, it makes sense to use her base arsenal."

"Why does that ability sound so familiar?" Diana wondered.

The others raised an eyebrow at the question. "You met someone with that ability?"

"...Now I remember! I never met the man in person, but Superman and some associates of his did. I believe his name was Raymond Jensen."

"I think I know who you're talking about," Oliver interjected. "Yeah, there was this incident at S.T.A.R. Labs. You guys fought him last month. Right?

"Yeah...We did...back at Haly's Circus" He paused staring into space for a few seconds before shaking his head.

Zatanna pulled him slightly closer with a look of sorrow and pity. 'Robin...I know it's part of the job, but the secrets are starting to hurt.'

Robin hopped onto his smartphone and did a quick Google search. "I found him. He was a S.T.A.R. Labs janitor. Apparently he and a friend decided to rob the laboratories. They ended up stealing an experimental chemical. However, during the getaway, he was exposed to the chemical and transformed into a purple giant. He went by the alias Parasite...fitting. He hasn't been causing trouble since we put him away." Robin switched to his wrist computer. "According to League records, Parasite has the ability to absorb the abilities of others, both superhuman powers and extraordinary skills. He requires physical contact in order to absorb abilities, and this leaves the victim weak and with flu-like symptoms for approximately 24 hours. He can absorb multiple abilities at once and use them at the same time."

"The ability to absorb other abilities must be extremely dangerous," Kaldur replied as the others nodded along.

"That is correct," Diana added. "He stole the abilities of other heroes before he and the others were able to stop him. In addition to the abilities, he also inherited their weaknesses."

"Huh," Zatanna muttered. "I guess it makes it easier to deal with him if you know who's powers he has at the time."

Everyone turned their attention back to the screen.

 **Boomstick: To bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

"Oh my..," Megan managed to speak out.

 **Wiz: Tenacious foes, like Juggernaut, can resist it, but in the end, no one is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch.**

'Just like Parasite and Superman.'

"He's huge!" Robin exclaimed.

It was too easy an opportunity for Wally to pass up. "...That's what she said."

Everyone just stared at him for about five seconds.

"Ow!"

"Really...did you really just do that..." 'This is my boyfriend everyone.'

 **Wiz: For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.**

They see Rogue with metal skin, angel wings and glowing eyes.

 **Rogue: Yeah, Thanks for the loan guys. Ah guess ah'm as ready as ah'll ever be.**

"I guess that's what happens to her when she absorbs the powers of a few people," Artemis realized.

"She became an amalgam of them. I don't think she gained any of the weaknesses either. I am so whelmed..." Robin added.

"Damn..."Wally added.

* * *

 **Ms. MARVEL'S POWERS**

 **Super Strength**

 **Flight at Subsonic Speed**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

 **Telepathic Resistance**

 **Seventh Sense**

* * *

 **(*Cue: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)**

 **Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability.**

"Those abilities of this Ms. Marvel are very similar to my own," Diana stated.

 **Boomstick:** **Not** **that I blame her, though. I'd be holding on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could.**

A few of the guys reddened.

 **Boomstick:** **Plus, when she's unconscious I could…**

Before any of the woman could comment angrily on the implied rape scenario, Wiz quickly stepped in.

 **Wiz: She's also gained a seventh sense, the ability to subconsciously predict her opponent's move.**

 **Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't always seems to work. That or the writers forget about it, 'cause Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

 **Wiz: For plot convenience.**

"It's a comic, so it makes sense," Wally commented. It wouldn't be entertaining if the protagonist never got hurt. The others nodded.

 **Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

'Yeah she does!' The thought echoed between the guys while the eyes of the women twitched. Artemis suddenly raised her hand.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"Like you don't know."

Robin and Oliver paled and thanked God that they weren't caught.

 **Wiz: What?**

 **Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz.**

"It's not an uncommon tactic for women to use their...*cough*...natural characteristics," Oliver said.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Artemis stated with emphasis to her significant other.

"Crazy story from school," Robin spoke up. "One of my friends was is on the debate team, and her ex was on the opposing side. She told me that her strategy was to distract him with her body and destroy him with her mind."

"I've distracted with my body." All eyes switched to Dinah. "I've destroyed with my body. I remember one time when I distracted one guy while destroyed the other."

"Ha ha ha. I remember that day." Oliver though back in nostalgia with bright cheeks. "That was the first time we ever teamed up together. Wait... How did you know I was distracted?"

"While I was fighting Captain Boomerang up close and personal, you had your bow drawn. During that entire fight you neither blinked nor shot an arrow. Your eyes kept following me until I walked up to you and slapped you back into reality."

"Oh...yeah. Now I remember."

 **Boomstick:** **While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who'd I like to take out to dinner.**

 **Wiz: who can fly, lift buildings, and can kill people just by touching them.**

 **Boomstick: Never mind!**

 **Rogue: Ain't that enough?**

Everyone in the room felt that she was as dangerous as she was beautiful. Solid but not the best.

Her unique ability to absorb powers through skin contact was on on par if not better that Parasite's, so any long term physical contact made her very lethal. The fact that she could permanently powers was also surprising to them. She became a walking tank that you couldn't touch directly. There was also no mention that she has any exact control over her powers as far as the analysis says.

In terms of character, she seemed like a nice girl who wants to get along with others.

While they respected her powers, Artemis, Diana, Dinah, and Robin didn't like how she didn't have much formal combat experience.

"Anyone who uses close quarter combat would have extreme difficulty in combating her. My chances of winning this battle are lower than I initially thought." Conner and Wally agreed with Diana.

On with the next contestant.

 **Wonder Woman**

 **(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*)**

Wonder Woman is shown wearing her signature red high boots and uniform and her lasso of truth.

 **Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.**

 **Boomstick: With superboobies!**

Diana sighed disregarding the breast comment. "When I first returned to this nation, people believed that I was associated with Clark due to the similar art style of our uniforms. Clark even thought that I was another Kryptonian at first since I had flight and super strength."

Everyone nodded to her statement. If they had met Wonder Woman for the first time, they would have had the same idea.

 **Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors…**

The teens were entranced by the intriguing description. They only received the cliff-note version of her biography: She was a strong hero from a society of Amazonian woman.

Meanwhile, the adults were wondering how the show got a video of Diana being 'born.'

 **Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread!, designer of the Wonderbra!**

Everyone but Diana snickered as she was confused by what the items were other than the fact that they had the word wonder in them. She tilted her head. 'A joke I guess?'

 **Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!**

 **Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz.**

 **Wonder Woman: I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I won't be denied!**

* * *

 **STATUS**

 **Real Name: Diana of Themyscira**

 **Aliases:** **Diana Prince, Princess Diana**

 **Race: Amazon**

 **Occupation: Government Agent and Ambassador**

* * *

 **CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Height: 6' 0"**

 **Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg)**

 **Breasts: 36C-Cup (A few of the guys resisted the urge to confirm. You can guess who failed and got hit.)(BTW this is my average estimate based on my 'research' on the various incarnations of WW. Larger than an A but no more than a D.**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Place of Birth: Themyscira**

* * *

"How do they know my breast size?" Diana whispered to Dinah.

"Someone from the fashion industry must have checked photos and videos off you and made an accurate estimate," she whispered back.

 **Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.**

Diana smiled at the positive facts about her, but they grew suspicious at the sight of her home. No one has ever gotten an actual picture of her home as it was hidden. Oliver and Dinah had the same thoughts.

 **Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper, a patriotic stripper.**

Wonder Woman stand up and walks to a nearby mirror. "There's nothing wrong with what I wear."

The men instantly knew to shut up while the girls tried to explain. "Well, it is a bit revealing," stated Zatanna.

"The form factor allows full body movement," she said matter of factly.

"We'll talk about this later, okay Diana."

"Very well Dinah."

* * *

 **MASTER COMBATANT**

 **Trained Since Childhood**

 **Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

 **Prefers Fist Over Blades**

 **The Best of The Amazons**

* * *

 **Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the amazons as master combatant since childhood. she dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.**

"Why does my king have a hook for a hand and is fighting Wonder Woman?"

'How did they get that?' the adults asked inside.

 **All through the day, Amazons prove their prowess in contests of skill and strategy.**

 **Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses.**

They see Diana change into her costume in full magnificence and beauty.

The guys grew wide eyed. They female teens were starry eyed at display as well. 'Damn she looks good' was the majority thought.

"Wait..." Wally brought everyone to attention. "You're not just naturally strong, but you're blessed by the Greek gods?"

Kaldur spoke up. "Both the Atlanteans and the Amazons worship the Greek Gods, but my people put more emphasis on Poseidon and his children."

* * *

 **POWERS FROM DEMETER**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability [Resists all but Blades and Bullets]**

 **Magic resistance**

 **Enhanced Healing Factor**

* * *

 **Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.**

 **(*Cue: Justice League - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: 'And you know that bitch mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

They see a slightly effeminate blue being with a staff and wings on his helmet and shoes. They then see a drawing of the god that most are familiar with.

 **Wiz: Hermes?**

* * *

 **POWERS FROM HERMES**

 **Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

 **Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman]**

 **Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic]**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hyper-sonic speeds.**

"You have better reflexes than Superman?!" The Team exclaimed.

"Yes I do. While he may beat me in terms of raw strength, I still beat him in our sparring matches together."

"Oh come on! Even you're faster than me!? I can only reach Mach 1!" Wally lowered his head with a down cast expression.

The adults and teens simply chuckled.

Artemis simply patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

 **OTHER POWERS**

 **Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

 **Multi-Lingual (Similar to Robin)**

 **Increased Wisdom**

 **Superior Empathy**

 **Animal Rapport**

 **Other Useless Stuff (What was considered useless?)**

* * *

 **Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.**

'That is a lot of stuff.'

"What does animal rapport mean?" Zattana was unfamiliar with the word.

"It means that she has a close and harmonious relationship with animals. They can understand each other's feelings and communicate well," Robin answered.

'How did the hosts-,' Diana's train of thought was cut off.

 **Boomstick: Besides the obvious cannons resting right below her neck, she's got pretty bizarre mixed with weaponry.**

"Cannons?" 'I don't have such weaponry on my person'

Whistles of inattention to the question filled the room.

* * *

 **LASSO OF TRUTH**

 **Forged by Hephaestus**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Infinitely Elastic**

 **Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

"Mother?...Trevor?" Diana had a face of slight shock.

Dinah looked to her. "You know that guy?"

"He's an old friend."

 **Hippolyta is shown with other Amazonians and Diana in a room with a man tied to a chair.**

 **Diana's mother (Hippolyta): What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?**

'Oh no...'

 **Man tied up (Col. Steve Trevor): God, your daughter's got a nice rack.**

*sigh*"I remember that day...Not my proudest moment."

"I just can't believe he got away with saying that."

"It was technically our fault that he landed on the island."

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!** **(Silent agreement filled the room.)**

"Please tell me that there is only one of those..." Wally paled at the thought of every woman on earth having an object with the truth ability. His love life would be devastated.

Before Diana could reply, Dinah answered instead. "There was only one made." She turned to Oliver ", but they could make more." Oliver just stared with a betrayed look.

* * *

 **BOOMERANG TIARA**

 **Returns After Each Use**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **Can Cut Through Most Substances**

* * *

 **Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throats.**

Robin was wary. While the Batarang and Birdarang could be used to kill like any other object, the description of her tiara slicing open throats on purpose still gave him chills. He couldn't imagine himself taking another life so easily.

"The only time that I killed my enemies was long before I joined the league. I would only kill if my brethren and homeland were in danger, and I respect the laws of whatever region I am visiting as a representative of my people."

"Atlantis had similar ideals as well. We are people of warriors and diplomacy."

* * *

 **BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

 **Indestructible**

 **Formed From the Aegis of Zeus**

 **Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and other attacks**

 **Can Discharge Lightning**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Wonder Babe wears the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

Everyone knew about how the bracelets were great armor, but no one knew about the lightning ability.

'Mother did say that there was more to my equipment than meets the eye.'

 **Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares.**

Everyone was shocked impressed. She killed a god. The god of war to be precise.

"Gods can die!?"

"Why did you kill him?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, aren't there any negative impacts of his death?" asked Zatanna

"When Ares was released from his imprisonment, aggressive and violent tendencies of mortals increased. It was for that same reason that I first left the island. He was about to start a world war. (See Wonder Woman 2009 Film) Since Ares died, he lost his influence in the mortal realm, though as a God, he can return in time.

 **Boomstick: Here that, Kratos. A chick beat you to it!**

'Who's Kratos?' The heroes shrugged off the question.

Wonder Woman is now seen striking her shield against someone's neck.

 **Wiz: Diana's nickname-the Amazon Princess-illustrates the beautiful dichotomy of her character. She's a powerful, strong-willed woman who would never back down from a fight or a challenge, but she's also a lover of peace who would never seek a fight or a conflict. She's simultaneously both the most fierce and most nurturing member of the team. With her powerful abilities and vast training, Diana is capable of going toe-to-toe with just about any hero or villain. She's also experienced at handling threats that range from common crime to crimes that are of a magical or supernatural nature. She commands respect both as Wonder Woman and Diana Prince, the ambassador of a warrior nation. She's got political connections that could be useful to the Justice League, and she's exactly who you want with you in the trenches.**

All of the females in the group had watery eyes and smiles at such a beautifully well said description of Diana.

 **Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!**

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all.**

 **Boomstick: But first, I need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to Go Daddy.**

Those who didn't know Diana personally, just got a very in depth look at her character.

They could wholeheartedly say that they are proud to be working alongside her.

Her styles for fighting, wisdom,and warrior spirit made her a worthy opponent.

For now, they need to see who would win. The votes were closely split..

Artemis, Wally, Dinah, Kaldur, and Conner believed that Diana would win because she is a more trained fighter in combat along with her godly arsenal and powers. Diana is the closest match-up to Superman in the League aside from Captain Marvel, and not many people can beat Superman in a fair fight.

Diana, Robin, Oliver, Megan, and Zatanna believe Rogue can take this because she can absorb the powers of the gods if she can touch her. It's tough to say.

They all don't really care who actually wins as long as it's a good fight to watch and reasons why said winner win. It was actually a learning experience for Diana. She would have to have a talk with the teens about where they got these videos and who these hosts were.

On to the fight.

 **Boomstick: Now it's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

 **(*Cue: Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter*)**

 **Rogue is seen flying high in the sky. Unaware to her, the audience sees what appears to be an invisible jet or plane in the sky, making Rogue unaware she's being watched.**

"The invisible jet was originally Trevor's until my people repaired and enchanted it."

 **A silhouette flies out of the jet at sonic speeds and slams into Rogue. Rogue safely lands on the ground in a nearby town that almost resembles downtown Metropolis. The one who attacked Rogue is none other than Wonder Woman.**

The heroes feel that this is gonna get intense.

 **FIGHT!**

 **Before Rogue could even make her move, Wonder Woman draws her tiara and hurls it at her which Rogue gets sliced by and blood is drawn.**

"First Blood!" Wally and Robin screamed in excitement. The others chuckled at their antics.

 **With Rogue stunned at a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind her and roundhouse kicks with enough force to send Rogue flying across the street. The Amazon catches up to Rogue and kicks her several times in the stomach that's followed by Diana flying behind Anna and elbowing her in the back.**

Everyone cringed at that combo.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Dinah muttered.

 **With Rogue stunned again, Wonder Woman grabs her with her Lasso of Truth and slams her around the street, some craters are made. Rogue is reeled in like a fish on a line and then gets an uppercut into the sky by the gifted Amazon. Wonder Woman then starts zooming around Rouge, punching her hard every time she passes her at supersonic speed.**

"Make that marks," Oliver added.

"It's hard to look at Wonder Woman fight with such fierceness," Megan whispered.

"Damn..." Wally and Robin watched in awe.

 **(*Cue: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)**

 **The punches continued further until Wonder Woman hit the Mutant's face. Diana suddenly felt like part of her powers and even part of herself is getting sucked away from her.**

It looked like the tide has turned.

All of them remembered what Rogue can do.

"Oh yeah. She can do that with any sort of touch." Megan said.

Everyone sees Wonder Woman's essence leave and enter Rogue.

 **Rogue took advantage of this, removed her glove and touched the Wonder's bare leg with her bare hand and absorbed even more of her powers.**

"It's even stronger with skin to skin contact!" exclaimed Zatanna.

 **Wonder Woman struggled and broke free, but now, Rogue is stronger, faster and tougher than before. While Wonder Woman is putting effort to remain conscious, Rogue pummels her in the back, then elbows her in the neck and then knocks her back with a kick combo.**

 **Wonder Woman recovers and tries to catch Rogue with her Lasso. The Mutant is ready this time. She catches the rope and hurls Diana to the ground.**

"Rogues got her on the ropes." Robin said.

 **Rogue appears behind Wonder Woman, in a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind Rogue and tries to hit her with her tiara. Rogue counters the tiara by hitting it back, (propelling it back on Wonder Woman's head) slide kicks her in the air and uppercuts her. Diana stops Rogue by punching her repeatedly at super speed and then try to finish the combo with her kick which gets blocked by Rogue and sends Wonder Woman into the sky with a backwards flip kick.**

 **(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*)**

 **The fight is getting intense as both female fighters are bouncing back and forth who gets the upper hand.**

'All that close combat isn't helping me...'

 **Rogue follows but lost sight where the Amazon went. Wonder Woman, out of nowhere, starts speed blitzing Rogue again for a handful of seconds until Rogue blocks one punch and delivers some of her own. The music intensifies as the two are now flying around and blocking each other, trying to gain the advantage. Wonder Woman sends Rogue to the ground with a dive kick.**

The atmosphere in the room grew tense.

"Final round. Fight!" Everyone was watching the screen like a hawk.

 **As the two female warriors glare at each other at ground level, Wonder Woman suddenly dashes forward with a flying kick.**

 **Big Mistake.**

 **Rogue ducks under the kick and gains the upper hand as she grabs Wonder Woman.**

 **Rogue: Goodnight, Sugar.**

 **Rogue plants her lips on Wonder Woman's and the match is sealed. Wonder Woman collapses to the ground, dead as a doornail. Rogue strikes a victory pose.**

 **K.O!**

Everyone stare in shock and awe with open mouths and some bloody noses till they heard the yelling started.

"HOLY SHIT! That was awesome!" Shouted Robin, Wally, and Oliver. The last two proceeded to wolf whistle.

The women on the other hand were blushing after what just happened.

The finishing move was completely unexpected.

Two girlfriends later, the whistling guys were silent and rubbing their body in pain. Zatanna decided that a glare was enough for Robin who sported the cutest sad puppy dog look.

Well, on with the results.

 **(*Cue: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme*)**

 **Who Battles Next? Stick Around!**

 **Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best DEATH BATTLE ever!**

 **Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then, she touched Rogue's face.**

 **Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally, she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well the face.**

Diana sighed. "I figured. Those reasons are quite valid. My fighting style relies on close contact with the opponent and their vital points."

 **Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.**

That made sense, Rogue wasn't wearing a mask so her skin on her face was the reason she was lucky to absorb Wonder Woman at the start. Otherwise, she would've been pummeled to death.

"I may have to look into other forms of combat if I were to go up against someone like Rudolph."

 **Boomstick: And her stripper outfit. Her leg was begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

A chill or disgust ran down the women's spines at the thought of a stranger grabbing them like some perverted beast. They deserved more respect than to be some sex object.

"This uniform is a gift and symbol of my people, and I wear it with pride."

 **Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, *Picture of the Juggernaut appears* but Rogue has take similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.**

"You might have had a better chance of winning if you had more clothing for this scenario like gloves," Dinah added.

Diana put a hand to her chin. "You do have a point. I will look into a secondary uniform, to wear during situations like the one shown."

 **Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

 **Wiz: And with her combined speed, reflexes, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.**

"Kiss of death baby," Oliver muttered.

 **Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" this fight.**

 **Wiz: The Winner is Rogue.**

The teens and adults liked the fight. The high speed action and counters were eye catching and tense to enjoy.

Everyone had somewhat of an enlightenment on who Wonder Woman is as a person and a symbol to others.

Diana had a chance to look over her all strengths and weaknesses to try and improve herself.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 **The music is 8-bit and what they see is a field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. A red, mushroom shaped creature with, legs angry eyes and a mouth enter the field. Shortly after, a four legged turtle also enters.**

 **FIGHT!**

The episode was over, and Wally walked up to the shelf of DVDs.

Dinah smiled to her right. "That was interesting right? Diana."

"Yes. I do agree that it was quite exciting and informative."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Informative? What do you mean?"

"While I am public about my identity, there was some information in that video that was not disclosed to others. There was some information that even I didn't know.

"What didn't you know?" asked Dinah.

"We'll, for one thing, my braces are able to discharge lighting. Those 'extra abilities of mine were also unknown to the public."

"...oh yeah it did say that. Is it true about the lightning?" asked Oliver.

Diana thought for a second. "It is made from Zeus' aegis, so it is plausible. I never tried."

Oliver was quite surprised. "How did those people know about all that they said...Kids?...We have some questions.

"Oh, would you look at the time. It's getting quite late for me and Conner. We are really tired." Megan stood up and began dragging Conner to their rooms.

"We are?" Conner looked to her in confusion, unaware of the current atmosphere.

"Yes, Yes we are. Now come. You too Kaldur. We'll catch up with the DVDs later," she said in a slight commanding tone and Conner and Kaldur followed.

The adults turned to the leftover teens.

"Well kids, would you care to explain what's going on here?" Oliver stood and put his hands to his hip.

Diana send an intimidating glare that said 'Tell me...Now!'

Dinah mimicked Oliver's moves. "I would like to know as well?"

Just as Wally was opening his mouth to answer, the room filled with a bright golden glow. Everyone turned their heads toward the source: a giant glowing ankh.

Seconds later, a man walked out of the ankh, and the ankh disappeared.

His uniform consists of a very familiar golden helmet that covers the entirety of the head. He wears a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath is a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots.

A collective "Dr. Fate?!" echoed in the cave.

"Dad!" Zatanna jumped up and ran to her uniformed dad, wrapping him into a tight hug.

The others, however were either staring or glaring at his intrusion of the interrogation.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. I'll really need to get started on my next Ben 10/YJ chapter.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**


	5. Episode 4: Goomba VS Koopa

**AN:**

I would like to say sorry for the long delay. I have been busy with work. I was working eight hours a day six days a week. I did make good money out of it though. Anyways, I'm back. I will continue to work on other stories as well, so please be patient. I will update you guys as much as possible. I would also like to thank **Mr. War** for Beta Reading this for me. By the way, August 8 is my birthday, so Happy Birthday to me. Here's my gift to all of you guys who were patient for me to upload. Enjoy.

 **Thank you all for your support. :)**

Review replies can be found on my profile page.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Episode 4: Goomba VS Koopa

"Well kids, would you care to explain what's going on here?" Oliver stood and put his hands to his hip.

Diana sent an intimidating glare that said 'Tell me...Now!'

Dinah mimicked Oliver's moves. "I would like to know as well?"

Just as Wally was opening his mouth to answer, the room filled with a bright golden glow. Everyone turned their heads toward the source: a giant glowing ankh.

Seconds later, a man walked out of the ankh, and the ankh disappeared.

His uniform consists of a very familiar golden helmet that covers the entirety of the head. He wears a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath is a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots.

A collective "Dr. Fate?!" echoed in the cave.

"Dad!" Zatanna jumped up and ran to her uniformed dad, wrapping him into a tight hug.

The others, however were either staring or glaring at his intrusion of the interrogation.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

"Oh, nothing much. We were just about to investigate a possible leak of extremely sensitive information. So go ahead, please tell us what is so important."

"Before that, how are you here? I would have thought that Nabu had total control over your body.

"I am glad to see you again Zatanna. To answer your question, I needed to earn Nabu's trust since I became his host. He needed to know that I was devoted to the cause of bringing a balance of order to the chaos in the world. As you know, Nabu was taken control of during the Vandal crisis recently." The fact that a Lord of Order was subdued by technology disturbed him greatly. "After a while of doing many of the duties a lord of order must do as told by Nabu, he allowed me free reign of the body during low activity periods so long as I don't remove the helmet. In the meantime, Nabu would look into preventing any more disastrous occurrences. My first act of freedom of course is to see my beautiful daughter after so long." He sighed. "He is still upset that you tried to remove the helmet while he was unconscious."

Zatanna let go of the hug and gave a nervous laugh. "You can't blame me for trying?"

Zatara chuckled. "You're lucky he is quite forgiving to you kids."

*cough*cough* Oliver brought everyone's attention. "You had something important to say?"

"Oh. Of course. Sorry for the distraction." He straightened up his attire and began. "Have any of you come across anything new? Anything strange recently?"

The Team couldn't lie now, so it was best to go with the truth. Robin decided to be the 'sacrifice.' "Well, we found these DVDs if that means anything."

"Oh, would you look at that. We are back to our previous conversation," Dinah added. "Apparently, said DVDs have some very personal information on Diana. Do any of you kids care to explain."

There was a collective "uh..." from the teen heroes.

"They are from another universe," Zatara interrupted.

Everyone in the room was wide eyed, the teens less than the senior members.

"Care to repeat that?" Oliver asked.

"I don't understand." Diana still had trouble comprehending alternate realities since last time.

"They are from another universe. Simple as that."

All the adults had a huge headache now. "How on earth did you kids get your hands on these?"

"We... found them," Robin started.

"In the forest." Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"Unprotected." Artemis just looked down.

"Okay..." Dinah could accept that... for now. She turned to Zatara "Now, how did you know to come here?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

"When did being a lord of order be so boring and tiring?" Zatara asked to his helmet companion.

"Since before time began," Nabu replied.

"When was that?"

"It was a Tuesday. Not many people know that."

Zatara let out a deep breath. "Well, I finally finished organizing the ancient texts."

"Good, now we can move onto the next shelf."

"Ugh... I'm starting to regret the freedom."

"Kent was a much better host."

"Let's just get this over with."

Suddenly, the room filled with a bright golden glow. In the middle of the room was a familiar glowing ankh. Seconds later, 'he' walked out of the ankh, and the ankh disappeared.

"Uh..." Zatara didn't know what to do with the "... intruder?...magic duplicate?" He got ready to cast a spell.

"Neither. I am also Dr. Fate."

"... Nabu, any idea what's going on?"

"Oh, it's just one of our alternate selves across the multiverse. Nothing to worry about as long as they don't try to kill us or take over. We have poker night with each other once a year. It's always enjoyable."

"Is it poker night?"

"No, that's next week Saturday after brunch."

"Right..." Zatara turned to the new arrival. "Friendly?"

"Friendly. I only came to ask a simple question...Wait...Are you Kent Nelson?"

'Well...this is awkward.' "Um...No, I am Zatara. Kent Nelson passed not too long ago. Sorry..."

"Oh... Natural causes?"

"...No. You were killed by Klarion the Witch Boy at 106."

"Oh great, another death..." the new Fate muttered. "Let's get back to the topic at hand. This may be weird to ask, but I wanted to know if Oliver and Dinah are still together?"

'You're right. That is a weird question.' "Yes, they are in a very happy relationship at the moment."

"Good for them, but not what I'm looking for..." He sighed. "Damn it Superman," he said under his breath. "Goodbye I guess." The same as he arrived, he disappeared in the golden ankh.

"Nabu..."

"Yeah..."

"You have some explaining to do."

"We'll talk about this after you finish your chores."

"Fine..."

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

"It's a long story. Just trust me. I'll debrief with the rest of the League. Endpoint: the dimensional disturbance led me here. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't dangerous."

The adults grunted. "Today is gonna be a long night," Oliver stated.

"I know what you mean. As soon as Batman hears about this, he'll get more paranoid than normal. Who knows, there may be a DVD that talks about him... or Superman."

"We won't hear the end of it if he gets that idea."

"Then he won't," Diana added.

The other two adults smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"He doesn't need to hear the whole story...yet. He just needs to know now that we have these discs of a TV show from a far away place."

"Wow Diana, I believe that I'm rubbing off on you."

"It is one of the necessary skills of an Amazon to be able to deceive the enemy."

Oliver decided to step in. "So, we have a plan then. We hold off on the whole story until we feel like it, and we get to keep watching the show."

He received a look from the women. "What? It's a good show, and who knows what other people we'll recognize as combatants later on? Barry? Clark? heck even Joker, Deathstroke, or Luthor."

"... Come on you guys, we better head to the Watchtower to make our 'report.' Will you kids be fine while we're gone?"

"Yeah, the next two episodes will probable be our last for tonight."

"Okay then." The adults moved toward the Zetas

Oliver stopped to turn back at the teens. "Oh. If you see anyone interesting, call us over." Soon after, the four teens were alone.

"Well... That went better than expected." Artemis stated.

"You guys still wanna watch?" asked Zatanna.

"Heck yeah!" exclaimed Robin.

"We got the 'okay' from them, so let's go!" Wally was ecstatic.

They all get back onto the couch, and Wally presses play.

 **(*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*)**

The first thing the four heroes notice is a short, chubby man with a well groomed mustache and wearing a red hat and overalls. He's riding... a green dinosaur? He and his mount are traveling through a large, lush valley with strange, shaped colored mountains with white spots and the area is filled with a whole variety of creatures they see before them. It gave off a goofy fantasy vibe.

"Must be another game character," Artemis commented.

 **Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.**

 **Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

The Goomba is now brown and the Koopa is bipedal with green shoes compared to their teaser appearance, last episode.

 **Wiz: Every video game has it's share of basic, endless, common enemies, and you can't get any more common than these two.**

 **Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle.**

Robin rolled his eyes. "I gotta be honest. Gotham is full of these lackluster henchmen. It's no wonder the A-list criminals keep filling in their ranks after we take in the grunts."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't each guy have their own gang and fight over territory?"

"Yeah..., and turf wars happen more often than you think. You have you're more competent people, and you have your pathetic ones. There are a lot of pathetic ones. Most of them come from the slums, trying to make ends meet when legal ways don't come through." Robin's head lowered at the reminder of the state of the city.

"My parents weren't one of the lucky ones either." Artemis added. "You know what they say: People are a product of their environment."

There was a pregnant pause that was soon broken.

"Hey, don't think too much on the past. Like my uncle Barry always says, keep moving forward." He turned to Robin. "Isn't Bruce Wayne trying to improve local infrastructure in Gotham to create more jobs and improve living conditions?"

Robin smirked. "Yeah, he is. Sorry for the sad topic let's get back to watching."

 **(cues Melty Molten Lava Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy)**

Upon closer inspection, The Goomba looks almost exactly shaped like a mushroom. It also somewhat looks grumpy and even looks slightly weird since it's a fungus with legs and eyes.

 **Wiz: The Goomba used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.**

* * *

 **BASIC COMBAT STRATEGY**

 **Charges into Opponents**

 **Not Very Strong**

 **Can "Headbonk" as Well**

 **Adapts Well to Various Environments**

 **Useless Fangs**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is to just walk directly into its opponents.**

"That's it? That's all they do?" Artemis asked.

"Well, like they said in the intro." Wally explained. "They are the most basic and common enemies in the game. You can't start throwing dangerous monsters at the noobs." (Unless it's Dark Souls. I love the first game!)

"That makes sense, I suppose," Artemis replied. "In terms of the game's story, how dumb are these things?"

 **Boomstick: While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying. Plus, they have these vampire fangs, but they don't happen to seem to use… thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

"It's technically still a living and breathing soldier of an army, so... it can still eat maybe?" Zatanna guessed.

* * *

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**

 **Gives Jumping Ability**

 **Cannot be Pierced by Spikes or Spines**

 **Also Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

 **Can be Stolen Easily**

* * *

 **Wiz: When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to give the jump on it's foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.**

They all laughed at how absurd that sounded.

"Maybe with that, we can all leap tall buildings in a single bound," Wally joked.

* * *

 **PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Better Suited For Hovering**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs**

 **Baby Killers (That escalated quickly...)**

 **Wiz: Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoombas, capable of barley sustained flight.**

* * *

"So, some can fly," said Wally.

"Well, if you compare a potato with a potato that flies, both are still pretty dumb," commented Artemis with a smirk as the rest chucked.

 **Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons.**

The teens were silent, at the thought of them 'suicide bombing' themselves at the enemy.

Artemis was the first to comment. "Well damn, that got dark. They really are expendable."

 **Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem like a useless pawn, but these things have been known to accomplish the impossible.**

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? They actually get stuff done?"

What the four sees now just plain ridiculous with almost no explanation.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?**

* * *

 **TELEKINESIS POWERS?**

 **Can use Baseball Bats Without Hands or Arms**

 **Not Really, they're Just Weird Like That...**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

 **Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.**

 **Boomstick: Then, how's it holdin' it?!**

This is getting weird and unnecessary.

 **Wiz: Goomba's are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation, though, sometimes their stubborn nature can backfire.**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you think it would stop walking when an impending death is directly in front of it.**

The teens believe the Goomba is either the bravest soldier ever or so stupid that it has no self preservation in its head.

 **Wiz: After dissecting a... voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered it's brain is less than half the size of an acorn. Proving what we've always know.**

A Goomba is seen aimlessly walking on a rotating platform… and it's going nowhere... unaware of what it's doing.

 **Boomstick: Goomba's are fucking morons** **.**

"Wow..." commented Robin. "They really are dumb as potatoes."

Their thoughts about the Goomba were pretty general. They don't hate it or anything, it's just not a very interesting creature. Based on the announcers, they all thought the Goomba couldn't fight to save its life, not that it would realize that it's in danger in the first place. It has basically zero strategy, and it has really weird abilities. On the bright side, some of the weird abilities are at least somewhat useful depending on the situation.

On with the Koopa.

 **(cues New Super Mario Brothers Wii Castle Theme)**

What they see before them is an evil turtle like reptilian creature, must be Bowser, holding a pink princess hostage. But the camera is focusing on the Koopa who looks like he's being a chair for the princess to sit on. The little guy looks annoyed as much as the princess being terrified.

 **Wiz: Bowser's most second common footsoldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.**

 **Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles?!**

'Is it?' the teens thought.

 **Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles**

 **Boomstick: Awh…**

'Aww...'

"A ninja turtle would definitely be badass," commented Robin.

"Yeah, if they get past the whole slow movement thing, they would be deadly."

"I take it that you're talking about it being a semi-aquatic reptile with a durable shell?" asked Artemis.

"Duh," the two friends said in sync.

Zatanna and Artemis looked at each other and sighed. "Boys..."

 **Wiz: While the Goomba's are the backbone, The Koopa's are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".**

They already sounded better than the Goombas.

* * *

 **PARATROOPA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Decent Aerial Control**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Not Exactly The Best Flyers (Sounds like a better flyer than the Paragoomba)**

 **Boomstick: Koopa's have their own set of Paratroopa Wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

* * *

 **OTHER SKILLS**

 **Various Sports**

 **Running Banks**

 **Creating Seaside Resorts**

 **Go-Kart Racing**

 **Running Safaris**

 **Forming Lame Gangs**

* * *

 **Wiz: Koopa's are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart Driving.**

The teens were actually impressed that the little turtle had such a long list of talents.

 **Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

Zatanna was confused. "If they can do all that, why does the leader still keep the Goombas anyway?"

"Cheap labor?" answered Wally.

* * *

 **KOOPA SHELL**

 **Extremely Durable**

 **Withstands Over 200 lbs**

 **Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

 **Bounces off Walls**

 **Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors (Robin prefers Red, Wally imagines Yellow, Artemis pictures Green, and Zatanna wants Black)**

* * *

 **Wiz: Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa Shell, made of a tough, steel-like substance capable withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.**

"I knew that their shell would be their special quality!" Wally yelled. "The guy is like a walking tank." The others chuckled at his enthusiasm.

 **Boomstick: As an offensive, weapon, the Koopa Shell can destroy almost anything. it's a living torpedo of pain!**

They see a clip of a chubby man using that shell as a weapon.

"I got an idea, Robin"

"Does it involve turtles, Wally?" Zatanna and Artemis listened close because the idea would either be stupidly funny or just stupid enough to work.

"Of course."

"I may regret asking this, but what is it."

"Turtlerangs!"

"...What?" Robin, Zatanna, and Artemis just stared at him.

"Hear me out, okay. We 'borrow' a bunch of snapping turtles from the zoo. Then, when you throw them at the criminals, they would pop out and take a literal bite outta crime." Wally said that entire plan with a straight face. Artemis and Zatanna were about to criticize him, until Robin replied.

"That is the most stupid and possibly illegal plan I've ever heard. The two girls breathed in relief. "When do e start?" Then then face planted into the ground.

"Robin! You can't be serious about going along with that idiotic plan."

"She's right, Robin. My parents may be former and current criminals, but we don't commit crimes against nature... I think."

"I asked 'When do we start?' I never said that the plan was done revising."

"What do you plan on changing?" Both girls were curious.

"We use robot ninja turtles."

The two girls face palmed.

"What? What's wrong with that idea?"

"Where do you plan on getting these robots then?"

"Uh..."

Wally put his hand to his chin for a few seconds, and then snapped in inspiration. "We can reverse engineer Dr. Ivo's robot monkeys into our turtles."

"And we can add Bluetooth!"

"Great suggestion, Robin. Everything's better with Bluetooth."

The girls just sighed. "Let's just get back to the show. We can worry about your inevitable failure later."

 **Wiz: There seems to a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually, it only takes one.**

"Mario must be the game's main character," stated Robin.

 **Wiz:There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into it's shell. Why?**

"They're scared?" Zatanna guessed.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they are a bunch of pussies.**

"Same idea, different wording," said Artemis.

 **Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells.**

 **Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and… some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

 **Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.**

A Koopa is bouncing back and forth between two walls continuously without stopping in it's own shell. Watching the scene gave the teens a feeling of humor and a bit of pity since the Koopa would pretty much be bouncing for eternity if not stopped.

 **Boomstick: Well… eh… ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

In all honesty, the young heroes liked the Koopa better than the Goomba. The strong armor on its back and its variety of skills gave a definite edge. Although, being a coward might cause the Koopa to stall or lose early on.

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.**

This match was pretty much like watching two insects battle it out. They didn't really care that much about an actual winner. They just wanted to see an entertaining fight. They couldn't really decide the winner. Both the Goomba and Koopa has some advantage over the other. The Goomba seemed more offense while the Koopa focused on defense. The Goomba was utterly stupid, and the Koopa was a complete coward. There's only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Out in a beautiful field, A Koopa emerges from a green looking tube sticking out of the ground and walks across the field. The music is a mix of violin and guitar that is really soothing to the four heroes. Everything feels happy, even the clouds are smiling. The Koopa suddenly comes across a Goomba and the music stops.

"Oh it's on now." The teens were anticipating the fight.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(cues Bowser Battle Theme from Super Mario Galaxy)**

 **Both the Koopa and Goomba sprout wings and take to the air. They both ram into each other at high speeds several times and circle each other. The teens are now starting to gain interest and are now second guessing how the fight is gonna look like. The Koopa retracts into it's shell, charges it's spinning attack and rockets forward. The Goomba dodges that attack and makes a face similar to Nora makes every time she's messing with someone. The Koopa ricochets off a nearby wall and rams the Goomba. The Goomba is sent away and lands underneath a block shaped creature with an angry face and dodges it before it could squish the fungus. It dodges several more and then gets hit by the Koopa again… which then the turtle is squashed by the block creature.**

"Did the Koopa already lose?" Zatanna asked with a confused look.

Artemis shook her head. "Since the Koopa has a high defense, it likely lived from that."

 **The Goomba tumbles into an area between two brick walls that are also filled with numerous cannons from the bottom to the top. The Koopa appears (he survived the block creature). The teens' eyes widen as the two flying creatures are now ramming into each other while dodging cannonballs and bullets with arms and eyes that are being fired at every angle and direction.**

Wally stood up. "Welcome to the Thunderdome!"

Robin followed up. "Two men enter! One man leaves!

The girls rolled their eyes and went back to watching.

 **The Koopa, again, tries to use his spinning attack but misses and bounces back and forth against the walls. As they are about to exit the top of the two walls trapping them, a spray of large bullets follow them. The Goomba drops it's Micro-Goombas to stop the bullets. The two continue ramming into each other. Suddenly, the sun appears to have an angry face, and it's attention is drawn to the fight. The sun rams into the fungus, making it lose its wings, while the Koopa doges the sun.**

"Did the sun just attack them?" asked Artemis

"Taste the power of the sun bruh!" exclaimed Wally.

 **The flightless Goomba helplessly falls out of the sky and into a Goomba Shoe. Now the odds are even again. The Goomba jumps and corners the flying turtle. The Koopa is underneath a line of floating blocks which the Goomba perches on. The Goomba in the shoe is waiting while the Koopa is trying to find a way to escape. It tries to fool the Goomba by appearing to escape one side but actually escape out the other. Despite having a less-than-acorn sized brain, the Goomba isn't fooled and jumps on the cowardly turtle which sends him hurtling into a green tube. The Goomba follows, but a plant with a mouth full of sharp teeth pops out and chomps on the Goomba, blood is drawn.**

"Did the fight end again?" It was Artemis's turn to ask.

Robin shook his head. "It wasn't announced, so the boot probably protected it."

 **The tube sends the Koopa underground and he lands safely on the ground. A red exclamation mark appears above his head that indicates he's startled. The camera shifts to reveal a group of red Goombas nearby. The Goomba that survives the plant creature falls out of the pipe and falls onto the Koopa. The resulting slam caused the Koopa to retract into his shell. The Goomba is now being encouraged by the other Goombas chants. The Goomba looks over and sees a lava pit nearby. The heroes realizes the Goomba is gonna win this one if the Koopa doesn't fight back. The Goomba kicks the shell as it slides toward it the pit. The Goomba didn't think this through. The gap to the lava pit was too narrow as the shell went over the gap, bumped into a wall, slid back and knocked into all the Goombas like a bowling ball through pins. Before the teens could react, the shell fell into another lava pit. A skeletal Koopa skull pokes out of the pit and sinks back in.**

 **DOUBLE K.O!**

After all that, the teens just stared at what just happened for a few seconds as if dumbfounded.

"I gotta be honest," Wally spoke. "That was better than I had expected."

They all didn't expect such an extensive fight between the two moronic combatants.

 **Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck, that was Awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?**

"You got that right," commented Robin.

Zatanna smiled. "It was very exciting to watch." Artemis nodded in agreement.

 **Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved it effective enough, but it's own stupidity became its downfall.**

 **Boomstick: Then, the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death!**

 **Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire.**

 **Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated in the end.**

"No doubt about it," the teens agreed.

 **Wiz: This battle is a draw.**

They all admitted it was more awesome than they expected but not the overall best. After some thinking, they realized that other fights could lead to draws as well.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

As the teen heroes were expecting a more exciting fight, they seem to have their wish granted. What they see on screen are two manly, shirtless hulking men that looked like they were overdosed with testosterone with epic facial hair and are now being pitted against each other.

 **Tuesday Feb 1.**

"This looks interesting. You think we can call some of them back?" Wally asked.

Zatanna stood up to reach the cave's communicator. "I'll make the call."

"I'll make some snacks." Robin ran to the kitchen.

After a few rings, the video chat went online, showing Black Canary outside of the conference room.

"Hi Canary. How was the meeting?"

"Annoying, but better than I thought. Batman still gives me the look as if we're still hiding something, but he never confronted us yet."

"I guess that's good to hear. Are you, Arrow, and Diana okay to watch one more match. This one seems like one that you guys would like."

"I'm free, and I'll talk to the others. We'll be there soon."

"We'll be waiting." Zatanna said with a smile and hung up.

She looked back at the others and saw Robin and Wally together whispering something.

"We're gonna need some start up if we wanna get this plan rolling, Wally."

"I'm sure that you can make it happen." He looked around with narrow eyes. "... under the lemon tree. You wont be contacted again."

'What the heck are those two up to this time? ... Oh well. Better get the stuff ready for our guests. I should get Conner. He might like this one." She walked to the kitchen to make some lemonade.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**


	6. Episode 5: Mike Haggar VS Zangief

**AN:** Hey you guys! Back with another chapter. Once again thanks for all the love and support. I know that all of you guys are requesting some death battles to be made already. You guys slowly broke me down to the point where, yes, some death battles will be out of order. Exactly when will be by my discretion. I can tell you that the Superman VS Goku and the Mario VS Sonic will be before Vegeta VS Shadow. I will also be listening to recommendations on how often DC episodes will be shown since there are a limited amount of them at the moment. I want to space them out evenly enough. On a side note, I was considering doing Samurai Jack and Deadliest Warrior watch series. Thoughts? Since this Chapter will have 10 viewers, there may be some characters who don't talk much. I will also be starting school on Monday, so updates will be better since I won't be working during the weekdays. I will also continue working on my other stories as well.

 **Thank you all for your support. :)**

Review replies can be found on my profile page.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Episode 5: Mike Haggar VS Zangief

About 15 minutes after Zatanna's video call, Oliver, Dinah, Diana, Megan, Conner, and Kaldur arrived back into the living room with the others.

"Alright guys," said Wally who was getting a little tired. "Last one for the night."

The others teens nodded. Some of them had to go back home because of their parents.

Megan turned to the adults and started to speak. "So, we heard that Dr. Fate came and told you guys the truth about the videos after the three of us... left." She chuckled nervously.

The other four teens looked at them with a dry look. 'You guys left us out to dry...'

"Before I forget," Oliver turned to face Robin.

"What?" asked Robin.

"Now that Zatara has his partial freedom back..."

'...Oh no,to' Robin thought. This was not looking good for bird boy.

Oliver continued, "He can finally...take care... of some family matters."

Zatanna oblivious to the underlying threat asked, "Ooh, what does Dad want to talk about."

"Oh, he's just concerned after hearing about your new relationship with Robin," Oliver added.

Zatanna's eyes widened slightly. "Oh yeah. We never did tell him that we got together after the New Years thing. What does he think?"

Fingers crossed behind his back, Robin mentally pleaded. 'Please let it be good...'

Oliver answered. "Well, he said as long as you Zatanna are happy, he'll accept your new boy toy."

'Oh thank god.' Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Zatanna smiled at her father's approval.

"Nice going Rob," congratulated Wally and Artemis with a pat on the back.

"Aww, that so sweet of him," commented Megan.

Dinah decided to interrupt the calm. "That's not all."

'What now?' Robin giving a nervous gaze. The couple looked intently at the speaker.

"He said, and I quote," Dinah coughed. "If that boy breaks my daughter's heart, I will toss him into the fiery pits of Hell for all eternity!"

Robin paled at the father's threat. Zatara really could literally take him to Hell with the powers of Dr. Fate. "Well... It's good to see that he cares."

Dinah smirked. "He's got his eye on you, especially since he now works in the Tower of Fate. You don't want to end up like the last guy to break her heart."

That confused the young boy. "There was a guy before me?"

His girlfriend's eyes perked up. "Oh yeah. I never did tell you about my past relationship. Anyways, his name is Michael."

"What happened between you and him?"asked Robin.

Zatanna continued. "Well, it all started when my dad said that he didn't like him... It all went downhill from there."

"What do you mean?" several people asked.

She continued. "He started acting all weird. He was darting his head around as if looking for someone or something. He would get emotional outbursts out of nowhere. Then he started avoiding me. At that point, he broke up with me over a text message."

Robin frowned. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that."

Zatanna sighed. "I never did see him again."

Rob raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah," Zatanna replied. "It was like he disappeared after the break up. The only time that I hear his name anymore is when when we have people over at our house. They would compliment on our flowers, and my Dad would say it is thanks to Michael that they bloom. I never really understood that."

The people around her looked at her with a sweatdrop while Robin's eye twitched at the implied fate of Michael.

"Oh well. Now I have you." She grabbed Robin and pulled him into a tight hug. "...Any you'll never leave me." It got tighter. "Not like Dad did." It grew even tighter. "And not like Michael. We'll be together forever."

Everyone gave the young ward a look of sympathy.

Oliver leaned to whispered to Dinah and Diana "I dated a girl like that once. Wasn't pretty."

Wally leaned to Artemis. "You're seeing what I'm seeing. Right?"

She nodded. "She going Yandere. You never want your girl to go Yandere."

Wally shivered. "I know. That's how we lost Makoto. I wonder how he's doing."

She shrugged. "Well, he did leave the city last month. I'm pretty sure that she would've stopped the search by now."

Zatanna let go, and Robin was finally able to breathe.

She then grabbed onto his right hand with a monstrous grip. Robin lightly yelped at the pain. "...Yay...Together... Forever."

Wally had to save his friend. "Getting back on track, what did Dr. Fate explain to you guys?"

"He actually gave us a good explanation on the way to the watchtower," stated Oliver.

Diana took a deep breath. "I am still amazed by the many mysteries of the world."

"Allow me to elaborate for you guys." Dinah decided to step in. "He explained to us more about the multiverse than we already knew. You guys know about the Crime Syndicate incident. Right?" The teens nodded. "Well, the Prime Universe that Owl Man tried to destroy was only the prime universe for our branch in the multiverse. There are an infinite amount of branches, and only someone who exists outside of space and time can truly navigate through it all. He also told us that the universe where these DVDs came from only has normal people."

"If they only have normal people, how do they know about us?"

"That's the thing. Every universe is connected in some way or another."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how the multiverse is infinite. Right?" They nodded. "You know that you're imagination is infinite... mostly since you can't really imagine a new color. Right? They once again nodded. "If you were to imagine anything at all, it is very likely that a universe of that idea existed beforehand." Dinah stared at their confused looks.

"Woah, so all of our books, TV shows, and movies and those to come exist in real life somewhere out there in the multiverse."

"Yup. The people in that universe just so happen to imagine the same things that happen in our neck of the woods. Feeling pretty meta huh?"

Robin was the first to respond. "Wait... so you're telling me that anything I imagine would exist somewhere out there?" Dinah nodded.

"Damn..." was the only word to come out of all the teens.

The Emerald Archer chuckled. "We said the same thing too."

Robin's face glowed in excitement but Wally's face went pale. "...Even shitty fanfiction on the internet is technically alive somewhere out there." (You guys know what I'm talking about. Especially the half-assed Naruto, DBZ, Danny Phantom, and Ben 10 crossovers that flood the Young Justice section.)

He was met with a sigh. "With infinity, there is always the good, the bad, and the ugly. Just keep your mind out of the gutter, and you kids should be fine."

Everyone decided to put all the multiverse stuff to the side so they could enjoy the last episode of the night.

The Death Battle began after Netflix has been mentioned.

 **(*Cues "Invader- Jim Johnston"*)**

What the group sees before them are two tall, well packed, muscular men with vicious looking faces that shows as if you are gonna get what you deserve.

 **Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans.**

 **Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor elect of whoopass...**

 **Wiz: … and Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone.**

"And John Cena!" Robin stood up and yelled. "Duh Duh Duh Duh, Duh Duh Duh Duh." Robin, Wally and Conner were laughing their heads off while everyone else just stared at the sudden exclamation from the Boy Wonder. The laugh was contagious as the entire room joined in not much later.

The three boys are fans of wrestling or fighting shows such as the UFC and WWE. Conner spends most of his free time in the cave watching them. Robin and Wally were able to get him to open up more during this time, and they even learned a few wrestling moves in their mock arena fights. The rest of the group are also ready to see a more interesting and exciting fight than the last one.

 **Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!**

Zatanna and Megan were a little confused. "What does he mean that they are rivals but never met?"

"It means this matchup is something that people want to happen" Wally answered, "It's kind of like how everyone at my school wants to see Batman and Superman fight with everything at their disposal. They never had an official fight, but people want to know who would win. I personally vote Batman on that one." A series of nods followed as they knew Batman had some surprise planned for the Man of Steel and anyone for that matter.

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

 **(cue Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version))**

The first contestant is a tall, muscular man that appears to be in his early-to-mid forties with a thick mustache and brown hair. He's wearing jeans that's supported by a shoulder-belt strap. Some depictions show him wearing fingerless gloves.

Mike Haggar

 **Boomstick: Standing 6 foot - 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar!**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 200 cm / 6'7**

 **Weight: 121 kg / 266 lbs**

 **Fighting Style: American Wrestling Scottish Backhold**

 **Mayor of Metro City, former wrestler**

* * *

"He's as large as that Bane character you young ones fought on the island mission this year," commented Diana.

 **Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs.**

"So Gotham City pretty much," commented Oliver.

 **Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more bad-asses in office. Most mayors put up laws against crime or increase the police force but Mike takes matters into his own hands.**

The thought of a government leader fighting on the front lines of social issues in the modern era was interesting to them. It was pretty much what Diana and Aquaman do.

Megan turned to Diana and Kaldur. "What is it like for your homes where someone both leads and fights for the people?"

Diana went first. "The sisters of Themyscira look to my mother and I as role models and comrades. They put their full trust in our judgement, and we must never let them down."

"My King is in a similar position. With the recent interaction with Atlantis and the surface world, he must keep a level head in any and all negotiations to benefit the people and the standing in this new era."

They imagined Batman, Oliver, and Clark being the leaders of their respective cities. The idea was complex because politics is never simple. Would the hero have too much influence? Would corruption occur?

Little did they know that it has already occurred. How power and fear can bring down even the strongest of wills. (Superman was a huge dick killing Billy Batson. I read the Injustice comic, and I can't wait to see the plot of Injustice 2.)

While everyone was caught up in politics, Conner was impressed by his badass mustache. "I should grown one..."

* * *

 **AMERICAN WRESTLING**

 **Grabs**

 **Holds**

 **Twists**

 **Quick Strikes**

 **Submissions**

 **Tie-Ups**

* * *

"I thought American Wrestling was fake," commented Zatanna.

"The plot is fake, but the moves are real," answered Conner. He really likes wrestling.

 **Wiz: Haggar is a former throw American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a scottish flag on his gym.**

* * *

 **SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

 **Focused on Balance**

 **Grappling**

 **Pressure**

 **Sustained Grip**

 **No Groundwork Involved**

* * *

 **Wiz: It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.**

"Do you guys know any wrestling moves?"

"We amazons have similar moves in gladiatorial combat." Diana was really interested in seeing some moves that she could incorporate into her style.

"Do we know any moves?" Conner commented sarcastically with a smirk. He gave Wally a look which made him sweatdrop. Wally was grabbed from out of his seat and pulled onto the floor. There, Conner put him into a choke hold and pinned him to the ground.

"Bro, you gotta tap out!"

"..." Wally couldn't get a word out, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

The countdown was halfway done until Dinah pulled them apart. "Save it for practice tomorrow boys. You'll get to see the real deal."

"I should know. Now matter how hard I try to be on top, she always gets me to submit."

"..." The teens didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oli...Not in front of the kids," Dinah whispered with a light blush.

Oliver gave a deadpan stare to them. "I'm still talking about wrestling."

* * *

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Suplex**

 **Piledriver**

 **Back Flip Drop**

 **Body Splash**

 **Spinning clothesline Lariat**

 **Spinning Piledriver**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating move set ranging from suplexes, body splashes and his own invention the Spinning clothesline double lariat. Which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver.**

It was obvious from the looks on some of the faces in the audience that they wanted to learn those moves as well. Tomorrow would be an interesting training session.

* * *

 **STEEL PIPE**

 **Favored Melee Weapon**

 **A Decent Projectile**

 **Master Skill**

* * *

 **Boomstick: When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles.**

"I'll be honest, it's not that impressive."

"Considering that you use a bo staff, maybe you're just compensating," a smirking Artemis said.

People were holding in their laughter while Robin just pouted and glared getting patted on the back by Zatanna.

 **Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continues his rigorous training.**

 **Boomstick: By piledriving sharks!**

Almost all of them jaw dropped at the epic scenery of Haggar grappling a shark and piledriving it snout first towards the ground. That's one of the most epic things they have ever seen. Kaldur was only slightly impressed.

"Haggar is more badass than we have imagined" Wally said with awe and shock. This guy is so full of surprises.

* * *

 **BULL SHARKS**

 **7 to 11 Feet Long**

 **up to 500 lbs**

 **Very Dangerous**

 **Swims Near Shores Often**

 **Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Backhold**

* * *

 **Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and 500 pounds. Wrestling these brutes, Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach.**

 **Boomstick: Next Jaws movie needs more Haggar!**

"You don't look so surprised about him wrestling Bull Sharks, Kaldur," asked Megan. Everyone turned to hear his reply.

"While it is a great feat for humans, Atlanteans have faced much more deadly creatures in unarmed combat."

"Like what?"

"Take my king for example. He has faced off against a group of Great Whites all without his trident or water manipulation.

"We'll it's still pretty cool...Do you think Aquaman would let us try fighting some of his sharks."

Kaldur chuckled. "I will have to ask him. I do hope you know what you're getting into."

"I guess we're adding shark fights to training."

 **Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers.** **As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era.**

At that, Diana was deep in thought. Now that she was Ambassador to the Amazons, politics did get in the way of her personal training. The fact that this Haggar was also in a similar situation proved that she needed to do some changes. She wanted to learn more about the outside world in order to adapt well to those around her.

 **Boomstick: And they seem to work pretty damn well!**

 **Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch.**

 **Announcer: Mike Haggar, the candidate that puts people first. *Haggar growls and kills a Bald Eagle perching on his arm by punching it, which disintegrated into nothing but feathers.**

"NO! Not the bird. It was so young," Megan cried. It died before her eyes.

The next contestant is a (really) huge, muscled man who's flexing his muscles with an intense look on his face (is he standing in what appears to be an arctic environment?) His rock hard body is covered in thick chest hair and he even appears to have scars scattered across his arms, legs, shoulders and back. He also has a nearly bald head with a short, thick mowhawk on top and his beard looks really stunning. He's wearing nothing but red wrestling trunks with a gold belt, red and gold wristbands and red wrestling boots.

Zangief

 **Wiz: Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 214 cm / 7'0**

 **Weight: 159 kg / 350 lbs**

 **Hobbies: Wrestling, cossack dancing, vodka drinking**

 **Fighting Style: Russian Wrestling Sambo**

* * *

"Holy Crap!"

Jaws dropped at how big this guy was. He's HUGE! A normal human grew THAT big?!

 **Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

Artemis and Zatanna gagged a bit at the hair in the shins. Shin hair is not very attractive.

* * *

 **RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

 **Grabs and Holds**

 **Tie-Ups**

 **Throws From Tie-Ups**

 **Push and Pull Opponents to Throw Off Balance**

 **Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance**

* * *

 **Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance.**

"In mother Russia, car drives you," joked Robin. Part of Eastern European descent, Robin was familiar with Russian customs.

* * *

 **SAMBO**

 **Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

 **Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

 **Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

 **No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

* * *

 **Wiz: He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in Leglocks and Chokeholds, but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none.**

More moves to were to be added to the training list.

* * *

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Double Lariat**

 **Flying Power Bomb**

 **Atomic Suplex**

 **Body Splash**

 **Banishing Flat**

 **Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his double lariat, atomic suplex, flying power bomb and a wicked backhand called the banishing flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles. Zangief… Hates… Projectiles!**

Oliver and Artemis raised eyebrows at the martial arts move that counters objects.

"Man, he'll hate your guts Arrow and Arty."

"Whatever...", she said with an eye roll. "And don't call me Arty."

 **Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned while getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear.**

"What?!" The teens shouted with disbelief while Conner said it with a more excited tone. It sounded unbelievable.

 **Boomstick: That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard!**

 **Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid.**

A grin appeared on Conner's face.

* * *

 **USSURI BROWN BEARS**

 **Up to 1500 lbs.**

 **Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears**

 **Rarely in Packs**

 **Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears**

* * *

 **Wiz: Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can grow to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly.**

"Whaaaat?!" were said with complete shock and awe. This guy is another badass to look up to.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those things into a tornado!?**

 **Wiz: Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears off balance and knocking them out cold. Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative.**

Diana and Kaldur nodded in approval of his ways.

 **Wiz: That said, Zangief is pretty dim witted, more of a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason.**

Meh, his intellect didn't really matter much to his fighting style anyway.

 **Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

Zangief suddenly attacks a dog (the Duck Hunt Dog) and piledrives the poor mutt, breaking his neck.

"Damn...More animal abuse."

"While my people may fight animals for sport, we make sure that they are either used for foor or rested for the next fight even stronger."

Why would he attack a poor canine?!

 **Zangief: Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!**

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set.**

 **Boomstick: The Unstoppable-Force against the Immovable-Mayor!**

 **Wiz: Let's end this debate once and for all.**

 **Boomstick: Wait up, first I gotta pay for my lazor guided Kitten Cannon.**

 **Wiz: Lazor what?**

 **Boomstick: Thanks to Netflix. Suck it up you babies this kitten cannon is important to me! *sound of cannon shooting and then the meowing of a cat***

While Netflix is doing it's job, They all gave their thoughts on Haggar or Zangief as the winner; they are so similar.

Robin, Artemis, Zatanna, Oliver, and Conner say that Haggar has the edge in being smarter due to being a mayor and having a knack for balancing. Conner gave specific support for his mustache.

Diana, Dinah, Kaldur, Wally, and Megan believe that Zangief will win. He is obviously stronger, but he's a bit dumb. He might get outsmarted if he's not careful.

"Only one way to find out, kids," said Dinah. "One more episode and we all go home for training tomorrow." Everyone nodded.

On with the fight.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

 **Out in a deserted street in a city, that looks a bit run down, there stands Haggar and Zangief with the former wearing a nice suit and the latter wearing a wrestling cape.**

 **Haggar stretches his muscles, his nice suit he was wearing, rips off, showing off his muscles and recognizable shoulder-belt strap. Haggar growls as he gets into fighting stance.**

 **Zangief removes his cape, points his fingers in the air and laughing as if he's being cheered by a crowd, pulls a beer bottle out his trunks (not from the non-existent pockets), chugs the whole beer in two gulps and crushes the empty bottle into shards with his fist (no blood is drawn)**

After many years of being two of the biggest rivals in Capcom, this fight will finally bring it to an end. One will be the the become winner and the king of wrestling while the other will bite the dust.

The teens especially Conner are staring with content and excitement. This is gonna be the best fight for tonight.

 **FIGHT!**

 **Haggar and Zangief charge toward each other and both get locked in a tight, powerful hold. They glare daggers into each other's eyes as they slowly try overpower each other. Zangief wins the struggle and tosses Haggar over his head. Haggar recovers and manages to block Zangief's flying kick and also blocks his punches. Zangief does a double lariat which Haggar ducks under and counters with a suplex that's followed by his own version of the lariat and kicks the Red Cyclone away. Zangief rebounds when he hits the pavement, slides behind Mike and performs two suplexes that are finished with a spinning piledrive.**

After that painful counter Zangief had done, some had flinched and Conner cheered at how awesome that was.

 **Zangief tosses the Mayor of Metro City a good distance and Haggar slides across the sidewalk, he may be down but he's not out. Haggar notices a pipe next to him. Zangier lumbers forward but gets kicked in the face by a flying kick, smacked across the face by Haggar's pipe and kicked in the gut. Zangief blocks Haggar's pipe and uses the Banishing Flat to disarm him and punches Mike into a building, Zangief follows.**

 **They all don't know what's happening inside the building, due to the camera facing outside, but they can hear a lot of noises and grunts which they easily guess are the two fighters slowly brawling their way to the top floor while many citizens caught in the fight are screaming for their lives. Many objects and people were flying out the windows; a couch, a globe, the pink princess from last episode (what's she doing here?), an orange ball with stars in it, a fat purple cat and a creepy looking teddy bear.**

"Oh my god... Pedo Bear." Robin read the creepypastas. He subconsciously clenched his butt.

 **At the top floor, the two champion wrestlers fists collide. Haggar throws some punches but Zangief blocks them. Haggar tries again but The Russian Wrestler suplexes the Mayor close to a nearby window. After failing to hit the American wrestler who was blocking, Zangief throws himself into Haggar and both are sent flying out the window in a shower of shattered glass.**

 **The group watches with awe and tension as the two rivals are now falling hundreds of feet towards the ground. Both are locked into a piledrive in which both are grabbing each other by the legs. Zangief, who is on top, begins to pile drive Haggar towards the pavement, but Haggar is not taking chances in losing, reverses the position and is now the one doing the pile driving. Zangief takes the position back. Haggar reverses it again. The two keep going back and forth until both of them are now a giant, spinning ball of muscle, trousers and boots. Both men scream a split second before colliding into the pavement with a loud crash, a thick dust cloud created from the impact.**

They were all wide eyed and waiting to see who won.

 **As the dust cloud begins to clear, they see both of the men lying on the ground and aren't moving. As the dust cloud fully dissipates, the huntresses cringe at seeing Haggar with blood on the pavement and around his head; his skull must have shattered from the impact. Mike Haggar is dead. Zangief slowly gets up, puts both his arms up in the air and laughs triumphantly.**

 **K.O!**

 **(Cues Street Fighter IV main theme)**

Everyone was praising and cheering how awesome that fight was. Conner was a bit downcast at seeing Hagger lose. A few had slight remorse on poor Haggar for dying like that, it must have hurt really bad, they hope he felt nothing.

 **Boomstick: *depressed* Aahh… a great man has fallen today…**

"He knows the feeling too..." Conner remarked. Megan patted him on the shoulder.

 **Wiz: Haggar and Zangief's similar move sets appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attacks.**

"They were so similar, no wonder they were rivals," commented Artemis.

 **Boomstick: *lamenting* He led a long, productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks…**

Kaldur and Diana gave small condolences to the loss of a good leader of the people.

 **Wiz: Not only is Zangief almost 100 pounds larger than Hagger, he's also 13 years younger and has been training all his life.**

Diana was nodding at that. Sometimes, sacrificing training can lead you slacking behind. She didn't want that to happen to herself as well. She would have to make time for both sides of her person. She respected Haggar and even felt a little remorseful he had to lose. He did fight well, and Zangief was a challenge to our Mayor of Metro City.

 **Boomstick: *upset* I'm gonna miss that wonder mustache!**

Oliver, Conner, and Wally gave a slight stroke to their upper lips in honor of the loss.

 **Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge.**

Everyone has calmed down now.

 **Boomstick: *calmed down but still slightly sorrowed* Poor Hagger. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure, Hagger can grapple a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief can push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Hagger didn't stand a chance.**

 **Wiz: He definitely put up a good fight, though.**

They all nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: That, he did. He just found his window of opportunity.**

 **Wiz: The winner is Zangief.**

Some of the people here may have liked Haggar a lot, but they also liked Zangief as well. They gave him the respect for the victory. Not every character you love will always win.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The next contestants weren't two… but four.

They were anthropomorphic turtles… as Ninja?! Wally was excited about this one. 'My plan will soon come into fruition.' He gave a knowing look to Robin who simply nodded in response.

The turtles looked identical but each had a different color for their masks and the different weapons they wield.

The first is wearing blue and wielding two katana-like swords.

The second is wearing purple and wields a bo staff.

The third appears to be the shortest, is wearing orange and wielding nunchucks.

The fourth appears to be the tallest, is wearing red and wielding twin sai.

 **BATTLE ROYALE.**

Wally put the disk back in the case and shut off the TV. It was time for them to leave, and soon the room became empty for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**


	7. Interlude 1

**AN:**

 **Thank you all for your support. :)**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave a review.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Saturday, January 8 2011**

 **Robin**

It was Saturday, morning, and a young couple was enjoying the weekend together in New York.

"Thanks for taking me out to brunch, Robby." The two were currently walking down the sidewalk

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, I'm your boyfriend. That's what we do. Right?"

A sly smile grew on her face. "I'm not gonna say yes, but I'm also not gonna refuse the offer."

"I hope you'll like it. This place has the best crepes in town."

"I'll take your word for it," Zatanna said with a smile.

They had finally reached the cafe and taken their seats.

Zatanna gazed at the modern style of the cafe. The inside had hardwood floors, pearl colored walls, bright green plant pieces, and a small bamboo fountain in the corner. "Wow, this place looks nice."

"Wait till you try the food." Soon a waiter had come along and taken their orders. The pair continued to converse and joke until their Strawberry and Banana dessert crepes arrived. (Dessert crepes are the bomb for me just so you know.) They ate in peace, and it was all just wonderful. For Robin, the day had been perfect so far.

Zatanna leaned closer to Robin's head. "Hey Robby," she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah." His face was growing pink at her lips proximity to his face.

"You like being with me. Right?" she asked in a pouty yet seductive tone.

He had to swallow his saliva before he answered. "Absolutely," he answered full of confidence. Robin looked dreamily into her blue eyes.

"Well,... I wanna keep doing that till you're dead."

Glass shatters in Robin's head as he blinked at her statement. "What?"

"I wanna be with you till one of us dies," she said with a beaming smile.

"Wh-what? Wait..."

She pulls a box from her black coat and opens it. "Now, Richard, put this ring on your finger, so people know we have an arrangement."

"What? How did you-" Before Robin could finish, Robin's face, full of shock and confusion, immediately shifted to one of pain. Zatanna once again had her iron grip on his left hand. From there, she slid the ring onto his ring finger.

She placed her ring hand alongside his. "Don't we just look perfect together."

Robin held his hands up. "Hold on Zatanna. We're too young to get married."

"We can get married in Arizona at 16... if I'm pregnant."

"See. Neither of us is six-...Wait. What was that last part?"

She snaps her fingers once, and the entire room changes. They appear inside some building.

She smiled at her boyfriend. "Don't you look just handsome."

"What?"

"Look in the mirror my soon to be hubby," she answers as she hands said mirror.

Within the mirror, he sees himself, but older. "Holy crap!"

"Hello." The sudden new voice made Robin jump into a defensive position.

"Who's that guy?" Robin points to in surprise to the newcomer.

Zatanna once again grabs onto Robin's arm. "He's a priest. I want you to swear to god you won't back out of this deal." She snaps her fingers again.

'This is getting more confusing. Zatanna seemed more... assertive... than usual.'

Another flash of light blinds Robin, and now he's standing in front of a crowd. He sees all of his friends and leaguers wearing formal wear. He could see Conner, Megan, Kaldur, Roy, and... "...Is-Is that Uncle Ricky." He was supposed to be in a coma after the incident. As soon as Robin makes eye contact, his uncle gives his signature smile that Robin remembered from all those years ago. "How?" He whispered.

"She loves you, you know." That voice. Robin slowly turns his head to see Wally and ...Bruce? They were his best men apparently. Wally spoke again. "You'll be very happy together."

"You said it, Babe." Robin turned again and saw Artemis and Dinah as the bridesmaids. "Hold tight lover boy. The show's about to begin."

A few seconds later, the band starts to play, and everyone faces the front doors.

As the doors slowly open, the first one to walk through is the flower girl. Robin didn't know the little black haired Vietnamese girl, but she still seemed familiar. He shrugged it off for later. Following the trail of flower petals is the bride veiled in a mesmerizing white wedding gown. To her left, Dr. Fate was guiding her to the alter. It seemed like forever for her to walk up, but Robin soon snapped out of if by a soft hand to his cheek.

"Hey." Her sweet voice gave off a sense of anxiety and pleasure.

"Hey."

"If you're wondering about Rick, just know that it pays to be the daughter of the Lord of Order."

The minister then began the ceremony.

The minister states, "Dearly Beloveds and Honored Guests: We are gathered here this day in the sight of God, and the company assembled to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage vows. Marriage is an institution ordained by God and is not to be entered into lightly or in jest and only after much consideration."

The Priest faces Richard. "Do you Richard take this woman Zatanna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer I DO."

At this point, Robin's subconscious thoughts stepped in.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Subconscious**

Voice 1: Fuck! How do they know our real name!

Voice 2: What the hell is going on?! What the hell are they talking about?!

Voice 1: We're at the altar about to get married. What the hell do you think is going on?

Voice 2: I thought we were eating crepes. We never got this far in the dating sims we played on the Batcomputer.

Voice 1: Well not anymore we aren't. We were asked a question, so we have to say something. We need a way to say no that won't get us hated by everyone.

Voice 2: Well what are we supposed to say. We don't even know what made her like us in the first place.

Voice 1: This is happening too fast... Look! Just...Just. Say. Anything.

Voice 2: Anything?

Voice 1: Anything. Just... say it with confidence.

Voice 2: Alright... Here goes nothing...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Richard wasn't sure what to think. Everyone looked so happy. "...I...I" Maybe. Maybe this is a good thing. This is all going so fast. Zatanna went through all this just to be with me. A life together with her wouldn't be that bad. Right?

"I do." His head was going crazy. Ninety percent was saying "WTF!" while the last ten percent in the deep corner of his mind was somehow happy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Subconscious**

Voice 1: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bitch, why the fuck did you say 'I do'?!

Voice 2: What! You said anything!

Voice 1: Anything except THAT, obviously!

Voice 2: I'm sorry. I don't work well under pressure! There's still a small chance that she would say no.

Voice 1: ...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zatanna's smile grew exponentially.

The priest turned to the watery-eyed Zatanna. "Do you Zatanna take this man Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?

If so, answer I DO."

"You bet his sweet ass, I do!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Subconscious**

Voice 1: You fool! You've doomed us all.

Voice 2: Hey, she seems pretty happy about it! Maybe she knows something we don't

Voice 1: Of course she knows something we don't. She's practically obsessed with us.

Voice 2: Can't that be a good thing...

Voice 1: Bitch! Do you have any idea what kind of obsessive and possibly kinky thoughts about us go through her head?

Voice 2: Kinky you say?...

Voice 1: Not the point!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The minister states, "If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Richard's brain was still in shock, so Zatanna led the exchanging of their rings.

By the authority vested in me by the State of Arizona I now pronounce you man and wife and what God hath joined together, let no man nor woman put asunder. You may now kiss the bride."

The ten percent of his active mind not freaking out took over. Richard pulled over his now wife's veil to see the magnificent beauty underneath. He gazed into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, husband of mine."

The two of them reached into a loving embrace as they shared a passionate kiss. Time stood still for them as the crowd cheered on.

To think that Richard did all that on carnal instinct...

About twenty minutes later, everyone was in the ballroom.

The opening doors drew Robin's attention. "What are they wheeling in?"

A sly smile gleamed on his wife's face. "It's a cake with tiny dolls that look like us. Have a slice."

Robin accepted the cake handed to him and slowly took a bite.

"Now feed some to me."

Robin raises a spoonful to her mouth as she wraps her lips around the spoon seductively for a bite an swallow.

"Thanks for feeding your sweet white frosting," she breathed in a saucy tone.

This was getting too much for the thirteen-year-old in a sixteen-year-old body. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you marry me?"

"Because I love you," she said whole-heartedly

He slightly flinched at the bold statement. "That can't be the only reason."

It was her turn to frown. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine...Tax purposes."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ah!" Robin yelled as he opened his eyes. What he saw was the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling. He wipes some sweat from his forehead. "Was it only a dream?"

"What was that sweetie?"

Robin turns to the voice, finding Zatanna. Immediately, his eyed widened. It turned out that he and Zatanna were in older bodies. In addition, they were in the same room... in the same bed... under the same blanket... with Zatanna's arm wrapped around his chest. That wasn't all. They were in their underwear. While Robin had simple white boxers on, Zatanna..., she was is lacy black lingerie and fishnet leggings. Robin's eyes practically bulged out from under his mask as he scanned the mature and voluptuous female form. His senses were going overdrive. The soft hand on his skin sent nervous chills down his spine. Her natural scent filled the air. Even though her clothing was covering the explicit areas, they allowed some color of skin to show through. That made it even sexier. The young teenage mind could not handle it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Subconscious**

Voice 1: Holy Mary, Mother of God!

Voice 2: Now that's what I call kinky!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wah!" His head shot back with a stream a blood shooting out of his nose. Now, he simply laid on the floor groaning in pain.

"Robby, are you okay?"

"Ow..."

"I'll take that as an okay... Don't be so loud you're going to wake up the twins in the next room."

He blinked."...Twins?..."

"Yeah, Zorn and Zatreas."

"We have kids?"

"...Uhh yeah. We've been married for two years now. We've had them for a few months now. Is everything okay?"

"...Yeah...I know this sounds weird, but can you remind me why we got married?"

She owlishly blinked at the question with a slight frown. "Because we love each other, obviously." Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Why do you think we go married?"

"T-... nevermind. I just lost myself for a second. I-I love you?"

Positivity overtook any negative feelings. "Aww. I love you too. Now, are you ready to get in bed with me now?"

"...Yeah... Sure." It was just best to roll along with things for now. It was getting too much for him to deal with.

Robin climbed back onto the bed, and Zatanna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They both laid down and got into a spooning position with Zatanna being the little spoon, relaxing into each other's forms.

"Isn't this nice."

"...It is..." Not questioning things makes it easier.

The two drifted off to sleep, and his mind soon went black.

 **1 Hour Later**

The morning sun began to shine through the window onto the young man's face.

"Ugh... Zatanna, can you close the curtains, please."

"..."

No response. He moved his arms around expecting the girl nearby only to feel nothing.

Sitting up. Opening his eyes once more, revealing his room. This time, however, everything was as it should be. He looked at himself to see he was still thirteen. 'I guess it was all a dream. ...To think I dreamt all of that. I wonder what that says about my relationship.'

His thoughts were cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Master Grayson, it's time to get ready for breakfast."

"Okay Alfred, I'll be down soon."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Subconscious**

Voice 1: To think that was all a crazy dream huh. It was pretty much like inception. You know. A dream within a dream.

Voice 2: I don't know. Felt kinda...off.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Zatanna**

Zatanna had woken up, but she had a sullen look on her face.

'Darn! The dream spell wore off.' The frown turned into a smile at another thought. Well, at least I got to have a lot of fun with him before he woke from the deeper dream. I wonder what he was dreaming about. ...Oh well. I better get ready for brunch later.'

She got dressed and walked to the dinner table to see the familiar man with the golden helmet.

"Good morning Daddy!"

"Morning Zatanna. You seem happy."

"I'm just livid that I have both important men in my life with me."

"Remember the rules..."

"Yeah...No bedroom stuff or you'll crucify the boy upside down over boiling oil slowly lowering him in along with some other cruel and unusual torture.

"Good to hear that you remember. For you?..."

"I'll be grounded...literally. You'll merge me with the floor of the house."

"It'll still be as funny as last time."

"Don't worry. We'll be good. ...Now that I think about it, how do you eat without taking the helmet off?"

"I asked Nabu that too. He said that he allows food to phase through the helmet for me to eat. It takes a while getting used to."

"At least you're not starving. I'll see you later Dad."

Zatara said his goodbyes as his daughter left the house. "What's on the list for today, Nabu?"

"Let's see...Oh. Today, you get to paint the entire tower with magic proof paint."

"...What? Can't we just reinforce the magical barrier?"

"Magical barriers can be canceled out with certain types of magic and rituals. Magic-proof paint, on the other hand, is... magic proof. Let's get the brushes."

"Can we just use a spell to apply the paint?"

"You want to use a spell... on magic-roof paint."

"When you say it out loud, you make me sound like an idiot."

"Just get to work Huckleberry."

"Lousy Lord," Zatara muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Wayne Manor**

"Hey, Bruce. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Dick. What's bothering you?"

"I wanted to know if you could give me some relationship advice."

"How so?"

"How does a relationship between a boy and girl work?" 'This is my first relationship, and I have no idea what I'm doing. Zatanna seems to be doing something, but I'm left in the dark.'

This was one of the rare moments where the Batman simply stared in surprise. '...Is he asking me about... Why is he asking me? Well... he is thirteen. That was around the same time Alfred talked to me about it.' He groaned inwardly. 'Lousy school. I pay good money to educate Richard on topics I'm uncomfortable about.' Taking an inward sigh, he relents. 'I better deal with it quick like a bandage.'

"Well, let me try to explain in a way you would understand. There are some things I need to put into context for you. You see, as men and women grow older, they start to develop physically and psychologically for the opposite gender. In your case, you may start to develop hair on your face, under your arms, and in your crotch region. You will also start to develop sexual urges. When a man and a woman are intimate together, they have sex. This is where the man puts his penis into the woman's vagina. See, a woman is sensitive in her vagina and it... feels good to have a man's penis inside of it." Bruce continued his speech about the biology of sex.

Dick did not interrupt Bruce during that entire speech. He was once again in too much shock to do anything.

"Do you have any questions, Dick?"

"T-That's not even what I wanted to talk to you about!"

Bruce blinked at his son. "It wasn't?"

"No!" Dick shouted.

'Well...this got awkward.' "Oh..." Bruce glanced out the window. 'When's the Bat-signal when you need it.' "So... What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know how to have a healthy relationship!"

Bruce blinked once again. With a raised eyebrow, he asks, "You wanted to know how to have a healthy relationship, and you come to me, knowing my track record?

"...When you say it out loud, I really should have gone to Alfred."

"Yes. Yes, you should have."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So... Do you want to agree that this conversation didn't happen."

His mentor smirked. "What conversion?"

"Thanks. I'll go find Alfred."

"Before you go, to answer your question, just be a little honest and respectful. Those are two things I have to work on."

"I appreciate the advice, dad."

As Dick walked away, he didn't notice the smile on the grown man's face.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile on Themyscira**

Touching down on her home, Diana looks to see her mother, Hippolyta. "Greetings mother."

Hippolyta was the Queen of the Amazons, ruler of Themyscira, and mother of Diana. She was a beautiful woman. Her blond hair gave a sweet contrast to her blue eyes and ruby red lips. The flawless peach skin was draped in a white dress with gold lining. To show her rank, she wore her golden crown, earrings, and necklace. A normal man could mistakenly call her a goddess.

"To you as well Diana. Any news from Man's world?"

"Oh, the usual. Men are trying to gain power over the earth. I still feel violated when my body was taken over."

"I understand your concern. I am glad that no harm had come to you. You will always be welcome here with your fellow sisters."

"That brings me much relief. On another note, I have some errands to run."

"What kind?"

"I had a realization. While I love my uniform, I thought it would be good to have other uniforms on hand should the situation demand it."

"I see what you mean. A Spartan must always be prepared for what may come. We can speak to Hephaestus later today. Do you have a design in mind?"

"I do." She held out the sketches of some outfits to her mother.

"Hmm." She looked at them with a critical eye. The first one was only a skirt and cape modification to her current uniform. (JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) The next had included tights. (Injustice) The last one was a red and blue one piece with silver linings. (JL: War) "They are quite interesting. I will share them with the other so that we may finalize the designs."

"Thank you. I also have to see Hephaestus for another reason."

"Oh?"

"I need him to let my armor out a little more. It's getting too tight around my chest." 'That video did say something about the size of my breasts.' It's come to my attention that I don't have the same build as when you wore it."

"..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Central City**

"Everybody, get on the ground now!"

The United States Federal Credit Union was currently being held up. One would think that robbing a bank in broad daylight in a world full of superheroes would be moronic. Unfortunately, one of the armed assailants grabbed a young woman and pressed the barrel of his gun to her temple. "Cops come in here, and the bitch dies! There's no room for heroes here. Beta, Gamma, take care of the safe and the cameras. I'll keep the cops busy." Alpha gestured toward the cowering civilians. Beta proceeded to drill through the lock on the safe while Gamma began sabotaging any evidence of them in the security system.

 **Outside**

"Sir, we have the place surrounded, but we haven't secured the hostages," stated the SWAT Agent.

The Commissioner sighed. "Damn..."

A gust of wind came, and the local speedsters appeared.

"Whats the situation commissioner?" asked the Flash.

"It's a robbery turned hostage situation. Unfortunately, I can have you or anyone rush in there, or we risk losing the hostages. We need a stealthier approach, and you're not used to that."

The Flash went into thought as Kid Flash smiled.

"I may have a solution, sir. I just have to get access to the ventilation shafts."

"What do you have in mind kid?"

"Just trust me. You'll see very soon."

The commissioner turned to Flash. "Do you trust the kid with this? Lives are on the line."

Flash gave Kid a long look before replying, "I'd trust him with my life."

At that line, KF ran back home and returned in no time with a suitcase in hand, stopping on the bank's rooftop.

Opening the case reveals four small metallic turtles. "It's your time to shine boys. Make Daddy proud." At the press of a button, the four turtles activated and entered bipedal stances. "You're objective is to secure the hostage and disable the assailants. Upon completion, return to base." Their eyes blinked in response as the four mobilized into the air vents. KF ran back to the Flash to watch the results.

 **5 Minutes Later**

 **"** AHHHHH!" Screams of pain could be heard from the bank. "My balls! Get it off my balls!" KF gave the thumbs up to the commissioner to enter the bank now.

The cops entered the bank slowly to find the guns broken in half and all the criminals in a pile clutching onto their genitalia muttering, "Get it away...Please, just get it away..."

 **Outside**

"What the hell was that Kid?"

"That, my mentor, was the sound of success."

"...I don't think I want to know. You up for Chinese?"

"Sure!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Conner**

"Thanks for taking me to the Zoo, Conner."

"No problem, I wanted to see the animals."

 **30 Minutes Later**

The tour guide stood in front of the "Here we have the Ussuri Brown Bears. The Ussuri brown bear, also known as the black grizzly is a population of the brown bear. One of the largest brown bears, Ussuri brown bears can grow op to 1500 pounds. In terms of size, they are twice as large as Grizzly Bears. They tend to live solitary lives outside of mating season, so they are rarely in packs."

"Wow! Conner, look! They have the bear that we saw on tv yesterday."

A sly smirk grew on his face. "They sure do."

"I wonder if these guys know how to wrestle."

"I guess we'll never know..."

"Ooh. They have bunnies! Let's go!"

"I'll meet you there. I want to stay a little longer."

"Okay!"

As soon as she was out of sight, Conner focused on the large creature. He scoffed. This caught the bear's attention as it stared at the new arrival. "You don't look so tough." Bears couldn't understand, but it could feel the emotion and attitude Conner was expressing.

The bear made eye contact and walked toward Conner.

"You want some of this!"

The bear proceeded to stand on his hind legs at full height and spit right onto Conner's face.

The boy's glare hardened even further, leaking out aggression. "Now it's on. You and me, Smokey. I'll be back.

The only reply given was a load roar.

"I'll see you later, Bear."

With his enhanced hearing, he easily heard his girlfriend's voice "Hurry up, Conner!"

"Coming!" Running toward her voice, something catches his eye. He stops at a statue of a gorilla surrounded by flowers. "Huh. In memory of Harambe." He takes a closer look at one of the signs. "Why do we need to put our dicks out for him?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Later That Day**

Oh, Saturdays. The one day where people can rest and relax. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. A cool breeze filled the open air.

Robin smiled at his surroundings. "Thanks for inviting me to the park today. I needed to get out for some fresh air."

Zatanna wrapped her arm around his. "No problem, Robby." The two walked along the concrete path until they stopped at a bench in front of the lake.

"Let's sit here. I like watching the swans." She gestured for Robin to sit next to her.

He obliged. "If it will make you happy, sure."

The two continued to talk about all sorts of things: music, movies, hopes, and dreams. Sadly, they never had the chance to talk about Robin's personal life. It soon ended up with Zatanna giving Robin the legendary lap pillow.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Subconscious**

Voice 1: So warm and soft.

Voice 2: I know. Right?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A pregnant pause began, and Robin stared at the drifting clouds. Part of Robin was thinking about the recent dream. He hoped that he and Zatanna weren't moving too fast.

Robin's mind comes back to reality by her voice. "You know how we've been together for a while now."

A chill ran down his spine at that line, but he hid it well. "Yeah. It's been nice."

"I want this relationship to work, and-" Robin cut off her sentence.

"Zatanna? What's wrong?"

Zatanna held her breath, not sure about what to say next. She just looked at him with wide eyes. "Zatanna, please. You can trust me."

"Zatanna, please. You can trust me."

"I know...I trust you. I truly do. I just don't know if you trust me.."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want us to be honest with each other."

"We are honest, I-"

"Yes, I have been nothing but honest with you. You, on the other hand, haven't been very fair to me.

"You know Batman-" He was cut off.

"I understand your situation, Robin. I know that it's part of the gig, I'm willing to wait for you. I just want you to know that the day I know your first name will be a big milestone for us.

He sighed as he understood where she was coming from. He and Wally couldn't have been the friends they are now if Wally didn't know his name. "I see. We'll get to that point soon. I promise. You will know soon. For now, let's just have fun with each other."

"Thanks for at least listening to me."

"No problem. It's all part of a relationship." He grew a grin. "Now that I think about it, we should go go-karting soon."

"Totally!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Later That Day At The Cave**

"Ow..." Wally was lying on his back in pain.

"Oh quit whining you, big baby,"

"You're not the one taking hits as the test dummy."

Dinah rolled her eyed at the whining. "Your powers give you accelerated healing, so you're good."

"Then why can't Conner be it then? He's invulnerable to this stuff."

Conner shrugged. "I can't practice the moves if I'm the test dummy, now can I?"

Conner and Dinah have been using Wally as a test dummy all afternoon. Artemis sat by and watched since there was nothing on TV. They were both determined to try out the fighting moves from the other day. Unfortunately, it would take some specific training to try moves from Akuma VS Shang Tsung. Luckily, they already had experience in boxing and wrestling. They were able to do the basics such as the grabs, holds, and submissions. Now, they were trying the advanced techniques. Dinah was the first to try the Spinning "Screw" Piledriver.

"Ready?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling kinda-"

"Begin!" Dinah ran up to Wally, scaring the crap out of him. She grabs onto his waist and jumps into the air. Here, she flips him upside down and wraps her thighs around his head as she spins downward, slamming right into the ground with a loud thud. "Would you look at that Conner? I did it."

Wally groaned in pain on his head and back. 'I always thought of getting in between Black Canary's legs, but this is not it.'

Conner stood up with vigor. "My turn!"

 **30 Seconds Later**

"Oww..." 'It is so not cool for my face to be that close to his crotch!'

Artemis walked up to her broken boyfriend with a look of sympathy. "At least it's over now." She carried him on her shoulder. "Let's get you some food and an ice pack." She set Wally onto the couch then went to the kitchen for the items. She soon sat beside him. "We're still going on our date tonight. Right?"

He chuckled "It's gonna take more than a few bruises to get rid of me." He ends up slumping over onto her lap. "Ungh...It feels so good."

"I'm glad that you like my lap," she remarks in a playfully sarcastic tone.

"The sacred lap pillow is a holy gift among teens."

"Really?"

"Yup. The next step above that is the almighty breast hug."

"You mean that thing Zatanna always does to Robin."

"He's a very lucky guy." He sheds a comedic tear. "He grows up so fast. Soon our little bird is gonna leave the nest."

She chuckles. "That still won't be for some time now."

"Yeah...Hey, would you ever consider..." he trailed off on his request.

"If things go well on our date tonight, you might get a little present," adding a little wink.

"Sweet!...Ow..." She smiles at him while shaking her head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **AN:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave a review.  
**


	8. Episode 6: TMNT Battle Royale

**AN:**

First off,

 **Young Justice Is Back For Season 3!**

After all these years of waiting and complaining, our voices have finally been heard. To commemorate this along with the latest Death Battle, I have uploaded this new chapter. I have loved the show when it aired, and I was devastated when it ended with a cliffhanger. Now that it's back, I can now extend my planning for this story along with others still in development.

 **It's done! It's finally done after over a month! Jeez!**

Hey, you guys! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the late update. I seriously stayed up on Thanksgiving night to finish this for you guys as a gift. This is the longest chapter I've ever posted. I've been busy with midterms and work. I took my time to delve deeper into the lore, and I found a lot of good ideas I want to use. Once again, thanks for all the love and support. Since this Chapter will have many viewers, there may be some characters who don't talk much. School and procrastinating have really hit me hard. I will also continue working on my other stories as well.

Here's my alteration to the original Death Battle, and I'm sure that you will all like the changes. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, and I'm sure that you will all like the changes. This chapter is what I plan to do for all future and past battles. I want this to be a role model for other Death Battle Reactions. I turned this battle into my own. This chapter is so much more than a copy and paste of Death battle with a few reactions here and there.

I will not me moving my stories since FFN is the main hub for all my fanfiction needs. I would not want to limit your access to my stories by posting them on a different website. I looked at the one some of you have suggested. It's not very user-friendly. As such, my stories from now on will be more aligned to the guidelines I have agreed to. This really gave me the opportunity to make changes that I thought were necessary for the overall understanding of each character. Shout out to the more helpful **ZadArchie** for being more considerate as a CU member.

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Thank you all for your support. :)**

Attention, the poll has closed, and One-Punch Man has been chosen. I hope to have a chapter up soon. Due to copyright, the episode will be altered, but I will do my best to keep the tone and personality of the show the same. I might also do a "YJ Watches Young Justice Abridged" if I have time.

 **Reviews are at the bottom.**

* * *

 **"Boomstick"**

 _ **"** **Wiz** **'"**_

 **"Third Party"**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Episode 6 TMNT Battle Royale

 **Saturday**

 **Later That Night**

The teens had all gathered in the living room ready to start the Death Battle viewing. Wally had this dumb smile on his face while a red Artemis was crossing her arms across her chest.

Megan noticed that Conner looked rather dirty and scratched up. She figured it was from his earlier training, so she move on to asking the others how their days were.

Wally snapped out of it. "Oh yeah. Operation metal-head was a complete success, Robin."

"That's great! We just have to run some more tests, and then we can finalize the design. I do have one question though."

Wally raised a brow. "What?"

"Why are they biting people in the crotch?"

Don't you mean why are they biting people in the 'Dick?'"

Robin's eyes widened slightly, and then burst into laughter. "I get it now."

Megan, Conner, and Kaldur gave Zatanna and Artemis confused looks.

The magician replied, "It'll make life easier if you don't ask." The three shrugged and took the advice.

"Where are Arrow, Canary, and Wonder Woman?" asked Megan

Zatanna reached for her phone. "They messaged me saying that they would be here soon."

 **"Recognized: Wonder Woman A03, Green Arrow A08, Black Canary A13"**

"That was convenient," commented Conner.

Oliver was the first to speak. "Sorry, we're late guys."

Diana nodded. "I had to take care of some business in my homeland."

"We were having another therapy session with Roy in Starling. I hope that we didn't keep you waiting," Dinah continued.

Wally waved it off. "No Prob. Take a seat, and we'll start tonight's marathon!" He grabs the remote and hits play as the others got seated.

After Gamefly has been mentioned, what everyone sees before them are the four turtles in ninja colored masks wielding ninja weapons. They come in four colors: Blue, Purple, Orange, and Red.

 **(*Cue Invader-Jim Johnston*)**

 _ **"Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team."**_

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," sang Zatanna in tune with a roll of the tongue. "I like it." The others especially Wally nodded in agreement.

Wally smirked. "Maybe I can call mine Super Robo Ninja Turtles."

Artemis rolled her eyes at the idea. "Whatever you say."

Robin was imagining Killer Croc wielding a giant broadsword.

Diana cocked her head. "The world continues to amaze me. Especially seeing such an odd team of warriors."

 **"Lot's of superheroes have some weird origin stories, but this one is plain ridiculous."**

Oliver scoffed. "In the hero business, we deal with weird all the time."

"Considering that we have a guy struck by lightning to gain super speed and a magical boy god, I'm sure we are used to the weird by now," commented Artemis.

They then see baby turtles appear to be mutated by some kind of atomic sludge that transformed them into anthropomorphic reptiles. The turtles were then raised by the rat who mutated as well. Upon closer inspection, they notice their hands have two fingers and a thumb while they have two toes on their feet.

Everyone blinks at the scene, giving off a collective, "Huh..."

"It is most disturbing to see aquatic creatures change to such a degree." Kaldur shook the idea of a shark mutating from toxic waste dumps and attacking the land dwellers.

Wally raised a brow. "...A rat taught turtles how to be ninjas...go figure"

 _ **"Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. Every team can be great, but which turtle is deadliest?"**_

The word 'family' really caught them both in shock and awe at this. Awe that they are likely brothers and working as a team but shocked and worried they're gonna fight each other to the death. A bad feeling was growing in the back of their head. Like the turtles, the League has a bond to each other that makes them an effective team when they stay together as comrades in arms.

"While it may sound tragic, there have been times where I had to fight my own sisters since they were becoming a threat to my people. Some even betrayed the gods for their own desires." Diana lowered her head a bit. "I'm sure that Kaldur has also dealt with similar situations.

He nodded. "Yes. I have. An unknown rogue Atlantean only known as Ocean-Master attacked Atlantis, causing my king to battle with him. During the fight, my king was defeated, but he was helped by Garth and me. Using a combination of Garth's magic and my fighting abilities allowed my king precious time to recover and defeat Ocean-Master. I may not like attacking my fellow Atlanteans, I will still do whatever it takes to protect my kingdom."

Everyone agreed with his words and turned back to the screen.

 **"He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick."**

 _ **"And it's out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle."**_

The first of the turtles is wearing blue and wielding two straight swords. He looks skilled and intimidating to look at, which makes him look like a deadly warrior and capable leader.

 **Leonardo Hamato (Seriously, that's his last name. I looked it up.)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, Swordsmanship**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue**

 **Dislikes Firearms**

* * *

"Any of you guys know what ninjutsu is?" Zatanna is not as informed as others in terms of fighting styles. "I'm guessing it has to do with ninjas."

"I'm sure you're ninja boyfriend, here, can answer that for us," snarked Wally.

Robin rolled his eyes but gave a knowing smirk. This was Batman and Robin's territory

"Sure. Ninjutsu is the strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare, guerrilla warfare, and espionage practiced by ninja.

While there is an international martial arts organization representing several styles of modern ninjutsu, the historical lineage of these styles is disputed. Some schools claim to be the only legitimate heir of the art, but ninjutsu is not centralized like modernized martial arts such as judo or karate. One school claims to have survived past the 16th century. When it comes to the League of Shadows founded by Ra's al Ghul, I don't know much about them, but Batman seems to have more info about them and fighting against them."

The idea of ninja schools, legal and illegal, intrigued Megan "Are there any standards for ninjas in their training?"

Robin scoffed. "Yes, there are. Eighteen disciplines became definitive for all ninjutsu schools. It was often studied along with the eighteen samurai fighting art skills.

The 18 disciplines of ninjutsu are: horsemanship, Bōjutsu – stick and staff techniques, tactics, geography, espionage, disguise, and impersonation, escaping and concealment, Kayakujutsu – pyrotechnics, Kenjutsu – sword techniques, Kusarigamajutsu – kusarigama (chain-sickle) techniques, Naginatajutsu – naginata (polearm) techniques, spiritual refinement, stealth and infiltration, Shurikenjutsu – throwing weapons techniques, Sōjutsu – spear techniques, water training, Taijutsu – unarmed combat, and meteorology.

From that long list, you can see why I take my training with Batman seriously.

While the names Batarang and Birdarang make them sound like boomerangs, they are actually a mix between shuriken and the boomerang for precision and returnability. If you hadn't notice, we both use grappling hooks to navigate through Gotham."

Everyone gave a blank stare at the extent of Robin's training, surprised that a young boy was put through that type of education from the Bat.

 **(Cue marching instrumental version of 1987 TMNT cartoon theme)**

 _ **"Named after Leonardo da Vinci, Leonardo, the eldest and leader of the team, is the most spiritual and calm, the most disciplined, and the most in-line with his master's teachings and thoughts."**_

 **"Too bad he traded his sense of humor for that sense of honor. His orders are usually followed, and he hardly ever makes wise cracks. Gotta get that stick out of his ass."**

"..." There was a pause of silence in the room. Those descriptions made everyone think of Kaldur and Batman. Both of them were quite serious in their profession. They both rarely show any expression of emotion.

* * *

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **2 Ft. Long Blade**

 **Designed For Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes, Iaidō**

 **Niten Ryu style of kenjutsu.**

 **Also called Ninjato**

 **Commonly Referred to Katana**

 **Invented by Hollywood**

* * *

 **"His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana. Katanas, on the other hand, were mostly used by the samurai, who eventually lost to the ninja uprising. These blades were designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, dammit! Dual wielding swords motherf**kers!"**

 ** _"In another timeline, it is implied that his spirit is his weapon, and anything he holds is merely an extension."_**

Even though they may not be historically accurate for ninjas, they all could not deny the beautiful blades, impressed. He uses a deadly weapon skillfully with both hands.

Artemis chimed in. "This guy seems more like you, Kaldur, by the second. You guys have similar personalities and weapon. I know the water bearers can be anything, but you tend to use the two short sword forms a lot."

"I do see the similarities between him and me. I would like to look more into his swordsmanship in order to improve my own. What is Iaidō by the way?

"I'll take it from here birdy," stated Oliver. "I had to face Deathstroke from time to time, so I know a good amount of swordplay. Iaidō is a modern Japanese martial art and sport that emphasizes being aware and capable of quickly drawing the sword and responding to a sudden attack. Iaidō is associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. It sounds deadly, but I'm sure a person with the right amount of control can easily disable an opponent without a fatality."

Kaldur nodded at the information. "It sounds quite brutal, but there may be a situation where I may have to use such a technique."

 _ **"What kind of enemy does a team of ninja mutant turtles face?"**_

"A giant mutant alligator?" asked Conner.

 **"A ninja master in badass samurai armor, of course! (2003 version of Shredder shown)."**

The Shredder was shown in his classic black and silver plated armor his limbs and shoulders had many protruding blade-sharp claws. Around his waist was the three toes claw of the foot clan with a long flowing silver sash following behind. The helmet resembled a samurai's, and it had the three pointed symbol on its forehead. The face mask left only two red glowing orbs that one would assume to be his pupils filled with readying bloodlust.

"That was unexpected," stated Diana, still amazed at the slight absurdity of this group and the man being shown.

(Please Note: I am using the original origin of the Shredder as I don't want to get into the whole ancient power thing.)

 _ **"Birth name Oroku Saki, this man is the y** **ounger brother of Oroku Nagi who had been killed by fellow ninja Hamato Yosh, the owner of the Turtles' rat mentor, in a feud over a woman named Tang Shen resulting in Yoshi fleeing with Shen to the United States."**_

"It still amazes me at how far women can affect men,"

Artemis, Dinah, and Zatanna glanced at their respective partners. "You have no idea," muttered the three. Zatanna in particular had a glint in her eyes.

 **"Pissed at the death of his older brother, Saki joined the Foot Clan and trained to be a ninja. He quickly became one of their deadliest warriors and rose up the ranks and was chosen to lead the Foot's American branch. He became The Shredder, and Saki avenged his brother by killing Yoshi and Shen. Talk about long term goals. Under Saki's leadership, the Foot took part in drug smuggling, arms running, and assassination."**

"He's deadly that's for sure," added Oliver. Some of his adversaries were much like the shredder.

"This guy sounds like a mix of Black Mask and the League of Shadows," commented Dinah.

"Like Gotham needs any more of his type," groaned Robin.

 _ **"Shredder was presented as extremely cunning and was described by the Splinter** **as the most dangerous adversary they ever faced. Shredder's intelligence persevered throughout his various portrayals, and it is claimed that Shredder has an IQ of 300."**_

"He ought to be a high functioning psychopath," claimed Oliver.

 _ **"In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder. While this may sound impressive, he usually has help around."**_

Artemis sighed nervously. "Why do I get the feeling that the Shredder is a lot like Deathstroke in a way?"

"Must be all the black sharp and pointy things," replied Wally.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Expert Strategist**

 **Exceptional leadership skills**

 **Sword Master**

 **Strong Both Physically and Mentally (Olympic-level agility, speed, and strength)**

 **Serious Devotion to Training and Family**

 **Bushido Code**

 **Master of stealth**

 **Mastery of kenjutsu and iaidō**

 **Niten Ryu Style**

 **Chi Gong**

 **Mastery of various forms of hand-to-hand combat**

* * *

 _ **"As the leader, he's the strategic mind of the group. He does his best to achieve the best possible outcome of the current situation."**_

The team shared a glance at their current leader, Kaldur. A collective 'Yup' sounded in their heads.

 **"On his own, Leo** **spends most of his time training his body and mind under Master Splinter's instructions. This practice is well known in many eastern regions."**

 _ **"He follows Bushido, a strict samurai code bound to honor and duty."**_

"For those who don't know or want to know" Oliver interrupted, "Bushido or "the way of the warrior" is a Japanese term for the samurai way of life. Just like the knights of Europe, the samurai had a code to live by that was also based in a moral way of life. The "way" itself originates from the samurai moral values, most commonly stressing some combination of frugality, loyalty,martial arts mastery, and honor until death. Bushido was also influenced by Shinto and Buddhism, allowing the violent existence of the samurai to be tempered by wisdom and serenity."

"Wow," said Megan in amazement. "There are so many interesting cultures on Earth. I can't wait to see them all." Since arriving on Earth, she was currently only exposed to modern American and 1950s society.

 _ **"At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil."**_

The most of the audience had their eyes widen while others blinked. While the League and Team have faced many foes, they have yet to fight anything demonic in origin yet. (You could take Klarion as demonic, but he's just a Lord of Chaos opposite of Dr. Fate, the Lord of Order. While close, you can't necessarily call them true holy or demonic in origin. I know that Klarion appears in 'Demons,' but he was raised by witches as a black sorcerer. I consider real demons or angels as people or beings affiliated with the presence, Lucifer Morningstar, or lesser demons.)

 **"Then again, he was given a spear that was its only weakness at the time."**

"While not as impressive," Zatanna spoke, "It still shows his skill. Devils and demons never make it easy."

Dinah tilted her head to the statement, "You sound like you speak from experience."

"My father and I had our fair share of fighting demons outside of the League," answered the young magi.

Wally raised a brow. He still wasn't a religious person, but he pushed that aside. "Classic demons aside, that thing looks a lot like that one H.P. Lovecraft creature."

 _ **"One of Leonardo's most prominent qualities is his determination to believe in the good and the best in people, even potential enemies."**_

 **"Like the Shredder's daughter Karai. Leo's always trying to turn her, even though she's hurt him more than once. It's my high school all over again."**

'That really describes Batman and Talia on some occasions,' thought Robin.

 ** _"Howev_ _er, Leonardo more sensitive compared to the others as a self-doubting character. He finds it difficult to accept failure as he feels that a lot is expected of him. If things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and imprecise."_**

That really hit Robin close to home. He always feels as if he needs to be more as Batman's apprentice.

 **"Leo doesn't like to lose."**

"That's why we put you in that Failsafe simulation." It surprised the teens to hear Dinah bring up the rather uncomfortable memory.

Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic dream world in which the Team would fulfill a mission. They were aware it was a simulation, but they did not know it was a doomed-to-fail mission. They did not grieve over the Justice League or Wolf, because they knew it wasn't real. That all changed when Artemis died. Miss Martian's subconscious took over, wrestling the command of the exercise from Martian Manhunter's control. As a result, all the heroes now thought it was real, and Artemis was trapped in a coma. To stop the scenario, Martian Manhunter entered the simulation but was overwhelmed by the emotions. He could not get a clear mind until everyone except Miss Martian was killed and shocked her into waking up.

"There's no use ignoring it. The purpose of the simulation was to prepare you for times where you will fail. It won't be nice, but we all have to face it eventually. You can't control what happens, but you can control how you respond."

Diana took over with a slightly serious look on her face. "I have seen my fellow sister fall in battle. While I mourn for their passing, I never forget their actions for the people. We fail, but we survive. We live to see another day to rise up from the ashes of our past failures."

"Even when you feel like the entire world is against you, never give up." The Team was rather surprised to see the normally light-hearted Oliver speak so passionately about the current topic. "Even if you have to face it alone for five years with nothing but the clothes on your back, find the drive to push on. Never lose sight on what is important. Lose a battle but win the war."

"We all learned a lot that day," replied Wally. He turned to the others and received nods.

Kaldur continued. "Each of us came to terms with issues that we weren't ready to handle before. While the simulation didn't go as planned, We became stronger none the less, and we thank you."

All three adults smiled at the sincere declaration.

 **"Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!"** exclaimed the 1987 cartoon version of Leonardo.

The second of the turtles was shown. He is wearing a purple mask and wielding a bō staff, and he looks skinnier than the rest. He appears to be tinkering with many kinds of tech and gadgets.

 **Donatello**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 175 lbs**

 **Master of Ninjitsu and Bojitsu**

 **Brains and Technician**

 **Favorite Color: Purple**

* * *

 **(cue Cowabunga)**

 _ **"Named after the Italian sculptor, Donatello is depicted as the smartest and second-in-command of the four turtles."**_

 **"He does Machines!"**

"Like, Robin. Sort of?" asked Megan. She often sees Robin mess with enemy equipment and systems.

"Meh. I'm mostly into hacking and programming right now, but I am investing in new Robotics." He glanced a Wally who was giving a smug grin.

 ** _"Right, Boomstick. Master Technician and Programmer, Don has a genius-level intellect with a rumored IQ of 637. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both human and alien technology. At times he displays little appreciation for human culture beyond the scientific community, and he even earned a degree via mail."_**

"Damn... That's more than twice the Shredder's already high IQ," exclaimed Wally. He had pride in his own intelligence, but Don's is quite impressive.

"It is sad to see that he doesn't try to mingle with human culture, though," added Megan. 'He really is missing out.

 **"Donatello is the genius who invents many of the vehicles and equipment. He even built a portable portal capable of opening gateways to other dimensions as well as an early warning system which warns of attacks from other dimensions or from Krang and Shredder."**

 _ **"He also speaks 100% fluent techno-babble."**_

 **"The Resulting intermix multi-polar flux should create an Electromagnetic Pulse," said Donatello on screen.**

"What?"

"Of course."

"You understood that?" asked Artemis.

"That's very similar to how I helped you and Robin took down the Reds when they invaded."

 **"What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means probably means he trains less than the others, ruining more of his time for science!**

 ** _"Donatello shows a greater interest in technology than his ninjutsu training."_**

"For any warrior, it is important to maintain balance in all aspects of his or her life," declared Diana.

 **"In fact,** **Donatello has almost died many times than you would think."**

"Really?" came from everyone in the room. It was surprising to hear that Don was the one who was in danger most of the time.

 _ **"He became a cyborg after his body was partially destroyed from being shot and dropped out of a helicopter."**_

Everyone cringed. "Ouch..."

 **"His brain was drained of mutagen, and his consciousness separated from his body. Sounds like my Saturday nights.**

A few of them paled at the though of their brains draining of fluid.

 _ **"Rocksteady, a mutated Rhino, smashed Donatello's shell, nearly killing him.** **Donatello wasn't dead as his spirit was in an alternate plane and he was barely clinging to life."**_

"It must have been horrible to be on the verge of death so many times," a worried Megan spoke.

"To live for this long is quite an achievement," added Dinah.

* * *

 **Bō Staff**

 **6 Ft. Long B** ō

 **Durable**

 **Oak**

 **Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry**

 _ **Converts to a naginata, a Japanese halberd**_

 **Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

 _ **"Let's get to his weapon. He has a useful Bo Staff that makes up for his constant lack of training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers."**_

 **"The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anyone with a stick."**

Robin stepped in again. "Bōjutsu, or staff technique, is the martial art of using a staff weapon. Some techniques involve slashing, swinging, and stabbing with the staff. Others involve using the staff as a vaulting pole or as a prop for hand-to-hand strikes. Thrusting, swinging, and striking techniques often resemble empty-hand movements, following the philosophy that the bō is merely an "extension of one's limbs". Consequently, bōjutsu is often incorporated into other styles of empty-hand fighting, like traditional Jiu-jitsu, and karate."

"A simple yet useful weapon for non-deadly takedowns," commented Kaldur.

"Yeah, Batman made me train with the staff during my first year," added Robin. "Now that they mention it, I might try to bring it out again."

 _ **"That's why modified to converts his staff to a naginata, a Japanese halberd."**_

"Well... that just made it much more deadly," snarked Artemis.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Level-Headed**

 **Bojitsu Master**

 **Master Technician and Programmer**

 **Genius-level intellect Rumored IQ of 637**

 **Fluent in Techno-Babble**

 **Highly skilled in ninjutsu**

 **Olympic-level agility, speed, and strength**

 **Master of stealth**

 **Expert in various fields of science and engineering**

 **Mastery of bōjutsu and kobudō**

 **Chi Gong**

 **Scientist , engineer , inventor and co-founder of O'Neil tech**

* * *

"Hey, I've noticed Chi gong from Leonardo too. Is that another fighting style?" asked Conner.

"I'll take care of this one," answered Dinah. "Chi gong literally means "Life Energy Cultivation." It is a holistic system of coordinated body posture and movement, breathing, and meditation used for health, spirituality, and martial arts training. With roots in Chinese medicine, philosophy, and martial arts, qigong is traditionally viewed as a practice to cultivate and balance chi or life energy. According to some, Chi gong allows access to higher awareness, awakens one's "true nature", and helps develop human potential." Dinah stood up and gave a short demonstration of the movements and stances. "Qigong practice typically involves moving meditation, coordinating slow flowing movement, deep rhythmic breathing, and calm meditative state of mind. Qigong is now practiced throughout China and worldwide for recreation, exercise and relaxation, preventive medicine and self-healing, alternative medicine, meditation and self-cultivation, and training for martial arts." She sat back down. "I hope that helped you understand." The teens eagerly nodded at the information.

'I think that might help Conner with his emotional issues,' thought Megan.

 **"He's no expert combat strategist, that's Leonardo, but Donatello is the one who comes up with most of the plans."**

 _ **"Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension. In fact, Donatello was the one to reunited his brothers against the Shredder, having been sent to an alternate future where the team fell apart after he vanished."**_

 **"Even though his other brothers died in combat, Donny saved the world. How you ask? By using a drill that can cut through space and time on the Shredder's face!"**

"Damn!," exclaimed most of the men.

"I would say overkill, but he did save the world from the mad man," Robin offhandedly said

 **"An ass-kicking nerd? I don't believe it."**

Almost everyone in the room looked at Wally with a raised brow.

It did not take long for Wally to notice. "Hey!" shouted Wally, feeling that Boomstick's comment was directed to him. "It's not a bad thing to be smart and kick ass."

Artemis chuckled and lightly punched his arm.

 _ **"He may be the most level-headed of the Turtles, but he still has his fair share of emotional and intellectual struggles."**_

Megan looked on in interest as she herself had to deal with them recently.

 **"Donatello was showcased to be pure of heart and soul, being able to pass through the Netherworld unscathed. He was also chosen of the Turtles by a group of aliens known as the Sons of Silence to share their wisdom. He was one of the few who could telepathically communicate with them."**

"The guys sounds like a saint," said Oliver.

 _ **"Donatello is somewhat of a pansy pacifist. He hates using violence. I don't get it. Violence is always the answer. If it's not working, you aren't using enough of it. That's how I avoid the IRS. They never saw me coming."**_

Conner really liked Boomstick's answer, but the others had different thoughts.

"There will always be time for peace and tie for action," Diana declared.

 **"Moving on... Donatello is well-liked by all of his brothers, never engaging in major confrontations with them.** **Donatello will defend his brothers at any cost, and he frequently assists the team in many ways through the technology he develops, mostly vehicles and communication devices."**

 **"** He seems like a pretty stand-up guy," said Zatanna.

 **"Eh, I'm making this up as I go," the Donatello on the screen said.**

The third turtle appears to be the shortest and youngest. He wears orange and wields nunchucks. Everyone noticed how happy he is and looks during his analysis. He already gives off the impression of Robin.

 **Michaelangelo**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 170 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Nunchakus, Oriki-Gusari, Whirling Pizzas**

 **Party Dude**

 **Favorite Color: Orange**

* * *

 **(cue music from the 'TMNT: Turtles in Time' level: Big Apple, 3 AM)**

 _ **"Named after the Renaissance artist Michelangelo Buonarroti, Michelangelo is the youngest of the Turtles. Michelangelo was initially depicted as fun-loving, carefree, and, while not as aggressive as his other brother, always ready to fight."**_

 **"He typically spent much of his time joking and socializing with others.** **Michelangelo had a fondness for pizza, even beyond that of the other Turtles. Just like me and beer."**

Wally liked what he was hearing. "He sounds cool."

 _ **"Employing a "surfer slang" vocabulary, he customarily spoke with a unique hybrid of a Californian surfer accent and what may have been a stereotypical "stoner" accent.** **It is likely just emphasizing his laid-back and somewhat innocent attitude.** **Michelangelo's trademark phrase in this is the famous "Cowabunga".**_

 **"He was often seen as a "Party Dude."**

Looks like we found our Wally," commented Robin as the others chuckled.

"I'm a social creature. People just love me," Wally responded in a joking tone. A few gave playful eye rolls.

 _ **"Though this accounts for only part of his personality as people look over his playfulness, empathy, and easygoing nature.** **During a battle, he was temporarily blinded and later captured by the US military, whereupon he was interrogated and tortured. He was eventually rescued by his family and saved the life of the man who tortured him."**_

"He has quite the resolution to his honor," commented Diana.

 **"Michelangelo even adopts a stray cat, which he names Klunk, and also stops thieves from stealing toys meant for orphaned children."**

"That's nice of him," added Megan.

Oliver nodded. "It's good to hear that they help the children."

Diana gave a light glare. "For people to steal from mere children is disgraceful. I'm glad to hear that they were dealt with."

 **"Mikey with his closeness with Donatello has their laid-back natures separating them from the more contentious Leonardo and Raphael.** **Michelangelo also says many times in this that he wishes not to be so serious and focused like Leonardo. I'm all for a serious fight, but sometimes people just have to calm down and have a drink. Right Wiz?"**

 _ **"Even running this show gets tiring from time to time. Moving on to his weapon of choice…"**_

* * *

 **NUNCHUCKS**

 **Also Called Nunchakus**

 **Consisting of two sticks connected at one end by a short chain or rope.**

 **Used in Okinawan kobudō and karate**

 **Used as training weapon**

 **Variation of the two section staff**

 **A Farming Tool**

 **Good for strangling**

 **Obviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

* * *

 **"His signature weapons are dual nunchucks, though he has also been portrayed using other weapons, such as a grappling hook, manriki-gusari, tonfa, and a three-section staff. Still, the nunchucks don't seem that much of a weapon."**

 _ **"Luckily, Michelangelo's nunchucks have been modified to turn into kusarigama for more lethality much like Donatello's staff."**_

 **"Now that's the stuff!"**

 _ **"He mostly uses the nunchucks, so let's start with that first.**_ **A nunchaku is two sections of wood or metal connected by a cord or chain.**

"There is much controversy over its origins: some say it was originally a Chinese weapon, others say it was originally a short South-East Asian flail used to thresh rice or soybeans, while one theory purports that it was developed from a horse's bit. Chinese nunchaku tend to be rounded, whereas Okinawan ones are octagonal, and they were originally linked by horse hair."

 **"Its application is different in each style. The traditional Okinawan forms use the sticks primarily to grip and lock. Filipino martial artists use it much the same way they would wield a stick—striking is given precedence. Korean systems combine offensive and defensive moves, so both locks and strikes are taught.** **It can be whirled around, using its hardened handles for blunt force, as well as wrapping its chain around an attacking weapon to immobilize or disarm an opponent."**

 _ **"Nunchaku training has been noted to increase hand speed, condition the hands of the practitioner, improve posture, reflexes, hand control, and other skills. Therefore, it makes a useful training weapon. Nunchaku is often the first weapon wielded by a student, to teach self-restraint and posture, as the weapon is liable to hit the wielder more than the opponent if not used properly."**_

 **"I remember my first time. It went straight for my dick. Thank God for cups. Cup check!"**

 ***a thump sound***

"Ooh..." A few of the males felt that

 _ **"Ahh! Dammit, Boomstick!"**_

 **"Should've had your cup. Anyways, nunchucks became popular thanks to Bruce Lee in a number of films. It even became a contact sport."**

"I love that guy!" exclaimed Oliver. "He's a legend in martial arts films. I will never forget Bruce taking down Chuck Norris in Return of the Dragon."

 _ **"The kusarigama or "chain-sickle" is a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a Japanese sickle on a metal chain with a heavy iron weight at the end.** **Attacking with the weapon usually entailed swinging the weighted chain in a large circle over one's head, and then whipping it forward to entangle an opponent's spear, sword, or other weapon, or immobilizing his arms or legs."**_

"Who knew farming tools could be so effective?" commented Megan.

"When the common folk had to rise up against the Samurai. They had to use everything at their disposal," answered Robin.

 _ **"Michelangelo is regarded as being both the most athletic of the four, and as possessing the single greatest potential in the martial arts out of the quartet, although unfocused on training mentally which prevents him from reaching his fullest potential. He has certainly proven he is an effective fighter when need be."**_

 **"Michelangelo is appointed to be "the one with the brightest fire" or the one with the most potential by The Ancient One, an old ninjutsu master. Master Splinter also claims that Michelangelo has more raw talent than his three brothers combined. Although, both Master Splinter and The Ancient One, say because of Michelangelo's lack of focus and interest in training, he will probably never meet his full potential. Master Splinter has yet to reveal what it is Michelangelo must improve on, other than a need to focus. Maybe if I focused more, I could have graduated high school. Oh well!"**

"That was unexpected. Who knew this guy had that kind of talent?" asked Zatanna.

"If he only focused, he could be the greatest of them all," said Dinah.

 _ **"He is prone to goofing off rather than focusing on his training. However, he is still an impressive fighter. His natural affinity for the martial arts is present with his ability to learn moves after seeing it only a few times. He also has the ability to fight without "thinking", once deflecting Splinter's blows while listening to music with his eyes closed, which was something that Donatello had to learn."**_

"Huh," remarked Dinah. "He gets more interesting each second. Michelangelo is quite the wild card. Those skill are very hard to acquire"

 **"It is shown in his runs, fights, and training that Michelangel is the fastest of the four, in which is brothers are constantly having to catch up with him.** **Although he is not focused on ninjutsu, preferring to spend his time reading comics or watching movies, he is quite a natural fighter. He became the Battle Nexus Champion, considered the best fighter in the respective multiverse."**

"Wait... What!" everyone exclaimed.

 _ **"The Battle Nexus is a "nexus" of dimensions connecting many different worlds, including multiple incarnations of Earth and the Triceraton homeworld. It was the home of the Battle Nexus Tournament, a competition held every three years where the mightiest warriors from numerous galaxies come together and battle to become the champion of the respective multiverse."**_

 **"In one fight, Michelangelo keeps taunting his opponent, but because of his speed, he could not tackle him. This is shown more than once. His speed was the main reason he won The Battle Nexus, along with his ability to "get under people's skin" and taunt them. I personally usually make fun of the guy's penis first."**

 _ **"Mikey is also portrayed as the best gymnast of the four. This is true partly because Master Splinter always sends him off to do back-flips or extra training as punishment for goofing off or losing focus. Both of these abilities allow Michelangelo to taunt his opponents and beat them quickly without getting hurt by his opponent in the process."**_

Zatanna tilted her head. "Wow... that really sounds like you, Robby. Did Batman make you do flips as punishment too?"

Robin nodded. "The training was intense, but I do have experience in acrobatics and flexibility." A light blush came onto Zatanna when a certain thought came to mind.

"You and he even antagonize the opponent," declared Wally. So far, Kaldur is like Leo, I'm like Donatello, and you're like Michelangelo. This is so cool!" The adults chuckled to the comparison and agreed as well.

"I wonder who is the fourth brother," asked Megan.

 **"Although his victory was due in part to several very lucky breaks, Michelangelo later won a rematch against the last finalist and earned a medal of honor for his behavior during the battle, with his ninjutsu prowess being spurred when the opponent revealed that he intended to kill Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello as well after killing Michelangelo in battle, prompting the latter to recall Leonardo's words on how if one of them went down, then all of them would go down as well."**

"Anyone would find the strength to overcome if they were put into a similar situation. I'm glad to hear that he hold his family quite dear," commented Diana.

 **"Michelangelo also has the ability to communicate with animals."**

 **Michelangelo also has an interest in comic books, specifically ones involving superheroes such as "The Justice Force," comic book heroes based on The Justice League and The Fantastic Four.**

"Damn!" exclaimed Wally. "The League even has a comic book based on them in another universe."

"That is meta," muttered Conner. The others in earshot nodded in agreement.

 ** _"He also finds solace in writing fiction and has produced a story depicting himself as a rōnin or master-less samurai in Feudal Japan."_ **

"Wow," Zatanna said in amazement. "He's really the opposite of what you expect of a ninja, yet he's had so much success and depth to his person compared to the others."

"I gotta agree with you on that Z," admitted Artemis. "He's a wild card that can surprise anyone."

 _ **"Michelangelo's interest in writing is expanded upon, and he is established as a writer of fiction and poetry. He sells his first poem to a poetry digest, and Michelangelo's career as a writer gradually expanded.** **He has published his first novel, a romance called "A Rose Among the Thorns". The book was already going back for a second printing and that she'd heard that Oprah Winfrey loved it, which "practically guarantees that it will be a best-seller.' The novel he wrote, "The Rose Among the Thorns", actually managed to become a bestseller and earned the fictional in-universe recommendation of Oprah's Book Club.** **In one future timeline, Michelangelo is shown to have become an artist whose main job is running an orphanage."**_

"Now I feel like reading that novel," commented Dinah. Megan, Zatanna, and secretly Artemis silently agreed to the curiosity.

 **" _Cowabunga!_ " the 2007 Michelangelo shouted.**

The fourth and last Turtle is wearing red and wields two sai. He looks really tall, muscular and vicious looking.

 **Raphael**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 190 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu Sais**

 **Hot Tempered brawn**

 **Favorite Color: Red**

* * *

 **(cue I Beam Fight from TMNT)**

 _ **"Named after the 16th-century Italian painter Raphael-"**_

 **"Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!"**

"Well. That was unexpected," stated Artemis.

 _ **"That's one way to put it. Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is currently the most vicious and has the most attitude on the team, speaking with a Brooklyn accent."**_

The teens looked at each other and near unanimously said, "Conner," and the adults laughed.

He rolled his eyes at the correlation. "Whatever..."

 **"He almost smashed Michelangelo's head in with a pipe after Mikey beat him in a sparring match."**

 _ **"... I stand corrected. Raphael is the most violent turtle and has a tendency for going berserk either in battle or when his temper flared up. He is generally the most likely to experience extremes of anger or rage, and is usually depicted as being aggressive, sullen, maddened, and rebellious. When he is isn't angry, which is somewhat rare, he is much more sociable."**_

 **"This guy is in some need of serious anger management. The origin of Raphael's anger is not always fully explored, but it may stem partly from the realization that they are the only creatures of their kind and ultimately alone."**

'... Oh... my... God' was the collective thought in most of the audience. That must be why Conner is who he is when the team first started. Not only is he one of the last Kryptonians but his genetic father wouldn't even give him the time of day. In Cadmus, only his thought kept him any real company. When the teens went home for the night, Conner was left to his room with no family for personal social interaction. That's why he was so overprotective of Megan when they were dating. Other than a girlfriend, she was literally the only person he could talk to on a comfortable personal level. The situation got slightly better after New Year's but still. Conner doesn't heal easily. They would really have to deal with this later.

Conner looked at everyone's shocked expression. 'What the heck are they thinking about?' He shrugged and continued watching.

 **"He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself."**

"What the heck!" exclaimed the teens. "How could he do that?"

"Calm down kids," Dinah declared. You don't know the full context of that event."

"He became the leader of the criminal ninja gang!" yelled Artemis.

She sighed. "People like us go through many struggles in our lives. Sometimes, you either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain."

The teens flashbacked to the Red's and their redemption. The androids didn't have to save them, but they sacrificed themselves to protect humanity with their last action. The teens quieted down to continue the video.

 _ **"Raphael is cynical and witty with a sarcastic sense of humor, and h** **e is not particularly fond of the supernatural."**_

 **"I hate ghosts too, Wiz. I'm pretty sure one of them is responsible for the moans I hear behind the wall in my apartment. Anyways, Raphael openly admits that the mere thought of his younger brother being grievously injured causes him to experience violent rage."**

 _ **"Eventually, Raphael meets human vigilante Casey Jones, his foil, who is more violent and unstable than he was. Despite their brutal first meeting, the two have since formed a close bond. Come on, Wiz. After this, we'll go to Vegas!"**_

Conner's eyes slightly widened in excitement at being friends with someone who is similar to him. It might be fun.

Unfortunately, Megan noticed this. "No, Conner. You are not going have that kind of relationship with someone."

He frowned. "But..."

Megan gave an adorable pleading puppy pout, and Conner could not resist.

Conner let out a depressing sigh. "Fine..."

 _ **"After what happened last time, I may want to hold off on that for now. We're still not allowed in New Mexico. Getting back to Raph, he's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership."**_

Both Robin and Wally flustered when the announcers mentioned the conflict over leadership. It brought back memories from their mission in Santa Prisca. They both rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment.

* * *

 **SAI**

 **A Dagger-Like Truncheon**

 **Used Against Swords**

 **Primarily Defensive**

 **Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons**

 **For Stabbing, not Slicing**

* * *

 **"Raphael wields twin sai as his primary weapon. It is a combination of a pitchfork, dagger, and Wolverine's claws. His sai can even stick together to make a staff-like weapon."**

They didn't know who this wolverine was...yet, but they kept listening.

 _ **"Like the nunchuck, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai."**_

 **"They're best used as a close ranged offensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon while using the pommel to beat enemy into submission. Raph's sai can even snap swords."**

"Who knew a simple tool could be such a versatile weapon in combat? Do you know anything about them, Robin?" asked Zatanna.

He again smiled. "Well...

The sai appears similar to a short sword but is not bladed and the end is traditionally blunt. The weapon is metal and of the truncheon class with its length dependent upon the forearm of the user. The two shorter prongs on either side of the main shaft are used for trapping and sometimes breaking other weapons such as a sword or bo. Both are like truncheon weapons, used for striking, also for multiple punctures over different positions on the body. Five kata are commonly taught, including two kihon kata. The style includes a variety of blocks, parries, strikes, and captures against attackers from all directions and height levels. The utility of the sai as a weapon is reflected in its distinctive shape. It is primarily used as a striking weapon for short jabs into the solar plexus but it also has many defensive techniques. There are several different ways of wielding the sai, which give it the versatility to be used both lethally and non-lethally."

"Well put," a smiling Dinah said.

"I learn from the best," replied Robin.

* * *

 **SKILLSET**

 **Vicious and Brutal (Like Conner)**

 **Sai Maser**

 **Arguably the Toughest of The Team (Once again, like Conner)**

 **Enjoys Fighting (Are we sure that Raph and Conner aren't related?)**

 **Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage (It's official, he's Conner's spirit animal)**

* * *

 _ **"It was shown that he has exceptional agility, able to dodge all of Donatello's bo staff strikes, before snatching the staff and breaking it. It is also implied that he has won several times before, as he says to Donatello "drop the staff, and no one gets hurt" to which Donatello replies, "I did last time, but you still hurt me." After defeating Donatello, Raphael then won the training tournament by throwing Leo with one of his sai."**_

 _ **"Raphael usually rushes into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe."**_

 _ **"To counter this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It has come to the point where he is very likely the strongest turtle."**_

 **"He also really good on a motorcycle."**

'He has a motorcycle too?!' the teens mentally screamed.

"I'm liking this guy more and more!" exclaimed Conner.

 _ **Raphael appears to live in the shadow of Leonardo and resents his brother's social position in the group.**_

'Holy cr*p! Raph is Conner, and Leo is Superman. This is getting too real!'

 **"It has often been hinted that Raphael is afraid of insects. And he was looking so cool up until this point."**

Conner didn't really care about that last one. His weakness is a glowing space rock.

 _ **"Raphael will often put himself in danger, going as far as disobeying Splinter and Leonardo to protect his family and friends, but he will react immediately and harshly if they are in danger. He has an extremely loyal side and is always the first to react when another of his brothers is in trouble. This happens on numerous occasions, like when he stops a blow from hitting Leonardo using only his sai, or kicks the Shredder away from Donatello when the former is about to attack. H** **e states that he has no problem risking his own life, but he cannot stand to, and therefore will not, risk the lives of his brothers."**_

Everyone was silent for a sec to take that all in.

Oliver placed an arm around Dinah. "He really cares about his family a lot. I honestly would do the same."

 **"Damn!" 90s Raphael yelled.**

 _ **"Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all."**_

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, Wiz, I gotta rent the latest Ninja Turtles game first.**

 _ **"We've haven't, we just did all this research."**_

 **"Gamefly!"**

This fight was going to be hard to pick a winner. Each turtle had their own strengths and weaknesses. Leonardo seemed well balanced but easily depressed. Donatello was a genius strategist but lacked training. Michelangelo was fast and naturally skilled but lacked focus. Raphael was strong but easily angered. In the end, it would be hard to see these brothers kill each other even if it is just a battle simulation.

 **"It's time for a Death Battle!"**

 **(cue the 1987 tmnt sewer background music)**

 **The group sees is that it's night and the moon is shining bright. Tall skyscrapers are towering in the night sky and the camera zooms towards the manhole that leads to the sewer. Inside the sewer, Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey are seen facing each other. They draw their weapons. This fight will end tonight.**

 **FIGHT!**

 **Leo makes his move first and attacks Mikey while Raph and Don face off. Mikey flips back and both him and Leo are now trading blows. Mikey's enhanced speed has him easily dodging Leo's attacks with graceful agility while he hits back. Raph tries to hit Don but Don's superior range of his bo staff makes it hard for Raph to get even close, forcing Raphael to go on the defensive. The camera now focuses on Leo as he is now flipping backwards a good distance until Michelangelo catches Leonardo off guard and lands a couple of hits. Leo counters with a stab, but Mikey used his chain to send his left sword downward and out of the hand while Mikey punches Leo in the face. Leo recovers and flips over into a defensive stance. With only his right sword left, Leo holds it to his side and goes into deep focus. Mikey sees that he is trying to concentrate and begins to taunt him.**

 **"You were never a good leader. It should have been Raph who led us in the first place."**

 **Leo's expression remains unchanged.**

 **Mikey switches to his chain-sickle to finish the fight. He spins one of his blades and send it straight to Leo's face.**

 **At that moment, Leo acted.** **In one swift movement, Leo** **quickly drew the sword and responding to the attack.** **He dodged the attack with grace and fluidity, moving right up to the surprised Mikey.** **He sent a strike that broke the chain and cut off Mikey's arm.**

Everyone flinched at the brutality.

 **As Michelangelo exclaims in pain, Leo ends his pain with a swift decapitation, and Mikey's headless body collapses to the ground. Leo slashes again, removing blood from the blade, and turns to the leftover pair, about to retrieve the dropped blade.**

The teens sat there with wide eyes of horror and sadness. They weren't expecting something this graphic and felt a lot of sorrow to poor Michelangelo. He put up a valiant effort.

 **Raph and Don are still at it but Raph couldn't land a hit on Donatello. As Leo watched, Don was landing several heavy hits on Raphael and then turned his staff into a spinning discus on his hand that he then uses to smack Raph at a rapid rate. Raph tries to attack from above but Don caught him and threw him across the sewer and next to Leo, now it's his turn. Leo and Don are trading blows until Leonardo misses and gets his sword stuck in a crate. Seeing the opportunity, Donatello converts his staff into a halberd takes and begins slashing at Leo's head. Leo is just fast enough to let the sword go and trade blow for blow with Don and his halberd. The camera focuses on Raph who is still out cold. Raph ain't done yet. Raph's suddenly eyes open.**

 **(cue Stars Align from TMNT)**

 **In a fit of rage, Raph charged at full speed as he ramed into the duo. Leo is knocked away and Don hit the ground hard.**

The viewers did not expect this.

 **Raph connects his two sai into a dual bladed staff. Now, he and Donatello are going at it again; however, Raph get's the upper hand with his raw strength and newly acquired range. Using his prongs, Raph blocks and traps the halberd's blade. Twisting his staff, Raph sends Don's weapon into the air and into Raph's free hand. Don gulps as his fate was sealed. Raph kick him down to the ground onto his back. Using Don's own weapon, Raph drives it down straight through the shell into his core. He twists it causing Don to wail in agonizing pain.**

 **"The doctor is in and it looks like we have an injured patient. Don't worry." Raph leaves the halberd impaled in Don's chest as he separates his sais.  "I have you medical shots right here," emphasizing his sais. A dark grin appears on his face. "It's only going to hurt a lot."**

 **There, Raph's begins stabbing harder into many points across Don's body. He punctured each and every vital organ below the neck faster and faster as blood was spilled everywhere.**

Every person was horrified as Raph was brutally stabbing his own brother. The teens grew pale at all the blood and guts flying everywhere. While the adult fared better, it wasn't by much. The three of them kept a straight face, but each of them were filling with dread at the sight before them. The same could be said for Kaldur.

Artemis was in shock seeing Raphael mutilate Donatella. HIS OWN BROTHER! Artemis closed her eyes and buried her face deep into Wally's chest. She was tearing up a storm filled with thoughts of he family turning against each other. Wally felt sick, but he needed to stomach this for Artemis.

Zatanna was in a similar state with Robin with his staring at the massacre. 'This is what the Joker does on a regular basis. I've seen it before, but It never gets easier to stomach.'

Megan was in tears as Conner tried to comfort her.

The music they were hearing wasn't helping.

 **After about 50 stabs and numerous mutilated organs, Raph raises both of his sais and rams them straight into Don's eye sockets and straight through the brain.**

"Jesus!" yelled Oliver.

"I haven't seen such brutality in decades," exasperated Diana.

"I can feel the trauma affecting my brain," whined Dinah.

The ones still watching took deep breaths to calm them down. "It's over," muttered Robin.

Artemis, Zatanna, and Megan finally looked back at the screen.

 **Don is nothing but a bloody mess.**

The girls felt like throwing up.

 **Raph and Leo are staring daggers as the final fight begins at this moment.**

 **Raphael reconnected his sais and pulled out the halber in Don's chest. He spun both, removing most of the blood.**

 **"We both knew this was going to end with the two of us, Leo. Just like old times, huh."**

 **Leo's eyes narrowed. "This is one fight that you won't win, brother. Surrender now, and I may just spare your life."**

 **"Fat chance fearless leader,"** **Raph said full of sarcasm. "I will not continue to live in your shadow! You were always Master Splinter's favorite."**

 **"Let it go. He's no longer with us," Leo countered.**

So their Master Splinter died. That's why they are fighting. To think the loss fractured their family to such a degree.

 **"No! As long as you are alive I will always be playing second fiddle. No more talk, fight or die." Raphs words were filled with unrestricted rage and bloodlust.**

 **Leo narrowed his eyes. "Very ****well. You chose your fate."**

 **Both charge and appear evenly matched. Steel meeting steel. Flesh meeting flesh. Leo's dual swords versus the sai staff and halberd were neck and neck. Leo sends a kick to Raph's chest, causing him to falter wile still blocking with the halberd. With the opening, Leo send both of his blades down against the halburd slicing it into three pieces. Raph flips away and gets his sais into each of his hands.**

 **"Now this feels much better," Raph remarked.**

 **Raph dashed in dodges two slashes and gets a lucky hit in, sending Leo into the water below. Leo slowly resurfaces as Raph jumps in. They again trade blows until Raphael catches Leonardo's swords with his sai. The tension of the music rises. Both the two brothers are locked in a struggle as they try to overpower each other. Raph twist his sais with all of his might, snapping Leo's swords. Before anyone could could react, both turtles stab each other at the same time. Raph is stabbed straight in the throat, and Leo is stabbed just above his right lung.**

 **"DAMN!" That was Raphael's last word. **

Everyone stared in horror and sorrow.

 **Raph slowly falls into the water with a loud splash, the water starts turning red. Leo slumps over with a piece of the sai still in his side. His face he shows isn't a expression of victory... but an expression... of horrible regret. They were the only creatures of their kind. They were supposed to work together. Now Leo was ultimately alone.**

 **"Please forgive me, father..."**

 **K.O!**

Oliver and Dinah felt like throwing up. Robin, Conner, and Wally were comforting their respective girlfriends tears. Everyone in the room held a somber expression.

 **(cue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rock/Metal Cover))**

 **"Whah hoo hoo! Somebody call an ambulance! or a vet, I don't know."**

No one said anything. They were still trying to calm down.

 _ **"There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weakness of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first, Michelangelo and his lack of focus and training."**_

The group had finally calmed down enough to listen to the conclusions. Thank god it was all a simulation. 'That's why he went after Mikey.' While he was fast, he didn't plan far ahead like Donatello to be enough of a threat.

 **"This means Leo let Donny beat the hell out of Raph who couldn't compete with Don's range initially. Raph got the upperhand with his strength and got his bloody revenge. With the last two standing, Leo was in way better shape compared to Raphael."**

Everyone in the room was quite impressed with Leo's battle strategy, controlling the fight and other factors much like how they have been trying to teach and learn.

 _ **"To top it all off, Leo is the most skilled of the Turtles, being the only one trained by two ninja masters, capable of facing and defeating Karai, the new Shredder, in a one-on-one fight, as well as defeating all three of his brothers at once in a sparring match."**_

Th teens were surprised that he won even with the odds against him.

 **"Leonardo is trained not just by Master Splinter but the Ancient One himself, Hamato Yoshi's trainer and adoptive father. From then on, Leonardo is far more experienced and skillful at even more complex ninjitsu moves than even Splinter, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all at once. In one timeline for instance, he cuts Shredder's head off in a one-on one-duel in Shredder's domain.** **But, hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?"**

 _ **"That's doubtful for several reasons. Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions.**_

Makes sense.

 **"Looks like Leo go the point of this battle."**

 _ **"The winner is Leonardo."**_

 **"Next time on Death Battle. Leo may taste victory now, but the fight is just beginning."**

It was interesting to see that Leo is gonna fight again in the next episode. His opponent appears to be some large anthropomorphic toad/frog.

Wally quickly puts a disc in and hits play.

 **(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)**

What everyone sees are two male heroes fighting in the night on the side of a building.

 _ **"They're the guardians of the night, the superhuman saviors of the lone and helpless."**_

Isn't that-

 **"Bruce Wayne, the Batman..."**

'Wait... What?' *Insert simultaneous mind blows*

 **"... And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man."**

A second hadn't even passed, but the jaws of everyone in the room dropped followed by an explosion happened right in front of the TV screen. Luckily, the TV survived without a scratch on it.

"Let go of my arms Clark!"

Blood immediately drained from their faces. Their heads turned slowly 180 degrees, now gazing upon the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight.

"Uh..." What was Superman to say? The identity of his kinda-best-friend was just revealed to everyone in the room. "Sorry about that. Batm-... Bruce was about to break the TV, but I shot at it just in time..."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. The TV was paused, and no one knew what to do now.

You can already guess who decided to break the ice first. "I think I put in the wrong disc." Immediately, Wally was bombarded with glares from all directions. Each and every glare came with the unsaid message of 'You think!'

There was almost no way that this situation could get any worse.

...

A light bulb lit in Zatanna's head. "Wait... If Batman is..., then Robin must be..." She gasped in joy with tears trickling down her face. She glomps onto Robin, burying his face deep into her bosom. "I finally know my boyfriend's real name! You will know soon? Oh, you planned this all along. Didn't you?"

Jaws dropped because 'that' was the first thing she processed.

Batman was not amused.

"Awkward..." Wally said hanging. his head. Sadly it did. It did get worse.

"Each and everyone of you!" Bruce points at his ward. "Especially you Robin." The now named Bruce called out in a very commanding and deep tone. "Explain. Now!"

Oliver sweat-dropped. 'To think this is the same guy who went with me to the Player's Ball last year.'

Batman walked up to Richard and Zatanna. "Robin. When you and I said that you and Zatanna were going to be honest with each other, this is not what I meant!"

"You wanted to be honest with me! That's so sweet!" She squeezed him even tighter.

'Robin .exe has stopped working.' Robin himself was internally crying. 'Why me?...Why not Wally?...'

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Surprise Bitch!**

 **It's Batman VS Spider-Man!**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest**

When the Kratos fight comes up, you could have Wiz and Boomstick make comments back to Wonder Woman or about the crossover of Spawn and Batman to add some change. When you do Deadpool vs Deathstroke, have Deadpool interact with Young Justice verbally or/and physically.

 **Reply:** I have many ideas in mind for the Kratos fight.

 **Guest**

Man, it's gonna be interesting when they see all the absurd stuff Superman and the Flash can do. Also, Green Arrow likely won't appreciate Black Canary all over Hawkeye after he dies. I bet that will be fun to write.

 **Reply:** I thin I know how to write their reactions to the absurdity of power. I also have GA's reaction to the loss and aftermath planned.

 **the Composcreator**

I'm just waiting for Superman Vs Goku and Spiderman vs Batman.

On that, topic how are you going to deal with the secret identity reveal?

Though, I am definitely curious as to their reaction to the different Batmans and actors that have played him.

 **Reply:** It will be a surprise to all.

 **hunterX95**

When you get to Master Chief vs Doomguy, can you explain the reason that Doomguy killed his commanding officer? The officer was giving him illegal orders to kill civilians.

Also, for what I said for CN vs SS, maybe it was dumb of me to suggest, but Chuck was in the army for a while so fighting, being famous, and putting his life in danger is not unfamiliar territory for him.

Also, be careful with how you space out the episodes that have DC fighters. There are only so many.

 **Reply:** I plan on fleshing out character much more that what the original Death Battle did. I currently have a good rough idea of the episode spacing.

 **ZadArchie**

It seems there are a lot of things to take in with this one. From the beginning, your early chapters seem to be written as an MST commentary or reaction type of story. Your later chapters are written in a chat format, and this last chapter has a huge segment of interactive Q&A with the audience. All of these things are, of course, not permitted according to the Terms of Service we all agreed to when we signed up for this site. There are ways to fix this. The Q&A segments with readers can be moved to your profile or an appropriate forum. The commentaries and rifts could be removed as well as the chat format to be switched for a more common, and fluid prose format. Of course, if you really are attached to the story the way it is, there are other fanfiction sites out there that would be more accepting of these types of fics.

Also, while on topic, you may not care for the rules on FFnet, and you are perfectly entitled to your opinion, but we all still have to be held accountable to them if we're going to use this site. So, you may not like the rules, but either comply with them while you're here or find a site with rules more suited to your needs.

Best,

Zad

Critics United

 **Reply:** Thanks to you, man. You helped me pull off a great overhaul of this type of story.

 **Guest**

I love the first part of this chapter. Also, will you add some jokes Wiz and Boomstick made during the first reviews of the character that didn't make the full episode. For example, when Wiz tries to make a pun in Sweet Tooth and when Boomstick destroyed Wiz's lab trying to make drone. Ya

 **Reply:** I'll look into that. I didn't know there were deleted scenes.

 **Taiski**

Will you mention how Mikey is the most naturally talented ninja (but he just has attention problems)? Because that was the one major gripe I had with the original episode.

 **Reply:** I plan on fleshing out character much more that what the original Death Battle did.

 **Commandant Bonaparte**

I don't mind you doing them reacting to Mask of the Phantasm. I'd like to see how a REAL Joker performs, not that wannabe. Speaking of that, it reminds me of a parody video where Hamill Joker reacts to YJ Joker on YouTube. Maybe you can watch that as well, cause it seems natural for Hamill Joker to do just that! XD

 **Reply:** I'll think about it.

 **OBSERVER01**

Lol! Zatanna using a dream spell on Robin which causes him to have funky dreams is definitely a yandere thing to do. Good to see Diana getting an upgrade in her outfit. Good lord KF actually made mecha turtle that attacks the groin! That's evil!

 **Reply:** Zatanna actually made Robin go into a deeper dream level while she had fun with the upper dream Robin. She has no idea what Robin was dreaming in the deeper level.

 **Siegfried Heller**

I'm so glad that unlike 'epicvictory2025', you still write this even if other trying to intimidate you.

When Batman vs Spiderman came, will you add Spiderman origin, problems with Jonah Jameson and the famous wise words "With great power, comes great responsibility"? Without that, I can see Spiderman portrait by young Justice as Playboy due to many lovers.

 **Reply:** I plan on fleshing out character much more that what the original Death Battle did.

 **zachlor16**

Ok. That was weird but hilarious. I can't wait until you do the TMNT Battle Royale Death Battle. Keep this up. I can't wait for the next update. (P.S. I loved the part where Superboy is sizing up that bear. Could actually do a flashback of where Superboy goes back to the Zoo to fight the bear?) Dare to be awesome.

 **Reply:** The Bear scene will appear soon. This chapter was long enough already.

 **Remzal Von Enili**

Hey, you remember that "everything goes wrong" simulation they had? What about throwing Death Battle characters into that?

 **Reply:** That would be interesting for a separate story.

 **superfanman217**

When you get to Batman vs Spiderman, will you please change Spiderman's intro. That was my only problem with that. Death Battle did not really explain Spidey's motivation. I know it would have been too long for Wiz and Boomstick to go in detail, but they still could have done it.

 **Reply:** I plan on fleshing out character much more that what the original Death Battle did.

 **Israel Pena**

I really liked the interludes, especially Robin's. The situation with the voices in his head reminds me of the latest episode of Sword Art Online Abridged.

I have two suggestions for the watch stories. One Punch Man and My Hero Academia. Can't wait for the next battle.

 **Reply:** That's what I was going for. I loved that abridged episode that I though it would be fun to put something like that in. Thanks to hear your review again.

 **yoshi3000**

I actually liked the interlude, this being a good way to stick it to those CU jerks. I've been thinking to do my own fan made Death Battle of two of my OCs for fun. Maybe something just to stick it to CU.

Maybe you could have Young Justice check out SMBZ.

 **Reply:** The original or the remake?


	9. Episode 23: Batman VS Spiderman

**AN:**

 **It's Done!**

 **After** **exactly** **two months, it's done.**

I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the very late update. I wanted to finish this chapter just in time for you guys enjoying wintertime, but many things came up. This became my longest chapter going over 23k words.

Recently, I have just started watching Young Justice: Abridged, and I love it. I do suggest that you check it out when you have the time.

Attention, the poll has closed, and One-Punch Man has been chosen. I hope to have a chapter up soon. Due to copyright, the episode will be altered, but I will do my best to keep the tone and personality of the show the same. I might also do a "YJ Watches Young Justice Abridged" if I have time.

* * *

 **Goku VS Superman**

I'll be updating Goku VS Superman because they got so many things wrong. I by no means say that I will be changing the results or keep them the same. I want the analysis to be accurate enough.

First off, I will be using New Earth Superman for both matches. Only the mainstream Superman comics published from 1986 to 2011 and before the New 52 Relaunch. New 52/Rebirth Superman is too confusing plot-wise for me to deal with, especially with the Convergence storyline.

I will also be using power scaling due to the nature and scarcity of measurable feats in the series.

The first match will be with GT Goku, and the Rematch will be using Super Goku. This way, Super has more time to develop.

Yes, I have watched many videos from SethTheProgrammer and Geekdom101, so stop asking. Also, I mainly use them to get access to screenshots, so stop telling me to ignore their opinions. If you have any questions or facts with sources for any future episodes, please leave them in a review or PM me. Cheers!

 **Goku**

I'm currently working on my analysis of Goku with others.

You can check out our work by googling

"Dragonball Universe standardized feats list" It's on ComicVine.

Please visit my profile page to track story progress.

 **Reviews are at the end.**

 **"Boomstick"** Bold

 _ **"Wiz"**_ Bold and Italics

 **"Third Party"** Bold and Underline

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Episode 23 Batman VS Spider-Man

 **Last time on YJ Watches DB**

 **(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)**

What everyone sees are two male heroes fighting in the night on the side of a building.

 _ **"They're the guardians of the night, the superhuman saviors of the lone and helpless."**_

Isn't that-

 **"Bruce Wayne, the Batman..."**

'Wait... What?' *Insert simultaneous mind blows*

 **"... And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man."**

A second hadn't even passed, but the jaws of everyone in the room dropped followed by an explosion happened right in front of the TV screen. Luckily, the TV survived without a scratch on it.

"Let go of my arms Clark!"

Blood immediately drained from their faces. Their heads turned slowly 180 degrees, now gazing upon the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight.

"Uh..." What was Superman to say? The identity of his kinda-best-friend was just revealed to everyone in the room. "Sorry about that. Batman was about to break the TV, but I shot at it just in time..."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. The TV was paused, and no one knew what to do now.

You can already guess who decided to break the ice first. "I think I put in the wrong disc." Immediately, Wally was bombarded with glares from all directions. Every glare came with the unsaid message of 'You think!'

There was almost no way that this situation could get any worse.

...

A light bulb lit in Zatanna's head. "Wait... If Batman is..., then Robin must be..." She gasped in joy with tears trickling down her face. She glomps onto Robin, burying his face deep into her bosom. "I finally know my boyfriend's real name! Oh, you planned this all along. Didn't you?"

Jaws dropped because 'that' was the first thing she processed.

Batman was not amused.

"Awkward..." Wally said hanging his head. Sadly it did. It did get worse.

"Every one of you!" Bruce points at the boy wonder. "Especially you, Robin." The now named Bruce called out in a very commanding and deep tone. "Explain. Now!"

Oliver sweat-dropped. 'To think this is the same guy who went with me to the Player's Ball last year.'

Batman walked up to Richard and Zatanna. "Robin. When you said that you and Zatanna were going to be honest with each other, this is not what I meant!"

"You want to be honest with me! That's so sweet!" She squeezed him even tighter.

'Robin .exe has stopped working.' Robin himself was internally crying. 'Why me?...Why not Wally?...'

 **Present (5 Minutes Later)**

The tension in the room had calmed to a reasonable level, and Batman had stopped berating Robin for being honest even though he didn't do anything. Artemis was confused about who Zatanna was giddy about since she didn't pay attention to the news of Gotham's elite.

Batman stood astute in front of the group with a hardened glare. "I'm waiting..." His glare became, even more, intimidating by the second. "Is anyone going to explain to me what's going on?"

Clark was standing next to Bruce with a curious expression in contrast. He figured that Bruce would take care of everything and that he would get an explanation with him. All Clark had to do was make sure Bruce didn't do anything stupid which was very likely.

The room remained silent, and most of the teens were scared sh*tless. Well, except for Zatanna and Diana. Zatanna was joyously glomped onto a frightened Robin while Diana watched the scene unfold. She didn't fear Bruce but wanted to see his reaction. Megan was confused.

The last time Robin saw Batman like this was during the Joker's last interrogation of multiple bombs throughout Gotham. The others weren't faring any better. They had inadvertently exposed the Batman's identity, granted that some already knew.

Megan leaned over to Conner. "Who is Bruce Wayne?"

Conner whispered into her ear, "He's the owner of a big company. We saved one of his building's from the swarm last year. Bruce Wayne is apparently also Batman."

"Oh…" She realized. "Now, I see why he looks so upset."

Clark decided to step in. "Shouldn't you cut them some slack? It's not like they exposed it to anyone outside the League."

Clark's interference was a blessing to them. Conner hid a small smile of his mentor slash father figure helping him and his friends out.

Bruce sighed. "No, they didn't." The teens, Arrow, and Canary calmed a bit but not for long. Bruce reaffirmed his glare. "But there's a leak of information, and I want to know how!" he growled out.

From Zatanna's rather comfortable bosom, Robin knew someone had to take one for the team. It was time for him to take charge. Be the leader he always tried to be. Robin slowly pulled his face out of Zatanna and gave her a look that told his intentions. Zatanna understood and complied by letting him go. Robin took a few steps forward with everyone's eyes on him.

He took one breath and said, "It's Wally's fault," pointing to Wally as well.

The surprise on everyone's face was apparent. Bruce facepalmed while the other adults tried to hold in their laughter from the statement. The other teens except for Zatanna practically fell forward in shock.

Wally was the first to stand up and had a look of betrayal on his face. "Dude! I can't believe that you threw me under the bus like that!"

Artemis came next and narrowed her eyes at Robin with a 'Da f*ck is wrong with you' look.

Robin crossed his arms. "Hey! After this night is over, I have to go home with the guy! You get to go back to Central!"

The other teens including some of the adults blanched slightly at the thought of living with the Batman.

Wally sputtered, trying to think of a response to that. "I..." He had nothing, so he sighed and conceded. "Fair point." Conner and the others silently agreed to Robin's decision.

"Sorry, bro." Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You better be sorry, you lousy bird," muttered Artemis.

Oliver chimed in. "You are the one who put in the wrong disc that put us in this situation. "

Wally groaned. "Can you at least help me get out of the hole now?"

"We're all in this together, but I would prefer if you went first," Robin replied. The other teens gave nods to the declaration which annoyed Wally slightly.

A cough ended the conversation and brought the attention back to Batman. "Now that I have your attention, can I have some answers..."

"Can we play twenty questions?" Wally pressed the tips of his index fingers together to ease the tension.

Bruce groaned at the idiocy but played along. He was going to get answers one way or another. "Why was my identity on the TV?"

"It was on a DVD," Wally quickly answered.

"Where did you get the DVD?" asked Bruce. If his identity was being sold on the streets like a B-movie, then this was bad.

"The woods outside the mountain."

Artemis interjected. "I can back him up. I was with him at the time."

That... was unexpected. Batman asked, "Why was it there?"

"Uh." Wally was unsure about the answer. "They came from another universe. That's what Zatara said."

Robin and the others decided to step in and explain the whole thing. The idea of anything you can think of existing out there is crazy, but they were dealing with the Batman. He deals with crazy on a daily basis.

After gathering all of the information, Bruce groaned and rubbed his temples. 'I'm getting too old for this...'

Clark walked up to his friend. "As crazy as it sounds, I believe them. You?"

Bruce stopped massaging his head. "Yeah, I believe them..."

"So..." Clark continued. "What are you going to do now?"

Bruce walked up to Wally with his re-engaged glare. "You will be handing those discs over to the League for further investigation, and they will be later destroyed. Is that understood?"

Wally was dumbfounded by Batman's request. He knew how Batman acted based on Dick's stories. He may be in charge of missions, but Batman was not in charge of him. If anyone is going to be ordering him around, it would either be his parents or Barry. Also Artemis, but he's not going to go into that right now.

Wally straightened his stance and took a deep breath. His choice of words would echo throughout the cave and the minds of his friends. "No."

To say that the others were shocked would be an understatement. It was rare for anyone in the League to deny the Batman right to his face.

Artemis' eyes widened, and a sly look appeared on her face. 'That's kinda hot.'

Bruce took one step closer to Wally.

'Did he get taller all of a sudden?' Wally thought with a hint of anxiety.

"What did you say to me?" Bruce's voice was becoming more rough and deep.

'Uh...' Wally shook away his hesitance. "I-I said No."

"Do you have any idea of what you have in your possession? You may have the identities, strengths, and weaknesses of every super-being in this universe."

Wally pointed his finger straight at the Dark Knight. "Exactly. It's in my possession. What authority do you have to take these away from me?" Wally shot back in a more confident tone.

"We are the Justice League, and we protect the people," Bruce started. "What you have may be the key to world domination and may threaten the lives of other people we know."

Clark decided to step in. "Come on Bruce; Wally isn't breaking any laws. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"He isn't and no. I don't," Bruce plainly replied. "They are still a danger to all of us."

"The DVDs," Clark reasoned, "belong to Wally since he is the first in the universe to find them. You may be a leader of the Justice League, but you have no personal authority over Wally. That would be Barry or his parents. I understand where you're coming from, but remember, the League is a team, and we make decisions as a team. We can't have you stealing on our behalf."

"It's not stealing. It's confiscating," Bruce remarked. "It's just like taking a loaded gun away."

"Are you insinuating that Wally would do wrong to us?" asked Clark. The others were irked by the implication as well.

"I'm not. But that doesn't mean he can't be."

"Oh, please." Wally scoffed. "Like anyone of us would harm with this information."

"I must agree with him," Dinah interrupted. "After watching a few of the simulations, we improved some of our training sessions with new techniques and other methods of improvement. We have been watching these in the cave, and so far, nothing bad has happened.

"We have been watching these in the cave, and so far, nothing bad has happened," reasoned Oliver.

"Yeah. You're paranoid," announced Conner.

"Am I?" Bruce questioned.

"You're acting brash, Bruce." Everyone turned to Diana who chose now to speak up. "I saw my simulation with them," gesturing to the rest. A few of people blushed at the memory. "Did they learn some secrets about me? Yes. But, I also learned some things about myself. I saw flaws that I am currently working on. It helped me be better."

Wally looked back at the screen. "We're all on the same team. We all trust you, but you don't trust any of us."

"Yeah, all on the same team. Just like Roy." Bruce's comment struck a chord in everyone present. They were still fresh with the revelation that he was a clone and mole.

Oliver raised his hands in a defensive stance. "Okay, we'll admit that Roy is a special case." The Team looked away, still uncomfortable about the whole situation. "But like we said before, as a team, we deal with problems as a team. When the main League was put out of commission, it was them," he gestured to the teens, "who saved all of us from being drones of The Light."

Bruce stared. "We still don't know what we did during those eighteen hours."

"Yeah, we don't know, but we will in time." Oliver looked to Dinah to add her piece.

"The kids, Oliver, and Diana are right. We need to build more relations between members. No wonder Barry keeps asking about movie night." She rolled her eyes but showed her interest in the idea. "If anything, watching these videos together brought us much closer than before, and we were able to find things to relate to."

"I have to admit, this sounds kinda fun, Bruce," Clark stated. "As long as we keep this secret tight-lipped, we shouldn't have any problems."

"Besides, it's not like a super villain is going to break into the Cave and rummage through our DVD collection," Artemis remarked.

Bruce hated where this was going, but it was obvious that he was alone on this side of the argument. If this is going to work, he had to be careful. "Fine..." Bruce relented. "We'll be having a meeting about this later, but for now... I'll join you in watching this particular one." This would need further thinking about what to do.

"Let's get started then," Kaldur declared.

The others began moving to the living room, but Zatanna and Robin were lagging behind. Zatanna was holding Robin with her arm around his neck. "So..." she started in a soft tone. "Does this mean I can start calling my boyfriend by his real name now, Richard?"

Robin was embarrassed because he wasn't used to hearing his name from his friends. "Richard is my full name, but people usually call me Dick."

A Cheshire smile appeared on her face as she muttered, "I'd love me some of that..."

Dick blinked. "What? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all. Let's go get our seats." Rob stopped. "Something wrong… Dick?" 'I hope he didn't hear me, but if he did, I hope he goes along with it.'

"...You know," Dick started. "It just occurred to me as to what we'll end up seeing." A panicked look appeared on his face. "I can't believe I just did that to him."

Zatanna had a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Robin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Bruce probably knows this too. I hope he doesn't hate me for encouraging this." He sighed. "Well, he hasn't had a panic attack, so I think he's mentally prepared."

Bruce turned to Clark. "I hope I don't regret this." 'I'll very likely see 'that' again.'

"Heh, maybe we'll see some of your more embarrassing secrets," chided Superman.

"..." Bruce groaned. 'You just had to jinx it…' "Let's get this over with."

With that, the teens and the adults took their seats in front of the TV while Wally restarted the disc.

 **(Cues Invader-Jim Johnston)**

 _ **"They're the guardians of the night, the superhuman saviors of the lone and helpless."**_

 **"Bruce Wayne, the Batman…"**

 _ **"…And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man."**_

"What do you know?" remarked Megan "You guys have the same naming scheme, an animal followed by 'man.'"

Diana got curious. "What made you choose that title anyways, Bruce?"

"I think I have an idea, but I want to see if they'll mention it," added Dinah.

'I'm already regretting this,' Bruce thought.

 **"It's no secret that given time to prepare, both Batman and Spider-Man can defeat pretty much any opponent."**

'No kidding,' thought Dick.

 _ **"Which is why we're pitting them against each other with only their standard equipment, gladiator style."**_

"Now, this is what I'm talking about," said Wally in and interested tone. "I always wanted to see what Batman uses barebones. The closest I can guess is what Rob has told us."

"I don't think I've ever seen Batman go to his fullest," stated Diana.

Clark raises his hand to his chin. "I think only a few of our enemies have been known to keep up with Bruce."

 **"He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick."**

 _ **"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle."**_

The first combatant was standing on top of a rooftop of a building in the middle of the night. A lightning bolt struck, allowing the audience to get a view of him. A full grown man somewhere in his late 30s to early 40s dressed in a grayish-black suit made of what looks like light but durable armor, black combat boots, bladed gauntlets, a cowl with pointed ears that only covers his upper head including his eyes, a golden belt, and a black flowing cape. The most eye-catching feature is a bat symbol on his chest that made it obvious who he was.

Clark rolled his eyes. "You always know how to make an entrance, don't you."

Bruce scoffed. "It's all part of the gig."

 **Batman**

 **(Cues Batman (1989)-Main Theme)**

 _ **"The Dark Knight is the master of the shadows."**_

"You're telling me," Dick whined. "I'm his apprentice, and I'm still working on my stealth skills."

"We still hate it when you do the whole disappearing act," remarked Wally. The other teen members nodded in agreement.

 **"You know you're doing something right when people are terrified of just your shadow."**

 **(Cue scene from Batman Begins)**

They see a thug panicking out of fear.

" **WHERE ARE YOU?!"** screamed the thug.

Batman appears behind him, surprising everyone in the room. **"Here."**

The thug exclaimed in fear as the screen goes black.

* * *

"I was pretty terrifying when I first started out," complained Oliver. "They simply called me The Arrow, but I had to improve my public appearance later on."

"I remember that," added Dinah. "You only changed your name to Green Arrow when you joined the League."

 _ **"Batman is the protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. Behind the mantle of the Bat, he is Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy."**_

* * *

 **BACKGROUNDS**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne**

 **Nicknames: The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, The World's Greatest Detective, The Masked Manhunter, The Cowled Crimefighter, and The Bat.**

 **Net Worth: $6.9 billion**

 **Orphan (The eyes of Bruce and Dick twitch)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You're forty-one!" exclaimed most of the room. His net worth wasn't all surprising since Bruce looked so young.

Bruce groaned. "No, I'm not. From the looks of it, they are using a much older version of me." 'I hope I don't see a future I don't want to see.'

"How old are you right now?" asked Oliver.

"I'm thirty-two. You can see it on Google," he replied.

 **"Like most origin stories, it's not all sunshine and rainbows, especially for Gotham City."**

Bruce, Dick, Clark, and Wally knew what was coming, and they didn't like it.

 **"Bruce Wayne was born on February 19 to a wealthy family, the son of Thomas Wayne, a doctor, and Martha Wayne, a humanitarian."**

"Your father was a Doctor?" asked Artemis.

"He was one of the best," answered Bruce.

" _ **At an early age, the road he would follow all started out with fear."**_

While others were curious, Bruce knew exactly what event they were talking about.

" _ **It wasn't until soon after that his life would change forever."**_

 **(You can skip the origin story if you want)**

* * *

 **(Cue scene from Batman Begins)**

It took place inside the bedroom of the young Bruce is shown to be in distress in his bed until a voice cuts off his train of thought.

" **The bats again?"** Thomas asked as he walked into his room. Young Bruce nodded yes. Thomas takes a sea and continues. **"You know why they attacked you, don't you?"** Bruce looks at him for the answer. **"They were afraid of you."** **  
** **"Afraid of me?"** Bruce was confused. **  
****"All creatures feel fear."** **  
**That changed Bruce's mood as a smile grew on his face at the thought. **"Even the scary ones?"** he asked. **  
** **"Especially the scary ones,"** his father answered.

"Your father reminds me of my own," says Clark.

"My dad also told me similar things when I was younger," added Zatanna.

" **I got something to show you." ** Thomas pulls out a small box and opens it to reveal a beautiful pearl necklace. **"You think your mother will like them?"**

"Damn," Artemis commented. "He's not a Wayne for nothing. That must have cost a fortune."

Bruce didn't mind the comment. She didn't know.

" **Yeah,"** **Bruce answered with a smile.**

"That necklace looks magnificent, Bruce," stated Diana. "Did she love it?"

With a small nod, he replied, "Yes… Yes, she did." **  
(Scene Skip)**

The scene shifts to a theater performing a play with music and singing. A gilded house packed to the rafters for Boito's Mefistofle. Young Bruce seated between his parents, On stage: WITCH LIKE CREATURES cavort. DARK BIRDS on wires descend, FLAPPING.

Young Bruce STARES, uneasy, at their VIOLENT motions. The bat costumes of the performers and the choreography was messing with his head.

He began to have flashbacks to his time in the well. All the bats, scratches, and screeching were too much for the young man's psyche.

BATS EXPLODE FROM A DARK CREVICE.

Young Bruce starts breathing faster, STARES fixedly.

SCREECHING, FLAPPING BLACK BATS SWARM ALL AROUND...

Gulping PANIC breaths, young Bruce looks around for an exit. They're in the middle of a row.

'He is showing symptoms of PTSD with his fear of bats,' thought Dinah. 'I'll make note of that for a possible session.'

He GRABS his Dad's arm. With bated breath, he looks to his father and in a desperate whisper asks, **"Can we go?" ** He takes another breath. **"Please."  
** Thomas stares at his son, confused. Martha looks over. Young Bruce looks at his father, PLEADING. Thomas nods. **"Okay. Let's go."** Soon, Thomas, Martha, and Bruce walk out of the back of the theater. They make their way along the row, Thomas nodding apologies...

The Waynes emerge from a side exit. Martha crouches before Bruce, tries to meet his eyes. He stares down, ashamed. **"What's wrong, Bruce?"** his mother asked with concern. **  
"No, no. It was me,"** Thomas began. Martha looks up. Thomas gives her a conspiratorial look. **"I just needed some fresh air. A little bit of opera goes a long way."** He winks at his son. **"Right, Bruce?"** Young Bruce smiles gratefully. **"Come on. Let's go."**

Thomas, coat over his arm, ushers his family down the dark alley, heading for the WELCOMING GLOW of the main boulevard. A FIGURE emerges from the shadows in front of them. A MAN. With a GUN. Shifting uneasily. **"Wallets, jewelry. Come on, fast."**

Everyone in the room tensed. Since Bruce was an orphan, this is the defining moment of his life. While they all knew the result, it didn't make the air any less morbid. Robin was worried for Bruce who was simply staring at the barrel of the pistol and back at his parents just like the young Bruce on screen. **  
**His family was scared by Thomas remained calm and composed **"That's fine."  
"Fast."**  
 **"Take it easy. Take it easy."** Thomas hands Young Bruce his coat, then reaches for his wallet. The Man JERKS the gun at Thomas, eyes DARTING. Young Bruce stares up at the gun TREMBLING in the man's hand.  " **Here you go."** The man GRABS at the wallet but FUMBLES it. It FALLS. The Man glances down at the wallet then back to Thomas, scared. **"It's fine. It's fine."** The Man crouches for the wallet, eyes on Thomas. **"Now just take it and go."  
** The mugger looks towards Marth and notices her new pearl necklace. **"I said, jewelry,"** he says as he points the gun towards her. **  
**Noticing the action, Thomas steps in front of his wife. **"Hey…"** But he was cut off. ***BOOM***

Everyone in the room gasped and flinched. Thomas Wayne was just shot. Bruce's hands tighten in bottled up anguish.

Young Bruce flinches and steps back while Martha screamed in fear and terror at her husband being shot right in front of her as he falls to the ground. **"Thomas!"** she yells as she gets down to comfort her husband. Sadly her cries were soon silenced.

The mugger gets down and YANKS at her necklace, which BREAKS, Spilling PEARLS all over the asphalt as another crack is made. ***BOOM***

Everyone in the room gasped and flinched again. Two great parents just died right in front of them on screen. Bruce's hands grew tighter, trying to keep control.

The Man stands. Turns to Young Bruce who STARES at him, uncomprehending. The Man cannot bear the boy's gaze… And then he RUNS. His attention goes back to his parents who were now bleeding on the floor right in front of him. Young Bruce looks at the bodies of his parents. DROPS to his knees, head down. PEARLS dot the asphalt beneath him. Some of them are bloody. He sees that there is a little bit of life left in his father as Thomas grabs his hand. **  
****"Bruce, It's okay." ** His father says. Everything that just happened is starting to settle in as Young Bruce begins to his last breath, Thomas gives his final words to his son. **"Don't be afraid."** His eyes close as life leaves his body.

The scene ends with Bruce sitting all alone in the cold night shivering with the bodies of his killed parents.

* * *

 **(End of Origin)**

" **Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes."**

They had to pause the video. To summarize the thoughts of everyone in the room, it would be "F*ck…"

Zatanna, Artemis, and Megan were on the verge of tears, clutching onto their boyfriends. They all had family issues. Deep inside, everyone aside from Bruce felt so guilty for letting Bruce not only relive the tragedy but also see it on screen.

'I had no idea he went through all that,' thought Dinah and Oliver. 'Makes my story sound like a walk in the park.'

Dick was downcast. "I'm sorry,... I should have known that… this… was going to show up." Dick felt awful. He knew how it felt to see one's parents die.

Kaldur added on. "We are truly sorry, Batman… If we had known…"'

Bruce closed his eyes and breathed. About five minutes passed before he spoke. "That scene has replayed more time in my head over the years than I can count. Seeing it one more time… it blends in with the other times." "But it hurts as much," he mumbled to himself.

" **Bruce was taken home to Wayne Manor, where he was raised by the Waynes' faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth."**

 **(Cue scene from Batman Begins)**

Some time has passed since the murder, and Young Bruce is shown in the manor with Alfred.

" **Alfred?"** young Bruce called to him. **  
****"Yes, Master Bruce?"**

He begins to sob again as he replies, **"It was my fault, Alfred. I made them leave the theater."** **  
** **"No. No. No. No. No," ** Alfred whispers as he walks toward the young master. **  
****"If I hadn't gotten scared…" ** Bruce was cut off. **  
****"It was nothing that you did," ** Alfred answered sternly. He lifts up Bruce's chin to look him in the eyes. **"It was him, and him alone. Do you understand?"** **  
** **"I miss them, Alfred." ** He walks up to Alfred and buries his face in his chest full of distress. **"I miss them so much."** **  
**With a solemn expression, Alfred replies, **"So do I, Master Bruce. So do I."**

" _ **Some say that Bruce died that night with his parents, and Batman was born in his place.**_

 _ **"In any case, he later stated that the incident marked the end of his childhood."**_

There was a deep silence until Bruce broke it. "I owe everything to Alfred," Bruce finally responded. "He was there when no one else could be." 'They weren't wrong about the first part though.' "Keep the video playing. It'll move my train of thought."

They waited a few minutes to calm down, and they continued the video.

" **Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives.** **He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills."**

" _ **He even went to prison."**_

Everyone's eyes widened at the idea of Bruce being a criminal because of the trauma.

'I remember that…' thought Bruce.

 **(Cue scene from Batman Begins)**

Wayne turns from the table, but his path is blocked by an enormous man backed by six aggressive prisoners. The Enormous Man smashes his plate away. In broken English, the man says **"You are in hell, little man…"** and punches Wayne who goes down hard. **"...and I am the devil."**

"Dude, you became a prison b*tch," Oliver commented offhandedly. Everyone noticed the harsh glare from Bruce sent his way. "No offense."

Dinah smacked him upside the head a little.

"Keep watching," Bruce replied.

Wayne picks himself up and dusts himself off. **"You're not the devil"** The Enormous Man swings again, and Wayne catches his fist, kicks the big man's knee out, and, as he goes down, boots his face. **"** **… you're practice."**

Six Prisoners RUSH Wayne all at once... Wayne fights skillfully and hard, FLIPPING one prisoner into another, KICKING as his arms are held... several Prisoners hit the deck before- GUNFIRE- two GUARDS break it up, shooting into the air... they GRAB Wayne.

This confused most of them, even the younger Bruce on screen.

" **Solitary!"** a guard yells.

Wayne had an indignant look. **"Why?"**

" **For protection."**

" **I don't need protection."**

The guard points angrily at the unconscious prisoners. **"Protection for them."**

"Wow… The guards feared their safety..." stated Wally.

"Yeah, you made them your prison b*tch," corrected Oliver.

" _ **At age 14, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn. While abroad, he studied and received training in multiple martial arts under various instructors and in different countries."**_

Dick looked at Bruce. "You traveled around the world, and you were only a year older than me?"

"I did. Things were different for me at that time," his father and mentor answered.

" **He learned man-hunting, stealth and reconnaissance, hunting, hand-to-hand combat, traditional healing disciplines, and even ventriloquism under various practitioners. He also trained under a special group of assassins, becoming their best student and possible successor."**

"You did all that before you became Batman!" exclaimed the teens. Even the adults had an intrigued look hearing about Bruce's training.

'Sure beats being on an island for years…' thought Oliver.

"Wait...When it said assassins, were you were part of the League of Assassins?" asked Artemis. Everyone went silent as that little bit of info sunk in.

"Bruce... Care to explain..." stated Oliver. He has sort of a vendetta against them for some time. If his friend was still associated with them, then Batman is a threat.

Bruce groaned. "Calm down, Queen. I trained under them for some time before I defected. I have no lasting connection with them. I can assure you."

The group looked at each other for responses. Overall, people believed Batman because he has been part of the League since the beginning with nothing bad happening because of him.

"Okay then," Queen replied.

"Weirdly, I'm not surprised," added Clark. "You have a lot of skill, and they had to come from somewhere."

"It was a long and difficult time for me…" replied Bruce.

" _ **Bruce was also trained in archery by Oliver Queen."**_

Oliver stood up and pointed at Bruce. "Wait! I met you before? When?"

"I was using an alias at the time. Do you remember a John Doe?"

"That was you?!" Oliver leaned back in his chair. "Damn… Small world."

" **At age 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but after learning about its regulations and conduct, Wayne deducted that he would never be able to completely oppose crime while working within the legal system."**

"I can't believe that you almost became a suit for the government!" exclaimed Wally.

"It's not always bad to work close to the governing body," replied Kaldur.

Diana spoke next. "We do work in conjunction with the United Nations."

" _ **Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after many years of study and training with his body and mind developed to perfection. Despite having all of the skills and methods to fight crime, he still felt that there was something missing in the completion of his physical and mental arsenal."**_

" **Wayne discovered the answer late one night when a f*cking bat crashed through his window and lands on his father's bust, and the legend of the Batman was born. As the head of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne had access to cutting-edge technology, and Batman used all of it."**

" _ **Wayne designed himself a costume equipped with experimental technology and set out against the crime and corruption that thrived in Gotham City.**_ **"**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(Cue scene from Batman Begins)**

" **Why bats, Master Wayne?"** asked Alfred.

Bruce Wayne replied, **"Bats frighten me. It's time my enemies shared my dread."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BATSUIT**

 **Weight: 200 lbs**

 **Nomex reinforced fabric**

 **Fire-resistant memory cloth cape**

 **Bladed Gauntlets**

 **Steel-toed Boots**

 **Nose-Pierced Gas Filter**

 **200,000-volt electric network**

 **Designed to evoke fear**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **The Batsuit, composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium, was designed to be the ultimate flexible, combat armor."**_

"No wonder Robin doesn't have a suit," realized Megan "I don't think he would be able to move in something like that."

"I'm getting there..." replied Dick.

Dinah stepped in. "Not anytime soon, I hope. If you start wearing that weight on you during puberty, most of your body's energy will go to muscle development instead of normal growth."

"In other words," interrupted Oliver. "You will remain short, shorty."

Dick didn't say anything, but he did pout. Zatanna tried her best to console him.

" **The pointy ears are a bit much for aesthetic, but the armor can stop blades and bullets."**

" _ **His memory cloth cape can be used as a glider, and the entire suit is lined with a 200,000-volt electro network."**_

"A bit much for security, Bruce," commented Diana.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "With the criminals in Gotham, I'm surprised no one tried to steal the tires off the Batmobile yet." A few of them laughed at the idea.

" _ **The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology."**_

" _You added that after meeting me. Right?"_ asked Clark.

Bruce glared at him. _"Well, it's not like I expected to meet someone with x-ray vision."_

" **The mask is accessorized with some security systems, like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter-receiver device for voice and video. It utilizes an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors, and a sonar."**

Everyone was quite surprised at the technology just in Batman's mask.

" _ **The gadgets from Wayne's never-ending funds don't stop there."**_

Everyone sees Batman's iconic golden colored belt.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **UTILITY BELT**

 **Grapple Gun**

 **Gas Mask**

 **Tear Gas**

 **Smoke Pellets**

 **Bolas**

 **Tracers**

 **A transponder that Summons Bats**

 **Batarangs**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **Batman keeps most of his field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a utility belt that carries DOZENS of different tools that can get him out of practically any situation."**_

" **That suit pretty much has EVERYTHING. Grappling hooks, explosives, beer. Maybe not that last one but mine would."**

" _ **Notable gadgets include a gas mask, tear gas, smoke pellets, a Kryptonite ring, remote detonated plastic explosives, and his trademark grapple gun.**_

" **Superman had entrusted Batman a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be stopped."**

Conner looked at Robin. "I guess that's the reason why Batman keeps it in the cave."

Bruce glanced at Dick. "You opened my vault?"

Robin raised both hands in defense. "Did I forget to mention that?" Bruce responded with a deadpan expression. "Hey, it came in handy during New Years."

Bruce simply nodded. "Just put it back…"

" _ **He also carries a large supply of collapsible shurikens."**_

They all see him throw a Batarang into the barrel of a gun with perfect aim and precision.

" **The batarangs! And if throwing a razor sharp object at people isn't enough, he's got several types! Like an electric shock, knockout darts, and grenades."**

" _ **Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent.**_

 **"Sometimes, I admit, I think of Bruce as a man in a costume. Then, with some gadget from his utility belt, he reminds me that he has an extraordinarily inventive mind. And how lucky I am to be able to call on him,"** said the Superman on screen.

Clark smiled at Bruce. "That may not be me who said it, but I would still be the truth nonetheless. You are a major help to us all."

A minuscule grin appeared on the Dark Knight's face. "What would you guys do without me?"

Dinah answered. "Well, first, Oliver would be funding everything from the Cave to the Watchtower."

"Yeah… I think I'll pass on that," commented Oliver with a round of laughter coming after.

'He is one of the few men that I hold to a high degree. He may be a bit harsh, but his heart is in the right place,' thought Diana.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SKILLS**

 **Knows 127 Martial Arts**

 **Peak Human Condition**

 **-Bench Press: 1,000 lbs**

 **-Leg Press: 2,500 lbs**

 **-Master Acrobat**

 **-Can Survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds**

 **Genius Intellect and Strategist**

 **Expert Detective**

 **Stealth**

 **Master Escape Artist**

 **Indomitable Will**

 **Intimidation**

 **Peak Human Reflexes**

 **Immense Senses**

 **Marksmanship**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" **There are a plethora of superheroes without superpowers but, of them all, the Batman relies on his scientific knowledge, detective skills, and athletic prowess. Batman has pushed himself to the limit of the human body. He can bench press 1,000 pounds and has great aim and reflexes, almost on par with the Green Arrow regarding accuracy."**

The teens blinked when they heard that Batman could bench that much as a normal human. Dick looked at his skinny arms with a slight frown. He was a man of agility rather than brute force. The adults already knew since they see Bruce train in the Watchtower sometimes. Oliver was focussing on something else.

"Almost on par mind you," Oliver added. "I'm still king when it comes to making the shot." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Artemis scoffed. "Just you wait. In a few years, I'll be more than a match for you."

" _ **He has no known superhuman powers, but he does have an extreme, almost superhuman force of will. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring."**_

"Have you worn John's or Hal's rings before?" asked Artemis

"No," replied Bruce. "I have stolen it from them many times, but I have never tried to put it on."

"We could ask to borrow it the next time we see them," added Zatanna.

" _ **He could catch Green Arrow's arrows in mid-flight when he tried to shoot him, dodge offensive attacks (Oliver pouted as he saw it first hand), and perform amazing physically defensive feats. He could even evade strikes from beings with super speed and dodge multiple gun fire."**_

" _ **Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for ten years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts."**_

" **Screw jack of all trades, master of none, he's practically mastered them all."**

The teens, Oliver, Clark, and Diana were amazed at the extent of Bruce's combat knowledge. Dinah simply blinked at the long list of martial arts that Batman knew. She turned to Bruce. "You know all that, and you have me teach the Team in unarmed combat. I'm not complaining about the job; I'm just wondering why you never gave a demonstration to them."

Robin chimed in. "He only taught me the basics since I was younger than him when he started. I only mastered about three."

Bruce decided to answer. "The reason that I asked you is that you're a much better teacher than I could ever be." 'It's difficult for me to be on the social level you have with the teens'

The answer seemed fair. Everyone knew that Batman's attitude wasn't desired for a teaching position.

"Thank you for the compliment," Dinah replied.

 **(Cues The Dark Knight Trilogy-Main Theme)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **FEATS**

 **Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes**

 **Invites Near-Death Experiences**

 **Can Best Metahumans in Combat**

 **Does Not Use Firearms**

 **Single-handedly fought Superman and defeated the Justice League**

 **Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. Batman's IQ is estimated to be 192."**_

'Bats is a certified genius!' exclaimed Wally in his head, a bit jealous.

"With a strong body, one must also have a strong mind," chimed Diana.

"Can't agreed more," commented Dinah.

Oliver groaned. "It's a chore, but calculus helps my aim."

" **He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He can anticipate attacks through muscle movement and memorize the smallest details, even the shape of the cheek he's punched."**

Everyone was amazed at that level of thinking and preemptive combat.

Clark rolled his eyes with commendation. "Only you, Bruce would push to that level."

" _ **And while Batman is only human, his achievements stand among gods."**_

" **He's a founding member of a team of superheroes known as the Justice League. And he has even fought Superman."**

"You guys fought before?" asked Megan.

"Did we?" asked Clark to Bruce.

"We had a few skirmishes," answered Bruce.

"But did you have a full on fight?" pushed Artemis.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(Cue Scene from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2)**

The screen cuts to a much older Bruce Wayne with blood running down his mouth. He appears to be wearing a bulk battle suit. **"You're feeling it now, aren't you? What the rest of us live with every day. Your own mortality. Don't worry. You'll survive. The kryptonite will work its way out of your lungs soon enough."**

An older Superman is on the ground. His face is swelled in both of his cheeks, and he too has a bloody mouth. He looks at him. **"Bruce."**

He didn't care. Batman kicks Superman in the face onto his back. Bruce walks up to him and lifts him up by his chest, looking him straight in the eyes. **"But I didn't have to go easy on you. A different binding agent, a stronger mix. I want you to remember that. I wanted to remind you to stay out of my way. In all the years to come in your most private moments, I want you to remember the one man who beat you."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Everyone in the room just stared at the screen for a bit. They just saw Batman beat the sh*t out of Superman, and he was an old man.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" shouted Oliver. "Batman just made Supes his b*tch."

"We all saw it, honey," replied Dinah, "as surprising as it may be."

"Wow…" remarked Clark. His face grew pale before facing Bruce. "Please tell me you aren't planning to do that to me in the future."

One could barely see the glint in Bruce's eye. "Like I said. Just stay out of my way."

A shiver ran up spines at the thought of the plans Bruce would come up with to go against them.

Megan saw being attacked by fire.

Conner saw a similar fate Superman got only it hurt more because he was half human.

Wally saw Batman making a serum that would accelerate his metabolism to make him almost starve to death.

Kaldur imagined being stranded in the Bialyan dessert again.

Robin and Artemis weren't sure what kind of contingency they would get, but they knew it would hurt… a lot.

* * *

 **WEAKNESS**

 **No Exploitable Physical Weakness**

 **Has to be Rescued more than any other Justice League member**

 **Single-Mindedness**

 **Mental Stability barely in check**

* * *

" _ **But while Wayne has no exploitable physical weakness, he's not perfect. His mental stability has often been called into question."**_

Dinah took quick note of the new information while Bruce was thinking about the psychologists he met as a child after the murder.

" **Well, let's see. His parents were killed in front of his as a child, he uses his money to beat the living shit out of people dressed as a giant bat, and he employs a 12-year-old sidekick. Yeah, he's not all there."**

As blunt at Boomstick put it, most of the audience agreed in spite of the Dark Knight sitting nearby.

"I'm not crazy. Alfred had me tested," argued Bruce in a mumble.

Some heard him but decided not to reply to that.

'We'll be having a session very soon, Bruce' thought Dinah. 'This episode is practically an open book on you.'

'You may be a bit crazy, but you sure as hell are stubborn,' thought Clark.

" _ **Batman's drive to protect Gotham has been used against him on several occasions, most notably when Bane decided to confront Batman only after wearing him down by destroying Arkham Asylum, knowing that his foe would try and capture all the escaped inmates himself and thus push himself to the brink of exhaustion."**_

"Bane went to Gotham to fight Batman?!" exclaimed Dick. Everyone was familiar with Bane on their mission to Santa Prisca. It was surprising to see another version of Bane go up against the Batman with such a tactic.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(Cue Scene from The Dark Knight Rises)**

Batman and Bane are shown fighting underground. Batman was in his signature suite while Bane wore a luchador mask along with a leather jacket. (Arkham Origins Pre-Titan) leather pants, and boots. **"You fight like a younger man, with nothing held back. Admirable but mistaken."**

Batman uses an EMP device to cut the lights and disappear.

" **Oh, you think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but BLINDING!"**

He grabs Batman from the shadows and continues to beat him.

" **The shadows betray you because they belong to me!"**

Bane repeatedly punches Batman in the face, breaking his cowl. Batman desperately stands and swings at Bane only to miss."

" **Ah, yes... I was wondering what would break first…"**

Bane grabs and lifts Batman high into the air, **"Your spirit, or your body?"** , and slams him on his knee with a loud crack while the screen fades to black.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Everyone cringed at the sight of Bane breaking Batman's back.

"By the Gods," muttered Diana.

"Christ!" exclaimed Oliver and Dinah.

Clark was in shock to see his best friend, who was not so long ago beating the crap out of him, now getting his back broken. He still forgets that at the end of the day, Batman is still human.

The other teens were in shock as well for seeing a major League member suffer a possibly permanent injury, but Dick took it the hardest. Dick shut his eyes closed as seeing Bruce get hurt like that was like losing a parent all over again, and Zatanna tried to console him.

Bruce glared at the TV and grit his teeth. Another version of himself was too stubborn and was likely paralyzed. He needed to keep tabs on his Bane just in case. He needed to plan more contingencies and a possible successor, glancing at Dick.

They paused for a minute to regain their composure.

" _ **But he IS a survivor. He endured being broken in half, fighting the other members of the Justice League, complete disintegration, and being stranded in the past as a living time bomb of galactic destruction."**_

Clark and the other Leaguers aside from Batman silently agreed that he really could take them out easily with his deception and underhanded tactics. Weirdly, there was some relief that Batman is the only man that would or could attempt to do it not without reason.

"As relieved as I am that Batman isn't handicapped, how the hell does someone survive disintegration!" exclaimed Wally.

A smirk grew on Artemis. "Magic?" she teasingly suggested.

He groaned. "Please don't bring that topic back up again."

"What are they talking about?" Zatanna whispered to Dick.

Dick shook his head. "Wally has some issues with respecting other's beliefs. He's much better than then though."

'Why does my life get more difficult as time goes on? Seriously...' Bruce asked himself.

" **Batman has a deep love for humanity, which also backed his no-killing rule, and he truly believed that deep down, people could be good. This caused him to want to help his more prominent foes by getting them treated for mental illness or instability by bringing them to Arkham Asylum."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(Cue Scene from Batman Begins)**

" **Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share,"** asked Henri Ducard.

Bruce Wayne answered, **"That's why it's so important. It separates us from them."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" **To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is a self-absorbed, superficial, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, living the dream I have always wanted. However, even as Bruce Wayne, he had attempted to do good, through charitable campaigns, and renovation projects. Bruce's ultimate goal was to bring order and justice to Gotham City."**

" _ **Batman has occasionally been arrogant, treating many of his allies with various degrees of disrespect. He often imposes his exacting standards on others as he does himself. Despite being far from the most social among the League members, Batman would go beyond certain expectations to save his allies."**_

Everyone understood that Batman's controlling nature was true, but he still had a heart.

" **Hell, one instance where Wonder Woman was transformed into a little pig by the sorceress Circe got Bats to do the unthinkable."**

"Circe," grumbled Diana. 'Only she would do something so troublesome to me. I am curious at to what Bruce did for me.' Meanwhile, the others perked their ears at the mention of possible gossip about the Batman.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(Cue scene from JLU)**

Circe walked up to Batman in the damage ballroom. **"I want something from you that's very precious. Something you've worked very hard to conceal. Something when gone, you can never regain, something soul shattering."**

Bruce and everyone else hid any emotion of nervousness in anticipation to see when he was willing to do for Diana

The screen lights up, and Batman is shown in the spotlight on a large stage with a microphone

"Wait… is he going to-?" Dinah asked, but was cut off.

 **Youtube:**

 **(Scene) Batman Sings For Diana - Justice League**

 **(Lyrics) Batman (Kevin Conroy) - Am I Blue?**

 **"Am I Blue?" by Billie Holiday**

 **Am I blue, am I blue**

 **Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you**

The camera reveals that he is performing in front of a large audience and… a tearing adult Zatanna?!

In summary, everyone including Batman was shocked. They have never seen this side of Bruce, and Bruce was more shocked that he sang in public rather than the actual singing.

'He's singing for me,' thought a flattered Diana.

Two teens were more… expressive of their reactions. "Holy crap! Look at Zatanna!" shouted Wally followed by a smack to the head by Artemis.

Robin, on the other hand, was wide-eyed with his jaw dropped. If he were a cartoon character, he would have turned into a wolf and whistled madly. Noticing his euphoric stupor, Zatanna slowly closed his mouth shut and whispered teasingly, "I gotta say. I'm a bit jealous that you're looking at my alternate self… Not that it's all that bad." Dick's face grew redder.

 **Am I blue, you'd be too**

 **If each plan that you made done fell through**

 **Was a time I was her only one**

 **But now I'm the sad and lonely one, lonely**

His voice was incredible. (Kevin Conroy FTW)

Zatanna wiped her tears with a handkerchief which was soon grabbed by the tearing Circe.

" **Beautiful,"** complemented the sorceress.

" **And you'll keep your part of the bargain?"** asked Zatanna.

" **A deal's a deal. He can stop now."**

" **Not on your life."** They both turned back to the song.

"He better not," whispered Megan.

 **Was I gay till today**

 **Now she's gone and we're through, am I blue**

 **Was a time I was her only one**

 **But now I'm the sad and lonely one, lonely**

 **Was I gay till today**

 **Now she's gone and we're through, am I blue**

 **Now he's gone and we're through, am I blue**

When Batman finishes the song, the crowd erupts in applause, cheers, and joyous tears.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **I love Jazz. I give him a 9 out of 10. How about you Boomstick?"**_

" **While I'm so-so with the genre, I gotta hand it to his voice. Pure man."**

The teens and the other adults in the room stand up to applaud the marvelous singing. Bruce was held a deadpan expression seeing his allies react like this to him singing. 'Now they are going to start asking me questions

Megan smiled. "Batman, you have a wonderful voice!"

"You made me cry tears of joy!" gushed Zatanna.

"Why don't you sing more often? That was great," complemented Clark.

"I had no idea that you were a fan of Jazz," said Dinah.

Diana gave Bruce a sincere smile. "I must agree with the others, Bruce. Your talent is comparable to the sirens."

Bruce was internally trying very hard to hide any embarrassment. "It's not something I like people to know about me."

Oliver was devising a plan to convince Bruce to sing at his eventual wedding with Dinah once he gets the guts to propose.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Batman walks off stage with a blank expression and meets with Zatanna. **"Remember when Penguin tried to kidnap that singer?"**

" **Ricky what's his name? So?"**

" **I spent a month on stakeout. Must have heard that song a hundred times."**

" **Is there anything you can't do?"**

" **There's one thing I've never been really good at. Saying thank you."** He smiled, and she smiled back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I suppose that's the same reason for you as well, Batman," asked Kaldur. Batman simply nodded.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(Scene Skip)**

Batman and Wonderwoman are shown walking down a corridor of the Watchtower.

A grin appeared on Artemis' face. "Ooh, what's this now?" she chided teasingly.

The mentors were getting suspicions themselves. Bruce seemed to tense a bit, not being the world's greatest detective for nothing.

" **And truthfully, It's all still pretty much of a blur to me. Did I miss anything?"** asked Diana

Batman was flustered for a brief moment, regaining his composure to continue. **"Not really. The important thing is you're safe."**

The expression did not go unnoticed by the room.

" **Yeah. Of course, that not the only important thing."** She begins to hum "Am I Blue?" stopping Batman in his tracks as he watches her slowly disappear around the corner. A frown was on his face at first, but it soon shifts to a smile along with a cocked eyebrow.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bruce turned to the others and saw that dumb look on their faces that just screamed, "someone's got a crush."

"Care to elaborate on what we saw, or would you like us to hold onto our assumptions."

"... No comment" That was all Bruce said on the matter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **NOTABLE ROMANCE**

 **Barbara Gordon**

 **Zatanna (Bruce and Dick Panicked before the photos came up. No pedophiles here)**

 **Black Canary (Oliver gave a glare the Bat's direction before Dinah dismissed it. It was in the past.)**

 **Lois Lane (Clark groaned in memory of that time Bruce dated and almost married Lois.)**

 **Wonder Woman (She didn't really know how to feel about a relationship with Bruce. If anything, she wasn't against it.)**

 **Talia Al Ghul (While some of the teens stared at the familiarity of the name. The adults gave Batman looks.)**

 **Catwoman**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The names were followed by photos of the adult companions.

Kaldur raised a brow. "You certainly get around."

"No comment huh...Heh, I never took you for a cat person, eh?" Oliver teased.

Bruce kept silent for now but annoyed. 'Is my romantic history really necessary.'

" **For the most part, Bruce does not engage in a serious romance, preferring to focus in his superhero duties instead and because he is unwilling to get close to someone in case they are ever put at risk. Kind of a prune to me."**

" _ **However, Bruce occasionally softens his heart and has many strong romantic relationships with various women throughout his years of fighting crime. Ironically, most of Bruce's more notable relationships would at some point become part of his rogues gallery. With all his strengths and weaknesses he somehow pulls through every time."**_

"You dated the daughter of the League of Assassins?!" questioned Conner.

"It was a one-time thing," reasoned Bruce.

 **(Scene from Batman: Arkham City)**

" **You didn't need to get yourself arrested to see me, Bruce, after that night we spent in Metropolis... you could have just called."** a sultry Talia said to Batman.

The teens simply stared at what Talia implied while the adults tried to hold in their laughter.

"Really, Bruce? You couldn't have done it in Gotham?" deadpanned Clark.

Everyone turned back to Bruce.

"... It's complicated" was his only reply.

" **Whatever or whoever he's doing, he answers the call of justice."**

" **Why? 'Cause he's the GODDAMN BATMAN."**

* * *

 **(Cues Scene from Batman: Arkham Knight)**

The screen shows Joker pointing a shotgun at Batman in what appears to be the Arkham Asylum Intensive Treatment wing. Batman slowly walks toward Joker and the Joker fires point blank. Surprisingly, each shot has no effect in slowing him down. As each shell makes contact, an explosion of smoke and bat-like shadows appears. Batman disarms the gun and raises Joker by the neck.

 **"I am vengeance... I am the night... I am BATMAN!"**

He headbutts Joker as he lets go of his grip, leaving Joker in a daze. Joker gets into a guarded stance. This doesn't faze Batman as he punches him right in the jaw. He pushes Joker to the entrance of a sort of cage. After unleashing a devastating flurry of punches, Batman roundhouses Joker into the cage and begins to close the door.

Joker gets back up and clamors to the entrance. **"No, Bats, Wait!"**

The door closes shut and locks. **"No! Please! Nooo!"** Joker pleads through the barred window.

Bruce shows no emotion. **"Goodbye, Joker."**

" **No! Don't leave me! Please!"** Batman pushes the cage away, and the wall behind the cage opens up. The cage is carried away as the Joker says his last words, **"I need you…"**

The wall closes shut as the screen goes black.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"That was weird but cool," commented Dick. "You took down the Joker again, but it felt like the Joker was really going to be gone for good."

"It was something about his tone before he got locked up," added Dinah

By the end of Batman's analysis, everyone's outlook of the Dark Knight had changed. In a sense, they respected him even more after understanding his background. There were even points where they are able to relate to him. It was an eye-opener for everyone. In terms of the simulation to come, they had high hopes that Bats would pull through. Dinah was finishing up her mental notes for Batman's upcoming mandatory therapy session. Diana sent a few glances towards Bruce during the last section of his analysis to see his response to them being in a relationship. Sadly, Bruce does well when it comes to hiding his emotions.

The next combatant who is swinging across the city on robes made out of web is a young man around his mid-20s wearing a skin-tight outfit. The suit has colors of red, blue and has black lines running across it that resemble spider webs. The mask covers his entire face and has two large eye lenses that give him a cool appearance. The most eye-catching features are two spider-shaped symbols; one on his back and the other on his chest which both are cool.

However, said symbol reminded the group of a particular assassin.

"Is that Black Spider?" questioned Artemis.

 **Spider-Man**

 **(Cues Spider-Man (2002)-Main Theme)**

" **Who am I? You sure you want to know?"**

"Uh… sure," answered Wally.

" **The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale if somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy, not a care in the world... somebody lied."**

"Well, that was equally morbid to Bruce's intro," remarked Oliver.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 25**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 210 lbs**

 **Secret Identity: Peter Parker**

 **Orphan (which Bruce and Dick silently sympathize)**

 **Science Majo**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to CIA agents Richard and Mary Parker. While Peter was still an infant, his parents were killed in action, and Peter went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York. They became Peter's surrogate parents and raised him as if he were their own son."**_

Dick blinked at the similarity to him.

" _ **Over the next nine years, Parker grew to be extremely bright in science and became a high honors student at Midtown High School."**_

"I'm already starting to like the guy," added Wally.

 _ **Parker's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast and a target for bullies."**_

They felt sympathy for his parents, but at least he still had a family.

"The life of a nerd is a long and hard journey," commented Wally.

"Bullies actually picked on you?" asked Zatanna.

"They used to. At least before I got my powers. You can be surprised how painful a super speed self-defense wedgie can be."

" **While attending an exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste, which is totally safe for the public, the 15-year-old Peter Parker was bitten on the hand by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used prior. Making his way home afterward, Peter soon discovered he had somehow gained spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite."**

As unbelievable as it sounded, they were unfazed. Dick shrugged. 'If lightning can grant superspeed, I'm not gonna complain about a radioactive spider granting spider powers.'

" _ **What's the first thing an outcast teen to do when he gets powers? Get money. Encountering an ad offering a cash prize for staying in the ring for three minutes with professional wrestler, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his powers.**_

Wally weakly chuckled. "I understand what he's feeling. I'm not going to lie. I tried to cheat my way into being one of the school's top athletes with my powers."

The others sent looks that showed that they weren't all that surprised.

"Considering that you're not using any outside influence, it's not cheating, but it's still not level ground," chimed Diana

Oliver raised a brow. "You said "tried," I'm curious about how it didn't work."

"When I did sports early in high school, I always tried to play for second. Playing for first would be plain rude to the guy who trained hard. If anything, I tried to make it a close second. Things went well for a while, but my hero duties got in the way of the mandatory team meetings and practices. There was this one time where Freeze pulled another heist, and I had to fake an injury to get out in time. In the end, I just quit sports altogether because I was too much of a hassle. Maybe when I get older and retire I can be silver in the Olympic track and field events."

" _ **Wearing a mask, Peter easily defeated his opponent. A TV producer convinced him to go on television with his 'act.' Designing a full costume and fabricating a fluid similar to a spider's web and wrist-mounted web-shooters, Peter called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation."**_

Conner was having thoughts on wearing a mask and joining a wrestling team in his free time. He whispered his idea to Megan, and she replied that she would support him if he was cautious.

Oliver raised a brow at the web shooters. "That's quite impressive for a relatively normal teen."

" **You know, if he was SO smart, wouldn't he make the web shoot out of his butt like a real spider?"**

" _ **NO. NO. First, the webbing doesn't come out their butt. It comes out of their-"**_

" ***singing* Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Craps some webs like a spider can!"**

They see a picture of Spider-Man…while shooting webs out of his ass. The teens and Oliver found it funny while the others rolled their eyes at the maturity.

" _ **Moving on. Sadly, the producer cheated him and only gave him a fraction because-"**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(Cue Spider-Man Scene)**

The Fight promoter spoke. **"It said three grand for three minutes you pinned him in two! For that I give you a hundred and you're lucky to get that."**

" **I need that money,"** **Peter demanded.**

" **I miss the part where that's my problem"**

"Man, what a d*ck," commented Oliver.

" **D*ck move, but at least Peter got his revenge when the guy got robbed."**

"Say what?" asked the group.

The scene shows Peter letting the criminal get away.

The robber reaches the elevator, and replies, **"Thanks."**

Wrestling Promoter comes running to Peter in anger. **"You could've taken that guy apart! Now he's gonna get away with "my" money!"**

Using his same words, Peter gave his answer, **"I missed the part where that's my problem."**

The promoter angrily walks away, and Peter smiles.

"I can't believe Peter did that," remarked Zatanna.

The veteran heros were honestly disappointed in the young man's decision and attitude. However, the man was young, and they understood his current situation. They hoped that Peter would change for the better.

" _ **Peter soon forgot the incident as his fame rose, but days later he returned home at night to find his Uncle Ben dying from a gunshot."**_

The room held in their reactions as it seemed that there is more to come.

Bruce and Dick held sympathy for the young man. Seeing your loved ones die right in front of you is traumatic.

" **So Peter went out to get his revenge, and when he found that guy well…"**

Bruce watched intently as he gained a similar attitude when he went to find his parent's killer, Joe Chill.

They see Peter Parker in costume confronting the man who murdered Uncle Ben.

The man cried for mercy. **"Don't hurt me, just give me a chance, just give me a chance…"**

" **What about my uncle? Did you give "him" a chance?" ** Peter shouts. **"Did you? Answer me!"** Peter shoves the guy in the light to see that it was the same man he let go.

"F*ck! It's the same guy he let get away," a surprise Oliver spoke up.

They ignored the swear to listen to the other responses. "I can't tell if that's supposed to be ironic or just horrible for Peter," stated Artemis.

'Just like Bruce, he must be blaming himself for the death,' thought Dinah and Diana.

'Unlike Bruce, Peter feels directly responsible because he had the power to change things," thought Diana.

What happened next shocked everyone. The criminal, in fear, steps back away from Peter, but trips on a pipe, falling backward. The force was great enough that he broke right through the window and fell many stories to the dock floor to his death. Through that entire ordeal, Peter stood there at the window staring at the body and processed the folly of his actions that led to all of this.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"He...He died," muttered Megan. She was still uncomfortable about the thought of death but understood that it happens.

Dinah held a somber expression. "In our line of work, not everyone makes it out okay, but we try to help others as best we can."

"From the looks of it, Peter technically didn't kill him." The teens turned to Oliver. "He was so stunned at seeing the guys face, that the criminal died by accident. I'm not saying that Peter couldn't have saved him from the fall, but realizing that he inadvertently let his Uncle die is still a big bomb to drop on someone so young."

" **Yeah... Now that is going to scar him for life!"**

" _ **After realizing it was his mistake that led to his uncle's demise, Peter dedicated his life to fighting crime with his new Spider powers following the motto of the last thing his uncle ever said to him."**_

" **Remember, with great power comes great responsibility."** **\- Ben Parker**

While the mentors were relieved that Peter matured, they were still sober that he had to go through such an ordeal.

Dinah turned to Bruce. "His uncle is just as wise your father." He simply nodded.

Clark spoke next. "Unlike some people who used their powers rather recklessly," looking at Wally, "I tried my best to keep my powers under control with the help of my parents. It wasn't until later in my life when I decided to take up the cape. I can understand what he's going through. All that power with no real direction."

" **Not everyone is meant to make a difference. But for me, the choice to lead an ordinary life is no longer an option."**

The supers understood that all too well. They chose this life, and it would forever be a part of them.

" **The first problem young Peter faced was the lack of money with the death of his uncle. Due to the fact that his Aunt May was too weak to work, he decided to get a job, even though Aunt May wanted him to become a scientist instead."**

" _ **After a few heroic actions, Peter finally found a way to make money when the Daily Bugle asked for photos of recent villains. Not only did Spider-Man defeat the villain, he also found a way to take photos, which caused J.J. Jameson to hire Peter to get him pictures of Spider-Man, under the condition that the publicist would not ask Peter how he took the pictures. Pretty easy job from my point of view. He fights the bad guys and takes photos of himself."**_

Clark and Bruce blinked at the fact that Peter worked at a press organization that followed the actions of its local hero. They looked at each other and knew that they had the same thought. Clark pretty much did the same thing at the Daily Planet.

" **Jameson started a campaign against Spidey, stating that he was a bad influence on children and a criminal for taking justice into his own hands. Why do the cops always have to hate on the vigilante? They just want to dish out street justice like a boss."**

Bruce and Clark knew all too well about the powers of the press and media. The cops at the time took Batman as a vigilante, and some people feared Superman's appearance in the city. Bruce and Oliver reminisce in the memories of running from the cops during the early days of their hero career.

 _" **Early in his career, Spider-Man fought many villains including the Tinkerer, Doctor Octopus, the Sandman, Doctor Doom, the Fox, the Lizard, the Living Brain, Electro, the Big Man and his Enforcers, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, and his deadliest foe of all time: the Green Goblin. Several of these villains would form the Sinister Six, under the leadership of Doctor Octopus."**_

The room was quite impressed that the young man has faced so many villains regularly through his career.

" **And like many other heroes, he even got a pair of clones named Ben and Kaine. Despite the rough introductions, he soon considered them as brothers."**

Many in the room spared glances at Clark and Conner. They shared a similar clone experience as Peter. The fact that Peter considered them as brothers is a contrast to the supposed Kryptonian father and son relationship. Truth be told, Conner never said that he wanted a father. If anything, Conner wanted to be mentored by Superman. He wanted better control of his powers as he was made to be like Superman. He still hadn't learned how to fly or use heat vision. While he got them when using Lex Luthor's shields, they clouded his mind, and he lost control, so he stopped. He hoped that he would better control and master himself with his genetic source.

" **Please, Peter. This is darker than red. It's more of a... scarlet. It's me, Peter. Ben Reilly. Your brother from another blood cell."**

" **Kaine came down here to get away from the insanity of Spider-Man's world. But then he put on a costume and fought crime anyway. He wanted all the power and none of the responsibility. But he took it on anyway. He found a home here. He had friends here. A city that counted in him. And while he may not have liked it... turns out Kaine is every bit the hero that I am. Wherever he is... I hope my brother has found peace."**

It surprised everyone to see how well Peter handled having clones. Compared to Superman, Peter tried to have a relationship with them. While Conner held a little jealousy toward the Spider-Family, he was at least content that Superman was willing to acknowledge his existence now. In the corner of Clark's mind, he was hoping that Conner would become a better man than he was at that age.

 **(Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 Spider-Man Theme)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **WEB SHOOTERS**

 **Twin Wrist-Mounted**

 **Carousal Loaded**

 **Webbing Dissolves in 1 Hour**

 **Web Fluid Cartridges Pressurized at 300 psi**

 **Webbing is strong enough to restrain the Hulk**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters which let him swing around the city.". The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. Peter's web is very strong, as it can hold an entire person up by a single string, stick someone onto a wall, stick something together and so on. The fluid melts in an hour. Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid-"**_

" **AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS! Haha! I'll be here all week."**

Laughs bellow and eyes roll around.

 _ ***annoyed* "…and features a rotating carousel to replace all the empty ones."**_

"You know, Bats," Oliver asked. "This kid first made his own equipment on a budget while we had billions of dollars to make ours. Kinda says something about how we do things."

" **Upon first entering the super-hero world, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing, Spider-Tracers, and his Spider-Signal. Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers as well as a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis."**

"Wow, you guys are starting to sound more alike by the minute," remarked Dinah.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SPIDER-TRACERS**

 **Trackers**

 **Follows spider-sense**

 **100-yard radius**

 **Listening devices, G.P.S., and camouflage.**

 **Anti-metal Antarctic Vibranium (melts metals in contact)**

 **Cryogenic**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allows him to track objects or individuals with different variants".**_

" **And last but not least is the Spider-suit"**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SPIDER-SUIT**

 **One-way lens protection**

 **Muffled voice**

 **A web cartridge belt**

 **Spider-signal on the buckle.**

 **Anti-sonic ear-piece**

 **Anti-hypnotic lenses**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" **This is the traditional suit Peter used throughout his career. It is made from a skintight cloth, most likely Spandex or similar. He has made various modifications over the years but, it retains its classic look."**

Artemis raised a brow. "I gotta admit, the blue and red with black webbing design looks good. Much better than Black Spider's."

 **(Scene from Spider-Man (2002))**

A man steps into the elevator and sees that Spider-man is in the elevator as well.

" **Cool Spidey outfit," ** the elevator passenger complimented

" **Thanks,"** replied Spidey.

" **Where did you get it?"**

" **I made it."**

A pause occurs.

" **Looks uncomfortable…"**

" **Yeah, it's kind of itchy…" ** Another pause happens. **"...and it rides up in the crotch a little bit, too."**

"Dude, you have no idea," Wally started. The others looked at him questioningly. "My suit is friction proof to prevent burnout at high speeds. Unfortunately, if I don't set it right, it rides up a little and it chafes like hell." While they didn't need the last bit of info, the message got across. It is hard to make a suit that is effective, comfortable, and aesthetically pleasing.

"I feel for you, man," Oliver responded. "These tights are not always comfortable when doing acrobatics." Robin had a similar opinion, but he was too embarrassed to talk about that kind of problem as Bat's protege.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SPIDER POWERS**

 **Wall Crawling**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **-Bench Press: 10 tons**

 **Superhuman Speeds**

 **-Top Speeds: 200 mph**

 **Superhuman Reflexes**

 **Superhuman Stamina**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Foreign Chemical Resistance**

 **Spider-Sense**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **In science terms, the radioactive enzymes triggered numerous changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like mutations. However, later evidence points to a mystical reason. People have told him that he had become a totemic avatar of the Web of Life and Destiny."**_

" **While in denial at first, he later concluded that both were plausible, and has had his powers mystically augmented on a number of occasions."**

Wally rolled his eyes while Zatanna thought about the types of magic linked to animals.

" _ **Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction or electrostatic force between molecular boundary layers."**_

"Uh… what?" asked most of the teens and adults.

" **Basically, he can stick to anything if he puts his mind to it with an upper limit of several tons per finger."**

"Oh…"

" _ **Kaine, the relatively amoral clone of Spider-Man, has shown the ability to use his wall-crawling abilities in a more offensive manner, burning distinctive scars, known as the Mark of Kaine in the face of his victims, and Peter is able to do the same."**_

" **Despite the badassness of this, Peter dislikes using it as it was a move born out of anger and desperation. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established."**

Dinah was intrigued to hear how his psyche affected his powers. She may be able to look into Conner's issues later on.

" _ **Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength and is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons in his original body. Peter has been shown to be able to lift cars with ease and even tanks. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. He can even knock a dinosaur out cold with a single punch."**_

" **Ha! Suck it, Denver!"**

The group shrugged at the joke, not really understanding it.

" _ **His blows would destroy the average person. He is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Screw your one-inch punch. Under extreme stress or rage, Peter cuts loose and demonstrates even greater levels of strength like being a support beam of the Daily Bugle building."**_

For most of the supers in the room, they understood that aspect of their career. Clark and Conner knew very well that he needs to hold back or else he could cause permanent damage. When Diana first came to Man's world, she also needed to hold back her strength out of respect for the local justice system.

" **Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds faster than the eye can follow, roughly 200 mph."**

"I'm still faster," remarked Wally.

" **He can withstand great impacts from hits to falls to surviving point-blank missile explosions. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso can break wrists. Talk about abs of steel."**

"Bruce thought back to the time he tried to punch Clark in the gut during their first meeting. He had to nurse his hand for a week. Clark apologized, but that didn't really change the Dark Knight's mood on the matter.

" _ **Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow."**_

Robin stuck his tongue out at the screen a bit jealous of Peter's acrobatics mastery. He and his family took pride in their abilities on stage.

" **Spider-Man's increased metabolism allows faster healing. It is sufficient enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of several days. Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. I wonder if it cures hangovers."**

Wally rubbed his shoulder as it was still a little sore from the day's training session.

" _ **Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes."**_

" **In short, it acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller ID when your ex-wife's calling for alimony."**

"What I would do for something like that," commented Oliver.

" _ **Actually, the Spider-Sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection of his surroundings. This how he swings through New York without looking where he shoots his webs. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gasses and toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself."**_

"You really have your work cut out for you in the simulation at the end, Bats." snarked Dinah.

" **Spider-Man's reflexes are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense."**

 **(Cues The Amazing Spider-Man-Saving New York)**

" **No wonder superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking Spider-Sense does everything for him."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **ABILITIES**

 **IQ north of 250**

 **Science Major**

 **Skilled Businessman**

 **Master Acrobat**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Hill, she has stated that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Spider-Man, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower. His willpower is so strong that he has been considered as the greatest of all the Spider-Totems in the Multiverse."**_

For those with double lives in the room, they understood the stress and responsibility it took to keep doing what they are doing.

" **Peter is easily one of the most intelligent men on Earth. Peter has managed to turn Parker Industries from a small company based in New York to a worldwide conglomerate within eight months. Peter was also able to easily hack computer systems and discover Parker Particles, a force of energy tied into the continuous expansion of the universe that may offer greater power than the Phoenix Force."**

"I'm surprised that the guy became a businessman from humble beginnings," stated Megan.

"You have a point." People were surprised to hear Batman "Wayne Enterprise and Queen Industries were both started by our parents before we inherited them. I don't pay too much attention to my company, but this Peter's skill with international economics must be genius level."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **FEATS**

 **Has defeated the Hulk**

 **Member of the Fantastic Four & Avengers**

 **Developed Unique Way of the Spider Martial Art**

 **Has more Girlfriends than any other superhero**

 **Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the ultimate mutant**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **Peter Parker combined his bullying experiences, his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, concepts from his combat training with Captain America and his additional training from Shang-Chi to create The Way of the Spider. His skill with his fighting style was later increased with the return of his Spider-Sense and currently uses this fighting style to counter all types of combatants, as it complements his superhuman powers. Iron Fist stated that Spider-Man is untouchable because of his spider-sense."**_

" **Just like Shang Chi trained me. No long-range attacks. Up close and personal. Targeting nerve clusters! Pressure points! Striking with spider speed. Hitting with spider-strength! And that, my friends, is what we call - the Way of the Spider!"** \- Peter Parker

In Bruce's and Dinah's heads, they were agreeing on the effectiveness of this Way of the Spider technique.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Durability has limits**

 **Spider-Sense can be tricked or disrupted by specialized drugs**

 **Arguably Naïve**

 **Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **For all of his amazing powers, Spider-Man is not invincible."**_

"Could have fooled me," snarked Dick and Oliver.

" **Spider-Man's Spider-Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom."**

" _ **When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. His bright and colorful makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his kryptonite. Also, any enemy with speed comparable to his can outmatch his Spider-Sense."**_

"What's ethyl chloride?" asked Megan.

"It's the main ingredient of bug spray," answered Wally.

" **Are you telling me that I can just go to Walmart, buy some bug spray, and I can weaken the guy?"**

" _ **For all intents and purposes, yes."**_

" **Better add that to the grocery list.**

 _" **Anyways, Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the Marvel Universe."**_

"I guess that's the name of the universe of where he's from," stated Artemis.

"Wonder what our universe's name is?" asked Kaldur.

" **We need a hero, courageous sacrificing people, setting examples for all of us. Everybody loves a hero, people line up for 'em, cheer for them, scream their names, and years later tell how they stood in the rain for hours just to get a glimpse of the one who told them to HOLD ON a second longer. I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble. And finally gets us to die with pride. Even though sometimes we have to be steady and give up the thing we want most, even our dreams."** \- May Parker

" **One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life's in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness."**

Everyone blinked and looked at Robin. "What?" asked the Boy Wonder. Eyes glanced at the Dark Knight and back to the boy.

"Is everything okay, Robin?" asked Dinah.

"Uh… Yes? Why do you ask?" 'Why are they looking at me like that.'

"No reason…" 'Not to self: set up appointments for the Dynamic Duo.'

They turned back to the TV.

" **Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Spider-Man is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility."**

'Oh…' thought Dick. 'That's why… maybe I should talk to someone later...'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **NOTABLE ROMANCE**

 **Felicia Hardy (Black Cat)**

 **Gwen Stacy**

 **Mary Jane Watson**

 **Liz Allan**

 **Cissy Ironwood,**

 **Silver Sablinova (Silver Sable)**

 **Julia Carpenter (Spider-Woman, Arachne, Madame Web)**

 **Silk**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They see pictures of various girls Peter that has dated and kissed, ranging from blondes, brunettes and a redhead, including one female wearing a skin-tight black suit with white hair.

"Was that a white-haired Catwoman?" asked Robin.

"At this point, maybe she is Catwoman's variant much like how Spider-Man seems to be Batman's," answered Zatanna.

" **Despite being a hero, he has had his fair share of love. Sadly, these relationships are usually unstable due to Peter's double life and responsibilities."**

Clark and Bruce sympathized with Peter. It was very difficult to maintain a relationship under their circumstances. Fortunately, it works for Oliver and Dinah because they work under the same profession.

" **Spider-Man is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over the years, to the point Spider-Man is a member of the Avengers, the New Avengers, and more recently, the Future Foundation. Spider-Man made may ties with heroes all across the globe. More recently Spider-Man has bonded with the New Avengers of whom he is a founding member, trusting them so much that he would reveal his identity to each member."**

" _ **Speaking of which, somehow, Spider-Man once tried to join the Justice League but was rejected by Batman."**_

"..." "What?!" exclaimed most in the room.

"Wait… Spider-Man exists here," started Megan.

"And you," Artemis pointed at Bruce, "turned him down."

Bruce spoke up on behalf of the founders. "We have never met a Spider-Man nor a Peter Parker in our entire life."

"How do we know that you're telling the truth," speculated Oliver.

A text then appeared on the screen that says "Non-Cannon"

"Oh… that makes sense then..." the Archer concluded.

" **Ouch. I bet he wishes he could fight old Bats to the death... OH-HO,** _ **WAIT!"**_

" **Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-man."** \- Peter Parker

" _ **Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all."**_

" **It's time for a Death Battle!"**

The people in the room were split on who would win. They knew Batman from first-hand experience, but this Spider-Man seems to be a powerhouse. They decided to just watch the simulation and listen to the reasoning afterward.

 **(Cues Batman Returns-The Final Confrontation)**

They see Spider-Man swinging onto a rooftop in the middle of a city full of skyscrapers in the middle of the night. After Spider-Man lands, they see a shadowy figure standing on top of a rooftop exit door. Batman leaps from his perch and lands in front of Spider-Man as both get into their stances.

" **Who are you?"** **asked the Dark Knight.**

"Straight to detective mode, huh, Bruce," commented Clark.

" **Depends on who's asking?"** **replied the red and blue spider.**

" **I don't have time for games."**

'Never does.'

" **If you haven't noticed, I'm the Spectacular Spider-Man"**

" **Well, Spider-Man. You are a suspect in the murder of Dennis Carradine."**

"Who is that guy?" asked Megan

" **Woah, man. That was an accident. He… fell off the building after I found him... That sounded a lot better in my head."**

"I guess it's the name of the guy who killed his uncle and fell out the window," answered Oliver.

"But Peter is innocent… Sorta. He didn't kill him. It was just an accident," replied Wally.

"That may be the case, but Batman is stubborn enough to never let a lead get away," added Clark.

" **Likely story."**

"See…"

" **It's true. I'm innocent."**

" **Tell it to the judge. We can do this the easy way or my way?"**

 **"You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me."**

 **FIGHT!**

Spider-Man shoots two web shots but Batman dodges them. Spider-Man then shoots a web line that is able to make contact and pulls Batman. Spidey attacks the Caped Crusader with multiple fast punches and kicks with acrobatic finesse, but Batman manages to keep up a bit and block them.

"He moves so fluidly, but it looks like Batman is able to keep up, only kept on the defensive," commented Dinah.

Bruce watched the fight with much intent.

He times a counter, and hits back a bit harder, knocking Spider-Man back a few feet but quickly recovers. Batman throws two batarangs toward the Spider. The projectiles were just three feet away when the entire screen slowed. Spider-Man jumps and contorts his body in a way that he slips through the narrow space between the two rotating shurikens.

"I guess that must be how it feels to have this Spider sense," pondered Diana.

Batman throws another Batarang, but it lands in front of Spider-Man.

Spider-Man looked down and laughed. **"Ha. I guess it's just not your day pal."**

'Wait for it,' thought Bruce with a slight smirk.

His head tingles, and soon beeping sounds start to come from it. **"Ah, crud."**

A few laughed as he was not the only one who ever made that mistake.

The bat-shaped shuriken turned out to be a grenade variant and exploded. Spider-Man was able to move a few feet, but he was still caught in the blast, knocked up high into the air and near the edge of the building.

Batman grapples to get behind him and throws a smoke pellet just as the Spider-Sense picks him up. Believing that he had the advantage in the smoke cloud, Batman jumps towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man focuses to pick out his location and turns to face the danger. They clash, and Bats lands several punches and kicks, however, Spider-Man is able to counter and hits back, placing a tracer on his cape. Batman jumps over him and kicks him in the back which sends Spidey just at the edge of the building. Batman throws three bolas at him. Two are stopped each by Spidey's arms, but the third wraps around his legs and ties him up.

" **I should let you know that I only get tied up when my lady friends come over, and you are definitely not one of them, creep."**

Before Spider-Man could even break free, he looks down and sees a plastic explosive in front of him **'Must have left it there after dropping the smoke pellet.'** **"Double crud."** The explosion knocks him off the building, and he exclaims a slight "ow" as he falls.

Spider-Man quickly recovers, shoots a web on the side of the building, and lands on it.

" **Now, where did tall, dark, and scary run off to?"** His head tingles again but sees nothing at first. Spidey begins to focus on the tracer and looks up, but before he could do anything else, Batman swings down with his grappling hook and kicks him straight through the glass window. **'People always forget to look up nowadays… including me.'**

Spider-Man tumbles and rolls across the floor inside the building while Batman shoots his grappling hook to the ceiling and disappears into the shadows.

'Ooh, now it's getting good,' thought Robin who knew this tactic very well.

Spider-Man recovers but Batman is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, several batarangs fly through and destroy all of the lights above, leaving the room completely dark. While the scene was dark, Spider-Man's bright outfit makes him clearly visible. **"I kinda figured that a guy like you would like the dark. You don't have to see our ugly face once I'm done with you."** Spider-Man focuses on his tracer and spider sense. The familiar tingle occurs, and Spider-Man shoots his web to the in the right direction, pulling the stalker to the floor. He shoots more webbing to tie him up. Bats struggles to get free, but the webbing is something he is not used to. **"Uh Uh Uh Mr. Bat. You're not going anywhere."**

Spider-Man attacks and manages to land several hits on Batman until the Dark Knight can cut free with a Batarang. He then counters the Web Shooter by using his last attacks momentum to throw him against the ceiling. As Spidey falls back to Earth, Bats kicks him away. Spider-Man jump attacks to land a haymaker to his face, but Batman rotates with his fist ready to give him one back. Spider-Man shoots a web line connecting to Bats' chest. **"How about I take you for a spin."** He swings Batman around several times, disorienting the Dark Knight slightly. He tries his best to maneuver a hand to his utility belt and presses a button. The last spin slams Batman against the far glass window leaving a web of cracks and him embedded in the glass as well. 'What's that sound?' He dismissed it to focus on his opponent. Spider-Man launches at him again ready to unleash a flurry of attacks. Before Spidey could even hit him again, his Spider-sense tingles, with multiple signatures incoming. In the air from the jump, he braces for whatever is arriving. At that moment a swarm of bats crashes through the window storming the entire room. Spider-Man is pushed back but okay. He isn't phased. Batman throws an array of batarangs. Once again, time slows, and Spidey maneuvers through. As he lands, Batman lands a left hook. The Batarangs that he previously dodges arc back toward their target from behind. Luckily, Spidey ducks to dodge thanks to the tingle. With Spidey bent over from the dodge, Bats punts him right in the face. He goes for another punch, but spidey catches his fist and punches with his free hand. Spider-Man rushes forward and kicks Batman out the window. **"I hope you fly like how you look!"** Spider-Man laughs a bit till his senses tingle. He looks down, and at that moment, the Batclaw latches onto his foot. **"Oh, Come on!"** The line slack catches up and pulls Spidey along for the ride.

Thanks to Batman's grappling hook both are now free falling. **"If you surrender now, I promise that I'll save you from the pavement."** Batman isn't phased as he opens his cape and gains lift, slowing his fall. 'This guy just has everything. Doesn't he' Batman flies fight into Spidey, continuing their fight. Spidey utilizes his flexibility and begins to strike at many parts of Batman's body. ** "** **I'm back, baby!"** Spidey kicks him further down, but Bats won't give up. He uses his Batclaw once again to bring Spider-Man closer and head-butts him. Their strike continues as they near the ground. Batman gains the upper hand and smashes Spider-Man on top of a car in the street below. **"Ahh, my back."**

"Damn, Batman. You go hard," quipped Artemis.

While Spidey is dazed by the impact, Batman quickly sprays explosive gel in the shape of a bat. **"Now that's just tacky,"** Spidey muttered. Batman jumps away and tosses some explosive batarangs around the vehicle. They go off along with the gel and the entire area goes up in flames and smoke.

The viewers did not expect Batman to be theatric with the explosions.

Spider-Man is launched from the explosion with his suit burned in some areas.

Batman watched Spider-Man closely.

He quickly regains his stance. **"Okay. Now, it's on."** All humor seems to disappear from his voice.

"That doesn't sound good," blinked Clark. Even Clark had a change of attitude when he decided to not hold back.

Batman launches his grapple gun, but Spider-Man avoids it, grabs the cord and uses it to pull Batman towards him to punch the Dark Knight. Just before the Web Shooter touches him, Batman activates his volt electric network which shocks Spider-Man and gives Batman the opening to knock him back. Spider-Man regains his stance. **"Is that all you got? I've felt worse."**

" **Hya!"** The Dark knight yelled. Batman throws a smoke Batarang at Spidey to distract him. He quickly presses buttons on a device, then reactivates his shock network. He sends surges of electricity to Spidey's neck followed up with a knee to the face. While Spidey moves back from the hit, Bats throws an explosive Batarang at his face.

Spider-Man turns away because of the explosion. Suddenly his senses tingle, and he hears and engine running. He turns back around to see Batman somersault, and she Bat-mobile arrives and slams right into our red and blue hero and over him. He gets up more upset than before. **"You just ran me over with a tank! What the hell!"**

Most of the room was gobsmacked at Batman using that kind of tactic. It would have been fatal for normal people, but then again, Spider-Man was far from normal.

"You program the Batmobile to drive right to your location and ram into your opponent?!" exclaimed Oliver.

Bruce shrugged. "I normally use it to bust down buildings, but sometimes the enemy is as hard as steel and can take it."

'Note to self, upgrade Arrow Car,' thought the Emerald Archer.

" **I'm taking you in whether you like it or not,"** **Batman answered back.**

" **I'm telling you. It was an accident. I didn't kill anybody."**

" **Then surrender."**

" **I won't, but it is about time that we end this."**

Spider-Man runs after Batman and begins to use his Way of the Spider technique. With each hit, Bruce begins to feel heavy and tense. It's getting harder and harder to keep up. He reaches for his Batclaw again and fires. The claw makes contact and reels Batman to land a kick to the chest.

The Caped Crusader then throws four more batarangs. Spidey smashes the first and second projectile in mid-air, but the third one cuts him in the arm. The fourth one comes up, so he dodges. He notices that it's beeping, so before it can get away, he slings the last one and whips it straight back at Bats. **"Whoops!"**

Batman brings up his cape to shield himself from the explosion as soon as the Batarang hit. The force was enough to knock him back and to disorient him. Just as Batman recovers and turns around, a piece of web hits him in the face, losing his sight and leaving him open.

" **Having fun yet?"** Spider-Man begins shooting webs at a faster pace which keeps knocking Batman back. In addition, with each piece that sticks to his body, it gets harder and harder to move. He tries to reach for another Batarang, but he is too constrained. He doesn't even have enough leverage to use the blades on his forearms. Some of the webs go past and form into a giant web. The last web shot launches Batman right in the center, unable move a muscle. Spider-Man sends lines to two light poles, creating a web slingshot. He pulls back at the maximum limit with him as the projectile. **"It's all or nothing!"** Spider-Man rockets forward in a kicking position with both of his legs out. As soon as Spidey makes contact, he hits with enough force that Batman's entire torso and head…was torn completely separated from his arms and legs which remained in the web.

" **Loser!"** Spider-Man lands on his feet while Batman's torso slides nearby and leaving a trail of blood behind him. **"Oh... I guess I got carried away... Sorry about that..." ** He looks up and sees the Bat-signal. ** "Well... It's time I hit the old dusty web line... Bye... Web swing!" ****Spider-Man swings away.**

 **K.O!**

Robin passed out, and Bruce flinched a bit, while the others were still shocked by the scene. They all knew it was just a simulation, but it still stung to see their longtime friend and mentor get torn to pieces literally.

"Damn!" exclaimed Oliver.

"He ripped Bats a new one," added Wally.

"The bloody outcome aside, I still believe that you did well in the simulation," said Wonder Woman to Batman. "I'm pretty sure that you learned a lot from today. Wouldn't you agree?"

Bruce simply nodded while he ran through scenarios in his head. His odds were not very good.

Zatanna began to give Dick mouth to mouth while the others listened to the recap.

 **(Cues The Amazing Spider-Man-Saving New York)**

" **Damn! That was brutal! Show it again!"**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Spider-Man**

 **Stronger & Faster**

 **Spider-Sense counters Stealth**

 **Batman's gases and drugs do not affect the Spider Sense**

 **The Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts**

 **Main Villain [Green Goblin] shares some similarities with Batman**

 **No easily discovered and exploitable weakness**

 **BATMAN**

 **Smarter & More Strategic**

 **Armor held up for the most part**

 **Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others**

 **200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers**

 **Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spider-Man's speed and boldness**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _ **Despite Batman possessing more skill and knowledge, Spider-Man's abilities ultimately overpowered his arsenal."**_

" **To be fair, Bat's might have been able to deal with Spidey's strength and speed, but that damn Spider Sense changes everything."**

" _ **Plus, while Batman has mastered all forms of combat Spider-Man's way of the spider can match any of them. The Spider-Sense counters surprise and stealth, Batman's most valuable weapon."**_

"That Spider-Sense is way too OP," remarked Wally.

"Yeah, maybe Batman should carry more bug spray on his belt," chided Oliver.

Robin came to still red from the mouth to mouth and heard the last part. It really put a damper on his stealth skill if he could easily be found.

" **Right. But how could Batman lose to a wimpy spider nerd when he defeated the ENTIRE Justice League on his own?"**

" _ **Many of Batman's greatest achievements have required weeks or months of preparation and planning, which can be hardly be compared to the one-on-one confrontation in a Death Battle."**_

"I wouldn't put it past Bruce to have an entire notebook by his bedside full of notes on how to take people down," commented Clark.

Dinah shrugged. "Still, there is some relief that he would have to put time and resources toward it. It's not likely we'll be turning villain anytime soon… We'll hopefully not again…"

Diana spoke next. "If there is anyone that I would trust to save us from corruption, it would be Batman and you guys."

" _ **Keep in mind, if Batman was given prep time, the same would be done for Spider-Man."**_

" _ **Also, Spider-Man's webs have been known to restrain the Hulk."**_

The screen shows a picture of the Hulk.

"Huh. He looks pretty cool, strong,… and green," chimed Artemis.

"Maybe he's a Martian?" asked Megan.

"Not likely," answered Conner.

"It is possible that we may see him a future episode," added Kaldur.

" **And while Batman can escape from anything, it takes him time depending on the variation of the trap. Spidey is insanely durable, so if he can tank a missile to the face, there is no doubt he can take an exploding Batarang"**

" _ **Also, while Batman has the Joker, Spider-Man has the Green Goblin who does share some similarities to Batman."**_

'Really?!' though the people in the room.

" **Really? Let's see. Their secret identities are both well-known billionaires who run their own companies, their mentalities are both in question, both are superhumans that use gadgets and vehicles to get around, and they both named their personas after something they feared as a child...Yeah. I can't tell who is ripping off who."**

"Wow… that is scaringly similar," said Clark.

" **How about that difference is one is a hero the other is an actual insane villain."**

"That's even worse!" shouted Oliver.

" **And all of Wayne's money and the Commissioner's men couldn't put Batman together again."**

" _ **The winner is Spider-Man."**_

Everyone turns to Batman to see him in a calculative gaze at the TV. He is currently churning out plans and improvements to his arsenal. He soon snaps out of it and becomes the center of attention again. "What?"

"Well, what do you think?" asked Wally.

"Yeah, do you think that it's worth it for us to keep watching these?"

Bruce looks at Clark and Diana. They both give supportive expressions. He sighed. The damage to his identity has already been done, and it would be in his best interests to see what else these DVDs have to offer. "Fine, I personally give you my blessing to hold onto these." The teens and other adults smiled. "All I ask is that you keep them safe and secure. If any other Leaguer appears on the show, contact me, Clark, or Diana, and we'll try to get them to come. Hopefully, it will be an enlightening experience for us." He stood up. "If you excuse me, I'll be in Gotham." Before he could leave, Dinah whispered to Clark, and he nodded in return. Clark grabs Bruce into a Bearhug and removes his belt with little resistance. "What the hell, Clark? What is the meaning of this?" Unfortunately, Bruce left the Kryptonite ring in the cave during his last maintenance.

Dinah responded. "Sorry, Bruce, but this is for your own good. You and I both saw the same analysis on you. Including anti-social behavior, we need to take care of your other issues before they become self-destructive." Diana and the others nodded in agreement. Bruce needed some help.

"I'm not crazy. A little unstable, but not crazy. I was tested."

"Crazy or not, you still exhibit symptoms of several disorders and other mental issues. Instead of taking you to a public hospital, We will be having our session in the cave study. Now, will you cooperate, or will I have to bring this issue to light in front of the entire League council?"

Batman did not want that and groaned. "Fine...Will this be the only session?"

"We will be scheduling sessions as we progress, so it is uncertain. Superman will be accompanying us as emotional support and security should he be needed. Let's get started then." The three walked away deeper into the corridors, leaving the teens, Oliver, Dinah, and Diana alone.

"I can't believe we pulled that off," exasperated Oliver.

"I know," replied Artemis. "I really thought Wally ruined movie nights forever."

"Hey!" exclaimed Wally. "Everything worked out. We may have learned a few more things about Batman than we should have, but things seem fine for now."

"Yeah," stated Robin. "Just keep our mouths shut about everything, and we won't be targets."

" **Next time on Death Battle."**

 **NEW CHALLENGER**

The music started off as light but then changed into heavy metal. They see two red dots which they believed to be eyes. But when the light brightens, they weren't eyes. They were cheek pouches that belong to a yellow mouse-like creature that has a lightning bolt shaped tail, black stripes on his back and long pointy ears with black colored tips.

" _ **PIIIIIIKAAACHUUUUUUUUU!"**_

They watched the creature fight others while shooting electricity from its body.

 **Pikachu**

The group sees another combatant. He looks human but his skin is green. He has claws on his hands and toes, his orange hair is really long and spiky and has sharp teeth and canines.

" _ **I'm hungry!"**_

The beast man released electricity from his body as well and he jumps around with impressive agility.

 **Blanka**

"As curious as I am about that episode, we should probably get back on track with Leo," chimed in Artemis.

"Yeah, let's start the actual episode," asked Megan.

Wally walked to the DVD box. "Fine. give me a sec." He grabbed the next disc, placed it in and sat on the couch.

"Are you sure this is the right one this time?" teased Robin and Artemis.

"It is," deadpanned Wally. He hit play, and the video started.

 **A/N:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Reviews:**

 **HH chapter 8 . Jan 5**

Great chapter! I especially loved the new style of Death Battle that you've written. Especially, because both the hosts demeaned Michelangelo. However, there is one thing that confused me, and I would be grateful if you could clarify this for me. Many of the feats that are given in the DB episodes (for Marvel and DC) are taken from the comics so what happens when the respective hero hears about his/her feats that are taken from other sources other than the YJ show? Will you somehow fit these feats in the plotline of the Young Justice universe or will this lead to an explanation about alternate dimensions? I am excited about your portrayals of both Batman and Spiderman.

 **Reply:** In short, they understand that the DVDs are from a different universe where everyone is normal. In said universe, the people write stories that just so happen to be similar the YJ Universe due to the theory of infinite types of universes. For example, in the future Goku vs Superman, Superman will be able to see what he is capable of in other universes. Whether he is able to try and do the same is unknown to him (except me). Like Wonder Woman and the others, I will add side stories as the episodes go by.

 **Symbolic Joker chapter 8 . Dec 18**

So, finally got around to reading this.

And I gotta say, I do like the changes you made. Hopefully, it means this story won't get taken down. I wonder if you plan to update the previous chapters (assuming you haven't. I haven't checked yet at the time of this review). While I do like the changes you made, I'm thinking of waiting for another chapter or two before I say I completely love it or anything along those lines.

(Really hoping that this will at least reach Goku vs Superman. That'll be an interesting reaction to watch/read. Especially if this reaches Hulk vs Doomsday. Boy, will the League be surprised at seeing that? And probably be grateful to finally have some ways to completely indispose Doomsday)

Hope next chapter will come soon!

 **Reply:** I'm glad that you like both of my YJ stories. On a side note, I never understood how Doomsday is able to revive after being killed. Is he like a zombie or something because I don't understand how someone can be immune to death. I tried looking for an answer in his lore but never found one.

 **Toxicfuzzball chapter 8 . Dec 12**

When Deadpool VS Deathstroke comes along, I highly recommended you delve deeper into explaining how Deadpool kills the marvel universe. I believe it will shock them to learn what one man is capable of.

 **Reply:** I have thoughts in mind when that episode comes up.

 **Sage of death chapter 8 . Dec 5**

Hi, I'm watching Kirby vs Majin Buu, and I was thinking it be funny if they got scared of the color pink. You could also put out that it took Goku, Vegeta, and the entire Earth to beat him, and could you make it so Goku and Vegeta are more powerful than what it was said in their battles on? I vote for Deadliest Warrior too

 **Reply:** The pink idea will be considered.

 **Daemon God Fox chapter 8 . Dec 2**

Nice. I love how you added on to the info and stuff, particularly the bits on Mikey as he's my fav. I'm looking forward to Goku vs Superman and Starscream vs Rainbow Dash. Yes, I'm a brony but mostly cause KF's reaction the fact a "Baby Girl Horse Toy" is nine times faster than him XD. I also vote for One Punch Man and would like to suggest TFS Dragon Ball Z Abridged or even Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. Oh! and what about Sonic: Nazo Unleashed DX HD Director's Cut Remake? I know it's just the one video but it is EPIC! Could make a good one shot. Daemon God of Insanity Fox Yamio, Singing out

 **Reply:** I'm working on the OPM one, and Wally will sulk when he sees Sonic.

 **ma88435 chapter 8 . Nov 28**

Hey, can you make them watch some of Seth The Programmer videos? That guy makes really good Dragon Ball content, an example is: Do Goku and Vegeta only have planet level durability?.

Also, looking at the way you're now making your chapters, when you get to Goku vs Superman (especially the Rematch) I'm afraid that the result may change because Screwattack gave Superman the infinite power bullshit.

 **Reply:** It will be Goku VS New Earth Superman to make things simple.

 **Otomos the Crazy Peridot chapter 8 . Nov 27**

Alright, Alright, Alright...Now, I haven't finished reading, but I gotta say this:

I think that changing up the script is a clever tactic so that you can both add in more information and play with the rules so the CU can leave the place alone...But there is a bit of a problem. When you change up the script, it feels as if you're making Wiz talk through all of it. The section about Michelangelo is the example I'll use for this. Yes, you have some parts with Boomstick in it, but he's not providing any details, but just a random joke here and there. In the show, he still contributes.

Anyway, yeah. That's all I got. Good story.

 **Reply:** I'm sorry if I left Boomstick like that. I didn't intentionally do that. I'll correct that chapter later, but his chapter should be balanced.

 **Rocker on chapter 8 . Nov 25**

Oh, this so funny. That confrontation is so funny, I thought my lungs would explode from how funny it was! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Wait till they get to Ocean Master fighting someone. That will be funny! Also, could you drop the language and use hashtags for the potty-mouth? Please?

 **Reply:** Sorry about that. I forgot that I was keeping this Rated T

 **chilled monkey chapter 8 . Nov 26**

"Applauds!"

This is how a reaction fic should be. You have done a truly amazing job here and I take my hat off to you. I am so happy that someone actually had the sense to listen to good advice as opposed to some people (who shall remain nameless) basically acting like spoiled brats screaming "NYAH NYAH I can do whatever I want," ignoring the fact that they are liars as they are breaking the rules of this site. Rules that we all agreed to follow when we registered.

You, by contrast, have created something amazing. Not only are you being honest by keeping to your agreement, you are also being truly original by creating something that is actually new, not merely copying something and adding a few new bits. I also hope that others will follow your example.

 **Reply:** Thank you very much. I thought that this would be a good change and let my creative juices flow more freely.

 **Flame Spartan chapter 8 . Nov 26**

Hey I love the story, but I have a request, can you change the Hulk vs Doomsday battle, I normally wouldn't have a problem with it, but they got lazy with Hulk's analysis and left out several very important facts about him. Like when he beat warrior madness Thor or the fact that when he beat Sentry he was Savage Hulk, not World Breaker, he didn't go World Breaker until afterward, and it kinda pisses me off that they forgot those amongst other things of his, so can you please fix that?

 **Reply:** I thought that too when I saw the analysis. I saw what really happened after watching Comicstorians videos beforehand.

 **Dark Warrior of The Multiverse chapter 8 . Nov 25**

For Spider-Man, why not say that he treats his clones, Ben and Kaine like family or brothers since Superman and Superboy will be in the same room for that. Also, explain that he is the center of The Web of Life and that he leads an army of different versions of himself during the Spider-Verse event. He was also the cosmic hero Captain Universe. Maybe mention any crossovers events that Spider-Man had with any DC heroes in the comics.

 **Reply:** I completely forgot to mention the clone thing when writing this, thank for reminding me.

 **Isom chapter 8 . Nov 25**

Well, that was interesting, though I felt that some of the stuff was an info dump. I didn't see how it made sense, but I like how you kept the hosts in character.

Moving on, for the Batman vs Spider-Man, I have a few suggestions. Go into some more detail on Batman's training, like teachers and what he learned. Plus, some of his different feats like becoming the god of knowledge, or other things. Plus, him being a bit of a dick with the league defenses

For Spider-Man more details on his fighting style, the way of the spider, and who he has beaten with it, and how he learned it when he lost his spider-sense. For the justice league joke, being up all the other organizations he joined.

 **Reply:** I think going through all the teachers would be a bit much for now. I already have a lot of them. Maybe in Batman vs Captain America

 **Commandant Bonaparte chapter 8 . Nov 25**

That was brutal and awesome! I was really hyped up for the next update and was happy when it finally came out. I was surprised when you put in Batman vs Spider-Man as the next episode, especially when we've got so many episodes before that.

I wonder how Batman will react to how much Death Battle knows about him, and how much he doesn't know about himself. That will be interesting. I bet Robin will be betting on Batman, though. Wait, if Superman's here as well, will the next episode be Goku vs Superman?! Omg...

 **Reply:** Slow your roll there. Goku VS Superman needs to be built up.

 **King Joker chapter 7. Nov 25**

Oh, and think you could post a "Young Justice watches the DCEU films"?

 **Reply:** If I have the time.

 **Israel Pena chapter 8 . Nov 25**

Call me surprised. Batman vs Spider-Man is coming up next. I was not expecting that. Plus, Batman has arrived though I thought he would appear in this episode since he's basically a ninja. By the way, did you know that there was a recent comic book crossover between Batman and the TMNT? Another reason to have Batman watch the episode.

It's interesting that you decided to add new information to the preludes, but just make sure that it doesn't change the personalities of Wiz and Boomstick.

Also, have you seen the recent Death Battle between Hulk and Doomsday? Doomsday hasn't appeared in the two seasons and I'm not sure about the 5-year time skip. Maybe he might appear in S3? All I know is that episode will be important for Superman and the rest of the Justice League to watch if Doomsday hasn't shown up yet.

I'm pretty sure Batman will take notes on Spider-Man so he won't lose to a villain with similar abilities. He's not the kind of guy who'll take a loss so kindly, especially in a simulation.

 **Reply:** I saw the cover of that crossover but didn't read it yet. Still working on how to deal with later reactions.

 **Danmaku-OverLord chapter 8 . Nov 25**

Congrats On The Chapter! Think I Can Use This Fight For My Death Battle Fic? I'll Give You Credit! Anyway, If Bats Is Pissed Now, Just Wait Until His Actual Death Battle XD Also, When You Get To Goku VS Superman 2, Can You Make It More Like Hyorinjutsu's Version, Which Is An Actual Better Rematch? I Mean, You May Still Keep The Ending With Supes Winning, But The Fan Version I Speak Off Would Be Way Better Than The Official One...

GOOD LUCK!

 **Reply:** I'll look into it.

 **PikaMew1288 chapter 7. Nov 25**

Can You write A Young Justice watches the MCU Movies series or the Ultimate Spider-Man Series Please?

 **Reply:** That would take some time to look into.

 **gamelover41592 chapter 8 . Nov 25**

nice job on this chapter but I kind of wonder if you needed all that info but still good work and also why did you change up Mikey altogether instead of just add on like the others?

 **Reply:** Sorry, It was my first try so some of it may be kind of an info dump. I hope this chapter is much better.


	10. Episode 7: Zitz VS Leonardo

**AN:**

I'm posting this from Kawaii Kon 2017 in Honolulu, Hawaii. It's great here.

I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the very late update. I wanted to finish this chapter, but many things came up. Not to mention that this just became my longest chapter going over 23k words.

Recently, I have just started watching Young Justice: Abridged, and I am loving it. I do suggest that you check it out when you have the time.

Attention, the poll has closed, and One-Punch Man has been chosen. I hope to have a chapter up soon. Due to copyright, the episode will be altered, but I will do my best to keep the tone and personality of the show the same. I might also do a "YJ Watches Young Justice Abridged" if I have time.

I'm sorry that some of you aren't liking the current format. Don't worry, the Zitz VS Leo and others will be more attuned to the actual show; however, for some episodes, I may add some details to give a better look at the character. The reason why I added so much detail to the Batman Death Battle is that the episode is an expose to everyone watching on Bruce. This is one of the rare times where they would learn more about their mentor and leader. I also felt that they undersold Peter Parker as a character. There is a reason why people like Spider-Man. Even though he has these powers, he is still human and faces the same emotional struggles that we all do.

Don't worry. I'll try to keep a balance. To be honest, I may have overdone it a bit for the past two chapters. I'll try to better the next time.

 **Goku VS Superman**

I'll be updating Goku VS Superman because they got so many things wrong. I by no means say that I will be changing the results or keep them the same. I just want the analysis to be accurate enough.

First off, I will be using New Earth Superman for both matches. This means only the mainstream Superman comics published from 1986 to 2011 and before the New 52 Relaunch. New 52/Rebirth Superman is too confusing plot-wise for me to deal with, especially with the Convergence storyline.

I will also be using power scaling due to the nature and scarcity of measurable feats in the series.

The first match will be with GT Goku, and the Rematch will be using Super Goku. This way, Super has more time to develop.

Yes, I have watched many videos from SethTheProgrammer and Geekdom101, so stop asking. Also, I mainly use them to get access to screenshots, so stop telling me to ignore their opinions. If you have any questions or facts with sources for any future episodes, please leave them in a review or PM me. Cheers!

 **Reviews are at the end.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"Boomstick"** Bold

 _ **"**_ **Wiz** _ **"**_ Bold and Underline

 **" _Third Party_ "** Bold, Underline, and Italics

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Episode 7: Zitz vs Leonardo**

Batman, Dinah, and Superman had just left the room to begin a therapy session, leaving the teens along with Oliver and Diana alone with the TV.

"Is Batman going to be okay?" asked Zatanna.

"He should be fine... Right?" answered Robin who looked toward the adults.

Diana shrugged before she spoke. "I'm not so sure. After all that we learned about Batman, it's just taking we a short while to sink it in. I will say that I have faith in Dinah's professionalism."

"She had Superman hold Batman down while he was dragged away..." Conner dryly stated.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck trying to answer. "Well... Dinah tends to dig deep... Really deep... when she deems it necessary."

"Well, I'm sure that they want some alone time to sort out any... issues," assured Megan.

"Yeah, I'm sure tall dark and scary will be just fine," complained Artemis.

"I do believe that we still have more discs to play," announced Kaldur.

"Oh, yeah." Wally walked up to the TV and prepared the next disc. He placed it in and quickly sat back on the couch.

"You make sure you got the right disc this time?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, I would like some warning before I end up seeing myself on the screen being analyzed," replied Oliver.

Wally grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, it is. Let's watch."

The Screen burst to life.

(Cue "Invader – Jim Johnston)

 **"Last time on Death Battle, the Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good ol' Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top."**

They all remembered the last episode and how brutal it was. They did not expect a bloodbath. They knew that Leonardo was a formidable opponent and wondered who he would be going up against now.

 **"But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must now face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the Battletoads."**

Megan tilted her head. "Imitator?"

"Battletoads?" questioned Conner.

 **"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."**

 **"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle."**

"A ninja turtle versus a battle toad... huh" Oliver added offhandedly.

"These characters get more absurd every time," stated Diana.

The first contestant to appear is the Toad that has been mentioned. He's a human-sized, anthropomorphic toad/frog with bluish green skin and he appears to be wearing thick gloves, a belt, and knee pads. Standing next to him are two other Battletoads that appear to be his teammates; one has a lighter shade of green and is wearing some dark shades while the other appears to be the biggest and most muscular with brownish colored skin.

 **Zitz**

 **"Zitz was computer engineered as one of the three ultimate amphibian warriors in a gladiatorial video game reality show called Battletoads."**

Zatanna raised a brow. "Oh, so he's a game character then."

"I guess that makes more sense than ooze," added Artemis.

 **"This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway to another galaxy. Every time the game begins, the galaxy became the battle arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen, and they…"**

"...And you lost me..." Artemis dipped her head down just trying to absorb the last statement.

"How does a video game open a gateway to another galaxy?" deadpanned Robin.

"What superhero war?" asked Oliver.

"Dark Queen?" Zatanna asked next.

 **"Woah, Woah, Woah, what?"**

 **"Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it to another galaxy, and became toad superheroes."**

"That doesn't help explain anything at all," complained Wally.

"This is very confusing," stated in sync Kaldur and Diana.

 **"Kay got it."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

 **Height: 6'8"**

 **Weight: 196 lbs**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Was Originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude."**

Megan sweatdropped. "I'm starting to see why he's Leonardo's imitation."

 **"He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy: beat the living shit out of everything that moves!"**

"Well, at least he has something I can get behind," added Conner with a smile.

"I can't tell if you're becoming more violent or that's just your interest in general," dryly added Oliver.

"At least he's being honest," sweat-dropped Zatanna.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SHAPE-SHIFTING**

 **Can Transform Body into Weaponry**

 **Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

 **Technologically Advanced**

 **Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shapeshift his body into various weaponry: Giant fists, weights, ram horns, you name it."**

"Can Martians do something similar to that?" asked Diana. She knew that Martians could alter their shape, but could they do more than just appearance.

"Yes, Martians are able to do that too. Martians have the unique ability to alter our physiology on a genetic level. The forms that Zitz can do takes a long time to master. I don't remember Uncle J'onn doing it before, but I'm sure he can.

 **"Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws, and drills to his arsenal."**

'More ideas for my robot-turtles,

 **"This guy could be the world's best handyman if he wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time someone turns on a video game."**

 **"Despite having almost no actual combat training, Zitz has proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made, And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves."**

 **"Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one."**

 _ **Zitz: "I'm a big bad mother of all toads!"**_

To the Team, Zitz is an interesting character. Despite his convoluted origin, he seemed competent. While Zitz has a lot of intelligence, abilities, and strength, they had more confidence in Leo due to his rather diverse battle experience. In a way, Zitz was a combination of Donatello and Raphael.

 **Leonardo**

(Cue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme (Rock/Metal Cover))

 **"We briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty to Leonardo."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, and Swordsmanship**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Skilled un Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue, Duh**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"He's trained in Ninjutsu and Bushido all of his life, shaping his mind and body to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor, and the art of invisibility."**

 **"He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are all dead. So…yeah."**

The teens felt a chill due to the rather recent experience.

"It was rather... excessive for Raphael to eviscerate Donatello in such a manner," lamented Diana.

 **"Leonardo is also especially skilled in the use of the environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponent. He is the Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the Rat, and the Ancient One."**

 **"Hey Wiz, look! It's an Asian Yoda! *beat* What?"**

Wally and Oliver shared a laugh at the rather large martial arts master.

"Ooh, his cheeks are so chubby," cooed Megan and Zatanna.

Robin raised a brow at the image. "In a way, he kinda resembles the common yet poor interpretation of the Buddha."

Some in the room understood who he was referring to, but two people were drawing a blank.

Ironic due to her Asian heritage, Artemis asked, "Who?"

Shaking his surprise, Robin continued. "Unlike the Greek gods, the first and historical Buddha is a human and not a deity. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't in any way fat. He practiced asceticism or starving one's self in order to find the cure for suffering in the world. I would be later that he would preach the teaching of moderation through the Middle Way among other teachings.

Artemis absorbed the info and gave her interpretation of the screen. "I guess it makes sense of why Leo would be learning from a man like him. There is some cultural connection between the two probably."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **NINJAKEN**

 **Also Called Ninjato**

 **Shorter and Straighter Than Katanas**

 **Designed for Quick, Deadly, Strikes**

 **2 Ft, Long Blade**

 **A Hollywood Invention**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"Leo wields two Ninjaken swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defense. They're usually mistaken as Katana in the shows and comics, even though they're obviously straight, rather than curved."**

 **"The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there is no historical evidence of the weapon's existence."**

This was already stated in the previous episode, so they just nodded along.

 **"Like the moon landing!"**

 **"Shut up!"**

Zatanna rolled her eyes at the notion.

Artemis flatly stated, "Considering that we fought on a space station no less than a month ago, I doubt it."

"Why would Earth Fake the moon landing?"

Robin answered. "At the time, the United States and the Soviet Union were at odds during the Cold War and the Space Race. The first man on the moon would be a monument for the country that achieved it. Publicity in simple terms."

Megan blinked and smiled. "Oh, well, Uncle J'onn actually to me to the landing site a few months ago during my tour of Earth. I can assure you that it is, in fact, real."

Wally interrupted. "Tell that to the die-hard people and the flat Earth guys."

 **"While he usually relies on his brother's solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too, defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder."**

It was quite interesting to know Leo's humble beginnings in the streets of New York and his transition that would lead him to fight for peace across the world and meet such a variety of characters along the way.

Leo is seen swiping his sword at a foot ninja who keeps ducking. Leo suddenly stops and the ninja ducks anyway which was stupid for the ninja.

 _ **"Gotcha!" exclaimed Leo, and he kicks the ninja.**_

 **"Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all."**

 **"But first, our shameless advertisement from our friends at "Go."**

Everyone in the room was rooting for Leonardo considering his training and experience. Zitz is book smart and strong, but there wasn't much else going for him. Conner has a small piece of him going for Zitz, but even he knew that Leonardo was in the advantage here.

Conner has a small piece of him going for Zitz, but even he knew that Leonardo was in the advantage here.

 **"It's time for a Death Battle!"**

In what appears to be a city, the screen shows Zitz leaping over a wire fence and is heading somewhere until a blur flies out of a manhole nearby and lands behind Zitz. It's revealed to be Leonardo, and once Zitz notices, he puts up his dukes. 'The Dark Queen just doesn't know when to stop.'

Leo narrowed his eyes. 'Looks like the Krang sent another monster. At least this time they tried something different.' "Prepare to lose."

 **FIGHT!**

Everyone didn't expect Zitz to be faster than he looked. Leo didn't have time to react to Zitz crossing the distance between them in less than a second. During the short travel, he shifted his skull to the shape of ram horns. With his speed and weapon, he knocked Leo back against a fence. The chain link fence bent back and launched the turtle back at the Battle toad. Zitz took the opportunity and played a game of turtle racketball. Leo was now bouncing back and forth against both the fence and Zitz's giant boot as if he were an actual ball. After a few serves, Zitz then punched Leo across the alleyway with an enlarged, spiked fist.

Leo fell on his back and with the short recovery time, he manages to flip out of Zitz's Drill finisher that left a massive hole in the ground. Leo landed a few kicks, but Zitz countered with another giant fist that pushes Leo back.

Leo pulls out his sword and performs a spinning slash, but he gets held back by Zit'z spiked dozer morph. With Leo at a certain distance, Zitz charges forward, clobbers Leonardo with a fast punching combo, comically smashing the turtle's head with a pair of tambourines he morphed his hands into. After a powerful jab on Leo's face, Zitz lifts the Ninja Turtle over his head and tosses him towards the fence.

Everyone was rather surprised at Zitz's performance. He could actually win this.

Artemis shook her fist in the air. "Come on, Leo. Put those years of experience to good use!"

Conner hid his smile as the fight continued.

(Cue I Beam Fight from TMNT)

Leonardo recovers and backflips onto his feet. The Ninja Turtle blocks the Battletoads oncoming fist and counters with two sweep kicks and a slash across the chest which draws blood. Leo attacks again, but Zitz turns into a large metal weight that causes the swords to clash against the metal surface and create sparks. Leo hits him again and again until he deemed it pointless.

Wally was a bit peeved at that. "They never said he could do stuff like that! That's basically a cheating defense!"

Leo needed to change the tides of the battle. He turns his head, finds his answer, and jumps into the nearby manhole. Zitz notices his departure and follows.

Robin's devilish grin grew wide. "Ooh, Zitz just made a horrible mistake."

Everyone noted those words as a ninja with dark spaces is a deadly one.

The fight was now in the sewers. Zitz enters but Leonardo is nowhere to be seen. Leonardo is currently in hiding waiting for the time to strike.

Robin recalled the nights when Batman would teach him the art of stalking one's target in the shadows. He remembered when he scared this amateur drug dealer so bad before he knocked the guy out.

As Zitz walked aimlessly around the sewer, looking for his opponent, the Team could see Leo hiding in a hole in the wall. Zitz walks right past said hole and doesn't notice the presence. Leo makes his time to strike and leaps out of his hiding spot. His swords slash right across Zitz's back. Zitz attempts to strike back, but he hits nothing but air.

Leonardo is behind him and easily flips over the chainsaw the Battletoad made. Zitz gives chase after the turtle but meets a dead end. As Zitz turns his back, Leo pokes out of the hole with a grin on his face. Leo is ready to strike as he jumps out and stabs Zitz. With the attack completed, Leo jumps back into the hole, preparing for the next.

Zitz is finally fed up with the tricks and attacks the hole where Leo was last seen. In a fit of rage, Zitz goes all out. He unleashes a flurry of every attack he has at his disposal in an attempt to tear the wall down. His mind is focused on reaching the turtle. While Zitz is busy destroying the wall, the group notices Leo swimming in the water silently. Leo leaps out of the water and slashes Zitz in his mid-section with well-timed precision. Blood sprays everywhere as the toad warrior was bisected. The top half Zitz limply falls over while his lower half remains standing.

"Farewell. May your soul find peace." Leo then left the broken and bloodied body.

 **K.O!**

(Cue Season 8-10 closing credits music of TMNT 1987)

 **"Damn!"**

Oliver slowly clapped. "I gotta say, he did pretty damn well."

 **"Zitz was more than a match for Leo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him; but when it comes to using the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him unsure of what to do."**

Robin grinned. "And the ninja claims victory once again! I'm whelmed that Leo won. He and I are masters of the shadows."

Zatanna leaned on him. "Aren't you the cocky ninja." 'You can hide all you want, but I will always find you."

 **"While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force and once Leo went into stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to bring just the whole sewer down."**

"Just like the people before, brute force isn't everything when it comes to a fight. The experience of past battles and strategy are always key." Diana stated.

Wally and Artemis shrugged, and he spoke first. "I'll be honest and say that the winner was kind of obvious to me but whatever. I liked the fight."

"Yeah, I hope that the next fight is more interesting."

 **"Hey, C'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week."**

"We have such a variety of enemies to fight every week every other week that I wouldn't be surprised if people in Hollywood wanted to make a show about us." Oliver stated as he stretched."

"Are our lives really that interesting that people would pay to watch us?" asked Zatanna.

Wally shrugged. "Then again, people watch the Kardashians..."

 **"Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance."**

 **"In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together."**

 **"The winner is Leonardo."**

 **"Again."**

"I wonder who's going to be on next?" asked Megan openly.

"Maybe, they will put two robots against each other or something," replied Conner.

"I hope that they will put up a good fight," interjected Diana.

 **"Next Time on Death Battle..."**

The all see a cartoonish green dinosaur just standing there looking cute and cuddly. Suddenly, a vicious looking raptor jumps out of the green pipe and roars. The green dinosaur screams in horror and is cornered.

"Huh... Dinosaurs," Oliver stated neutrally.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave a review.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest Mar 15**

Good job! I'm not trying to be demanding but will there be a 2-month gap between each death battle because then it would be 2 or more years for Goku vs superman to come up.

 **Reply:**

It depends on my schedule.

 **Guest Feb 16**

In the battle between Goku vs Superman can u give the speech that Goku give to Vegeta before they fuse in the Majin Buu saga it give me chill it would be interesting to see Superman what kind of man Goku is

 **Reply:**

Maybe

 **shadowedge27 Feb 9**

Wow, I just recently found this fic and I'm impressed. I love how you took the real deal while making quite a few modifications to the research and the fight. There are a lot of things I learned about this characters, even more than from the real Death Battle. Since you're making modification and changes to the fights is and notice you take suggestions is it possible that you would also change the outcomes of the battle such as Gaara vs Toph and their justification was that Toph can sense earth but failed to take notice that Gaara's sand is revealed to be so fast that Toph should not have enough time to react to it (at least that's what Naruto fans say) and also if you ever get to Ragna vs Sol is it possible for me to also give you more of Ragna's feat and answers to Ragna's background that Death Battle failed to discover such as the currency, the reason for Terumi's attack etc, etc. There are also other feats which are revealed in CF, the game that was released after the Death Battle that is kind of notable as well but it's after the death battle so it's fine if you don't want them. Good luck on your story and don't forget to have fun while writing! Bye.

 **Reply:**

I'll be making checks on the more controvercial fights.

 **NOF Jan 29**

Now, this is some impeccable stuff. Not only did you keep the characters actually IN character, but you DIDN'T just copy and paste the DB script. You went out of your way to add details and lengthen the story for your readers. 10/10 my dude.

 **Reply:**

I'm sorry to disappoint you this time around. My reason is in the above note. I hope you understand.

 **Thor 10 Jan 28**

Hi i agree with sabe of death you should switch Barry for wally you know people have been saying that his more powerful then superman and if you watch variant comics you could make boomstick say what that Ruy said about wally out running instant teleportation or that nuke and when you make the intro you can go like this "like wally west dc's fastest flash and quick silver marvel's fast-talking avenger"

 **Reply:**

I'll think about it.

 **sp Jan 28**

hey I got to say I really love seeing boomstick and wiz expanding the characters and you fucked that up so badly in future chapters cut out any scenes from movies or tv shows also tell us if its boomstick or wiz talking

 **Reply:**

It wasn't that bad.

 **Guest Jan 26**

Uh, dude or dudette? You're making these chapters and characters intros longer than they should be. You're adding stuff that wasn't even in the Death Battle videos. It's all very unnecessary, especially with Wonder Woman vs Rogue. Did you really have to add her... chest size?

 **Reply:**

Whatever happened to writer's creative freedom? Did you want another clone like the others on the site?

 **Commandant Bonaparte Jan 27**

I really liked how you added a lot more facts and details on the combatants much more than ScrewAttack did, and how the characters reacted to them. It gives them more depth and complexity that makes the characters understand the combatants better. For examples, Isreal Pena's Akatsuki watches DB was limited by the info of what ScrewAttack provided, and it only led to most of the Akatsuki supporting Batman as if he's a god and bashing Spider-Man throughout that seems to irk me. To me, it was worth the wait considering how much you had to write!

BTW, I was wondering whether you could add in a potential bonus once Goku vs Superman is done. An additional video of Goku vs Superman in ERB, where they will duel in a rap battle.

 **Reply:**

Thanks. I have plans in the future.

 **HH Jan 25**

Again, a great chapter. Your characterization of both Batman and Spiderman was rather accurate, and I thought the reactions of the Justice League and Young Justice were spot on. However, I have a few suggestions on the analyzation for Batman. You could have stated that he was trained by Ra's al Ghul/League of Assasins as this is canon in both the Nolan movies and the comic-verse. Also, when his relationship with Talia was shown in a greater detail, you could have added something about Damian Wayne/Robin. Perhaps, a mention of his students, Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Red Hood (Jason Todd), Red Robin (Tim Drake), Robin (Damian Wayne), Spoiler (Stephanie Brown), Black Bat (Cassandra Cain), and Oracle/Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), would have been more helpful (to the League and YJ) in the humanization of Batman, and I would have loved seeing their reaction of Dick Grayson becoming Nightwing. Also, I expected more of a reaction from Dick when Barbara was mentioned as one of Bruce's love interests, and being 2 of the World's Greatest Detectives, weren't they supposed not to miss "12-year-old sidekick{s}" Sidekicks as in plural. Please note that I am NOT trying to flame you, these are the things I just thought would be more helpful, but you can disregard this comment, and if it offends you in any way, I apologize. Again, Wonderful chapter, and excited for the new update.

 **Reply:**

Thanks for the review. I wasn't sure what the appropriate reaction to finding out that your adoptive father is in a relationship with your 13-ish best friend. I figured just shock would be enough. The text actually said sidekick in the singular when I wrote it. Different from the original. I plan on talking about the others in his next battle.

 **K.R Writer Jan 24**

No matter what editing you do or how much you change it... this is not right, I can't even get pass batman intro without going out of my mind with it as you make it seem it's not death battle anymore just a rip off version, why can you stick to the original script? if people use OC or a character from another series in stories but still follow the same story line and plot, its the same for most people stories of reaction death battle.

if you want to keep going with this version, fine, but do another one with the original script as maybe more people can enjoy it.

better get a respond in the next chapter to know I'm not being ignored. if not, I'll keep repeating.

 **Reply:**

I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

 **Rocker on Jan 25**

What's wrong with being anti-social Dinah? I'm anti-social, and I'm just fine! Maybe a little crazy, but whose completely sane? Well, I know I'm not completely sane, but where's the fun in being sane? Insane makes it so much more fun.

Great chapter! Too bad the wait was so long though. Ah well. Take as long as you need to make the chapters as good as you can! They're very whelming! Now if only I could get more of the Justice Incarnate episodes... Eh, you'll post the chapter for that story when it's whelming.

Say, cold you make them watch the joke episode? Or at least the first three minutes of it? Nah, I don't think that would be prudent. Maybe just a quick peek into what they're reactions were to it, without actually going into the whole death battle. I'm sure they might have one or two of those singers in their world. Possibly anyway.

Also, could you make it so that there's a non-canon battle against Klarion outside the cave, and he does some weird spell that's affected by the dimensional disturbance in the air and brings some of the characters from the dvds to life? It sure would give Connor a chance to fight Hulk.

By the way, up near the top of the chapter, I noticed that some lines were repeated twice. Like when Robin said 'It's Wally's fault', it was put in there two times. Might want to fix that.

By the way, when they get to the Ben 10 Vs. Green Lantern Death Battle, could you give some of the magic people some sense of De Ja Vu when they see it, because of the other story you're writing. I'm sure that they would at least have some magical twinge when they hear his name if they heard it before in a closely paralleling dimension. Maybe if they heard about Diagon they might have the twinge. Maybe... Eh, not my choice, it's yours. After all, I'm not the author.

Well, my fingers are beginning to get tired of typing. Until next review, this has been Rocker on, telling you to rock on! Tally-ho!

 **Reply:**

Thanks for the review, Rocker. Ben 10 VS Green Lantern? What is that? I'll be making some interesting intermission stories in the future. My Ben 10 Crossover will continue.

 **donkike07 Jan 25**

Great chapter and I really love the extra story about both, that really help to understand them better about what is the reasons behind their actions.

If they think that the story of Bruce is bad, I cannot wait to read their reaction to Guts story. They would need group therapy after that... especially if you decide to add the REALLY dark and disturbing parts that ScrewAttack doesn't want to say it.

Here is an idea about that if you want to consider it.

This time is Conner who put the wrong DVD because, why not, and after see the fighters they decide to watch it.

After all, how bad can that be?.

And after seeing the episode that definite would cause that some of them lost their lunch and give them nightmares for weeks, they are ready to go back to watch the actual chapter... Until they see that Lex Luthor is in the next death battle.

Please think about it.

Don't lose your inspiration and I hope to keep reading this fic in the future.

 **Reply:**

Some chapters will be tough to write for since there are teens seeing this stuff.

 **Danmaku-OverLord Jan 25**

What A Chapter! Just...Damn! LOVE IT! Think I Can Use Your Bios For My DXD Watch Death Battle Fic? I'll Give You Credit!

GOOD LUCK!

 **Reply:**

Sure. Just always cite my story at the top of every chapter you use my bios in.

 **Berserker of Klyntar chapter 9 . Jan 25**

Loving the story. While the long updates do concern me you make up for it by skipping episodes. In other reaction fics, they follow everything in order. And it takes FOREVER to get to the especially good battles. What your doing is not only appreciated but new.

I also like that you have more info on Spider-Man. Before I was introduced to Agent Venom Spidey was my favorite hero. Not because of powers, but how a teenage kid in high school was so responsible with being a hero. That's something Screw Attack didn't do, and it got me upset. So thank you.

My only complaint is when Wiz and Boomstick are talking it's hard for me to tell the difference. At first glance, it looks like their the same, but after a second glance then I can see the italics. Can I recommend having Wiz's words underlined when he's talking? Just an idea.

 **Reply:**

I hope the text is better now.

 **Israel Pena Jan 25**

Awesome chapter and I love the reactions. Awesome to know that you're watching YJ Abridged.

For Goku vs Superman, I never really understood why Screw Attack released the second one. The outcome was the same and DB Super barely started. The episode itself was... polarizing. Also, New 52 Superman is actually weak compared to Pre and Post Crisis. Though New 52 ended and was replaced by DC Rebirth with Post-Crisis Superman. I've been watching DB Super in both English and Japanese, so I'm here if you need help with the character.

Glad you're doing One-Punch Man. If you want, you can use the English script while having the dialogue in Japanese. The anime is a parody, with many of the characters and situations being parodies of superhero tropes and archetypes. If you want, we can make it a collaboration fic.

Also, Season 3 is coming.

 **Reply:**

I'll be making my Goku fight into one complete fight and everything is taken account for. From above, I made the corrections about the fight.

I'll get to OPM if time is good.

 **Game2002 Jan 25**

I think the beginning, the interaction between Bruce and his parents from Batman Begins, is too dragged out and unnecessary. Probably would've been better if you just skipped to the part where they got shot... It's nice and all to add more stuff, not in the original DB videos, but there's no need to drag things out and add too many unnecessary details.

When you get to the Joker vs Sweet Tooth part, how about using the Killing Joke as the Joker's origin? I'm sure it'll be something for Batman and co. to learn about the Joker's tragic past, even if that's not necessarily accurate. Should make them change their view on that guy, I think...

Looking forward to all the DC videos, especially Green Arrow vs. Hawkeye! I'm sure Oliver's reaction to that one will be priceless! Hope the next chapter won't take too long!

 **Reply:**

I'll take this into account for future chapters.

I prefer the Killing Joke Origin too. It adds character to his nihilism.

 **Siegfried Heller Jan 25**

Nice, you manage to add some conversation in battle making it more realistic. Glad that you keep some of the Boomstick's humor and Wiz's logic in balance.  
Q:  
1\. Will this be the last you jump to DC version Death Battle, or you going to do it again with Superman, Deathstroke or Luthor?

2\. There are 2 origins for Doomsday. Which one are you going to use? Doomsday as Ultimate Lifeform created by Bertron or Zod's corpse merge with Kryptonite created by Luthor? Maybe you use the second where Zod's corpse replace with Krypton clone and/or created by Cadmus?

 **Reply:**

Doomsday is just stupid in my opinion. He pretty much has an OP Zenkai boost.

 **TheDeathly-Z Jan 24**

I love this series you made but did you add all these extra bits into the analysis? Cause the analysis and fight sequence was WAY longer and has extra information and backstory than the actual episodes do. Don't get me wrong I like it either way but I was confused for a moment, and I was even more confused when you jumped straight to Batman v Spider-Man.

 **Reply:**

I'll be making future chapters more bearable.


	11. Episode 8: Yoshi VS Riptor

**AN:**

 **RIP Adam West**

I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the very late update. I finally finished college, but work has taken over.

I'll be going on a real vacation this month, so I'll be able to type on the plane and train rides.

For this battle, I decided to stick with the standard Riptor because it wouldn't be a fair matchup to make Riptor part cyborg. It wouldn't fit with the dinosaur vs dinosaur battle.

* * *

 **Season 1 Changes:**

Kratos VS Spawn

Mario VS Sonic

Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter

Master Chief VS Doomguy (Because of Doom 2016)

Thor VS Raiden

Link VS Cloud

 **Season 2 Changes:**

Vegeta VS Shadow

* * *

 **Goku VS Superman**

I'll be updating Goku VS Superman because they got so many things wrong. I by no means say that I will be changing the results or keep them the same. I just want the analysis to be accurate enough.

First off, I will be using New Earth Superman for both matches. This means only the mainstream Superman comics published from 1986 to 2011 and before the New 52 Relaunch. New 52/Rebirth Superman is too confusing plot-wise for me to deal with, especially with the Convergence storyline.

I will also be using power scaling due to the nature and scarcity of measurable feats in the series.

The first match will be with GT Goku, and the Rematch will be using Super Goku. This way, Super has more time to develop.

Yes, I have watched many videos from SethTheProgrammer and Geekdom101, so stop asking. Also, I mainly use them to get access to screenshots, so stop telling me to ignore their opinions. If you have any questions or facts with sources for any future episodes, please leave them in a review or PM me. Cheers!

* * *

 **Goku**

I'm currently working on my analysis of Goku with others.

You can check out our work by googling

"Dragonball Universe standardised feats list" It's on ComicVine.

Please visit my profile page to track story progress.

 **Reviews are at the end.**

* * *

 **"Boomstick"** Bold

 _ **"**_ **Wiz** _ **"**_ Bold and Underline

 **" _Third Party_ "** Bold, Underline, and Italics

* * *

 **Episode 8: Yoshi vs Riptor**

 **Previously on** **YJ Watches Death Battle**

The all see a cartoonish green dinosaur just standing there looking cute and cuddly. Suddenly, a vicious looking raptor jumps out of the green pipe and roars. The green dinosaur screams in horror and is cornered.

"Huh... Dinosaurs," Oliver stated neutrally.

 **Now**

Once the Leo VS Zitz episode finished, everyone got up to take a quick break. Wally went to grab more food for everyone, and Kaldur and Megan helped with drinks. The others decided to use the bathroom. Robin, on the other hand, decided to sneak off to see how well Bruce was doing.

It took a few minutes to reach the counseling room until he heard some rumbling behind the door. Unsure of what to do, he simply knocked and waited for a response.

Surprisingly, he got a quick answer in the form of Dinah yelling out "We're fine. You can come in."

Robin blinked at the rather blunt reply and began to open the door. "Are you sure everything is fine? You sound..." What Dick saw really surprised him. The room was in a bit of a ruin. The curtains were torn, and there were several Batarangs littering the floor and walls. One of the chairs appeared to be half blown up. As he moved his gaze, he saw a tired Dinah slumped in her chair. To her left, Clark was sitting on to of a lying and exhausted Bruce's back. "Is this supposed to be your definition of fine?"

"To be fair, this is much better than it was fifteen minutes ago."

"I see." He took another look at the damage. "I take it that he got his belt back for a bit."

Dinah groaned. "You think... I knew I couldn't have been this easy."

"Dick, help me get out of here!" Bruce yelled from his captive position.

Dick raised a brow. "Weren't you the one who agreed to this?"

"And you believed me?" Bruce replied dryly.

The Boy Wonder shrugged. "Meh... Sixty-forty to be honest."

"Just tell them to let go of me!"

Dick looked at Dinah and received a hard glare as she spoke. "Don't you dare..."

Clark rubbed his forehead. "You have any idea how hard it is to restrain this guy without breaking any bones?"

Robin thought for a moment and made up his mind. He put a hand up to his ear pointed out the door. "Huh... What's that, Wally?" There was silence. "You're about to start the next disc?" He turned back to the trio and said, "Sorry, guys, I better get going. I'll tell you all about it later."

Bruce growled. "Dick if you close that door, I swear I will." He was cut off as the door slammed shut.

"Now, where were we?"

As Robin made his way back to the living room, he was the last to come. Megan was the first to bring up the question. "How is Batman doing?"

A small bead of sweat appeared on his brow. "About as well as you would expect."

While the others understood that phrasing, Megan was still unknown of that. "That's great!" She replied cheerily. "I'm sure that he will be feeling much better soon."

"Sure..." Dick replied while the others nodded slowly, and made his way to his seat. He was once again pulled into the rather tight grip of Zatanna. In a slightly strained voice, he spoke, "Hurry up and play it."

Now that everyone was gathered in the living room. Wally inserted the next disc into the DVD player and go ready for the show.

 **(Cue Invader-Jim Johnston)**

The scene opens up with two Tyrannosauruses and Pterodactyls.

 **"They ruled the ancient world for thousands of years. Who doesn't like dinosaurs?"**

"Some creationists..." Wally muttered under his breath. One punch later from Artemis, and he starts rubbing his arm... again. 'It's true...' he thought.

"What are dinosaurs?" asked Megan. "I don't think I've ever seen creatures like those before."

"They are like lizards we saw at the zoo but much bigger," answered Conner.

"Oh..." I wonder

"They aren't really around anymore," added Oliver.

Diana, on the other hand, had other thoughts. 'Why do they look so familiar? Have I seen them before?'

They then see various dinosaurs wearing futuristic armor and shooting lasers. Some of them were being ridden by people.

 **"Exactly. No one, 'cause they're awesome!"**

Wally looked to his friend. "Robin..."

Robin pulled up his wrist computer and began typing. "I'm on it..."

Oliver made a face at the duo. He heard from Barry earlier about the robot... incident. He was a bit afraid of what they would do with the idea of dinosaurs.

They others were more interested in seeing the dinosaurs that would be fighting in today's match.

 **"Like Yoshi, the Mushroom Kingdom's most joyful steed."**

They see a green... dinosaur with shoes... shooting its rather long tongue out.

 **"…And Riptor, the Dino Warrior of the modern age with a killer instinct."**

They see a reddish raptor-like dinosaur with arm braces eating some flesh.

Yoshi jumps over a blue pipe, and Riptor slashes at a woman in green.

 **"I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle."**

The music was all happy and calming and everyone seemed to enjoy the music, even Conner.

Yoshi appears to be a green dinosaur with a white underbelly. The creature has a large round nose, large eyes, a row of reddish-orange spines along his head, brown shoes, and a shell-shaped saddle on his back.

"Aww! It's so cute!" exclaimed Megan and Zatanna, the latter squeezing Robin a little tighter.

"Don't you think he's cute too?"

Robin nodded like crazy to get a bit free.

"Robin thinks so too."

'He'll live' thought Wally. "He doesn't look that intimidating, but I've been wrong before."

Kaldur agreed. "In any case, he must have some special abilities that would allow him to compete against the Raptor creature."

 **Yoshi**

(Cues Yoshi's Island-Flower Garden Theme)

"Whatever world this character came from, they have really nice music," stated Megan.

 **"Yoshi is a cheerful and friendly dinosaur whose race happens to be Bowser's most hated enemies. Why?"**

The Team remembered Bowser from the Goomba and Koopa episode. He is a giant evil turtle.

This made the audience more curious about Yoshi, especially how a cute thing like Yoshi could be such a threat to the tyrant.

 **"Just look at them. It's 'Cause they're so godd*mn happy all the time! I just want to hit 'em."**

Most of the members of thought back to Megan during the early days of the team.

Kaldur looked back at Megan and chuckled a bit. 'Some things do stay the same."

 **"Not exactly, but let's get back on track."**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Bowser's First Nemesis**

 **High, Strong Jumps**

 **Can Resist Knock-Back**

 **Naturally Skilled in Basic Combat and Speed**

 **Constantly Followed by Incredibly Happy Music**

* * *

 **"Yoshi has been on many adventures through the years, traveling all across Dinosaur Land and the Mushroom Kingdom."**

 **"Yoshi is considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe and has a higher and stronger jump than Mario."**

Everyone also remembered the red plumber from a past episode.

 **"Despite his cute and cheery demeanor, Yoshi's powerful enough to put down this Goliath singlehandedly."**

They all watched Yoshi throw... a very large red egg... at a being who looks like a gigantic Bowser the size of a castle but still oddly looks young. As Yoshi defeats him, they also notice that Yoshi's carrying a baby wearing a familiar red cap.

"Look it's a Baby Mario!" cooed Megan.

"He must have a very strong arm to throw eggs with that kind of effect," commented Oliver.

"To take down a giant turtle monster like that, those eggs must be harder than rock," Artemis added.

The earlier comment reminded Diana of what Dinah spoke to her about before "Didn't Dinah, suggest that you work out more and increase the tension of your bow?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. I just got used to the setting I have on it right now. If I increase it again, it'll throw off my aim during combat. I'll do it eventually." They turned their attention back to the TV.

 **"Surprisingly enough, he's able to keep up with experienced fighters like Solid Snake, Link, and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran."**

They see Yoshi roll around inside of an egg, damaging opponents. He then spits his tongue out at the green swordsman and swallows him, laying an egg. In another scene he knocks Samus right off the stage and into the sky.

"What... was that?" asked a confused Wally.

"Wow... He really is tougher than he looks," said Conner.

 **"'And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freakin' patient, 'cause he somehow put up with that whiney-ass Baby Mario."**

Yoshi bumps into a red creature wearing a mask and Baby Mario is knocked off Yoshi's back, (somehow) gets trapped in a bubble, and is now making annoying cries.

 **"If it were me, someone would have found him in a dumpster on the next level!"**

Diana frowned at the hypothetical treatment of a baby. "That's just horrible. Why would anyone do such a thing?"

 **"Also, while young Yoshi's are dumb enough to run off cliffs, they learn quickly over time, eventually driving go-karts, playing sports, and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party!"**

'Robin and I are going Karting soon!' a giddy Zatanna thought.

Conner grew a grin. "This Mario Party thing sounds kinda fun."

Diana also showed some interest. 'It reminds me of the games we have back home. The flaming ropes bring back such fond memories.'

Wally rolled his eyes. "Of course you would find in fun. You're invulnerable to most stuff. I, on the other hand, am still aching from that piledrive you gave me."

"I'll pass on the jump rope of fire for obvious reasons," a nervous Megan spoke.

* * *

 **YOSHI EGGS**

 **Maneuverable Objects**

 **Light-Weight**

 **Can Carry up to Six**

 **Different Eggs creates Different Effects**

 **Made from the Souls of Devoured Victims**

* * *

 **"Yoshi has an arsenal of eggs to use as light-weight projectiles and can even create a giant eggshell to use as an all-encompassing shield."**

While it does sound ridiculous, the people in the room thought it was very creative since it is part of his biology. Based on the analysis, Yoshi appears to have incredible aiming skills and he must be really powerful hurling them at tough looking enemies.

 **"What is wrong with the creatures from the Mario Universe using their babies as weapons?"  
**

Wally paused for a second. "Wait... If Yoshi is a dinosaur, wouldn't that make him related to birds, and in turn related to a chicken."

Robin blinked for a bit and snapped his fingers. "Yeah... By that logic, if he didn't... mate." He blushed a bit when Zatanna leaned in more when he said that. "His eggs would have no babies inside."

 **"Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of baby launcher."**

"Well... That's a disturbing image," Oliver added dryly.

Diana was starting to get a migraine from the imbecile.

 **"Boomstick! That's a terrible idea!"**

"At least Wiz has the most common sense of the two," stated Kaldur.

 **"Anytime you want to reload, you would have to wait 9 months."**

Diana's headache got worse. 'You disappoint me, Mr. Wizard.'

"I stand corrected," a downcast Kaldur added.

Wally and Artemis had to hold back a chuckle at the quip for their best friend and the wrath of the Amazon nearby.

 **"Not unless I stop by the local orphanage. I hear there's a two for one sale."**

Robin's eye twitched heavily at the mention of buying orphans for such a thing.

Zatanna was thinking... other things. 'Don't worry, Robin. When we get married, we can adopt all the babies after we have our own.'

 **"Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach."**

* * *

 **DIGESTIVE SYSTEM**

 **Long, Stretchy Tongue**

 **Can Eat Almost Anything**

 **Can Get Special Abilities or Produce Eggs**

 **Can Trap Enemies in Eggs**

 **Has Trouble Swallowing Koopa Shells**

* * *

 **"Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem, and devours everything in sight with his long, stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even fire."**

 **"That's right, Boomstick, Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities."**

They see Yoshi, who somehow sprouted angel-like wings from his back and is also shooting fireballs from his mouth.

"What kind of thing do you have to eat to get that?" asked a confused Artemis.

"A spicy red pepper and a dove, maybe?" suggested Wally.

 **"Otherwise, after consuming a foe or item, Yoshi… uh… ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said objects contains the victim within."**

"That's a... uh... unique ability," stated Diana.

"I don't even..." That's all Wally could put out.

With the ability to eat an opponent and eject them within an egg, Yoshi is one weird dinosaur.

 **"Wait, that's how he makes eggs?! Are there any female Yoshi?"**

Megan tilted her head. "They keep using the pronoun 'he' so isn't Yoshi a male?"

 **"I don't think they're male or female. Yoshi species may be asexual."**

"Well... that's a disturbing thought."

"Then those eggs really might have little Yoshi's in them," added Robin.

They all gave a brief shiver at the disturbing idea of using unhatched babies as projectiles.

 **"That poor miserable creature."**

 ** _Yoshi: "Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right stuff!"_**

"Well... besides all the disturbing things involving eggs, Yoshi seems like a good friend or pet to have."

"We have Wolf and Sphere, but I think Wolf needs to increase his social circle than an alien robot."

"Ooh, can we get a bunny?" Zatanna and Megan asked in unison.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Back in the therapy room, Dinah finally got Bruce strapped into the chair with Clark on guard. She had a notepad in hand, and she began to start the session and write notes. "Okay then. Without anymore... interruption, we can begin. I will now begin listing off some of my observations about you and work from there. The patient is Bruce Wayne. You were born into affluence in Gotham City, a... unpleasant place for some. You grew up in an above average household. Your parents... passed early in your life."

Bruce growled. "You got all this from the video. Why don't you just rewatch that and leave me alone."

"That was the Bruce Wayne for another possible universe. While there may be similarities, I want to know the story that you personally went through. You, Bruce, decided to spend all your money dressing up like a bat and punch people in the face. I want to know 'your' reason why.

* * *

Now it was time for the next contestant.

What they now see is a raptor. But he looks very different from Yoshi. He's a reddish brown with a yellow underbelly. He has a raptor head filled with sharp teeth, has sharp claws on both his hands and feet including the toe claw and a long whip-like tail. The oddest feature is that his torso looks really muscular and somewhat human shaped. To be honest, it was pretty odd.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0"**

 **Weight: 700 lbs**

 **Genetically Engineered**

 **Designed to be Smart and Vicious, but Backfired**

 **Only 4 years old, so has Little Combat Training**

* * *

They see Riptor pulling off a combination of attacks against an opponent.

 **"Riptor was genetically engineered by UltraTech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality."**

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Conner.

He narrowed his eyes at the others. "Come on. Seriously. You're gonna compare me to a dinosaur."

"Well, you were genetically engineered," started Kaldur

"By Cadmus," added Wally.

"With the human DNA of Lex Luthor," added Robin

"And the DNA of Superman," supplied Zatanna.

"To possibly beat up Superman," concluded Artemis

Conner sputtered some random sounds in an attempt to rebuke the claims, but he had nothing. He took a breath, groaned, and slumped into his chair. 'Dammit...' "Just... just... get on with it already."

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **Tooth, Claw, and Tail**

 **Fiery Acid Projectile**

 **Rushes Opponents with Combos**

* * *

 **"His tools of death are his teeth, claws and an impending tail, and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insanely bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit a fiery acid."**

Riptor is shown in another fight using his tail and front claws. He then balances on his tail and unleashes a flurry of attacks with his hind claws.

Kaldur nodded his head. "They actually did really well in making him."

"Now I'm nervous if someone here tries to make another one like Riptor," added Artemis.

 **"Riptor is only four years old and yet, already, he's nearly unstoppable killing machine."**

 **"That's one ass kicking toddler"**

Wally opened up his mouth to comment, but Conner slapped his hand onto his mouth. "Not a word."

"But I..." Artemis facepalmed at that reply.

He narrowed his eyes. "Not... a... word..." Wally could swear that he saw a glint of red in those eyes.

'Meep,' Wally thought. 'Guy's less than a year old and he's scaring me.'

 **"He has reached a point where his human emotions and reasoning conflict with his predatory instincts. Often confusing him to the point of blind rage and aggression."**

"Oh, come on!" Conner yelled out, surprising everyone a bit.

Megan, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, and Robin all remembered Conner's... episode... back in Bialya. He took two tank missiles head on and then proceeded to destroy said tanks. To be fair, his mind was wiped but the similarities between this dinosaur and Conner were getting weird.

They see various pictures of velociraptors.

 **"Riptor may look, sound, and act like a Velociraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow. And I don't think Velociraptors can shoot acid, they were awesome enough without it!"**

Oliver coughed to clear the tense air in the room. "This guy sure is something."

* * *

 **VELOCIRAPTOR INSTINCT**

 **Brutal and Cunning**

 **First Incapacitates Victims**

 **Hunted in Packs**

 **Stealthy**

 **Alone, they Rush and Overpowered Opponents**

* * *

 **"With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to flank their victims with stealth, speed, and secrecy, though, they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rushed their opponents and overpower them with ultra combos, and if "Jurassic Park" taught us anything, is that raptors are clever sons' of bitches." (Should the Jurassic Park franchise exist in DC)**

It was somewhat surprising to see a dinosaur figure out how to use a lever door handle.

"The use of a pack along with quick and stealthy attacks would make many opponents wary," commented Diana. "While I wouldn't use that same phrasing, this Riptor does seem powerful and a bit intuitive."

 **"*Impressed* Wow Boomstick, I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs."**

 **"Yeah, I always wanted me a pet raptor. I was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was."**

Conner sighed. "We already have a genetically modified wolf, so adding a genetically modified lizard would be comparatively normal."

"Does this mean we're not getting a rabbit?" asked Zatanna with puppy dog eyes.

 _ **"Supreme Victory!"** _ Riptor roars in victory and eats the remains of his prey.

 **"Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all."**

 **"First I need to get some money to convert my Kitten Cannon into a Baby Launcher."**

"Again with the baby launcher..." muttered Robin.

 **"You've got to be kidding me."**

 **"From Squarespace, who doesn't necessarily has Baby Launchers"**

Conner immediately stated that Yoshi should win. He wanted no association with Riptor at all.

Wally and Artemis placed their vote with Riptor. I mostly had to do to with the memory of Conner smashing Wally into a rock wall and seeing him fight the tanks. If Riptor is anything like Conner, he would be a tough son of a b*tch to take down.

Zatanna, Megan, and Robin voted for Yoshi for obvious reasons. Robin was "persuaded" for his vote.

Kaldur and Diana impartial to the two. They respected both of their strengths, but they weren't sure.

Oliver decided on Yoshi because he was rocking the green look too.

 **"Right now, it's time for a Death Battle…ahem."**

Out in a beautiful valley with lots of color and swirls, there stands Yoshi who appears dancing to the theme "Super Mario World." Right next to him is a green pipe. Yoshi pulls out a fruit and begins to open his mouth when a newcomer arrived.

Popping out of the pipe was Riptor, who roars. He jumps right in front of Yoshi and slices the fruit into pieces. Yoshi screams in terror and cowers before Riptor, who is ready to slaughter to poor little guy.

Conner frowned at the fear that Riptor was invoking on Yoshi. It reminded him of when he was about to attack Megan in Bialya. 'Come on, Yoshi.'

Oliver stated dryly, "Well, this might be over faster than I thought it would."

"Let's just wait and see," replied Diana.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Cues Yoshi's Island Theme from Super Smash Brothers Melee)**

Before they could react, Riptor attacks Yoshi relentlessly with a combination of teeth and claws that draw lots of blood. The worry for Yoshi grew.

Riptor finishes the combo with a tailwhip that sends Yoshi hurtling across the field, bounces, and skids to a stop.

 ** _"AWESOME COMBO!"_**

Yoshi gets up and sees Riptor approaching. Yoshi throws three eggs at Riptor's chest, but the eggs do little to no damage, Riptor doesn't even flinch. This shocked him.

Artemis blinked. "I really thought those would be more effective..."

"He's not a super-Dino for nothing I suppose," added Kaldur.

Yoshi tries the tactic again, but this time aiming at his hind legs.

Riptor knocks one away with his tail, but the other two eggs connect, causing Riptor staggers for a few moments. This was Yoshi's chance to pull out the bigger guns. He concentrates hard and he ends up popping out an even bigger egg that is at least bigger than even himself.

 _ **"Yoshi!"**_ Yoshi throws the giant egg directly at Riptor head.

The attack draws a bit of blood from Riptor. What happened next surprised both of them.

Riptor looked down and sees a baby Yoshi, who just came out of the egg, sitting there. **_"Yoshi!"_**

In response, Riptor attacks the newborn with a few combos and bites its head off.

"Not the baby Yoshi!" Megan and Zatanna shouted at the screen. While it was just a simulation, it was still pretty messed up for that to happen.

A few of their faces turned a bit green at the sight but were able to move on.

Diana was somewhat angry that Yoshi sent a newborn to its death at Riptor. 'It's not real... It's not real...'

Yoshi screams in terror and decides to retreat. After creating a good distance, Yoshi spots a Koopa near a ledge. He grabs it with his tongue, puts it in his mouth, and spits it at Riptor.

"Yeah, that'll help," stated Robin.

Riptor, however, counters the green projectile with its tail and sends it back.

"or not."

Yoshi shields himself into his own egg-shield which blocks the shield. Riptor attacks the egg-shield which appears to withstand his attacks but after a few hits, the shell is put in another brutal combo breaker that draws blood again.

For some reason, Yoshi is facing opposite of Riptor.

"What's he doing?" asked Wally.

Just as Riptor begins to attack again, Yoshi draws his head backward and thrusts it back up. Yoshi's head connects with Riptor's head and he is smashed up into the air. Yoshi flutter jumps above Riptor and ground-pounds him into the dirt. Riptor's face is stained with blood, and he is even more enraged than before. He lashes toward Yoshi in unrivaled fury.

"Well, he's pissed," commented Artemis.

Riptor claws and claws at Yoshi in another brutal combo that draws blood again.

Yoshi is facing Riptor again, and before the next attack comes, Yoshi makes his move. He rears his body backward and dodges the claws. Yoshi then reams forward smashing dead center on Riptor's skull, knocking the enraged Dino over on his back.

 ** _"C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker."_**

Yoshi jumps again to get above his opponent and uses his ground to pound on him.

Riptor rolls back onto his feet and spits his acid. Yoshi unexpectedly EATS the acid and traps it in an egg.

Riptor goes in for another attack, but Yoshi jumps back into the air. He ground pounds down and hangs onto the ledge with the egg. Riptor makes his way to his prey that will likely die from the fall...causede by him. He only takes a few steps before he sees Yoshi move again.

To his surprise, Yoshi lets go of the ledge, scuttle jumps, launches the egg, and grabs back onto the ledge. It all happened so fast that Riptor couldn't stop the egg thrown back into his face.

"Yoshi's digestive track must be that strong to withstand such fiery acid," added Diana.

Acid from the egg is all over Riptor's face as he screams in pain.

Most of them cringed at the sound of the acid dissolving Riptor's face and eyes.

Yoshi climbs back onto the cliff while Riptor screams in pain again. Riptor then literally attacks in a blind fury, but Yoshi engulfs Riptor into his mouth. Yoshi swallows him with a bit of struggle and lays an egg with Riptor inside it.

The egg is launched out of Yoshi towards a cliff he is standing next to. Riptor manages to break free, but it's too late. Riptor falls down the cliff and lands onto a pink car with flames decorated headfirst. Riptor lays in the wreckage with his legs sticking out and is not moving.

 **K.O!**

"Yay! Yoshi Wins!" cheered Zatanna and Megan.

"D*mn! I can't believe Yoshi pulled that off," exclaimed a surprised Artemis.

"Yoshi really surprised me with those techniques in the second half of the fight," commented Diana.

Oliver smirked. "I agree with you there Princess. Almost had me for a second."

Conner was happy that the 'monster' didn't win.

Everyone else was okay with the result of the match.

 **"Nooo, my car!"**

"Ha. Sucks to suck," quipped Wally.

 **"Yoshi couldn't compete with Riptor's tough and brutal viciousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move."**

Robin smiled. "When brute force with the eggs didn't work, he had to get tactical."

 **"Riptor's a freakin' beast in a fist fight, but while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly, devouring machine, like my ex-wife!"**

Diana did her best to ignore the wife comment. "Yoshi really is much more than he appears to be."

 **"That raptor mind of Riptor's may be cunning and clever, but tooth and claw can only accomplish so much."**

Everyone nodded at the statement.

 **"Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulnerable."**

"Throwing your enemies attack right back at them is always an option," stated Kaldur.

 **"Riptor may be smart, but Yoshi can drives cars. Show me another dinosaur who can do that."**

Everyone agreed, especially since Yoshi has a high enough intellect to drive and play sports.

 **"Even with a Velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished."**

"Yeah, Yoshi was able to knock him up and pound him back down," explained Artemis.

"Not to mention that forward smash attack that served both as a dodge and a charge for the resulting attack.

 **"Even if that conveniently placed cliff haven't been there, Riptor would've lost his whole face pretty quick to the acid."**

"That ledge tactic was also brilliant. Not only was Yoshi be out of Riptor's line of sight but Yoshi was able to flutter jump, launch an egg, and grab back onto the ledge.

 **"He just didn't have the stomach for this dino-mite, Dino-fight."**

The joke got a chuckle out of Megan, Oliver, and Wally.

 **"*unamused* What?"**

 **"I'm clever!"**

 **"The winner is Yoshi!"**

They gave a small cheer to the end.

 **"Next time on Death Battle."**

In the darkness, they see a female figure. She looks like… a cat? This intrigued the others while Robin had flashbacks to Catwoman. The cat girl is standing there with her back turned. She has thick blue hair and white streaks and has white cat ears poking out of the hair. Her eyes are emerald green, and she has a white cat tail that's whipping back and forth. The weirdest feature is that she's wearing no clothes and has bare skin but has white fur in swirling patterns on her back, stomach, lower abdomen, and breasts. Her entire forearms, hands, legs, and feet are completely covered in fur.

They see another figure but not much. A hoodie-wearing girl who also has cat ears but her face under her hood has a toothy smile and red eyes. The Cat Girl turns.

 _ **"Meow."**_

"Oh... My... God... Nekos!" exclaimed Wally. While the others except Robin were confused about the outburst, Wally ran to take the DVD out of the DVD player and place it back into the box, preparing the next disc.

The male members soon noticed the tone of both of the female combatants. They then began to hope that Boomstick... or Wally... wouldn't say or do something that would end up with them getting hit.

Robin noticed the way Zatanna saw the ears and tail on the woman as really cute. Megan was actually shaping cat ears and a tail on herself. 'I really hope that this doesn't lead to something... weird.'

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Ryusuken May 4**

Well, I'll be reading this just for the lulz the Goku vs Superman fight(both of them?)...and when the kids ask how could Supes beat the shit out of Goku after 'losing' to Batman you'd explain how in that TDKR story Supes had just spent days without Sun while working around the clock helping whenever he could AFTER taking a multi-megaton super nuke that would have devastated the whole of the USA...and the fact he is canonically assumed to NEVER go full power against Batman...Batman said himself plenty of times: IF Clark wanted, he would be dead in seconds.

And I'm going full nerd here...better just let go of this...see ya next chapter. By the way, search for Respect Superman at youtube (there are a lot of vids in multiple really amazing characters made by that YouTuber also)...nice way to get some unbiased info on the power levels of a lot of characters. While I completely agree with a lot of arguments made in Death Battle, in some points they 'fumbled' IMO. In the Goku vs Superman? They (somehow) LOWBALLED SUPERMAN in both fights. The fanboy wars on the comment section of those vids are legendary...

 **Reply:**

 **ProGanji Apr 24**

Gotta say I'm really digging this fanfiction. I really hope to Jashin that this isn't taken down early. Seriously, why can't they leave alone fanfics like these? Whatever happened to freedom of creativity?

Anyways, will you be adding some stuff in Gaara vs Toph? I know, I know it's an over-the-top argument, but...I just can't let go of the fact Gaara lost...even though I'm a fan of both Avatar and Naruto and what's ironic is that I watched and liked Avatar more than Naruto. But it's up to you on the final outcome on what you do.

Also, when you get to the Deadpool vs Deathstroke one, will you have him 4th-wall break so bad that he pops in the Cave? Man, that would be hilarious. Anyways, good luck with this.

 **Reply:**

In regards to Gaara VS Toph, I have plans already made. I'll do something 4th-wall with Deadpool.

 **cybresamurai Apr 20**

I really like how you add a lot to the characters descriptions giving the characters more to react to and it Makes this story different from the other reaction stories you don't have to add a lot of stuff with some of the other chapters because I assume it's a lot of work but it would be nice if you did it with the fights that included DC characters. I really like this story, thanks for writing.

 **Reply:**

Thanks. What we all liked most about Young Justice were the characters and the action. I want to express that well here.

 **Guest** **Apr 11**

In the battle between Goku vs Superman can you add Bardock's final battle against Frieza also can u do the Goku vs Superman version by hyourinjustsu its way better than death battle

 **Reply:**

I just saw it, and I will likely take inspiration in terms of the build-up.

 **Israel Pena Apr 10**

Awesome chapter and I'm glad you're having them react to One-Punch Man. As for Young Justice Abridged, they'll definitely get a kick from it. Have you seen the Justice League trailer? It was pretty awesome. Also, there's Bane vs Venom which came out weeks ago. That's an interesting episode that Batman needs to watch.

Anyway, good luck with your next chapter.

 **Reply:**

I still need to see the Wondeer Woman movie. Other stories are still in the works. What happened to yours?

 **chilled monkey Apr 10**

NO, you most certainly have NOT over-done it. Your approach to this kind of story is exactly how it should be. Being creative and writing your own dialogue is not only far more enjoyable than someone who just copies material, it avoids breaking the Terms of Service. That is a lesson other "Death Battle" writers need to learn.

I implore you to keep being original and not let the whiners get to you.

 **Reply:**

Thanks for the support.

 **Rocker on** **Apr 8**

Yes, I said 'Green Lantern versus Ben 10.' Or, maybe it was the other way around? Not sure. I'm not even sure if it's actually a canon death battle, I just googled it after someone commented about it on this. It would be interesting to see what their reactions to that would be though.

Great chapter! But, still, could you sensor the language by doing 'D***' instead of 'Darn'? And, yes, I mean the worse version of darn, the one that has a slightly different spelling. The S-word too. How many curse words have four letters? Seriously, it's like there's a pattern or something...

Hmm... I haven't watched any Death Battle's period, so I probably won't be able to guess what the next one will be. I don't know of any giant green dinosaurs...

I wonder, are there any Death Battles that mention Young Justice by name? Cause, come on, that would be hilarious for them to find out that their team is called 'Young Justice' in this universe. Or, that universe, considering the end of the world thing, and the fact that the battles are different. Eh, who knows?!

Well, that's all the words I can think of to type for now. Until next time, this has been Rocker on, telling you to rock on! See ya later, Firestorm808-er!

 **Reply:**

Thanks. I'm still working on the Ben 10 story.

 **Mr Popo Apr 8**

Great chapter, don't remember if I've reviewed before but I love this fic.  
But... One thing. For the future. Superman. The New-52 Superman IS NOT the Pre-52 Superman affected by Flashpoint like all the other heroes. Recently, the New-52 Superman DIED and the Pre-52 Superman (Who had been in hiding with his Los and their son John since Flashpoint happened) has revealed himself and is now the current Superman. If you already knew about that, sorry for the useless info dump, but I'm curious about why you'd choose to use New-52 Superman instead? Ah well, not my fic.

 **Reply:** As I said above, I'll only be referencing the mainstream Superman, Justice League, and etc comics published between 1986-2011. Everything before the Flashpoint reboot.

 **Johnny Spectre** **Apr 9**

one detour to the Savage Land, amirite?

overall, one thing that is fitting with the Goku v Superman aspect that was never addressed is the lineage comparison to Greece.

The Saiyans are distinctively similar to Sparta, with battle-hardened warriors and were equals among the sexes  
The Kryptonians are more methodical and scientific with reasoning, similar to Athens, displaying competence and wisdom.

 **Reply:**

That's really interesting. I might add that in. Thanks.

 **MrPsych77** **Apr 8**

It would probably make more sense if you wanted to change the rematch of Goku vs Superman. But the first battle, all things considered, was pretty accurate and epic. Seththeprogramer is pretty biased so I'm not so sure he is the best source to use. but I love this story and it's completely up to you how you write it. I just hope don't change the outcome. I am looking forward to seeing the team's reaction to Goku and hopefully, he will inspire them.

 **Reply:**

That's the whole point of this Watches Death Battle series. It is supposed to inspire the young and old heroes to be better than they currently are.

 **MorenoX25 Apr 8**

I share the opinion of gonzo with regards to Goku vs Superman. N52 Superman is as strong as Post-crisis Superman (some say he is even stronger) so I don't see a reason why the facts used in the original DB video should change. If Superman is OP in the video is because they are using the TRUE Superman (one without any mental blocks), which is WAY stronger than YJ Superman, and this opens a whole world of contrasts you could make between the two and use for the chapter. Heck, learning that he doesn't need to breath or even eat would be a shocking revelation for YJ Superman.

 **Reply:**

I address it in the above author's note.

 **gonzo22 Apr 8**

Okay about you redoing Goku vs. Superman. That is a VERY VERY VERY BAD idea. Especially if you're looking at Seth the programmer, He isn't a reliable source AT ALL. he admits to not reading Superman comics and being very biased towards Goku and thinking that nothing Goku has done or what his fans think Goku has done or can do can be debunked but doesn't think the same way as Superman. and You should use The regular version of Superman meaning the Post-crisis Superman and for the record, the new 52 Superman is Just as powerful as his versions. I don't know where people are getting that he isn't. So it doesn't matter if it's "OP" which it isn't. Superman is fighting guys just as strong as he is, so in that context, he is not OP. and Different writers doesn't mean different Superman. That's not how it works. those writers all look after the same version of Superman.

In fact, the only thing they did wrong on Goku vs. Superman was actually lowballing Superman and actually making Goku more powerful than he actually is in 1st first. the 2nd time they made the fight was just to make a message to DBZ fanboys still whining over Goku losing, saying no matter what new Super Saiyan forms or feats Goku will get, it won't make a difference. Superman is potentially limitless, Goku still has limits and there's nothing that can stop it.

I really respected your work so far and I'm really glad you add things in the Batman vs. Spider-man fight. It was excellent but if you just simply are going to change the results of fights or completely changes entire aspects of the episode because you thought one character or something. then you will lose that respect.

I hope you listen to this comment because so far this is a very entraining story and I don't want to mess it up. Listen I'm not hating on your story, I just don't think that listening to Seth the programmer is a good idea.

 **Reply:**

In the end, we both agree that Superman has limitless potential. What we don't agree on is if he has access to infinite energy to fill that potential.

Another way of putting it is an arm wrestling match between DC's The Presence and Post-Crisis Pre-Flashpoint Superman. Who would win?

 **Themakers12** **Apr 8**

This is a good episode/chapter.

To be honest, I actually liked your format, it actually gives more backstory and information for the competitors & can learn more about their mentors and villains (A.K.A Batman, Superman, Green Arrow & The Joker. They'll be coming soon!)

I can't wait for the upcoming battles, even green arrow vs. hawkeye.

I'm glad you gave the TMNT Episode a fix and some justice 'cause the original insulted Michaelangelo!

I hope you'll include the Opening Cutscene from Injustice: Gods Among Us in "Joker vs. Sweet Tooth."

 **Reply:**

I have plans for any future DC battles.

 **Harbinger Of Kaos** **Apr 8**

Well good to hear from you again, love this story and what you do with the shows being portrayed here. Personally, I hope you do keep the format you've been using because to me adds some spice to it, I love the show but the added info coupled with the reactions to it just makes this story even more worthwhile IMO, please don't stop just because a few purist throw a hissy fit.

I hope you do this when you show Hulk VS Doomsday and Bane VS Venom.

 **Reply:**

I'll do what I can to add my own flare to the episode.

 **Ultimatrix bearer Apr 8**

Great job! Love the new format! As for Goku vs Superman A: infinite mass punch would still kill Goku PERIOD B: they mentioned he can vibrate through attacks like the Flash which is the ONLY explanation for why he walked through an SSB Kamehameha. D: Goku has no defense against lobotomy.

As for Gaara vs Toph Gaara's sand while ridiculous fast can still be sensed by Toph so no sneak attacks. personally, think Gaara should have won because King Bumi is the only earth bender that can bend while immobilized. If Gaara immobilizes her it's game over, if not then the end result is the same.  
PS: WIZ OR BOOMSTICK?

PPS: will Deadpool break the fourth wall to the team? Cause that'd be AWESOME! By the way, make sure you do all your research before you add stuff cause I've found 2 mistakes so far in DEATHBATTLE. 1: Doctor Doom one shot Skaar, the SON of the Hulk. 2: the reason death stroke is missing that eye is that he got his healing factor from a second serum AFTER he lost his eye...his remaining eye will grow back in 6 hours if destroyed.

KEEP BEING AWESOME!

 **Reply:**

I looked at the page that they displayed, and you were right. It was the son of Hulk that was attacked.

For the second one, if you could point out the comic for each serum it would help with the credibility when I get to that point in the story.

 **NeoNazo356 Apr 8**

The ones I'm most curious about are Deadpool vs Deathstroke, but even more so than THAT, is how Superman will respond to Lex Luthor vs Tony Stark, and... you know, the prior's Lois Lane-shaped SEX ROBOTS. Also, will Deadpool be breaking the 4th Wall in a more specific way, like actually talking TO the Team and/or League? Or maybe stepping out of the TV into THEIR world and raiding their fridge, or making 372,844 pancakes because they smell like "Victory". Hell, I can imagine Deadpool doing just that after the episode, and when Wally walks into the kitchen the next morning to see that many pancakes, Deadpool would say something like- "They'll never believe you." before walking out-of-world with his continuity-altering Infinity Stone.

 **Reply:**

Let it be known that I will include the sex robots and have a trolling Deadpool.


	12. Episode 9: Felicia VS Taokaka

**AN:**

Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Don't worry, guys. I'm not neglecting my other stories. Well... I have been, but that's because I procrastinate too much. Besides work, I was distracted by playing Fallout 4 and Dark Souls. Then, I got stuck in some anime/manga. On an unrelated note, I have stories in the works pertaining to those two.

I also watched Wonder Woman, and I loved it. It really delivers the best that she has to offer. She is a hardened warrior with a heart of gold for the people she has sworn to protect. That scene in No Man's Land was just pure awesome for me. Man of Steel and Batman VS Superman lost the heart of being a hero. It isn't always dark and gritty with worldwide disasters.

With me back in school, I should have more time between classes and homework. I even went to Comic-Con this past weekend and met Jason David Frank from Power Rangers. I also fist-bumped Levar Burton and met Willian Shatner.

I also set up a forum for those who want to talk more about why which characters should win and what plot element you guys want me to add in.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **ht**

 **tps:/**

 **/www.**

 **.fanfiction.**

 **net/forum/Young-Justice-Watches-Death-Battle-Discussion/205293/**

Please visit my profile page to track story progress.

 **Reviews are at the end.**

 **"Boomstick"** Bold

 **" Wiz"** Bold and Underline

 _ **" Third Party"**_ Bold, Underline, and Italics

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Episode 9: Felicia VS Taokaka**

So far, they have watched three episodes in order and one episode ahead of time due to the mix up with Batman. With it getting late, they all agreed that this was going to be the last episode for the day, and boy has it been a long day. Not only did Batman get involved, but he's also getting therapy sessions.

After the last episode, Wally screamed about Nekos, so Robin had to fill them in on the custom from Japan. Zatanna and Megan were already getting into the whole cat girl get-up, and they found it really cute. The others didn't mind as well. To be honest, it mostly reminded them of Cheetah. Kaldur was actually intrigued since he and his people were aquatic compared to the cat people

Artemis was in the middle of absorbing the fact that her boyfriend may have a slight cat fetish. She looked at Zatanna and Megan pretending to be cats. She soon imagined herself with blonde cat ears and a tail. With the brain of an emotional teen, it is no surprise that her mind ended up taking things a lot further and threw Wally into the picture. These thoughts continued to get raunchier by the second. In a weird way, she's just like her sister with this little niche interest. One scene involved stroking tails and licking cat ears. It got NSFW from there.

She was soon snapped out of her stupor with her face glowing red.

"Uh… You okay, babe?" her red-head boyfriend asked.

"Yes!... I mean, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem kinda…"

"Please, just start the disc."

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh." 'What's your problem?'

'You, me, and cat appendages...'

Wally pulled out the remote and pressed play for the episode to begin.

A new advertisement named HostGator was mentioned and the episode starts playing.

 **(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)**

 **"Catfight!"**

 **"It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well, cats."**

 **"Felicia, the pop-star demon cat chick lady."**

 **"And Taokaka, Blaze Blue's speedy vigilante."**

The fact that they mentioned this Taokaka as a vigilante piqued the interest of Robin, Artemis, and Oliver. All three of them started off as vigilantes in their hometown before they became full fledged heroes. There were many times that they could remember running away from the cops in the early days. 'Good times,' each of them thought.

'I still remember that time I drove my car across the rooftops to save that girl from poisoning. I helped pay for it afterward, but it was still fun.'

 **"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."**

 **"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle."**

The first contestant is the large blue haired woman who's completely naked. Fortunately, or unfortunately for some, she has some white fur to cover her more... intimate areas. In addition to the fur, she also sported white cat ears and a tail. To everyone's surprise, it went even further as she also has paws covering her hands and feet with sharp pink claws on all of them.

 **Felicia**

 **(Cues Felicia's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3)**

 **"Felicia is a Catwoman who was taken in and raised by a Nun named Rose who gave her the name Felicia from the word Felicity. Despite her identity as a Darkstalker being exposed, she was not turned away by her as Felicia had feared. When Rose passed away, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star.**

 **"Yeah. People, where she lives, aren't all accepting of Darkstalkers for being different... I don't know why. Just look at her. Isn't she just adorable?"**

Megan was having some slight flashbacks to her treatment back on Mars for being a White Martian.

Diana frowned once she learned about the discrimination. When she first came to America back in World War Two she was appalled to see the treatment that people of different color and women received. During her stay as Diana Prince, she worked alongside senators during the Civil Rights Movement and the Women's Suffrage movement. She wanted to change humankind for the better.

 **"Anyways, despite this, Felicia never lost hope, as she remembered what she was told before that one has to obtain happiness on their own. She wishes there to be a way for peaceful coexistence between Darkstalkers and humans alike. For that, she pursues her dream of becoming a famous musical star to serve as a bridge between the two races."**

Diana couldn't help but feel much respect for such a woman… Catwoman. She had the same aspirations as when she first started out. Ending war, likely incited by Ares, and bringing about peace was her goal.

 **"Yeah. During her travels, she ended up meeting a whole bunch of Catgirls. Hell, they even became friends. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. Turns out, just like Japan and teenage boys around the world, they were a huge hit and got scouted. I assume that they would be called the Pussycat Dolls."**

"She really is similar to Cheetah, physically at least," commented Artemis.

Wally put a hand to his chin. "You know, instead of robbing places, she could make a killing as a pop star."

Oliver raised a brow. "It might be hard because of her… reputation."

Robin thought for a bit and typed some stuff down on his pad.

 **"Not likely, Boomstick, and it didn't stop there. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, Felicia founding an orphanage named Felicity House."**

The group smiled at her goal and eventual success. It was like one of those success stories that you hear on Facebook. An underdog with big dreams and hard work was able to make it happen.

Robin, in particular, flashed back to his brief time at the orphanage before he was adopted by Bruce. Many of the children were much younger than him. It was thanks to Gracelyn, one of the caretakers, that he was able to make it through the few days there. She had experience with child counseling, and she helped him through the mourning process after his parent's recent deaths. Giving a solemn breath, he looked back at the screen.

 **"Man, she's always up to something... Wait a minute… What the hell!? I got caught up in the sexiness and adorableness that I forgot we were talking about a deadly demon warrior, and… uh... is she naked?!"**

"Well… she's part cat. So… Yes?" answered Oliver.

Some of the younger males decided not to comment with their girlfriends in the same room.

Diana didn't really mind if she wore anything. It is in her culture on Themyscira to be as comfortable as they wished as long as one didn't disturb the others. Some of her sisters were naked all the time. While this may seem like a detriment to their combat prowess, they actually used this to their advantage. Since they didn't wear heavy metal armor compared to the standard Amazon warrior, they were much agiler. Their skills with the short bow, daggers, and acrobatics were not to be trifled with. They were mostly used for hunting and guerilla warfare. During a training exercise, they were shown to be able to dodge arrows in mid air.

Megan didn't mind either as Martians didn't wear clothes either. She and her uncle wore clothes to blend in with everyone else on earth. She asked her uncle about a group of people who don't wear clothes too and why she couldn't do that, but her Uncle ended that idea quickly. He muttered something about "not again" and how he made a scene in West Hollywood.

 **"Yes."**

 **"But, she's part cat."**

 **"Yes..."**

Robin leaned and nervously asked Wally, "Where is he going with this?"

 **"Hmmm... do you think it'd be wrong to..."**

Wally whipped his head back in embarrassment and interest at the idea of getting… intimate… with a catgirl like Felicia.

Zatanna and Megan, who were playing as cats turned beet red at the implied ending to that sentence. Artemis couldn't hold back either as the memory in her head played again. The other two girls were having those thoughts as well.

It didn't help that Conner was on the same track as his girlfriend.

'It's the talk with Bruce all over again...' Robin anguished.

Oliver ended up planning to ask Dinah for a particular favor for his birthday.

Diana didn't seem to mind as a lot of figures in Greek mythology were part animal, and having sexual relations with them weren't uncommon in the past. The Sirens were rather troublesome during Earth's age of exploration.

 **"Uh… Moving on!"**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6" or 168 cm**

 **Weight: 128 lbs or 58 kg, 4.1 kg as a Cat**

 **Three Sizes: B88 W61 H87 (To think that she lets it all hang out.)**

 **Race: Catwoman**

 **Nationality: United States**

 **Birth Year: 1967**

 **Raised by a Nun**

 **Happy-Go-Lucky Attitude**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance**

 **Cat-Sense**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"As a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, Felicia naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed, and agility. She can also use her unique cat senses to sniff out enemies from extreme distances."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **COMBAT**

 **Long, Pink Claws**

 **Strong Tail**

 **Speed-Based Combos**

 **High-Damage Grapples**

 **Can Charge Energy at Will**

 **Natural Athlete**

* * *

 **"She can tear into her foes with sharp claws resting in her big-ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor.**

Oliver deadpanned. "That is terrifyingly lethal if that's a natural feature of hers..."

 **"Her tail seems to be quite durable, as she can balance on it while delivering a double kick and even jab enemies with it."**

'I wonder if Cheetah can do that too,' wondered Diana.

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Rolling Smash**

 **Delta Kick/Cat Spike**

 **Hell Cat Grapple**

 **Rolling Buckler Links to Various Attacks**

* * *

 **(Cues Night Warriors Darkstalker's Revenge: The Animated Series - Intro Theme *Instrumental*)**

 **"Sadly, she's kind of a twig with her techniques, being athletic and gymnastic in nature."**

"She's just like you, Rob." Wally began to measure Robin's arm with his index finger.

Pulling his arm away, Robin glared at Wally. "Shut up…"

 **"She's undeniably one of the faster Darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kick, and Rolling Buckler."**

"If you're flexible enough, you might be able to pull some of those off."

Suddenly, the group was introduced to the most random thing Boomstick has ever done: Singing.

"Felicia... she can really move... Felicia... she's got an attitu-ude-"

While it wasn't the worst that they've ever heard, it was still cringy coming from a guy like him.

* * *

 **SAND SPLASH**

 **Short Range**

 **Low to Middle Height**

 **Also Called Litter box Kick**

* * *

 **"Yes Boomstick, we get it, she's like Sonic. She can roll like a ball and tackle her enemies. Anyway, as a Darkstalker, Felicia has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in the form of her only ranged attack: kicking sand."**

"Really?" Zatanna deadpanned in disappointment. "She has magic, and that's all she can do?"

"Wow..." Robin added. "That's even worse than those guys you see perform in Vegas."

 **"At least she's litter box trained."**

 **"Due to the bluish color appearing, it is possible she can channel ki into her feet and expel it out through the kick."**

 **"Also, if she ever feels like it, she can always turn into her housecat form."**

Artemis turned to Megan. "You know, I've always wondered if Martians can turn into animals?"

"Actually, we can disguise ourselves as almost anything and anyone. Uncle J'onn once became this gray rabbit eating a carrot who kept asking about a doctor of some sort."

This caused the other teens to look at her. Zatanna spoke up. "... He turned into Bugs Bunny, a cartoon character?"

Megan beamed. "Yup. He was so funny. Actually, I practiced my shapeshifting with cartoons since they are much easier to focus their image compared to other people."

Wally blinked "So, you can pretty much become anything?"

Megan nodded. "Yes, although, some are easier than others."

While the others looked back at the TV, Wally had a glint in his eye. 'Real life anime girls… The dream is real.'

 **"As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training, preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage. As such, she relies on her lethal feral instincts in a fight."**

"While she may not be a combat specialist, she surely became a loving humanitarian," added Diana

 **"But these same instincts also lead her easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and papers that crinkle."**

Oliver blinked at the revelation. "Huh… I guess those instincts are a double edged sword."

"I don't really see the appeal of those things," Diana stated in a confused tone.

"Some animals have a low attention span and focus on the nearest form of stimuli," answered Kaldur.

 **"While the other Darkstalkers consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, with the help of her friends, she somehow manages to hold her own against demon lords, spell casters and all-powerful aliens."**

Robin rolled his eyes. "Story of our lives, huh." The others laughed at the comment.

 **"She is an energetic and optimistic catgirl who enjoys singing, dancing and making friends with people. All she wishes for is peaceful coexistence with humans and doesn't resort to fighting unless she cannot avoid it."**

If it wasn't obvious before, they could all see the parallels between her and Megan.

'I wanna be just like her…' a wide-eyed Megan dreamed.

 **"That's one cat you don't want to cross."**

 _ **"I could sure use a catnap,"**_ stated Felicia. She then transforms into a normal-looking cat.

As a person, she seemed very genuine about her intentions and feelings towards helping others. Despite her lack of combat training, Felicia seems quite dangerous as well. She already became Robin's and Megan's personal favorite so far.

Onto the next combatant.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Shaking his head, Bruce answered. "There's not much more to me. What you see and what you saw is what you get."

Dinah was not amused. "Come on, Bruce. You and I know that there is always a reason to the way that we act. If you didn't, you wouldn't have cared enough to send people to Arkham Asylum."

"She's right Bruce," stated Clark. "It would be hypocritical to deny the same help that you try to offer others."

Dinah nodded. "Yeah. If I wanted to, I could analyze Clark and unearth the reasons why he was distant toward Conner."

"Yeah… Wait. What?" Clark blinked at the claim.

"Not now. I'll get to you later, Clark. Right now, I need to focus on Bruce." She turned back to said bat. "Will you please just take a seat so we can talk?"

Clark was rubbing his head at the stress right now. "Just do it, so we can go home tonight."

Both Dinah and Clark took their seats. "Now, let's start from the beginning."

Bruce leaned back into his chair. "In that case, it all started when I was born…"

* * *

 **Living Room**

The second contestant looked like another cat girl, except she's tan-skinned and wore a large cat-like cloak. Her face is completely hidden except the glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth that she has.

 **Taokaka**

 **(Cues Catus Carnival - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger)**

 **"Is that chick wearing a cat hoodie?"**

 **"No, that's a special cloak to fit her Kaka body."**

"Uh… What?" most of the room said.

 **"Her what body?"**

 **"Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe and village, a cat-like people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics provide her with a natural fighting instinct.** **As a tribe, they are copies of each other, and cannot reproduce above one hundred members."**

"How does that work?" asked Zatanna.

"It might be some sort of specific genetic coding to prevent them from producing an army of themselves over the years," answered Wally.

Artemis shrugged. "Still, a hundred feels like overkill already."

Diana gazed into thought. 'It's not unlike back home where I was the last child ever born there. While a few have died due to injuries, our immortality keeps the population quite large.'

 **Taokaka wants to get back the sky above her village, which was sealed off. She was sent by the Kaka Elder to retrieve a bounty, becoming a vigilante in the process. Despite this resolve, she is considerably food-obsessed and forgetful, often falling asleep on a whim, becoming hungry moments after a meal, or forgetting details moments after hearing them.  
**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"/ 165 cm**

 **Weight: 93 Lbs. / 42 kg**

 **Race: Kaka**

 **Date of birth: February 22, 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi", Lost Town**

 **Made from Genetically Engineered Living Weapons**

 **Incredibly Stupid**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hobbies: Taking naps, boiled rice (she loves steamed meat buns)**

 **Position(s): Guardian of the Kaka tribe village and vigilante**

* * *

 **"She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group."**

Diana blinked. 'That's... quite similar to me. I earned the title of Wonder Woman with my skill and became a guardian of sorts for my people.'

 **"While she may be a good fighter, she's one dumb cat."**

'I think the similarities stop there...' a deadpanned Amazon thought.

Oliver shrugged. "I guess this is where the cat part of her comes into play."

 **"Unfor tunately, Taokaka is the personification of innocence with an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties with the intent of improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting about her mission at the worst of times, often even befriending her would-be targets."**

Megan laughed a bit. "She seems nice but a bit off, I guess."

Robin, Kaldur, and Conner couldn't help but give a slight dry look at the rather ironic statement especially compared to when they first met her.

Wally didn't pay attention as he was listening to Boomstick.

 **"She's a real happy-go-lucky cat-girl cares for others. Her only desire is to protect those she holds dear to her heart... or anyone who offers her food. I would call someone a friend in my book if I got a free ten layer burrito."**

Wally couldn't help but think of the friends he made simply because they offered him a snack during his freshman year. 'Those were some good times. Simple times... Now I'm hungry again. Do we have pizza rolls?'

 **"Of course, much of her simple-minded traits can be compared to how a cat's mindset actually works. Taokaka even has a keen sixth sense, seeing things others can't. Also like a cat, she's fascinated by things... like boobs... What was I talking about, again?"**

A round of dry female looks filled the room.

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **A Total of 12 Retractable Razor-Sharp Blades**

 **Speed-Based Combos**

 **Expert Air Control**

 **'Dancing Edge' Drive is Extremely Fast**

* * *

 **"We were about to go into her combat capabilities. She has twelve retractable dual-edged blades on her hands and feet. While they're not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hook-size, saw-blades, and more."**

"When they said she was a living weapon, they weren't kidding," added Wally.

Robin put a thumb to his chin. 'I think Bruce has something similar but not as deadly with the blades on his vambraces.'

 **"Damn, I don't even want to think what those things would do to my couch."**

 **"** Such weaponry definitely makes her much more dangerous than the average feline beast," commented Kaldur.

 **"Taokaka's Drive is Dancing Edge, which has her lunge forward. During this lunge, any other button press can alter her approach such as a feint, passing by her opponent, hopping in mid-air or a standard attack. She can also latch onto the edge of the screen if her lunge reaches that point, giving her additional attack options."**

Diana smiled. "Attack strategies that offer multiple routes of engagement are quite useful."

'That's something I could do,' a certain speedster thought.

* * *

 **SEITHR**

 **Uses Instinctively**

 **Uses for Special Attacks**

 **3 Powerful, Fast Distortion Drives**

 **Astral Heat**

 **Limited Amount Available**

* * *

 **"Tao's genes allow her instinctively access and utilize Seithr: a raw, powerful energy seeping through the air. Tao can use Seithr to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks."**

Zatanna tilted her head that. "That's sounds vaguely similar to magical energy."

Wally smartly avoided the topic while Artemis took the lead. "What do you mean?"

"The Earth itself is a source of magical energy. Some people like my father and I are able to store magic within us or manipulate the ambient magic in the area. Some people channel magic verbally, but some people are able to manipulate it more naturally."

 **"However, there's only so much Seithr in a given space, and once she runs out, Tao will lose many of her deadliest attributes."**

Zatanna nodded. "That's another one as well. Some areas like the Tower of Fate have higher concentrations of magic nearby than others."

Diana chimed in. "The same can be said about Themyscira and Mount Olympus. Godly and magical energy fill the air."

 **"Also, apparently Tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillow- a pillow? Really?!"**

 **"She relies on her inborn instincts as opposed to a trained fighting style. With her chaotic fighting style, it is easy for her to get overwhelmed by a skilled or powerful foe. What she lacks in strength and durability, she makes up for in agility and speed and extreme mobility, wailing on her opp** **onents and catching them off guard with lightning fast, unpredictable maneuvers and techniques."**

Everyone turned their heads towards Wally while he blinked at the screen. "Huh, that's actually what I do... Well, except for the instincts thing."

"Robin smirked. "You do get taken down my more skilled," he gestured to himself, "and more powerful opponents."

Wally narrowed his eyes at him. "I noticed..."

"You should probably take some notes, Kid. Take it from Conner and Dinah earlier today. Those new techniques they were doing seem to be going well.

"Ugh, I hate wrestling after this morning." Wally sighed. "Then again, I might actually get a cool move to do like them."

 **"Her Overdrive, originally a Distortion Drive, is Almost Becoming Two, Meow!, which creates an afterimage with a mass that attacks with her, doubling her strikes."**

Wally was currently in the process of imagining himself performing some of those fast moves.

"What do you think?" asked Artemis.

Wally tapped his foot with fingers to his temple. "Theoretically, it's possible."

"Really? It is?" asked most of the room.

"Man, I've actually been working on something like this for Flash to use, but I'm still trying to work out the details."

Megan, not a person of science, asked the obvious question. "So... How does it work?"

Wally paused for a moment to give a basic overview. "If a person is moving fast enough, they can create after images. Flash and I can already do that, me to some extent. This technique, however, is a step further above that. In order to give an after image mass and have it move, a person literally needs to be moving fast enough to be in more than one place at once."

Oliver chimed in. "So... when a person and their speed clone moves, the person is actually moving to and from all the time."

"Pretty much," answered Wally.

'I'm not even sure if Hermes can perform such a feat' thought Diana

 **"All in all, she's the fastest of the BlazBlue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina-wise and doesn't have very many defensive options."**

 **"But, if you want to kick her ass, you gotta catch her first!"**

Taokaka yelled. _**"Aah! It's the boobie lady!"**_

Overall, Taokaka seemed to be a very deadly combatant in her own right. While she may not be the brightest, she had a variety of skills and tools that would help with her other weaknesses as well.

 **"Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all."**

 **"After the thing, people bitch about in the comments."**

Once the advertisement starts rolling, they all started to debate who would win. If they were to classify Felicia and Taokaka, they would be high mobility assassin types. While they wouldn't have much in the way of durability, both could deliver swift and precise strikes against the opponent. It's one of the reasons why the League of Assassins was so proficient. Felicia is good, but she spends most of her time being a pop-star and nun compared to training her own skills. On the other hand, Taokaka may be mentally impaired, but her use of Seithr, weapons, and move-set give her an edge.

Conner decided to put his vote on Toakaka due to their similar origins. She was much better than Riptor character-wise.

Kaldur and Oliver voted the same due to her arsenal.

Wally and Artemis placed their vote for Felicia with red faces without stating why.

Diana, Zatanna, Megan, and Robin voted for Felicia on a personal level mostly in part to her community work and her success from adversity.

Now it was time to see them fight.

 **"It's time for a Catfight!"**

* * *

 **(Cues Darkstalkers 3 - Felicia's Ending Theme)**

The group sees a pink butterfly flying down toward a wooden bridge. Upon reaching the bridge, a nun watering some flowers takes notice of the new visitor.

"Must be Felicia on her off time," commented Oliver.

 _ **"Ooh!"**_ she squealed.

Said nun immediately takes off her robes and starts following it. Briefly creeping up on the insect, she then leapt at it for four times each time missing. It wasn't until the last one that she bumped into another person.

 _ **"Sorry,"**_ Felicia replied.

The screen panned to reveal an upset Taokaka and an ice cream scoop lying on the floor.

'Oh no...' was the general thought in the room.

 _ **"No...No. ,"**_ Taokaka mumbled. Tears soon begin to form in her eyes.

Wally took it the hardest. With a downcast expression, he thought, 'Ice cream... You were innocent...'

Artemis noticed and knew exactly what to do. She whispered into his ear. "You wanna go to Baskin Robins when you walk me home."

He slowly nodded.

She patted his shoulder. "Okay, we'll go afterward."

Felicia walked up to her and was about to put a hand on Taokaka's shoulder. _**"Sorry about your ice cream."**_

Not a second later did Taokaka glare at her with glowing red eyes with Felicia backing away. Taokaka yelled, **_"You killed Choco-chan."_**

 _ **'Uh... what?'**_ thought Felicia, confused about the situation.

Taokaka got into a battle stance with Felicia copying as well. _**"Now I kill you!"**_

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Cues Calamity Trigger - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger)**

Taokaka instantly made the first move and attacks Felicia with her vicious combo attacks. Metal claws swipe at white fur before arms launched Felicia up in the air. Dashing up, the Kaka slammed her down to the ground with her hook claws. Taokaka tries again, but Felicia uses her Rolling Smash attack to jump over and counter attacks Taokaka with her own set of combo attacks. The flurry of strikes sends Taokaka mid air, and Felicia slashes her a few times before throwing the Kaka Guardian to the ground.

Diana had to at least acknowledge Taokaka for taking initiative at the start.

Like the cat genes she was based on, Taokaka safely lands to the ground. Quickly avoiding a dive attack, she tries to attack only for Felicia to block it.

The blue haired missionary then used a Delta Kick to the midsection and barraged her multiple times with Rolling Smash. The barrage continued until Taokaka grabbed her and proceeded to stab her a dozen times. On the last few stabs, Felicia reversed the attack with her Hell Cat Grapple and threw Taokaka over to the other side of the bridge.

Excited about the fight, Taokaka cried out, _**"Boing!"**_ The two were in they're fighting stances and were calmly waiting for the other to make the next move until something unexpected appeared.

 **(Cues Darkstalkers 3 - Felicia's Ending Theme)**

"Is... is that that the same butterfly from the beginning?" a confused Zatanna asked.

Indeed, it was the same butterfly from the beginning came back and the two felines started playing around with it and even leaping towards it. While a few of them laughed at the scene, some looked at it with a deadpan expression

"They stopped fighting because of a butterfly?" Conner dryly asked.

Oliver answered, "Yup. In all fairness, not only are they cats but also somewhat dim."

After a few blinks, Conner replied, "Point taken."

Megan, Zatanna, and Artemis thought it was cute.

Unfortunately, the fun ended when Taokaka slashed the butterfly apart, killing it instantly.

Like a mirror, the scene of happiness shattered.

 ** _"Whoops!"_ ** was all Taokaka could say before she shrugged.

The remains of the poor butterfly landed in Felicia's hands. The little guy was split straight down the middle. Felicia, in turn, was very upset. _**"No, no, no!"**_

The fight was back on, but Megan was tearing a bit while Conner and Zatanna tried to comfort her.

"It's Felicia's turn, now," smirked Wally.

Felicia lunges at Taokaka while letting out an angry cat-like roar and unleashes a savage combo on her.

The two started trading combo after combo for some time until Taokaka was slashing at thin air. She blinked at the empty space in front of her. _**"Where are you, Ms. Kitty?"**_ she asked.

Zatanna smiled. "Would you look at that, Robin. Just like you."

The other teammates laughed while he rolled his eyes.

While she was confused at where her opponent was, Felicia sprung from behind and starts slashing her, drawing more blood before kicking her. Felicia tried to use her Rolling Smash, but Taokaka counters with her saw blades. This does more damage and spills a lot of blood onto the wooden floor. Felicia uses her Sand Splash to no avail. Taokaka lunged at her and delivered a devastating combo attack from the ground and from the air. While Felicia was still held in the air, she quickly landed on the ground to perform her finisher.

"It appears to be the end," commented Diana. The others nodded in agreement.

 _ **"Taokaka boom!"**_ she yelled. As she jumped toward her target, a second Taokaka appeared who was also ready to strike. In tandem, their final attack stood true directly at Felicia's core. The force was enough to literally slash Felicia in half, separating her top and bottom parts from her midsection, sending blood everywhere.

Everyone was staring at the scene with wide eyes on the rather brutal finisher.

Taokaka is seen dancing around happily at her victory. _**"Nya ha, nya, ha, nya ha! Choco-chan has been avenged!"**_ After a few seconds, he then sat on the ground with a sad expression. _**"Now I'm bored,"**_ Taokaka sardonically stated. _**"Maybe Rawgnya can play with me?"**_ She then proceeded to skip off the screen.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

It took some time for people to get over Taokaka's lack of interest immediately after bisecting another person. In the end, they acknowledged Taokaka's victory and Felicia's noble efforts. Megan, Diana, and Zatanna were a little more disappointed than the others.

Onto the results.

 **(Cues Bright - BlazBlue)**

 **"Felicia just got put down."**

While the heroes didn't appreciate the choice of words, she did, in fact, get "put down" by Taokaka.

 **"This one was very close, based on their move sets, but Tao appeared to have a great speed advantage. Even though Felicia had the endurance of a Darkstalker, Tao's superior agility gave her the win."**

 **"Remember that after-image thing we mentioned before? Well, to do that, you need to be hella fast."**

"Still working on mach one..." muttered Wally.

 **"While the science is a bit iffy to create a solid after-image, making a normal after-image is much easier to calculate. As an illusion, it takes advantage of the persistence of vision. Basically, human eyes have a limited response time so if we flash two different images quickly we will see an average of both images. TV uses this to appear to give us smooth motion where in reality it is flashing images every frame."**

 **"It's just like me when I'm walking home on Friday night."**

"I know that feeling..." Oliver said off handed. The others proceeded to give him looks. "What? It was years ago, and I was more of a playboy before," replying while also dropping the subject.

 **"In order to create two images of herself at least 1 meter apart, she needs a velocity of at least 1000 meters per second or 2236 miles per hour."**

"Ugh... " Wally grumbled. "Even the cat lady is faster than me..." Artemis simply patted him on the back.

 **"Speed is all well and good, but Felicia's normal claws never had a chance against Taokaka's freakin' metal claws!**

"The wonders of genetic engineering," commented Robin.

 **"Ha. Ha. Ha. Felicia just took her final meow."**

The pun was 70-30 to the people in the room. Seeing the simulated cat woman being cut in half kills the mood a bit.

 **"The winner is Taokaka."**

Not only did the characters have an interesting backstory but the fight was good and fast paced. They were all anticipating the next match, and they hope the next one would be good as well.

 **"Next time on Death Battle."**

The group hears a somber yet vintage chorus when they soon saw the next two combatants. The first being an ash skinned man with red tattoos with an angry look on his face. The other is a demonic looking man wearing a skintight black suit with white streaks and a cape.

"I don't know if I like the vibe those guys were giving off," said Wally.

"I have to agree," added Diana, "There's something about the first man that feels ominous."

"Does he remind you of someone?" asked Kaldur.

"I... don't know," she replied.

"Well, in any case, you can think about it tomorrow," Oliver answered as got up to stretch.

"Yup," Wally said as he stood up as well. "Alright, that was the last episode for the day."

"I'm curious to know what kind of people they are. The second one looked more... demonic," stated Zatanna.

"Well, I'm just glad school doesn't start yet," stated Robin.

"It's getting late, are Batman and Superman still with Black Canary?" asked Megan.

At that moment, the three previously mentioned stepped through the door.

"That was the type of private grade school you went to?" asked Clark to Bruce.

"Yeah," Bruce replied. "My parents put my education high on their priorities."

Dinah spoke next. "To think that you met such children while you were there. Anyways, thank you for your cooperation with today's session."

Bruce sighed and glanced at Clark. "Cooperation... Sure."

She shook her head. "Regardless, we are making progress. I hope to have our next session a week from now."

"Only if Gotham doesn't need me, which is almost never," Bruce answered

She shook her head. "I'll only allow it if it is a real emergency. It isn't healthy to be working late nights every day. Even you have limits."

Bruce thought back to the Battle that he was in. "Yeah..." He would be spending some time in the Batcave devising more plans and equipment.

Clark decided to change the topic and looked to the group by the TV. "So, guys. See anything interesting while we were gone?"

Robin decided to answer. "The fights were nice. No other Leaguers showed up, but we can tell you about them tomorrow. I'll likely end up having to make a file about it anyway."

"That's nice," Clark replied. "The three of us will catch up to you guys if we have time tomorrow."

"Should be easy. I left the episodes that we already watched next to the box in the same order," answered Wally.

Clark smiled. "Thanks. We'll see if we can come here again tomorrow night too. So far, it's pretty fun."

"We still can't invite the others to prevent anymore commotion coming up," commented Dinah.

Oliver clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "As much as I like you guys, we all have things to do and beds to sleep in, so I'm heading out. Coming Dinah?"

"I'm all done here with Bruce's session, so sure."

Saying their goodbyes, Kaldur, Conner, and Megan left for their rooms in the cave, while everyone soon left through the Zeta Tubes.

With that, the night came to a close.

* * *

 **Guaranteed Changes**

 **Season 1 Changes:**

Kratos VS Spawn

Master Chief VS Doomguy (Because of Doom 2016)

Thor VS Raiden

Link VS Cloud

 **Season 2 Changes:**

Vegeta VS Shadow

Terminator VS RoboCop

Batman VS Captain America

Deadpool VS Deathstroke

Kirby VS Majin Buu

Gaara VS Toph

Iron Man VS Lex Luthor

Goku VS Superman 2

Green Arrow VS Hawkeye

Season 3 Changes:

Flash VS Quicksilver

Joker VS Sweet Tooth (*Laughs Menacingly*)

Hulk VS Doomsday

 **Season 4 Changes:**

Android 18 VS Captain Marvel (Android 18 can absorb energy... *sigh* I expected better from them...)

* * *

Goku VS Superman

I'll be updating Goku VS Superman because they got so many things wrong. I by no means say that I will be changing the results or keep them the same. I just want the analysis to be accurate enough.

First off, I will be using New Earth Superman for both matches. This means I'll only use the mainstream Superman comics published from 1986 to 2011 and before the New 52 Relaunch. New 52/Rebirth Superman is too confusing plot-wise for me to deal with, especially with the Convergence storyline. They basically retconned New 52 Superman to reinstate Pre-Flashpoint Superman.

I will also be using power scaling due to the nature and scarcity of measurable feats in the series.

The first match will be with GT Goku, and the Rematch will be using Super Goku. This way, Super has more time to develop.

Yes, I have watched many videos from SethTheProgrammer and Geekdom101, so stop asking. Also, I mainly use them to get access to screenshots, so stop telling me to ignore their opinions. If you have any questions or facts with sources for any future episodes, please leave them in a review or PM me. Cheers!

* * *

Goku

I'm currently working on my analysis of Goku with others.

You can check out our work by googling

"Dragonball Universe standardised feats list" It's on ComicVine.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **Reviews:**

 **risedragon0009**

Yeah, I agree that Death Dattle is not very trustworthy on facts or that they are not fans of anything they said because I remember the Android 18 vs Mrs. Marvel was low-balled on both sides to the point where they are hurt by rocks. Seththeprogammer is someone I used to listen, but he is biased when it comes to Goku and used to be against Roaring Thunder Pursuit who said Ichigo is more powerful than planet buster. Considering the fact Ichigo fought someone who is going to multiple realities which is a multiversal feat in my opinion, but, other than that, Seththeprogammer had made amends with Roaring Thunder Pursuit.

I try watching some other source like animation rewind who makes cartoon fight-club while some are accurate but some or few I think are rather biased and untrue facts Archie Sonic vs Flash (they didn't say which Flash).

Goku vs Superman (which Superman) Deathbattle decides to mesh all the Superman even though cutting out Precrisis or known as the Silver Age Superman who is the most powerful version, in my opinion, has no limits and his potential is limitless.

But still, you have a broken Superman or my bad infinite God Superman if Death Battle is going to do that they might as well went with Cosmic Armor Superman who is so far meant to win (if I heard so far).

Goku is powerful but he has gotten a lot more powerful and has feats in DB Super, his first form to make him Super Saiyan God (which is his weakest form) trading blows against Beerus who wasn't going all out with both force to almost destroy Universe so his destructive force is very high including his strength and durability, Speed feat Goku was already faster than light but gotten better when he faces against guy named Hit who stop time but Goku was able to react it making his speed much faster.

Superman that really depends on his most powerful version (from different reality) would be Silverage Superman who has strength with no known limits or max, speed faster than Precrisis/Silverage Flash including break time barriers (yes he travel in time by by going really fast), durability not known but can tank hits from Supernova which made him dazed, blow up a solar system, his other powers are telekinesis, telepathy, invent new powers and his greatest feat is breaking infinity by going fast which is powerful.

Post Crisis Superman I haven't known his all feats but I know he isn't weak but now as powerful as Silverage Superman, his strength he struggles to move Earth which if I remember he needed help from others (this isn't sun dip power) which Silverage Superman can do at ease, durability is a rather difficult to answer since it very inconsistent since other writers who wrote either tank powerful hit or have him knocked out from supernova (It didn't kill him. He just got knocked out), and also there is a comic where it said Superman limitations where it show Superman can die heck Doomsday almost killed him.

There are others characters who can kick Post crisis Superman ass.

New Earth 52 Superman (the one with no red underwear) is weaker than his two incarnations but he is powerful just not at Post Crisis Superman level.

Goku vs Post Crisis Superman: In my opinion, I think Goku maybe can defeat Post Crisis Superman.

Goku vs Precrisis/SilverageSuperman: no chance in hell can Goku beat this Superman.

Goku vs New Earth 52 Superman: Goku can definitely kill this version.

It really goes down to strength, durability, Speed, skill stamina and most important factor is feats.

 **Reply:**

Just because someone can travel through multiple realities, that doesn't make them multi-versal. If that person destroyed a reality that is the same size as our reality, then that makes him at least universal.

There are a lot of factors that can affect the battle. That's why I chose GT Goku vs New Earth Superman. Both continuities have ended for the most part.

 **Great Saiyaman54**

Also, when it's Joker, show them the end of Arkham city Joker killing Talia, Joker dead, and then show Arkham KnightJokerr mentally torturing Bruce, "miss me?" Barbara crippling and then the sign that says, 'this is what happens when you drag your friends in this crazy little game of ours', Wayne enterprises with the dead parents are just icing on the cake, the Arkham Knight base, "people trust in you they believe in you they follow you into your war and you are about to get them all killed, Staggs airship, Jason Todd torturing, fixing bat mobile in cloudburst, the scene when scarecrow catches Bruce and Bruce seeing his dead parents, fighting multiple jokes and killing him, then the stuff joker says after neck snapping, the part with the Joker taking over Bruce's body and killing, penguin, riddler, two face, Jim Gordon, seeing the city in flames, Alfred pleading to him, then joker, says "oh Alfred sweet loyal Alfred, master Bruce is gone but don't u worry your new master's coming home,"

 **Reply:**

I do plan on adding Joker's actions from the Arkham games.

 **Great Saiyaman54**

When you do joker, Make this the ending of the analysis. Show them Arkham VR about the nightmare Jjoker created in Bruce's mind, the list of Joker's crimes on the holographic computer, then finding Dick's dead body, finding Tim and being eaten by killer croc, opening Joker's cell then in the end when Batman sees every thing he recently did, (ps Tim mouths the words Batman stop!), Batman notices his eyes turn green, he sees dead Tim again, sees himself snapping Nightwing's neck, looks into mirror again and sees his bloody hands he looks around the cell walls with ha ha ha written in blood, and a heart saying batman and joker forever then he turns back to the mirror and sees Joker then joker says, "Ah! The dynamic duo together at last!then laughs maniacally and then fades to black with the sound of breaking a mirror.

 **Reply:**

I haven't played the VR game, but I'll look into it.

 **Great Saiyaman54**

During the Joker death battle show scenes from the Arkham games of him torturing Batman physically, mentally, and emotionally. Also show the "look who's laughing now the song" from Arkham Knight or the Joker Song from the miracle of sound, to show his love for Batman. He may hate Batman but he also loves him as a friend. Without Batman crime has no punch line. His real goal is not to kill Batman but to drive him insane to turn him into something worse than Joker. Also, show The Batman dark night why so serious and joker and batman interrogation him and Harvey in the hospital, and the final fight between him and Batman, also show the bank scene

 **Reply:**

I'll delve into the philosophy of the Joker in a DVD add-on.

 **Great Saiyaman54**

On second thought when demonstrating the x ray vision show the scene from the first Superman movie where he uses to see Lois' panties.

 **Reply:**

Why not both? ;)

 **Great Saiyaman54**

When demonstrating Superman's x ray vision show the scene in Smallville where Clark uses accidentally uses his x ray vision in the girls locker room, also when Joker appears to show him beating up Jason with a crowbar to Batman holding his cold lifeless body after the explosion and show the final scene between him and Bruce when they fight and the decision he forces bats to make. Under the red hood.

 **Reply:**

I'll be subtle when it comes to letting on future events.

 **Great Saiyaman54**

Will you show the depth of Lois and his child she was pregnant with Superman killing Joker and becoming a dictator fighting and killing members of the league, (Injustice 1 & 2), and the Battle between Darkseid at the end of Justice League Unlimited, and the whole battle between Manchester Black and his team but also show the end that killing them was a trick.

 **Reply:**

I'll talk about Clark's personality with those events even though they are of a separate continuity.

 **haseothesage**

When you get to the Godzilla vs Gamera fight, you should let the whole scene play out with Godzilla vs Zilla with the music in the background then once Zilla is destroyed show X the alien mastermind having his tantrum of seeing a monster he controls being destroyed before he calms down and make it look like he broke the 4th wall by slightly turning to the camera(which is his video screen), snaps his fingers and says next, then the description continues.

 **Reply:**

I'll look into that.

 **Renegade Saint**

Hay Firestorm I'm loving the story so far so keep up the good work but I have a question.  
With characters like Superman and Bateman will they still kill their opponent in their battles or are you going to have them knock them out like they do in their story?

 **Reply:**

I'll make the scene very believable to their character.

 **JumpingToaster**

This series is a bit more varied amongst the 'X Watches Death Battle' and that is good. I'm a bit tad wary whenever an author has multiple works going at once as that often means longer time to update, time and effort split between different things, and increasing the chance that the author might give up writing and/or go on hiatus. Because life happens. Probably just paranoia.

 **Reply:**

Thanks for the compliment. I want my story to be "mine." I'll try to upload more often.

 **Rocker on**

Oh no... I have a feeling that a lot of Martian girls who thought that cat ears and tails were 'cute' in ancient times, may have visited Earth and given risen to the myth of Kitsune. ...In that universe at least. Never know!

Another good chapter, with lots of good reactions to the fight! I'm guessing that Wally put in the right disc this time, right? It would be bad if he didn't. They wouldn't let him live it down. Batman still needs to punish him for that. Eh, three hours without food should be enough.

So, is the Batman therapy going to have little snippet every chapter, or is there going to be a long lull, and we'll find out the results later? I vote for snippets! Though I have a feeling he'll give out the information to them in such a way that it bores Superman closer to death than Kryptonite ever could, and Dinah might actually go insane. Heh, that would be funny.

Okay, I did not know that those eggs actually had Yoshi's in them. If I knew that, I would have been fighting Yoshi a LOT by now, just for a few pets. YOSHI IS THE BEST. Favorite Mario character. Can even do a pretty good impression of him, but you don't want to know about that, you want to know what I think of your chapter. So let the review continue!

Okay, I sense that there may be womanizing comments from Wiz and Boom in the next particular battle. I think they all better get some extinguishers, just in case Wonder Woman tries to destroy the TV. Just to be safe.

Ooh, maybe not have Deadpool interact with them and the audience. At least, not the audience. He kinda doesn't like me(Melancholy's Sunshine, 'A Father', chapter 27)... Yeah, when you read it, you'll understand. But you probably won't, so that's okay. Now, before 'he' shows up, let's move on!

Genetically re-engineered dinosaur... What could Wally be planning this time? Probably going to combine the genetics of some random toy breed of dog with a T-rex or something, and try to get a pet lizard. ...One that's carnivorous and will bark as loud as a train. Release a couple dozen of those in an enemy base, and you probably won't have to worry about them anymore. At least, not for a while.

Well, that's all the words I can pointlessly mouth. Until next review, this has been Rocker on, telling you to rock on! What does the fox say?!

 **Reply:**

Thanks, man. Hope you liked this chapter.

 **AXZ-Universe**

Suggestion? Start posting this on another website just in case this gets unexpectedly taken down. It's very sad Israel's version has been taken down. Although it is on another website, it shall still be missed. Anyways, they're screwed for the next chapter. Wally, keep your mouth shut if you don't wanna die. What I'm really looking forward to is Raiden vs Wolverine. Also, have you seen Sub-Zero vs Glacius? It was chill as heck. Also, any plans for Wally to screw up the CDs again?

 **Reply:**

I already have a few chapters posted on AO3.

 **The Swordslinger**

Have you thought about doing episodes of Death Battle randomly for the team to watch them? Like they could just choose one blindly and watch it. It's not like you have to watch them from the first one to the last to get what everything's about. That's just an idea I had for the fun of watching some of the newer episodes sooner than expected, like the Batman and Spiderman one.

Feel free to shoot me down if you don't agree.

 **Reply:**

It depends on how well I can write the characters without them seeing certain episodes.

 **The Richmaster**

Nice chapter; I particularly liked the side-story with Batman and the others.

The reactions this chapter were pretty good; Zatanna (though it felt like you overdid the love-sick bit a little) and Miss Martian being fun in particular, though the others well good. (by the way, why did Artemis hit Wally for the creationist thing?)

Looking back it's a bit surprising that you didn't include the Yoshi race eating everything as a likely cause for Bowser to hate them (they're a threat to all).

I had not considered the similarities between Riptor and Superboy but it makes a lot of sense when put together.

Next episode:

Well, Zatanna and M'gann seem excited for the next two competitors, while Robin has flashbacks (I'm assuming that they're more along the lines of a teasing kind).

I can see M'gann liking Felicia for her goal of looking after children (the others would also respect this) and Diana would probably respect her commitment to her religion.

Taokaka's apparent ADHD might be compared to a speedster's faster thinking rate making it harder concentrate on the slow moving world around them

Though the ending will catch them off guard.

And I look forward to seeing how you show the changes in the fights mention in the AN.

 **Reply:**

I toned Zatanna down a bit after reading that. Also, Wally is a man of science and avoids more faith based beliefs. I didn't think of that Yoshi part. I might add that later.

 **Ultimatrix bearer**

O my gosh that whole "not the baby" bit was priceless! It's actually a good thing you took so long because of you were up to date you would've been copyrighted. As for Goku vs Superman the power scaling in super is BS at this point even if you include the ki control of super Saiyan blue and Golden Frieza lacking god ki.

I've been rewatching old DEATH BATTLES and the problem for certain matches "Toph vs Gaara / Gokuvs Superman" is the fights themselves, not the research. Not to mention the end result is usually accurate despite any flaws in the research. BTW I checked and hulk vs doomsday was right on all accounts. Hulk did mention he wasn't healing at his usual capacity in the issue after his battle with Zeus. He had no way to kill doomsday. His healing factor was neutralized during his battle with the x men for a short period of time. Healing factors, in general, can be burnt out like wolverines when Magneto extracted the adamantium from his skeleton. Healing factors have limits like how only Deadpool can survive decapitation. When the Skrulls copied Deadpool's healing factor but not his cancer they became giant sacks of flesh... Since this never happens to hulk it can be deduced that his maximum healing capacity is lower than Deadpools. And hulk has been killed by red hulk and old man Logan.

PS: what are your favorite/ least favorite DEATH BATTLES?

PPS: Wiz or Broomstick?

KEEP BEING AWESOME!

 **Reply:**

One of my favorites is the recent Balrog VS TJ Combo. My least favorite is Donkey Kong VS Knuckles.

I'm cool with either of them.

 **Israel Pena**

I can tell you didn't know what happened.

My story was taken down by the administrators of this site. I guess that after enough shitposting, CU managed to catch their attention.

However, don't let what happened to me keep you from continuing your story. If you give up on this, then I'll have to kick your ass.

Anyway, I have other stories to work on but I'm looking forward to a new chapter.

P.S. By the time you read this, Adam West died.

 **Reply:**

I hope everything goes well for you. Thanks for your support.

 **ronin warriors fanatic**

I'd rather you not change the Goku vs Superman fight like at all... they implemented ssj4 before the battle of gods was even announced, you should keep that in, then use the battle of gods/resurrection of/DBS stuff for their second fight. as for analysis, yeah you can change stuff, but at least keep it in the same way the video had it. on to the actual review: the fight and reactions were fantastic

 **Reply:**

That was my plan from the start. GT continuity goes first, and Super continuity gets the next one.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**


	13. Interlude 2

**AN:**

Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Don't worry, guys. I'm not neglecting my other stories. Well... I have been, but that's because I procrastinate too much.

I decided to keep this interlude short, so I can jump right into Kratos VS Spawn and answer some reviews.

Please visit my profile page to track story progress.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **Reviews are at the end.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Sunday,** **January 9 2011**

 **Gotham City, Wayne Manor**

It was a cool winter morning in Wayne Manor, and Alfred was cooking breakfast for Bruce and Dick who were sitting at the table. "Good morning, Master Wayne and Master Grayson. Have things been going well since the... New Years incident."

As Bruce was unsure of how to talk about recent events, Dick decided to take the lead. "Things have been good, Alfred. Wally and I have been working on some robots, and the Team has been trying new techniques that we... found. Also, the Team and some of the JL members including Bruce have this sort of movie night that we like to do up in the mountain.

"It's good to see you are bonding with the others, but I'm more surprised that Bruce decided to take part as well."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Alfred," stated Bruce with a deadpan look.

He shook his head slightly. "To be fair, sir. I've been here before you were even in diapers. I have a strong familiarity with you and your personality. You weren't as social or outgoing as the other children your age and social class. You were so closed off. Things didn't get better after your parent's unfortunate passing."

Dick had a nervous smile. "Well, I don't think that we'll be having that problem for long. He'll be with us in non-vigilante activities."

Alfred tilted his head. "Why is that?"

Dick looked to Bruce. "Do you want to tell him, or do I have to be the one to do it?

Alfred grew confused. "Tell me what?"

Bruce groaned. As much as he hated it, he couldn't keep secrets from Alfred. He literally became his second father for most of his life. Alfred supported him through his darkest phases. "The Team along with a few members of the League now know about my personal life."

This surprised Alfred greatly. "Did you finally open up to your comrades?"

Dick scratched his cheek nervously. "Not exactly. They found out about it from some DVDs that we found."

The butler blinked. "DVDs?" They then took the next half hour of breakfast talking about what happened the past week. With everything said, Alfred finally got his mind wrapped around the situation. "While I'm happy that we don't have to deal with another Owlman, I'm also glad that you're finally talking about your issues to someone. You would never be open to those therapists in your younger days."

Bruce sighed. "I don't do well when it comes to talking about my emotions. Also, one of them tried to set me up with their daughter."

Dick gawked at that last statement. "Wait, that actually happened?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes, and I'm glad that we got rid of him early on. She was a horrible little girl. Anyways, you really need to deal these issues of yours. It's not healthy."

"I'm fine," Bruce said with narrowed eyes. "I only have to see Dinah once a week to give them some ease for my mental stability."

"You dress up as a bat and beat up people at night with a thirteen-year-old in tights. You could do the same thing as an officer or government agent."

"Hey!" Dick interrupted. "I'll have you know that my parents said that I look good in tights when I perform. Besides, I probably would have tried to get revenge on the mob boss on my own if Bruce didn't come to help me."

Alfred sighed. 'I do hope that there won't be any more underage children brought into this profession. I'm not sure how much left my heart can take.' "All that aside, let's get you two ready for that meeting later this evening.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Central City**

Flash and Kid Flash were currently sitting outside of Jamba Juice sipping on drinks while signing autographs here and there for some people passing by. Kid Flash was in the middle of explaining the theory of some future techniques that his mentor should try. Flash took a sip and continued. "So, you want me to try and make after-images with my speed?"

"Yup. You're already Hypersonic, so it should be easy if you try. You leave There's more after that, but that's ahead of schedule."

"Now I'm curious. What is it?"

"It's a step further, solid afterimages that can also hit the enemy."

"How does that work?"

"Theoretically, if as you accelerate towards the speed of light, you can increase your mass and give it to an after-image. It'll be like punching a person two places at practically the same time."

Suddenly, a feeling of dread washed over him with a chill racing up his spine. He nearly missed a black and red blur race past the cornwr of his eye. When he turned in slight fear, no one was there. "Did you see that?

Flash blinked. "See what?"

A low yet ominous voice whispered into his ear. "Five years..."

Kid whipped his head, tying to find the source. "Did you hear that?!"

Flash frowned. "Hear what? Kid, you're scaring me."

"I felt cold, and I heard a disturbing voice. It was horrible."

Flashed stared at him until his eyes drifted toward Kid Flash's empty cup. "I think you've had enough smoothies for one day. Let's head back."

"I swear I'm not crazy! I heard and saw something!" The two began to make their way home without noticing the same man in black a few rooftops away.

Wally would spend the rest of the day on his guard until he eventually gave up and chocked it up to a smoothie induced hallucination.

Meanwhile, the watcher had other matters. The same man in black had red lightning decals similar to Wally, but he stared on at the speedsters emotionlessly.

A few moments later, a person twirling an umbrella appeared in a small flash of light, startling the man. Who stood in place was a very attractive young woman. Her pale skin complemented her raven black hair, spaghetti strap top, jeans, leather belt, and leather gloves. All in all, she seemed quite casual. A silver ankh necklace hung around her neck while a marking similar to the Eye of Horus is seen around her right eye. "Hey, B.F."

Black Flash immediately got down on one knee. "My mistress, I was not expecting this sudden visit," he said in a low yet respectful tone.

She sighed a bit before speaking. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Seven thousand and twenty-three to be precise," Black Flash replied without hesitation.

"Death or Dee is just fine," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I apologize, but I can't do that. The Time Wraiths and I will always be your humble servants. What brings you to this side of creation, my lady? Is it time for me to claim the one called Wally West?" A malicious grin grew on his mask.

She flicked Black flash on the forehead. "No. No. Nothing like that. I just wanted to check up on things. You remember what I told you?"

He nodded. "One more will come, but one will have to go."

"Yup. Time travelers sometimes have good intentions, but they make my job harder." She sat down on the nearby edge with an annoyed expression still on her face.

"Something else troubles you?" the loyal servant asked.

"Yeah..."

"Please, maybe the other and I may... eliminate thorn in our queen's side."

"I don't want you guys to get involded. It involves this new guy creating several planets with intelligent life. Funny part is that he was only 20 at the time, and the future involving him is a blur to my vision."

"How is that possible? You are nigh-omniscient. The second child of the endless."

She shook her head. "The only reason that I can think of is that this person is outside of my jurisdiction of life and death."

"He is not of the same creation. That doesn't sound good."

She looked to the sun setting over the horizon. "He's not a bad guy, real sweet actually, but I only hope that he doesn't do more harm than good."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Themyscira**

Diana made her way back home in the early morning. She spent the entire day socializing with her sisters along with some practice spars. Currently, she was on her way to speak with her mother about the marked warrior.

Diana walked through the throne room to her mother at the throne. "Good evening, mother."

"Diana, how have you been?"

"I have been well, thank you."

"Is there anything I can help you with? Your armor? Personal issues?"

"I can can speak with you about those at a later time."

"Is it a pressing matter?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I wanted to inquire about a possibly greek warrior that I saw."

The queen raised a brown at the odd request. "I'm not well verse is all of our historical records, but I'll answer what I can."

"He had a similar build to a Spartan soldier. He looked made for battle. He is exceptionally tall, possibly six to seven feet. A large scar ran down his abdomen and his right eye. He was bald but had a black goatee. His most prominent feature was the large red tattoo that ran across his body and the contrasting pale white skin. For some reason, I felt a bit vulnerable toward his appearance."

The Queen was frozen in shock, thankfully, Diana's lack of a reaction showed that she hid these emotions well. "Hmm. I don't immediately recognize him, but he sounds familiar. I would have to get some help sorting through the library before I can give you any real answer.

"Thank you for your time. I'll be sure to visit again soon."

"I suggest that you visit Hephaestus soon as well. He wanted to show some of the trial armors that he made for you." As her daughter left, Hippolyta let the feeling of distress wash over her. "How did she know about the ashen warrior?... He hasn't been spoken for millennia. I must contact the others on the matter."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Sunday Night**

 **The Cave**

Conner, Megan, and Kaldur sat on the couch talking about the incident late night at the zoo.

"I swear that I didn't hurt the bear," Conner pleaded.

"You told us that you piledrived him," Megan shot back.

Conner shrugged. "He got back up."

Megan shot an annoyed expression. "That's not the point. You take bullets and tank missiles. What chance did the bear have?"

"It was a test of skill not strength. Besides, the other animals were cheering us on."

"Whatever..." She sighed. "Can you at least not pick fights with animals anymore?"

"Fine..." he replied begrudgingly.

After listening to everything, Kaldur shook his head. "I'm just glad that the bear came out of it just fine."

Soon, one by one, people arrived ready to see the next episode. Once Wally arrived with Artemis, he started setting up some snacks and drinks. The boy wonder and his magician girlfriend walked into the room not long after.

Finally, the usual adult group arrived about five minutes later coming from their Justice League duties. Bruce walked silently to his seat while Clark went to talk to Conner. Dinah and Oliver were chatting about a recent underground fighting ring, and Diana came out the Zeta with intent on seeing the upcoming battle.

Oliver was the first to greet the young heroes. "You guys excited to see the next episode?"

"Clark and I didn't see the preview, but we'll find out now," Bruce stated calmly.

They each gave nods and voiced their opinions.

"I have my doubts that they are heroes, though," replied Zatanna.

Artemis continued. "Yeah, one of them wore way too much leather."

"All black?" Clark nudged Bruce's arm. "You'll probably fit right in with the guy."

The billionaire groaned. "Shut up, Clark."

The Blue Boy Scout was unfazed. "Ha! I love you too, pal."

"It can't be that bad. Right?" asked Megan with a shrug.

Diana added her thoughts. "I am intrigued by the tattooed man. He seems Greek. He might be a figure that I don't know about."

Dinah spoke up. "In my case, it would be interesting to see their motivations. It helps portray their underlying personality."

They all took their seats with anticipation. "Let the battle begin!" exclaimed Wally, and he pressed play.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest Oct 11**

I think Goku is faster than the writers gave him credit for. according to the manga, he flew halfway across Namek in less than a second. Since Bulma can survive without a helmet or ki augmentation, i think we can assume that the planet is about the same size as earth. So, since that was at base form, and we take in the ssj power increases, he is definitly faster than 2x light speed.

 **Reply:**

That is a popular misconception. The summary on the back contradicts what happened in the manga panels. The distance was less than 20 miles.

 **Guest Oct 11**

Like how you are fixing the issues that a lot of the death battles had, like research failures and character bias(poor mikey). Also, since Ragna vs Sol badguy came out before Central Fiction, are you adding Ragna's later feats to the fight? Also, another research error in the Flash vs Quicksilver battle was that Barry was the fastest speedster. Actually, DC confirmed that Wally is the fastest, especially noteworthy in that wally outran the big bang and in rebirth, his speed got an even greater boost once he got out of the speed force.

Also, while i do believe Superman can beat Goku at his strongest saiyen levels, i dont believe he is infinite in strength(except for pre-crisis, dc one million, and possibly kingdom come). DC comics has outright said that superman is not infinite in might and that there are plenty of characters(Darkseid, Mongul, Martian Manhunter, Shazam, Wonder Woman, Doomsday) that can either match or outright surpass him. Where superman edges out against Goku in all his forms lies in his natural durability and his solar energy. Superman has the edge in stamina and survivability due to these factors, while Goku has limited stamina and his transformations just further eat away at it. Also, i do agree that if the kryptonite and red solar weaknesses were exploitable, goku would never use them because he prefers fair fights and would rather meet supes at his max levels. So I think superman can win, just not the way they said he would.

Also, for the Sonic character death battles, are you going to include their archie comics feats, or would that overpower them? Cause i keep hearing that their archie selves are op as hell.

Also, light speed is more common in marvel comics than the death battle researchers and writers seem to realize. Thor can go light speed(well, in terms of travel speed, not 100% sure on reaction), Hyperion can do it, Gladiator can do it, i think blue marvel can do it, etc.

Lastly, are you planning on fixing the mewtwo vs shadow fight? From what i can get, it was made intentionally crappy because the animators were exhausted snd just wanted to be done with it.

 **Reply:**

I will be clearing any misconceptions about certain characters for each episode.

 **Thor 10 Sep 29**

Hi. If you do wally west Flash can you put in a bit of Comicstorian's death of the flash "lighting in a battle" were he said one of wally's speed force powers is to take speed but beny o think thats how you spell it does it so mush better

 **Reply:**

I'll look into that.

 **Shadow-Proclamation8 Sep 28**

With the Luke and harry one. Are you gonna go into detail with the classic expanded universe or the new Disney one? Classic has a lot more stuff to draw on, so I'd go with that.

 **Reply:**

I'll be using the Legends canon.

 **nahte123456 Sep 27**

Cool story, nice interactions, my only real complaint is really just the changes, I don't mind them, your story and I know some of DB's info can be iffy or wrong(I don't really blame them with so many mediums and a time limit, but I know they can get things wrong).

And in fact I like giving the people some more background, I just think you should be a little more careful about going to far and losing the original's charm, there is a reason the episodes can be so short, they summarize and skim, going to in-depth loses that fluidity and charm.

 **Reply:**

I'll be sure to be direct and cover main aspects of people.

 **hunterX95 Sep 16**

You know how Goku is starting go get a bit of a dark edge to him lately? Is that going to play a part in his death battle?

 **Reply:**

The first battle is GT continuity Goku.

 **Guest Sep 12**

Hey can you help me read DC comics. I'm new to this. Also, do you have any idea about Boomstick's (I don't know his real name ) ex-wife joke?

 **Reply:**

It's just a joke to show his personality and history.

 **Thor 10 Sep 6**

Oh and if you do wally west Flash can you put out that their relaship is like sonic and tails cause it looks to me that wally tought Barry more then Barry tought him im pretty sure that wally tought Barry the going through wales thing and everything

 **Reply:**

I might include that.

 **Thor 10 Sep 6**

When you do spawn do that scene in the cartoon were his digging Up his grave im sure that will get to her to peoples hearts

 **Reply:**

Maybe.

 **Mr Popo Sep 6**

Awesome as always!

Quick suggestion, in Flash vs Quicksilver maybe bring up the fact that, as fast as Barry is, he's not the fastest Flash - Wally is. He once harnessed the kinetic energy of everyone on earth to run faster than instantaneous travel WITHOUT traveling through time, which... Should be impossible. So yeah.

 **Reply:**

I'll be using Barry since he came first, but Wally will likely come later.

 **superprime Sep 4**

i got to say this. i don't think you can really change to outcome of the fight and here's my reasoning behind it.

in dragon ball super it too every thing ssj god goku, and 70% beerus to shake the universe. too a point that supreme kai actually thought they would destroy it.

in infinite crisis he fight golden age supes and from them punching each other (not from their first meeting like goku and beerus.) the weren't just destroying the universe but also time itself.

in dragon ball super zeno can destroy an entire universe with one blast of his power. goku has been shown to be nothing but an ant to him.

superman has beaten darkseid, the anti monitor and imperiex. all of whom are able to do the same thing. he has also took the full brunt of attack from the seven enemies of man, mr mxyzptlk, nekron, and phantom stranger. who all are multiversal.

and finally gt goku is weaker than super goku.

 **Reply:**

I will be explaining any misconceptions about both parties at a later date. Here are the ones that you mentioned.

Post-Crisis Superman fighting Pre-Crisis Superman is considered an outlier in the community.

Master Roshi blowing up the moon is also an outlier.

DBS Alternate Zeno destroyed the entire alternate multiverse, not just one single universe.

The Darkseid that Superman normally beats is an avatar that pales in comparison to True Darkseid's power. PC Superman could not harm the anti-monitor, but the Black Rider could.

You can't scale PC Superman to Mister Mxyzptlk because Mister Mxyzptlk is never serious with Superman.

Nekron does not have any multiversal feats let alone universal. Also, Superman lost to Nekron.

As far as I know, Superman has never fought the Phantom Stranger.

Is GT Goku weaker than DBS Goku? Yes, for obvious reasons.

 **Great Saiyaman54 Sep 2**

When showing the joker analysis have them comment on joker mentally taunts and tortures him show scene from Arkham Asylum "tell me bats what are u scared of failing to say this cesspool of a city, not finding the commissioner in time, me in a thong? Muahhahahaa!"

And everyone is grossed out about that

 **Reply:**

I'll likely add that.

 **Rocker on Aug 31**

Awesome chapter! Nice to see that you're still at it! I hope that they don't get nightmares from the next one. Don't know who the two combatants are, but considering the looks of them... They might be a little PG-14 rated. Also, *couch* language. Sorry, have to say it or else I'll have to turn in my Captain America fan-card. ;

Ah, so I'm guessing Wally is going to try that... Probably going to need something to boost his speed, like an energy conduit maybe to increase his connection to the speed-force, though he would need to find a way to hook it up to his natural connection to boost it, and make sure to not overload the circuits of it. That wouldn't be good.

Okay, so Dinah isn't insane yet... That's good. But I wonder what she'll prescribe for Superman's aversion to Connor though. She still needs to get to him.

And for the next in-between, we'll have Robin typing out descriptions and power-templates of the characters they've seen so far. I wonder what he'd do for the Justin Bieber episode... Heh, probably put 'this person has terrible songs, and is likely to split your ears if you hear him. Come within listening range at your own risk.' I can imagine a ton of people doing that.

I'm guessing the changes to the Deadpool fight will mainly be him talking to the DC characters and making comments on the audiences reviews? Oh, the suspense is killing me! Wait, I need to stop before 'HE' shows up.

That's all for now. Until next review, this has been Rocker on, telling you to rock on! Asta-manyana!

 **Reply:**

Thanks for stopping by.

 **Guest chapter 12 . Aug 30**

Once you get to Lucario vs Renamon, can you alter the fight a little bit because even though Wiz and Boomstick said that Renamon had the speed advantage, it looked like that Lucario was going faster than Renamon during the fight. Anyway keep up the good work!

 **Reply:**

I'll have to look into that.

 **Guest Aug 29**

I swear... if you decided to change the Victor like a certain One Piece death battle reaction...

 **Reply:**

Victor of which match?

 **Guest Aug 29**

I have a request for when you get to the Eggman vs Wily fight, please make it a two parter.

my idea is that after Metal Sonic kills every one they reveal that while Bass was the best robot that Wily could control, the best robot he really made was Zero, who could not be controlled.

after that part two would be Metal vs Zero, then Wily would get a technicality win for making Zero.

(also note that there is a deference between moving fast and reacting to fast speeds, if Zero was as fast as they said then everyone he fought would have similar speed)

 **Reply:**

I'll consider that into my plans.

 **Guest Aug 29**

Glad to see you're still updating this! Also I have a question to ask. When you reach the Ragna vs. Sol episode, are you going to add in the events of Chronophantsam(did I spell that right?) and Central Fiction into Ragna's analysis?

 **Reply:**

I'm not very familiar with that franchise, but I'll do what I can.

 **Harbinger Of Kaos Aug 29**

Man I can't wait to see what you add to the Kratos/Spawn fight, both are victims as much as instigators of their own demise by the hands of being beyond their scope. Plus WW reaction to Kratos actions and what was done to him by the Olympians.

Well technically WW does still have the trend of grim and Gritty in some cases, I mean she does see first hand the ravages of war and the nature of man in both good and bad ways. Plus MoS and BvS while having their issues do gives us something different compared to MCU which I like...now Suicide Squad on the other hand well I won't go into details on how that failed compared to the others.

 **Reply:**

I await the new Justice League movie.

 **Joe chapter 12 . Aug 29**

Love it keep em coming but with Master chief vs doomguy could you use a little of jt machinimas doomguy vs master chief rap just an idea i just think it would be good i can see Connor and wally rockin out to the song. But your the writer do what you like. I just hear that song evey time i see that deathbattle.

 **Reply:**

Not a bad rap.

 **The Richmaster chapter 12 . Aug 29**

Okay, the first thing I feel the need to comment is "what's up with the lack of reply to my previous review?", I mean you put it there so assume you had something planned but...

This was a pretty good chapter; I liked all of the reactions to the episode especially Zatanna and Diana's thoughts on the magic and cultures.

Bruce's side-story was so-so; I liked the fact that it has him opening up to his friends but I'm not sure if he really needs to do the whole story. I mean when you think about it, being 8 at the time, Bruce probably didn't actually know his parents that well yet so while he might miss them, it's based more on an ideal of them than the actual people.

(if you do go down the route of having this talk continued, I think that one thing to cover could be how lucky he is; I mean he lost his parents as a child which is horrible but that sort of thing happens everyday to people in the city, and most of them don't have loyal family friends to look after them, let alone billions of dollars to ensure that they never want for material item.)

... sorry, I think that went into a bit of rant but the main problem with Batman to me, is the refusal to let things go and face his emotions.

The next episode should be pretty interesting; I'm particularly interested in Diana's thoughts on the two god-slayers. She'd probably also mentioned inaccuracies with the lore of GOW, like the fact that Kratos was the god of Strength and decidedly not a son of Zeus.

The two backstories are both pretty bad so that might be interesting to see the reactions to... I kind of hope that Bruce is there for that.

I look forward to seeing what happens next... sorry again about the tangent

 **Reply:**

Sorry. I forgot to reply to that at the time.

 **Geo Soul chapter 12 . Aug 29**

what changes will you make to the Kirby and buu fight?

 **Reply:**

Stats.

 **Andrey258 chapter 4 . Aug 28**

Preety neat chapter with Wonder Woman vs Rogue reaction battle. Question:

If you feel that you dont have enough creativity because of the writter block,why not take this writter block as a challenge to overcome and become a better, exceptional author? This could be an experience that could help you learn not only to update a little bit faster,but also make great battles that are not registered in Death Battle like for example Ultimate Gohan (Buu Saga) vs Superman or Hit vs Flash or Deathpool vs Freeza. Have a nice day.

 **Reply:**

To be honest, it's mostly just procrastination.

 **Toxicfuzzball chapter 12 . Aug 28**

Another great chapter, if it's possible can you sneak in some material from injustice in Supe's analysis like how he got his ass kicked by a super powered Alfred (it's in the comic) and him killing Shazam? I look forward to see the stuff you'll add to master chief v Doomguy. it should be noted that Doomguy and the Doomslayer(the PC of doom 2016) are two different people. thank you for your time and see ya then.

 **Reply:**

I will be including some interesting Injustice scenes. Also, Doomslayer is heavily implied to be Doomguy after Doom 64. I'll go more in depth later on.

 **Apedreitor chapter 12 . Aug 28**

nice chapter i'm sure the next will be awesome Kratos and Spawn are both badasses anyway, there is any chance that when you make the lex luthor vs tony stark chapter add a little of trolling commenting how lex luthor have pink kryptonite? you know the kryptonite that makes superman gay?... i mean if i was supes and knew about that tidbit of info i would be clenching my ass everytime anyone mentions Luthor's name xD

 **Reply:**

Pink Kryptonite is Pre-Crisis only. Also, I'm not sure how I would write that without making things weird.

 **PikaMew1288 chapter 12 . Aug 28**

I can't wait to see Diana's reaction to Krato's feats. I am also wondering on what exactly the "season X changes" mean? are you changing bits of the episodes? or are you changing the outcome like in the Gaara vs. Toph fight where even if she could sense his attacks, her body would be too slow to react too them because in canon, Rock Lee who is a speed demon had to not only remove his weights but had to open 3 celestial gates in order to outrun his sand when Gaara was twelve. Fourth Shinobi War Gaara was 15 years old which gave him three extra years of intense training. Also, Remember the fact that Gaara was able to create a sand shield over his village quick enough to protect it from Deidara's Super Bomb. The Akatsuki are all S-rank Shinobi which would allow to to plow through most benders with exceptions (Blood-Benders, fully trained Avatar, King Bumi) who rely on body movement to use their bending. The fact that Gaara was able to hold his own against one is no small feat. They could have gave young Toph her adult skills if they showed something like Old Toph falling into the Fountain of Youth and becoming young again or age mushrooms from Ranma 1/2 or a spell that deages people but seeing as how they didn't then the Toph that they used should have only had access to Earth and Metal Bending. If they are going to use characters from specific points in their life then they should at least make it accurate. To be honest though, Toph and Katara in TLA gaining their future memories and knowledge from the end of TLOK would make for an interesting fanfiction.

 **Reply:**

I don't think it's fair to have a 12 year old Toph (ATLA) go up against a 17 year old Gaara (Shippuden).

 **PikaMew1288 chapter 11 . Aug 28**

The Toph that they used was twelve so she shouldn't have been able to do half the stuff she did in the Death Battle. Also, Toph can't sense things not connected to the ground or otherwise she wouldn't have the the trouble she did against flying opponents. She even admitted when they were flying on Appa that she had extreme difficulty sensing the Earth due to her not being connected with it and that she was essentially blind. She has also never been shown to have the ability to bend sand because if she could then she could have easily protected Appa when he was captured by the sand benders while Aang and his friends were in Won Shi Tong's library.

Beerus was shown in the "Battle of the Gods" to basically shrug off attacks from Super Saiyan 3 Goku and admitted that God's could only be defeated by those with God ki with Majin Buu as the sole exception due to the fact that he was implied to have existed since before the creation of the universe. Energies like Ki, Chakra, Aura and Rieatsu are suspected to have the same affect on Kryptonians that magic would due to their Bio-Electric auras not being able to shield them from it so a powerful enough Ki blast from Goku would obliterate Kal-El, especially when infused with God Ki because, remember that Superman has been shown to be able to be harmed by Gods like Darkseid and Hades.

Though if you want someone who is more OP than both then I would have to say Saitama which is probably the reason that he is not in a Death Battle. Those are my opinions based on what I know and have been shown.

 **Reply:**

In regards to Toph, she is able to sense Earth while it is in the air. That's how she is able to stop Earth projectiles from other Earth benders. It should also be noted that the episode you are describing is the fourth episode since Toph joining the gang. It is shown that she improves as the series progresses. I will be more in depth when that chapter comes.

The implication with Ki/Chi you are talking about is in Question Vol 2. It should be noted that it is an unproven theory by Luthor and Question.

In regards to Saitama, it's too early in the series to be making those kind of assumptions about him.

 **MorenoX25 Aug 28**

Goku is powerful I indeed but there is one thing from Superman he cannot beat or stand against. Heat Vision. Goku gets hurt by bullets, laser beams and Lava. I don't think he can stand a beam that burns at 500,000,000 F, moves at the speed of light and can be precise enough to give lobotomies by focusing it through the pupil.

 **Reply:**

I will be correcting any misconceptions about both parties at a later date.

 **CyberDragonEX Aug 28**

Nice chapter, and I was happy to see it updated. I just have one thing to bring up: are you sure about 18 being able to absorb energy? I thought it was only 19 and 20 (Gero and the clown) who could do that.

 **Reply:**

She can't.

 **phantomlord01 Aug 28**

So are you only changing the information or the information and the results?

 **Reply:**

Case by case basis.

 **duskrider Aug 28**

Nice touch.

I do wonder though how they would react if they saw some OC Death Battles between other members of the league or even the team. (Personally I think they need to do a successor type death battle where Batman (Dick Greyson) faces off against another hero who is a legacy going from partner to replacement like Flash (Wally West), or Wolverine (Laura/ X-23).

Maybe a battle of the Robins could be interesting seeing each Robin at their Peak as a Robin prior to any death events or their current form. Would be fun to see Nightwing (or Batman) vs Red Hood vs Red Robin vs Spoiler (or Batgirl) vs Robin (Damian) maybe vs Catgirl (from the Dark Knight Returns.)

This one was good as well, it was funny and entertaining to read plus the comments and reactions to cat girls by the YJ group and JL group was surprising but welcomed.

 **Reply:**

An all Robin Royale would be a good chapter down the line.

 **edboy4926 Aug 28**

Awesome chapter.

By the way, seeing as your doing the Batman therapy parts, is there a chance you could include the episode 'Chill of the Night' from Batman: Brave and the Bold?

Since the episode shows what would Batman would do if he encountered his parents' murderer; it would be an interesting way to show him and the rest of the group the results of such encounter.

 **Reply:**

That might be in a bonus DVD type chapter.

 **yoshi3000 Aug 28**

Great job on the fight. I noticed you wanted to change the Android 18 vs Miss Marvel deal. Let me explain something real quick. Energy absorption was established to be a technique you can without the nodes like on Dr. Gero. The Future Warrior in the Xenoverse games proves this. Plus, in Super (spoilers if you haven't seen it), we've seen Goku using ki to pump into another person. What's to say Android 18 can't do that in reverse? Other than that, good work. I've starting making my own OMMs as a side for my series, "Ryo vs the Xenoverse", it would be an honor if you had the gang see them someday. Lastly, the therapy session with Batman was insightful. You've expanded on the idea well, my friend.

 **Reply:**

First off, I would like to say that sources for any DBZ fight will be restricted to the manga, official guidebooks, and the anime.

Second, energy absorption hasn't been implied or show to be part of her skill set. As a cyborg, her infinite energy supply makes energy absorption unnecessary as stated by Android 17.

Third, thank you for your support. I encourage your story progress. I will take a look at your work when I have the time.

 **zachlor16 Aug 28**

As long as you aren't changing the results, I'm ok with the changes. But i would like to point out that Ben Singer admitted that they made a mistake with Android 18 vs Captain Marvel. Though he did say that the outcome wouldn't change, he did admit that he made a mistake with the energy absorbtion. ScrewAttack also said in comments on YouTube that they also messed up with calculating Android 18's speed. Just wanted to say that real quick. Good work.

 **Reply:**

Any changes will always be justified.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**


	14. Episode 10: Kratos VS Spawn

**AN:**

 **Discord: Firestorm808** **#6503**

 **Happy Veteran's Day!**

My father is former military, and I would like to extend my thanks to others who serve for our country.

I'm back with another chapter three... and a half weeks. Don't be mad, guys. I have a life outside of writing even though I would much rather be writing. College and my job take up most of my time not to mention how I have many ideas for new stories.

I also set up a forum for those who want to talk more about why which characters should win and what plot element you guys want me to add in.

For the record, Kratos' section is longer due to Diana being here and me trying to flesh out more of the God of War lore. I would also warn you that I took some creative liberties on how Kratos dies.

Please visit my profile page to track story progress.

 **I don't really feel like doing Bomberman VS Dig Dug, so just tell me if you guys want me to skip to Mario VS Sonic.**

 **For all those with Guest accounts, I highly recommend getting an actual account so I can PM you guys instead of waiting until my next post.**

 **If any of you want, you can invite me on Discord.**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **My thoughts on Naruto VS Ichigo Death Battle:**

For the most part, I have nothing to complain about.

I would like to hear your thoughts on it as well. Leave it in a review, PM me, or add me on Discord.

 **Reviews are at the end.**

 **"Boomstick"** Bold

 _ **"Wiz"**_ Bold and Italics

 _"Third Party"_ Italics

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Later that Day**

After Wally pressed play. The video started with the chains, spikes, and blood.

(Cue Invader – Jim Johnston)

As the intro began, the group sees two figures standing as bad-asses against the hellish backgrounds. They were impressed by their appearances, and even their outfits are bad-ass to look at.

 _ **"Of all the warriors who entered this arena, none could compete with these two titans of Death.** **Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single-handedly annihilated Olympus…"**_

 **"…and Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God."**

 _ **"I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle."**_

Diana's eyes grew wide. "That man did what to Olympus?!"

Wally was in a similar state. "Did they just say 'God'?!"

Raised as a Methodist by Ma and Pa Kent, Clark was very conflicted by that statement.

The others had to pause to soak in the fact that someone beat God. How does that even happen? Isn't that a bad thing? Is that God possibly our God too?

Sensing the tension along with his own issues, Bruce spoke up to set aside that elephant in the room until after they watch the video for more details. "There might be more to them than what they initially said. We need to learn more."

The others nodded, but they were still reserved toward these seemingly evil people.

The first contestant is a tall, muscular man appearing in his late 30's. At first, he's wearing elaborate armor, but now, he's officially wearing a leather loincloth with eye-catching patterns, chains wrapped around his forearms, and a golden looking armlet on his right shoulder that also reaches to his forearm. He's bald, and the only hair he appears to have is a goatee on his chin. Other features that he has is the scar that he has in his right eye and a larger one on his stomach. The most eye-catching feature besides his grayish white skin is his crimson red, archetype tattoo that snakes up his left torso, around his arm and over his left eye.

 **Kratos**

(Cue Kratos' theme song)

 _ **"Born in the Greek city-state of Sparta, Kratos is the demigod son of Zeus and a mortal woman named Callisto, although he would remain unaware of who his father was for most of his life.**_

"So... he is both a demigod and a Spartan." It took much of Diana's willpower to keep in any negative emotional outbursts.

Having battled Captain Marvel, and Black Adam, Clark was curious about the defeat of the Greek gods. "If he's a Greek demigod, why did he kill the other gods? Aren't they supposed to be family or something? You said before that you had a feeling after looking at him."

Diana had an idea. "I may know why, but I want to hear more before I say anything. I'm starting to understand my uneasy feeling back then." 'This may be just like Zeus and Cronus. Patricide for power and rule.'

 **"Kratos trained for combat. In Sparta, those deemed fit are trained as Spartan warriors. The weaklings are sent to the wild. Survival of the fittest!"**

Diana shook her head in disappointment. "My mother told me that man's world at the time was very harsh and cruel. The Amazons and I were made to serve as messengers to the world in the name of peace and justice, against this savagery."

Dinah chimed in. "We've come a long way, Diana. That's one of the reasons why the League formed."

Kaldur nodded at Dinah's statement. "I read in the archives that the Atlanteans were predominantly warriors before they shifted to more scholarly interests."

Bruce continued. "Even if people are born weak, people have the potential to become greater."

 _ **"As Kratos came of age, he became a respected member of the Spartan army, eventually marrying Lysandra and siring a daughter, Calliope. He even saved his daughter from illness by finding the legendary ambrosia."**_

"Well, that's nice of him," commented Megan. "If he would go to such lengths for his daughter, he can't be all bad."

Leaning against Wally, Artemis was in thought about her father. Even though she and her father never got along, she had a feeling that he still cares for her in his own way, possibly even hunting someone if someone did anything to her.

 **"Not to mention that the entire thing was set up as a game by the gods."**

Everyone's eyes widened at that statement. Diana was the most shocked. 'The gods were involved?!'

 _ **"Yeah... Various gods chose a champion and gave them a reason to seek the Ambrosia, usually by cursing their champions or their loved ones with afflictions only cured by the prize. The winner would get a statue of themselves erected in a new temple dedicated to them.**_

Zatanna glared. "All of that pain and misery for a lousy statue and temple?!"

"The gods put peoples lives and family on the line just for some stupid bet. That's sick!" exclaimed Robin.

 **"Ares chose Kratos, giving Calliope a horrible disease. Hades putting his champion's father in a living sleep. Poseidon sent a plague to his city. Artemis caused all of the pregnant women of Keros to give birth to stillborns. Hermes struck a village with a plague. Man, these gods sure are a*holes."**

Artemis felt ashamed for her namesake even though she has zero connection to the actual god. Wally attempted to comfort her.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "You got that right. Diana, I can't believe that these are the kind of gods that you worship."

Dinah expressed the similar opinions.

"I have no idea how to respond to that..."

Diana's head throbbed. "I... I... had no idea about this. Almost all the gods aside from Ares and Hercules were very benevolent towards others. There has to be more that we don't know."

"There better be," replied Conner. "I don't want to wake up one morning with the city on fire because of Apollo."

"I cannot fathom Poseidon doing such a thing for petty reasons," muttered Kaldur.

 _ **"As a general, Kratos won battles like a bad-ass. However, his pride and hunger for power grew greater with every victory. Kratos and his army finally met their match when they encountered merciless Barbarians."**_

 **"In desperation, Kratos called out to Ares, the God of War, pledging his allegiance in exchange for victory."**

"No... He didn't..." Diana muttered.

"I do not like this at all," added Megan.

 **"Ares accepted his offer, killed all of the Barbarians, and gave Kratos power as a sign of his servitude. Sounds like a sweet deal!"**

As soon as Ares was mentioned Diana growled in hatred. "It sounds just like that vile Ares to manipulate a man for his own nefarious purposes. What kind of horrors did he have him commit in his name?"

"It seems that we are about to find out," stated Kaldur.

 _ **"He should have read the fine print, then. For a while, Kratos served Ares loyally, raiding villages, slaughtering innocents, and spreading chaos in his name. Under the God of War's influence, Kratos became utterly ruthless and gradually lost any semblance of humanity he once had."**_

The group was shocked that something like this would happen. If Ares ever tried this again, they would be on him in and instant.

The princess's glare continued. "The gods, especially Ares, hold great influence on the people. The rage... The lost innocence..."

"Why would Ares want this?" Artemis quietly asked.

 **"That doesn't sound so bad."**

Diana hated Boomstick's demeanor towards Krato's change.

"No... I'm pretty sure that's bad," Clark dryly added.

 _ **"One day, during a raid on a village of Athena's followers, Ares tricked Kratos into killing his wife and child as a means of severing Kratos' remaining attachments to the world of mortals, thereby molding him into the perfect warrior."**_

 **"But hey, he saved some money on child support and a divorce."**

Ignoring Boomstick's disgusting comment, Diana exploded at Ares' actions. "That... That... monster! Not only do you take a man's life for yourself but you have him cut down the very people he was trying to protect from the beginning!" She practically stood up ready to fly to Mount Olympus and demand Ares' in front of Zeus. Clark, Bruce, Oliver, and Dinah had to restrain her.

The teens were disgusted by Ares and were quite scared seeing the normally stoic Wonder Woman in a rage.

Bruce tried to reason with her. "Diana, stop it. We still don't know if these gods are the same as our own for all we know. This universe is completely different from ours."

Dinah continued. "He's right, Diana. You can't just barge into Olympus like that. You'll be killed."

"We need to listen to the rest," added Oliver.

It took a few minutes for Diana to calm down and get back to the couch. "I apologize for the outburst."

"Sure..." the teens awkwardly replied.

 _ **"Stricken with horror and grief at his actions, Kratos burned their bodies within the temple as he cursed Ares' name, renouncing his allegiance to the God of War. The village oracle soon cursed Kratos, forcing him to forever wear the hot white ashes of his dead family on his skin."**_

Diana sighed. "While I have a slight relief that he is no longer connected to that b*stard of a god, I feel pity for him. He lost the very family he tried to protect."

"It's obvious that this traumatic experience will continue to haunt him," Dinah said. "His mental stability is already in question."

Conner frowned. "That's just wrong."

 **"Just like Michael Jackson!"**

Oliver blinked. "Wow... he went there."

Clark and Bruce groaned at the bad attempt at a joke for such a terrible act.

"Too soon too, man," added Wally.

 _ **"After officially breaking his bond with Ares, Kratos faithfully served the Gods of Olympus for the next decade**. **He even gave up staying with his daughter in Elysium to save the world and the gods from destruction."**_

"I hope that the gods showed mercy on Kratos for his penance, especially after saving them," said Diana.

"He seems to be trying to make up for his actions," Megan solemnly stated.

 **"Ten years after beginning his service to the Olympian gods, Kratos received a chance from Zeus to seek his revenge on the God of War, and rid himself of the terrible nightmares that haunted him."**

"How is he supposed to do that?" asked Conner.

 **"He needed to find Pandora's Box to destroy Ares."**

Diana's eyes widened once more. "No..."

"What?" those not well versed in Greek mythology asked.

"What's Pandora's box?"

"It is said to contain all the evils in the world... I need to know how this ends."

 _ **"After a long journey, he acquired Pandora's Box and its power. A vicious fight and emotional turmoil later, Kratos finally destroyed the God of War."**_

Diana was surprised. With the box open and absorbed into Kratos, he should have been the embodiment of evil, but he is still relatively sane. 'What is going on?'

 **"Though his past had been forgiven, the Gods refused to relieve him of his nightmares. His last bit of hope taken from him, Kratos attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff."**

The emotion of the room grew solemn. Kratos looked so depressed and empty. Even serving the gods for so long didn't ease his regrets.

"There comes the point where you no longer care if there's a light at the end of the tunnel or not," Dinah quoted. "You're just sick of the tunnel."

As much as Bruce hated to admit it, he had felt like that during his teenage years. Whether it be the hormones or being an emotional teen with issues, the idea has crossed his mind.

 _ **"However, Athena had a different plan for the Spartan. He accepted her offer to become the new God of War."**_

Even though Kratos didn't kill himself, it didn't change that he never dealt with his issues.

 **After accidentally sinking the city of Atlantis and losing his mother and brother because of the gods,** **Kratos promised that the Gods would pay for their actions.**

Kaldur was shocked at the mention of his home. "The records of how my city sank were lost to time. To think that it was an accident caused by such a person." He wasn't upset or anything. He lived his entire life under the sea, and things were fine. "It was thanks to the blessing of Poseidon than the people continued to live there.

"He lost more of his family because of the gods!" exclaimed Artemis.

"That's insane," cried Megan and Zatanna. Both girls couldn't bear the thought of losing more family.

 **As it would turn out, Zeus did betray Kratos, paving the road that would lead to Armageddon.**

"I guess this was when he started destroying Olympus," asked Wally.

"Kratos may have hated the gods, but apparently, Zeus betrayed him first," stated Kaldur.

"Considering that the world didn't end, its safe to say that Kratos probably didn't exist here," deduced Clark.

"Still..." Diana had her reservations on that.

"If the gods ever wanted to, they could easily do if not more than what is shown," warned Bruce.

"I'm sure that we wouldn't stand a chance," muttered Robin.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Over 6' tall**

 **A Spartan Warrior**

 **Holds the Rank of Captain**

 **Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Endurance**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"As a demigod, Kratos possesses incredible strength, speed, and endurance. He can survive the pummeling of a titan and best the power of Hercules."**_

They watch Kratos battling a "titan"… who is as big as a mountain.

"Holy cr*p! That thing is huge," shouted Oliver. The only leaguers that could probably try and take it on were Superman, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel.

They also watch Kratos wrestle the demigod named Hercules. While the others watched in interest, Diana looked at the God of Strength in disdain. Her people would never forgive the man for enslaving the Amazons many years before.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **STRENGTH**

 **Flips over an entire street block which is attached to a Titan's arm, crashing a several tons monster into a building.**

 **Pulls building-sized monsters**

 **Kratos overpowers Ares, who can throw a stone pillar several miles away**

 **Tanks a stomp from the Colossus of Rhodes and shoves him several hundred meters away**

 **Overpowers Atlas' fingers and escapes from his grip.**

 **Overpowers Hades soul ripping and rips out Hades' soul.**

 **Shoves back a slap from Cronos**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was hard to believe that this warrior was so strong. He could beat Superman (Young Justice Version) easily.

 _ **"He has shown to fight giant monsters with the worst of odds, making it out alive."**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **DURABILITY**

 **Tanks the volcanic Eruption Thera, which sunk the city of Atlantis**

 **Tanks being slammed around by Thanatos**

 **Tanks a stomp from the Colossus of Rhodes**

 **With little godly powers, Kratos survives being crushed by the Colossus of Rhodes' hand**

 **Survives Zeus' massive lightning strike and the subsequent fall several kilometers down, all the way to the Underworld**

 **Survived the River Styx**

 **Tanks a slap from Cronos**

 **Tanked Helios' power of the sun**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"This guy has taken more hits that you can imagine. He's been stomped on by giants, struck by Greek lightning, and tanked volcanic eruptions."**

 _ **"Kratos is not invincible, but he's really difficult to kill."**_

 **"Hell, he can't even kill himself!"**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SPEED**

 **Fights a time-manipulator and teleporter**

 **Escapes from a point-blank explosion**

 **Dodges a lightning strike**

 **Tags a catapult projectile**

 **Blitzes the hell out of Zeus**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wally whistled at the man's speed. He was fast, but not as fast as the Flash, though.

 **"He's fast enough to dodge lightning and explosions, but just wait till you see his weapons."**

 _ **"By the climax of God of War III, he has amassed a powerful arsenal of weapons, each with their techniques and abilities."**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BLADES OF EXILE**

 **Dual Short Swords**

 **Wield with Chains Seared to Arms**

 **Hooked Design**

 **Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The first weapons were two short swords. The Blades of Exile looked unique as they have never seen any sword similar to them. The blades were sharp and also had sharp hooks attached to the bottom of the blades while the blades themselves had a flowing, yellow glow on them. The blades' primary features include tormented faces with horn-like curved spikes that appeared out of the "heads" on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of shimmering orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades. The hilts attached to the blades has a demon-like face with its mouth wide open on each of them, giving the weapons a menacing design.

 **"Kra** **tos wields the Blades of Exile; twin short swords bounded to his arms like chains. The blades have a hook design which Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies or snag them and whip em' around. And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire!"**

Kratos is swinging those blades like pieces of ropes while snagging his enemies and throwing them around like rag-dolls.

Diana raised a brow. "It's hard to believe that the goddess of wisdom would give such a weapon."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BOW OF APOLLO**

 **Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

 **Charge Fire Arrows**

 **Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit**

 **Quick with Long Range**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The weapon is a bow with snake designs on it.

 **"Like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows of charge up deadly fire arrows."**

As the God of Archery and light, it made sense that he wielded a bow.

"I'm still a better archer than he is," gloated Oliver.

"After me, that is," chided Artemis while also giving Wally a high five.

The Emerald Archer scoffed. "That's what you think, squirt. Anyways, I have explosive arrows, but have been working on some new designs to increase heating and penetration with lower explosive yield."

"Just make sure that you don't blow out a window like last time," Dinah added dryly.

Oliver laughed awkwardly, remembering when he spilled the phosphorus core.

 _ **"There's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal. Some gained through questionable means."**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **CLAWS OF HADES**

 **Used like Blades of Exile**

 **Spiked Chains Hooks**

 **Rips Souls from Victims**

 **Can be Resisted**

 **Can Summon Souls**

 **Could also be controlled by the user's mind**

 **Slower than the Blades of Exile**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next weapons are sharp, hooked shaped blades covered in spikes. The blades also glow a purplish hue that gives them a hellish appearance. They are also bounded to chains which work like the Blades of Exile.

 **"Then there are the Claws of Hades, by the lord of the underworld himself."**

 _ **"Taken from Lord Hades, these cruel hooks grant you power over souls, even the Titans."**_

They see Hades ripped out the soul of Atlas and absorbed it.

 **"These rips the souls out of their victims just like Kratos did to Hades; although, tough opponents like Kratos can resist them."**

The teens chilled at the thought of getting their souls ripped out of their bodies.

 _ **"The Claws allowed Kratos to summon the souls of his enemies; unfortunately, that ability will not be used due it being outside assistance."**_

"Regarding a gladiatorial duel, it would be fair," stated Diana with the others nodding.

Wally flashed back to the Tower of fate when his soul was inside the Helmet of Fate while Nabu took over his body. It wasn't that bad, but it felt really weird not having a body.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **NEMEAN CESTUS**

 **Giant Metal Gauntlets**

 **Lion-Like Appearance**

 **Originally Owned by Hercules**

 **Incredibly Strong**

 **Nemean Roar: a powerful shockwave** **which Stuns Foes**

 **Slowest of all the Weapons**

 **Only weapon able to break Onyx**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They were a pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged that resembled a snarling lion's head, that greatly increased the strength of its wielder when they were worn.

 **"The Nemean Cestus are giant, ultra strong gauntlets, which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves."**

Diana immediately recognized the animal and could already guess it's original owner: Hercules, after all he slew the Nemean Lion as one of his 12 Labors.

 _ **Forcefully taken from Hercules, t** **he Nemean Cestus proved useful against the Bronze Talos and against the Zeus.**_

Conner looked at the gauntlets on screen and back to his own hands. If he could find the right metal, he could make his own gauntlets or even his own weapon.

Megan could sense his interest at the weapon on screen. Maybe he could ask uncle J'onn about for advice.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **NEMESIS WHIP**

 **Nemesis Rage: electrocutes anything in a couple meters range.**

 **Crafted by Hephaestus**

 **Used to kill the Smith God**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It consisted of a pair of chains, each ending in three claw-like daggers that gave off a teal aura.

 **"The Nemesis Whip has the power to electrocute whoever stood in Kratos' way."**

The weapon reminded Bruce too much of Catwoman and paled at the thought of her having the electrical ability on her own, even if a small part of his brain thought it was kinky.

 **BOOTS OF HERMES**

 **Greaves with Small Wings**

 **Improved Running Speed**

 **Can Run Up Walls**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The boots were depicted as greaves with burning red wings on them.

 **"Ripped straight from the god's legs, the Boots of Hermes give him the superhuman agility of Hermes."**

Unsure if he meant "ripped," literally, they decided to leave the sickening thought it at that... until they saw the next few things he had.

The notion that the boots gave Hermes his speed confused her. In Greek Mythology, the Boots were sandals and the wings were attached to the heels and gave Hermes the ability to fly. He was naturally fast.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **ICARUS WINGS**

 **Can Glide and Fly**

 **Huge 18' Wingspan**

 **Slowly Falls Apart During Flight**

 **Ripped from Icarus' Back**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"And when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him the powers of flight."**_

While Conner was desperate to learn how to fly, he was sure that ripping wings from someone else wasn't the answer.

 **"That's not the only thing he ripped off someone else."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **HEAD OF HELIOS**

 **Literally t** **he Head of Helios**

 **It was acquired by Kratos mercilessly decapitating the Sun God**

 **Illuminates dark areas**

 **Revealed hidden/invisible objects**

 **Blinds enemies**

 **Charge to release a powerful burst of light that stunned and damaged all enemies in the vicinity**

 **Integral to Kratos' defeat of Cronos.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Out of everything that they have seen so far. This is the most shocking. Kratos is literally using a man's decapitated head as a weapon.

Everyone was shocked. Dick and Megan looked queasy. Diana did her best to keep the anger in check. If Helios died, the world would turn to darkness.

 _ **"The Head of Helios helps blind and damage foes while also revealing the hidden."**_

While Bruce has seen many disgusting things happen in Gotham he did his best to deal with that himself and keep Dick away from it.

At the moment, most of the teens could use some eye bleach. In fact, a few of them whipped out their phones to look at cute puppies before willing their eyes back to the screen. It took a few minutes for them to calm back down.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **GOLDEN FLEECE**

 **Gold Armlet**

 **Blocks Attacks**

 **Deflects Projectiles Magical Attacks**

 **Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece. Armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks like the Blade of Olympus."**_

 **"What is that you may ask? It's a BFS: a Big F*cking Sword!"**

 _ **"Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the Greek gods have to offer: The Blade of Olympus."**_

What they see before them is a large golden and white metal sword with bluish hues of energy that brimmed through and around it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BLADE OF OLYMPUS**

 **Can Kills Gods, Titans, and** **those infused with Godly Might**

 **Contains God Powers**

 **Fires Blue Energy Waves powerful enough to destroy armies in one swing**

 **About 5 Feet Long**

 **Created by Zeus, forged from the Heavens and the Earth**

 **Ended the Great War and banished the Titans to Tartarus**

 **Slayed the Colossus of Rhodes, Athena, Perses, Cronos, Zeus, and Gaia.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"That... is a big-*ss sword," Oliver blatantly stated.

 **"After Kratos was made the God of War, Zeus tricked him into putting all his godly powers into his sword. Making him mortal once again."**

 _ **"And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest of Olympians."**_

"That is the scariest and coolest sword I've ever seen," stated Robin, with his friends nodding in agreement.

'The sword of Beowulf has nothing on that,' Thought Artemis and Zatanna.

Diana made a mental note to investigate such a weapon. How similar were these gods to her gods?

Considering that Superman had a weakness to magic, he was sweating bullets at the thought of getting killed by Kratos.

 **"Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy."**

 _ **"In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it…except for Aphrodite."**_

 **"For obvious reasons..."**

On screen, Aphrodite is shown topless, gesturing someone to sleep with her.

The widened eyes of the boyfriends earned slaps from their respective girlfriends.

Diana's eye twitched from hearing and seeing why Aphrodite was spared. 'Of course, that's why..."

 _ **"In doing so, he ultimately brought the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived."**_

 **"But surprise, surprise, turns out, the spirit Athena had a plan."**

 _ **"She wanted to use it to shape the world in her image with a se** **cret power** **hidden in** **Pandora's box: Hope."**_

A young girl is shown walking alongside Kratos and begins speaking.

'Is that... Pandora?' thought Diana. 'What is she doing here?'

 _ **"Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It is what we fight with when all else is lost..."**_

The group nodded at the wise words coming from what appeared to be a young girl. The hearts of Bruce, Megan, and Robin struck a chord. Each had their influential moments of hopelessness

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **HOPE**

 **Powerful enough to kill a god**

 **Possibly prevented Armageddon**

 **Requires the user to have a sense of hope to use**

 **Difficult for mortals to use**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **Long ago, when Zeus sealed the evils of the Titanomachy within Pandora's Box, Athena feared that the box would one day be opened and release the dark forces that it held. As a safeguard, she placed Hope - a power great enough to kill a God - inside the Box with the myriad evils.**_

In a mocking tone, Boomstick continued. **"And if you believe hard enough, all your dreams will come true."**

 _ **"That's not actually far off from what it does, Boomstick."**_

 **"What? Really? I could anything with it?!"**

"Wait... Hope is a tangible thing, an actual power? We have it? All of us." asked Wally.

The more optimistic of the group tried to will something to happen. It looked like Conner was constipated as he tried to fly. Zatanna looked like she was trying to use the force. A few awkward looks at them later, they stopped trying.

 _ **"I wouldn't go that far. The only thing that we are told about it is that it is strong enough to kill a god and mortals can't properly use it."**_

"I think what they mean is that a person with a strong genuine feeling of hope is possibly able to control the actual power of hope," explained Dinah.

"It would be pretty cool if it turned out that even us Normies had powers," remarked Oliver.

Bruce grimaced at the thought of the wrong kind of people being able to wield such a power.

 _ **"Athena then realized that the power of Hope that she initially hid inside the Box actually was absorbed by Kratos during his final battle with Ares while all the evils infected the Gods, which corrupted them."**_

 **"Yeah, those *sshole gods became even bigger *ssholes."**

"Of course!" exclaimed Diana. "That's why Kratos didn't show the signs of the evils."

 _ **"As the evils took hold of the gods, the power of hope instead infused itself into Kratos. Buried underneath all of the years of guilt, anger, and need for revenge, Hope was finally released when Kratos learned to forgive his past deeds, thus releasing its power."**_

 **"As an F-you to Athena trying to rule the world, Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus."**

They watched as Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus, and a bright light engulfs his body and soon leaves to the world.

The group is shocked to see Kratos willing to do that.

To try and give some context to that, Dinah spoke. "I suppose that he was wracked with guilt over the world's destruction, and he realized that he had nowhere else to go and nothing left to live for. Just like before at the cliffs. He wanted an escape, an end."

 _ **"With that, the hope within him spread out to humanity, giving them a chance to survive and rebuilt from his deeds."**_

The Goddess tells Kratos that he disappointed her, to which he merely responded with a smirk and a faint laugh. She then pulled the Blade out of Kratos' body and disappeared, leaving a laughing Kratos to die. The wounded Spartan laid down, his vengeance finally achieved and his sins forgiven felt ready to let fate take him.

The teens and adults went silent once again as they just saw a man give in to his depression Everyone had a solemn expression to the man. He was a murderer, but he still held onto his humanity at the end.

 **"But a Spartan never lets his back hit the ground."**

In a later scene, the place where Kratos' body last laid is shown deserted, with a trail of blood leading off to the chaos that has now consumed most of the world.

While they were confused whether or not Kratos was still alive or not, they now see an older scene of Kratos standing before Ares who looks like he lost their ultimate battle and is now on his knees as his fate is at hand.

 _"I was trying to make you a great warrior…"_ the god of war rasped.

Kratos narrowed his eyes. _"You succeeded."_ Kratos then stabs the Blade of the Gods into Ares, ending his life.

They may not support murder, but it didn't mean that they had to feel bad for an *ss of a dying god. Ares had it coming when he betrayed Kratos. With everything that Kratos was and did, it was a lot to take in. While he was mostly selfish and cruel for his revenge, at the very least, he found solace and gave humanity hope.

Clark sighed. "I hope that the next guy isn't as violent as Kratos."

"I have my doubts," muttered Bruce.

The second contestant appears to be a normal man dressed as a skilled assassin doing his mission like it's his ordinary.

 **Spawn**

 _ **"Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy agent for the CIA, and he proved numerous times that he was the best of the best."**_

They understood that police and military personnel use firearms and kill, but what makes them different is that they are licensed by their country to protects and serve. Heroes, on the other hand, technically work outside the law, but they work alongside local government to serve the public trust, protect the innocent, and uphold the law. Any punishment is dealt by the judicial system; otherwise, they would be a common vigilante.

 _ **"Unfortunately, when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract permanently."**_

Simmons contorts in agony as the flames melt his skin, resulting in his death.

"Jeez..." cringed Oliver along with the others. "The guy was basically melted alive."

Megan hid her head behind Conner a bit.

Zatanna covered Robin's eyes, to his annoyance. "You shouldn't be seeing this."

He raised a brow. "Come on, it's not like I haven't seen worse on the news. I remember a story where this guy fell into a vat of acid during a robbery in the old chemical plant."

She reluctantly let him continue to watch.

 **"That's when Simmons met Malebogia, one of the demon lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him.** **He gets to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's army. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn. But as with most demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death, and of course, Spawn swore revenge while also cleaning his home city from its scum."**

Zatanna shook her head. "My father told me to never make contact with demons or the like. It only leads to trouble and people getting hurt."

While others nodded, Robin looked at her plainly. "On the surface, that seems pretty obvious from the start."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, right? But people still do it because of their desires. It makes me sick. My dad also told me to never talk to a guy named Constantine, whoever that is." Deep in the back of Zatanna's mind, she knew that if given the chance a few month before she would have made such a deal in order to get her father back from the helmet.

Bruce turned his head at the mention of the lousy British pr*ck. He wanted to say something, but Zatara would hate him if he accidentally got his daughter involved with Constantine.

Spawn's official appearance is now revealed. He's now wearing some kind of black skintight suit with two white streaks on his chest. His black and white mask has two green, glowing eyes. He's wearing a flowing red cape that appears gothic. He also has spikes, chains, and skulls as part of his suit, giving him a demonic and creepy appearance. Every time his mask is off, his face is burnt and horrible to look at. Occasionally, his face shifts into a more demonic look that makes him look more terrifying.

Clark tapped his best friend's shoulder. "You know, he kinda reminds me of you, Bats."

Bruce looked back at the him with a confused expression. "What?"

Oliver, who overheard, had the same conclusion. "I can see it too. You guys both wear black, are professionally trained, instill fear in their victims, have a... less than happy backstory, and have sworn vengeance against the criminal scum of their city."

After five seconds of everyone else soaking it in, Robin spoke. "Wow. You guys are disturbingly similar."

The Dark Knight glared a bit at Superman and the archer. "Don't try to compare me to some government soldier."

"Yeah," replied Wally. "Just imagine what would happen if you guys teamed up for something."

 **"Heck, this guy also teamed up with an alternate version of Batman twice. It was awesome."**

Bruce's eyes widened at his mention. "My alternate self must be insane to even associate with him."

'Like you should be one to talk. You're not so sane yourself,' thought everyone else in the room.

"Now that's a story I want to hear," snorted Robin.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 450 lbs.**

 **Skilled Assassin**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability**

 **Composed of Necroplasm**

 **Regeneration Healing**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _"Being a Hellspawn, he has superhuman strength, speed, and durability that increased even further after his metamorphosis close to death... re-death._**

They figured that a warrior powered by hell would be able to fight among the holy and unholy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **STRENGTH**

 **Bending apart Steel bars**

 **Punches through the Redeemer's face**

 **Lifts a section of a collapsing building**

 **Body Slams a Giant demon**

 **Teleports inside a cyborg then rips his way out**

 **Throws a building and holds back Urizen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"He's strong enough to fight giant demons and throw buildings."**

Clark scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment. "I'll admit to using an old abandoned building to fight off giant robots when I was in the heat of the moment, but at least the city put up new ones with upstarting businesses."

"Yeah, out of my paycheck, Bruce snarked. "Who do you think pays for repairs in Metropolis after your more destructive battles?"

Clark tilted his head. "Really? I thought it was mostly Luthor and the insurance companies."

Bruce gave a deadpan stare. "You're right about Luthor, but I also allocate funds. Clark, if insurance companies covered what happens in Metropolis, they would be bankrupt in a month."

He showed a nervous smile. "I'll pay you back someday?"

Bruce turned back to the screen. "On your salary? I'll be dead by then."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SPEED**

 **Fights so quickly observers cannot tell what is happening**

 **Faster than a speeding bullet**

 **Disappears while several cops are watching him**

 **Parkouring Through the city**

 **Gathers the Shotgun's from over 11 Cops before any of the Swat officers or Overt Kill could see**

 **Spawn's suit reacts to laser fire**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"He's fast enough to react to gun and laser fire."**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **DURABILITY**

 **Capable of functioning with catastrophic damage.**

 **Doesn't break his stride after being shot in the knee**

 **Spawn's suit can exert the same strength as Vanadium Steel and protects him from the impact of a comet**

 **Even while dismembered he can control his limbs**

 **Takes a massive dose of electricity and the force of multiple small bombs**

 **Walke through a river of Hellfire/Lava**

 **Tanks an anti-tank round**

 **Resists soul manipulation**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"He's nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate. He can even increase his density to take the heaviest of blows."**_

Megan stared at the screen when Wiz brought up density manipulation.

Conner turned to his girlfriend. "Can your density shifting work like that too?"

She shook her head. "I've never tried, but it is possible. Density shifting allows my molecules to pass through the spaces between atoms while still remaining as one piece. To condense myself would be difficult and possibly harmful."

 **"In addition, Spawn can feed or draw from the evil auras of others for the same effect, it really saves him on band-aids."**

The fact that he can feed on evil aura sounds weird. Gotham would be a feeding ground for him, and Joker would be the main course.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **LEETHA OF THE 7** **TH** **HOUSE OF K**

 **Symbiotic Suit**

 **Limited by Imagination**

 **Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, and Shrouds, etc.**

 **Has a Mind of its Own**

 **Feeds off of Necroplasm of Natural Evil Energies**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"He wears a living, parasitic, symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K."**_

It made sense that a living suit would have a name, and it implied that there were six other suites.

Artemis crossed her arms. "I'm glad that the Bio-ship doesn't act like that. It's like riding a leech if it was."

 **"Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she and Spawn want to happen can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claw spikes and morph itself into anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can trap enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger."**

 _ **"The suit has a mind of its own, can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It's strong enough to easily smash through brick and fast enough to block bullets."**_

A lot of them were impressed by the capabilities of the suit, but the hell connection still made it wary.

 _ **"However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's power; a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others."**_

"Huh. Sounds like ectoplasm, that thing ghosts are supposedly made of," commented Oliver.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **MAGIC**

 **Elemental and Weather Manipulation**

 **Dark Creature Control**

 **Necroplasm Magic**

 **Invisibility**

 **Intangibility**

 **Soul Manipulation**

 **Summoning**

 **Dream and Mind Manipulation**

 **World Soul Manipulation**

 **Telepathy**

 **Transformation**

 **Matter Manipulation**

 **Healing and Ressurection**

 **Flight**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Can Control and hack Technology**

 **Time Manipulation**

 **Self and Object Teleportation**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"Spawn's also got tons of magical powers. He can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alters matter, talk to animals, fly in his cape, *draws in breathe* read minds, and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly cr*p!"**

Holy cr*p indeed. While the non-magical people in the room weren't fazed by it simply because "magic," Zatanna was livid at them She was an intermediate user, but this man displayed abilities of a grandmaster.

 _ **"And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these god-like abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in the special forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun."**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **EXPERT MARKSMAN**

 **Weapon of Choice**

 **Least Effective Weapon**

 **Skilled in All Types**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"He's an expert in the use of any firearm imaginable."**_

Everyone frowned at his vicarious use of guns. In a similar attitude towards Kratos, they disliked those who killed on their own accord.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SPECIAL WEAKNESSES**

 **Magic Necroplasm**

 **Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven**

 **His Dwindling Amount of Necroplasm**

 **Can Only Die through Beheading**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him: Necro magic and holy weapons forged from Heaven. In addition, he can only die if he's beheaded."**

It was well understood that magic would beat magic and something heavenly could harm something hellish.

Wally was currently thinking back to his days of Sunday school of what could possible be considered a Holy weapon. 'The Spear of Destiny could be one. Maybe the Staff of Moses?'

 _ **"Spawn has fought and killed all sorts of powerful enemies; assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, angels, demons, other Hellspawn, rampaging deities, even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady is the God."**_

As he read the list, the senior members were nodding, having faced them too, until it came to the more astral beings.

Spawn appears to be holding an old lady hostage.

"So... God's a woman?" asked Wally. '

"If what Wiz says is true, then that melting face must mean that the image is fading. God might be genderless and without a real form, so he takes an avatar that people would be used to," offered Diana.

"I guess that makes sense," replied Wally.

 **"Really?! God looks like my nana, am I a demigod?"**

'We hope not,' thought everyone in the room.

 _ **"After being granted unlimited power by the Mother of All Things, Spawn banished God and Satan from the universe, which he wiped clean and rebuilt into his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own god powers and eventually returned to his Hellspawn form."**_

 **"Aah, why the hell would he do that? He must've been really bored."**

Putting aside the fact that there was a being above god, the group had the same thought. Why would a man that could change the world give that up?

 _ **"To continue his penance."**_

It all clicked for Dinah. "He died and was sent to hell for his sins. When he came back to life, he swore vengeance on those who wronged others. Even though he became powerful enough to overthrow them, he deemed himself unworthy of it. He could have turned himself back into a human, but he chose to become a Hellspawn again. He had his time as a human, and he was punished for his sins. He wants to follow through with it.

The room went silent for a moment as they processed Spawn's actions. Not many people would be able to do what he did. An average schmuck would have the world kneel before him, but Spawn gave it up to pay his dept as a sinner.

The TV shows a wall exploding with flames. Once the dust cleared, there stood Spawn shrouded in the shadows while wielding two guns.

 _"Knock, knock."_

 _ **"Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all."**_

 **"But first, let's take your commercial break from Jackthreads. Over you, Boomstick!"**

As the ad played, they each talked about their opinions on each fighter. Both were wronged by deities, and the rose to overthrow them. They were both killers in their own right. The League and Team didn't like them as people, but they could respect them for their skill at least and somewhat fear that they overthrew gods.

Diana came to terms that her gods are not like Kratos'. What they did were horrendous. In turn, Kratos became a monster of his own.

In a lesser of two evils way, everyone preferred Al Simmons to win. At least he didn't slaughter innocence in the name of Ares, and now it is time to see if he will.

 **"It's time for a Death Battle!"**

The scene changes to an ancient, underground building lit by torch lights, Kratos and Pandora are seen walking up a staircase, and they reach the top.

The young blond girl turned to the ashen warrior. _**"The Chamber of the Flame is not too far from here."**_

"They must be on their way to kill Zeus," guessed Artemis with a slight twitch coming from Diana.

During the time that Kratos has traveled with Pandora, he has grown attached to the girl. She reminded him so much of the daughter that he lost long ago. Shaking away the doubts in his mind, they journeyed onward.

Not long after, a burst of green flames forms behind him. Sensing the disturbance, Kratos turns around to see what it is with Pandora hiding behind him. Once the flames die down, Spawn stood there in his parasitic suit and flowing red cape.

"Nice entrance," added Robin.

Kratos narrows his eyes at the strange warrior. _"Who are you?"_

Spawn simply looks at the pair. _"So... you are the one that is trying to bring about Armageddon. You are why MOM brought me here to this time."_

Kratos growled. "If killing Zeus will bring about the end of times, then so be it. If you try to stop me, you will meet the same fate."

"Real nonchalant about ending the world..." a deadpanned Oliver stated.

"Revenge can drive many people insane," added Dinah, silently pointing to the Dark Knight without him knowing, and Oliver released a silent "Ah..."

 _"The gods will pay for their arrogance, but not by you. Very well..."_ Spawn replied with narrow eyes. _"I can already taste your sin."_

Kratos gestured Pandora to run and hide, and followed obediently. Once she was out of sight, both of the warriors stared into each other's eyes as they prepare for battle. Kratos removes the Blades of Exile off his back while Spawn stands there at his stance.

 _"You will no see the end of this day!"_ yelled the spartan.

 **FIGHT!**

Both men attack at the same time. Kratos launches the Blades of Exile through the air while Spawn sprouts his own chains and doesn't move an inch. Both the blades and chains clash against each other as sparks are sent flying from the impacts. After the trades are finished, Spawn conjures a large machine gun out of nowhere.

"He's literally pulling out the bug guns," snarked Wally. Considering that this was a simulation like a movie and not an actual fight, they felt more at ease to let loose a bit.

Robin chuckled a bit, but Bruce held firm against guns.

 _'What weapon is that,'_ thought Kratos. The question is soon answered as Spawn unleashes a hail of bullets; however, Kratos manages to block and deflect the bullets. _'It's some sort of repeating crossbow with metal darts.'_ Kratos counterattacks with another throw of his blades and the gun is knocked out from Spawn's hands. As Kratos prepares to land a downward swing with both of his blades, Spawn teleports in a nick of time. The blades hit nothing but solid floor stone. Spawn appears behind Kratos and throws a necroplasm enhanced punch. Having faced teleporters before, Kratos manages to react in time to block the first attack but not the second. Pushed back, he sends a blade through Spawn's stomach, pulls the Hellspawn in, and then kicks him across the room.

"Kratos seems to adapt well," added Kaldur

The music was then starting to get interesting.

"We'll see. Things are starting to get serious," replied Conner.

Spawn lands down a stairwell near a doorway and avoids a leap attack from Kratos, heading into the next room. As Kratos enters the next room, Spawn is nowhere to be seen.

The group then notices a shimmer on the wall right above the door. It's Spawn deactivating his invisibility, but Kratos still doesn't notice. Spawn leaps from his hiding spot and assaults Kratos with a few punches and kicks him. Spawn then uses his teleportation and speed to hit the Ghost of Sparta several times. Kratos is now at the bottom of another stairwell as Spawn appears. Spawn throws a Necroplasm energy ball but Kratos reflects it with his Golden Fleece and sends it back at Spawn who gets hit.

Changing tactics, Kratos brings out the Claws of Hades and launches them at his enemy while he is still recovering. Latching onto Spawn's chest, the Claws are pulled with godly strength; however, Spawn is shown resisting. A bluish energy is shown slowly being pulled out of Spawn. Kratos smirks at his close victory. With one last pull, the soul is pulled out and absorbed into the claws. This should have meant the end of Spawn, yet he still stands.

Everyone was flabbergasted. This guy survived getting his soul ripped out.

Zatanna's jaw dropped. "What just happened?!"

Diana is shocked as well. "How did he survive that?" 'What is this Hellspawn?'

Kratos had the same thoughts. _"What trickery is this!? How do you stand without your soul!?"_

While his chest regenerates, Spawn replies, _"That soul is only one of many. Give up now, Spartan."_

How a person could have multiple souls was not easily understood except by the more magical of the group.

 _"Not a chance in Hell."_

"Oh, the irony," commented Zatanna.

 _"We'll see about that."_ Spawn got ready.

Having to try something else, Kratos hooks the Hellspawn with his blades and reels him in. He quickly changes weapons and punches him right in the face with the Nemean Cestus. He continues his assault on the demon, unleashing numerous shockwaves.

Kaldur had an investigative look. "Spawn doesn't look all that fazed by the rush of punches."

Increased density reduces most of the damage. Spawn skids across the ground and halts near a wide gap that leads to a long drop.

'It looks like whatever damage Kratos gives, Spawn is able to easily repair it,' thought Bruce. 'Reminds me of Clayface.'

Kratos catches up but Spawn then floats away while laughing. Spawn fires several lightning bolts down, but Kratos blocks them again with the Golden Fleece and laughs. _"Not even Zeus' bolt could kill me."_

Spawn creates more guns and blades and attacks again.

Kratos dodges with the Boots of Hermes. He then pulls out the Head of Helios and launches a huge burst of light that engulfs the room. While Spawn is stunned and burned by the godly light, Kratos uses the Icarus wings, grabs him with the Nemesis Whip, and tackles the Hellspawn across the gap. The two continue to fight in the air trading blow after blow.

"Impressive air combat," commended Clark. "I'm not really one for martial arts."

Soon, the Icarus wings begin to degrade, and Kratos is forced to hang on the ledge while Spawn floats above.

Spawn prepares to prepares to finish him off with a charged Necroplasm bomb. _"You're starting to piss me off."_

Kratos swings his Blades of Chaos upwards and impales Spawn again. With his strength, Kratos pulls the both of them down the pit.

They trade blows and blades along the way down, and both are able to land without trouble. Continuing the fight, Kratos draws the Bow of Apollo and fire a rapid stream of arrows but Spawn uses his cape as a shield and several chain whips to break them.

Kratos decides to charge a fire arrow, but Spawn uses his elemental control to causes the flames and additional hellfire to engulf Kratos. His ashen whit skin burns more and darkens as Kratos screams in pain.

The teens cringed at the simulated man being burned alive.

Spawn launches a fire and lightning into the blaze which explodes in plumes of fire and smoke.

However, Kratos isn't finished. Kratos leaps out of the flames with many burn marks wielding the Blade of Olympus and nearly strikes the Hellspawn, who teleports out of the way. _"The hands of death could not defeat me!"_ Kratos is now chopping the chains Leetha summons. _"The sisters of fate could not hold me."_

Robin whistled. "He's really mad now."

Spawn unleashes more elemental attacks, but Kratos takes each one taking more and more damage without stopping.

Diana's eye's widened at his resolve. "He's just pushing through the injuries."

Mad with Spartan rage, he yells, _"I will have my revenge!"_ Kratos continues forward, jumps, and unleashes a downward strike that bisects Spawn through through the middle of his head to the stomach along with a blue godly energy wave.

A few gagged at Spawn's disturbing state. Robin felt like he was about to lose his lunch. Talk about TV-MA. They all watch in anticipation while the two fighters stood still as red and green blood seeped to ground.

Kaldur tilted his head. "Did Kratos win?"

"No." Dinah shook her head. "The fight would have been called."

Suddenly, Spawn teleports behind Kratos, grabs him by the head, and lifts up the damaged man. Energy is shown flowing into Spawn, and the Hellspawn quickly regenerates.

All of a sudden, Kratos begins to glow a faint white.

"That must be the power of hope!" exclaimed Diana. Would Kratos be able to unleash it?

Sensing this dangerous energy, Spawn reaches into the depths of Kratos' mind to know more, and it didn't take long to find what he is looking for.

The screen shifts, and he finds himself in a black void behind Kratos who is kneeling before two apparitions, his white glow slowly growing. Oh how Spawn could taste the thick sin lingering all around the void. It was intoxicating.

Megan's eyes widened. "Spawn entered his mind, like how I can so easily." 'Such skill.'

 _"You have slaughtered much innocence. Their blood is on your hands. Even the blood of those you held most dear."_

A few of them cringed at the blunt reminder of his mistakes.

Apparitions soon cry out in pain as another astral form of Kratos appears and impales both from behind. _"No!"_ He reaches for them, but they fade away into the darkness. More screams of innocence occur in the background. His arms slump to the ground. _"Please... Don't leave me again..."_

 _"Do you finally see what you are and what needs to be done?"_

 _"I... I... I just want it to end..."_

From the black void around them, various bugs and insects appear and make their way toward Kratos.

"What's happening?" asked Megan.

Once they do, they begin to gnaw at his flesh, but Kratos shows little response. Spawn creeps up onto the broken man before him, instilling fear into those in the audience. _"There is no hope for you. Your only retribution is your death."_

"Oh, my god. What's happening?" cried Artemis

"Spawn is literally killing Kratos with his own sins," answered Bruce.

The screen takes them back to the real world. _"Now Die!"_ Spawn creates several spikes from his fingertips on his free hand and thrusts them through Kratos' chest. A glowing white energy burst as well and flies into the air all around them.

"Hope was just released to the world like before," added Zatanna.

The Ghost of Sparta goes limp as blood flows to the ground. He is unable to fight, but still alive.

"How is he still alive after all that?" asked Artemis. The others were amazed at the man's longevity.

 _"I'm surprised that you're still lingering. I commend you for your willpower, but your journey ends here. I will make it quick."_

A soft voice suddenly calls out. _"No... don't."_ Pandora who was hiding and following the two as they fought stood in front of the fallen spartan. _"Please... Just stop... He's had enough."_

"The young girl is trying to protect him."

"That's too dangerous," cried Megan.

"No." answered Bruce. "Spawn doesn't target the innocent. As brutal as his methods are, he still has a line drawn."

 _"Tell me, child. Why do you defend such a man? You know what he did."_

 _"I know..."_ She rasped out. _"After being tricked, he's been trying to fix it for years without success. He served the gods loyally only for his trust to be betrayed by them. The gods have been unjust to him, and he wanted to make them pay. They even took me away from my father..."_

 _"I see..."_ In a way, Spawn remembered when he was tricked by demons into becoming a Hellspawn. They are similar in a way.

Pandora continued. _"At the core of my being, I have hope that he would redeem himself."_

"It's not wrong to hope that people would correct themselves," stated Dinah. "It's all part of my job as a therapist."

"I have faith in the system to help those who are willing to accept help," added Bruce. 'Joker... is a unique case. I'm not sure if anyone is able to help him...'

Spawn walked toward Kratos and pushed the girl aside.

The audience was surprised that action.

He grabs Kratos' head, and more sickly green energy flows out of Kratos.

Fearing the worst, Pandora attempts to stop the Hellspawn to no avail.

"Wait... Spawn isn't trying to finish him off right now," added Zatanna.

She would only stop as she saw that nothing bad was happening. The white skin of Kratos soon begins to fade away and return to his original color. His body looked more at peace.

 _"Don't assume anything from this. I absorbed all of his sin only to prepare me for the fights to come."_

They were all surprised at what they heard.

Zatanna continued. "I can't believe that he purified his soul before he died."

Getting the message, a teary eyed Pandora nods and hugs Spawn's leg.

 _"What did I just say, girl?"_

"I can't believe that he's still trying to act intimidating," added Robin.

Diana wiped a tear from hr eye. "To bear the sins of others to allow them into a better afterlife is a heavy burden."

She sobs. _"I'm sorry."_ She turns to the dying Spartan and holds his hand. _"You will be with your family in Elysium, Kratos. You don't need your vengeance anymore."_

With the last of his energy, he turn his head to the girl. "I... I... don't feel angry anymore." He turns to the Hellspawn. "Thank you..."

Spawn turned to him as well. _"May your soul find peace in the afterlife, spartan."_ He moves his hand to Kratos' forehead and begins to drain the last of his life force, ending with closing his eyes.

 **K.O!**

They both stood, and Spawn turned to the girl. "You are innocent Pandora, I have no business with you, but you may follow me while I deal with the remaining evil on this mountain."

"Okay..." Pandora makes a small prayer to Kratos before following after the Hellspawn.

The screen finally shifted back to the announcers."

 **"Well, that was unexpectedly touching, but Oooh man, here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys."**

With that kind of ending, they were glad that Spawn won.

 _ **"Yes, Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical powers and near indestructible body proved too much for him."**_

"I know," exclaimed Wally. "He was taking hits and healing the entire time."

 **"Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end of his opponent, but not Spawn."**

"Yeah... Not a lot of people can live with their head and chest split open," stated Oliver.

 _ **"And while most of Kratos' arsenal were forged by Olympians, Olympus is composed of earthly elements and is not another plane of existence like Heaven. So it stands to reason none of the Olympians weapons can kill Spawn."**_

 **"Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough. Even if Kratos knew about Spawn's weakness to decapitation, it would still be extremely difficult as Spawn has been dealing with enemies who kill Hellspawn for a living many times and survived."**

"After a while of everyone knowing your weakness, you should get better at dealing with it over time," stated Dinah. Eyes shifted to Clark who immediately took notice.

"Hey, Kryptonite is literally my Kryptonite. Unless I wear a lead suit all the time, there's not much I can do."

"Sure Clark. Sure," chided the Gotham Billionaire.

 _ **"Even the Power of Hope could not be drawn during this battle with Kratos."**_

 **"Not only could Spawn manipulate the minds of his opponents, but he could manipulate their emotions. It was only with assistance from Pandora in canon that he could unleash hope a second time but on his own, not so easily."**

"Literally getting devoured by my sins would remove any semblance of hope I would have," stated Conner.

 _ **"Plus, Spawn and his suit have plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins and rage."**_

It's still weird no matter how many times they hear it.

 **"Well, that was one "hell" of a fight."**

 _ **"The winner is Spawn."**_

Artemis slumped on the couch. "Glad that fight's over."

"You're telling me. I'm having flashbacks to Sunday school," replied Wally.

 **"Next time on Death Battle"**

The next combatants were coming up.

 **Slayer of Dragons**

This started to attract interest from them. This person gave off a fantasy vibe.

 **Explosion Extraordinaire**

However, what they saw were two funny looking characters. It might be another Goomba VS Koopa, but they might be wrong.

 **April 26**

Diana decided to take a quick walk to clear her thoughts. The others were understanding and patient. It's not every day that you see the people that you worship murdered. They all agreed that they needed a 15 minute break after that. Wally went to get the new disc in as the others went to the bathroom and the kitchen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Johnny chapter 9 . Nov 7**

Please continue young justice death battle and I suggest have Batman and Wonder Woman be a couple because I like them being a couple it's my favorite so please make them a couple

Reply: It's not really a priority, but I might make something for the interludes.

 **gonzo22 chapter 13 . Nov 7**

Well, I guess Thor vs. Wonder Woman I'm sure Diana will be interested in seeing that. Also when you get to Donkey Kong VS. Knuckles. Can you put that scene from Sonic Boom Tv Series where Knuckles shows he is a feminist and I would just to see the reactions from everyone, especially the women on the good point Knuckles made?

watch?vXC4vIBZkRSk

Reply: I might use the dialogue in a different way.

 **wizard of stories chapter 1 . Nov 4**

Dude make the Justice League or Avengers or X-men react to ERB and the Warp Zone parody music videos of them

Reply: Any new react stories are on the back burner.

 **ltj056 chapter 13 . Nov 3**

Look I hate to be "that guy", but if you wanted to correct mistakes that the show made wouldn't it make more sense just to focus on that alone. The reactions just feel like distractions from the changes and it does feel rather jarring at times. Not saying that you should stop with this story, but if you wanted to make a Death Battle Extended Version just make that. Otherwise, it feels like you're just wasting time. I'm not saying this to be mean, I'm just saying this to be constructive.

Reply: When I first started writing this story, it was a simple copy, paste, and edit of the reactions. As time went on, I wanted the cast to grow more as people. It made sense because that is what Young Justice was all about. However, I will admit that being put in the crosshairs of Critics United was the biggest influence. I don't regret the change though. I'll be honest and say that the early chapters tasted bland. It had a sense of simply seeing something cool and moving on to the next thing. I've read other react stories that also give this bland sensation, and I want to avoid that. I apologize if this story turned into something else, but I hope that you give it a chance to settle in. Enjoy!

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 31**

How fast is sonic really? We only get his speed from the games, but in Archie comics, he outran his shadow and somehow beat the crap out of it. Then there are his other feats of op bullshit that i honestly don't know much about. Could you shed some light on them in his death battle.

Reply: I'll be using game Mario and Sonic.

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 31**

Dude, Superboy prime vs Sentry! The two most whiny, mentally insane, overpowered characters in comic history. Think of how cool and how annoying that would be!

Seriously, what is sentry's backstory? It's as confusing as the plot of BlazBlue and kingdom hearts.

Reply: Custom battles are not on my priority list at the moment.

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 31**

I heard people really wanted captain marvel to fight Shazam instead of Android 18 due to the whole name issue. However, I think they went with 18 because if Carol were against Shazam, it would be even more painfully one-sided. Shazam is basically magic superman; same strength, greater speed, greater durability, lightning magic, and NO WEAKNESSES outside of naivety, which isn't very exploitable. Since there were a lot of complaints about curb stomp battles in the past, I feel they were trying to avoid that by giving Marvel a more even opponent(though it still turned out onesided).

Reply: In my honest opinion, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel isn't much of a stomp as people may think.

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 31**

Not sure if they got thor's strength right in his 2nd fight. I don't think it would really matter too much, but I'm pretty sure that the Midgard serpent was way heavier than they claimed it was. However, I'm not entirely sure because the damn snake's size and weight is annoyingly inconsistent. One minute marvel claims it ways as much as the planet itself, the next it gets debunked, then rebuked, and so on. I also keep hearing people complain that Thor has the Odin sword in his arsenal, but I'm not sure that should count since it was used by future thor and is his father's weapon, not his. Also, some complain that they didn't use Thor's full power because he didn't use the godblast or his energy manipulation abilities(yes he has shown these abilities in the past...I think, I'm largely operating off marvel wiki which may be inaccurate), not to mention that Mjolnir lets him instantly teleport. However, he only uses the godblast an a last resort and even in the direst situations he still rarely made use of it(it's so powerful it can destroy Mjolnir after all) and his most used abilities in a fight have been his strength, speed, skill, and Mjolnir. Not to mention he only uses the teleportation to get from one place to another, not in the midst of combat.

Also, can you explain how inconsistent superman's magic weakness is? When fighting vampires and werewolves, it hurts a lot due to the mythical nature of their strength, but in the Marvel crossover, despite thor being a mythical being with a magic hammer, he was hurt about as much as he would be fighting other Kryptonians( granted he outright stated it was one of the toughest fights he ever had in his life but still). It's like martian manhunter fainting from a match, yet fighting a fire demon is perfectly fine with him.

Reply:

 **Thor**

* Inconsistency regarding the Midgard Serpent

* Mjolnir - Mjolnir traveled 78912448157.718490601c; Marvel Graphic Novel Vol 1 #33 October 1988

* Lifting a weight that's 20 Planets worth; Thor Annual Vol 1 #9 November 1981Crossover comics are questionable when it comes to canonicity.

We try to avoid plot induced stupidity and outliers when it comes to judging characters, like how Hulk can get injured by regular snakes.

 **francis67 chapter 13 . Oct 29**

I like that you're introducing plot elements to the lives of the teens and mentors because it makes it feel as though they're evolving as they're watching the show.  
However, I'd like to ask how far along are you in releasing Kratos V. Spawn. I've been looking forward to it for a while because I'm interested in hearing Wonder Woman react to the almost wonton slaughter of the Greek Gods. As a matter of fact, I'm listening to GOW music right now.

I was prepared to wait indefinitely, but I saw the AN that said that it would be out in about a week...

Reply: It's not a week, but it's within a month.

 **dragonslayerajahn chapter 13 . Oct 28**

you know if your doing Barry Allen the flash you don't have to get all big with wally like everyone says just make it short and sweet like this "Wally was never really inferior Barry it's just he didn't want to be faster than Barry and subconsciously hold himself back and always thinking his uncle will be there " but on a more serious matter it looks like Wally has worship the flash and likes being a sidekick it doesn't have to be in your story but if you do i think black canary and m'gann could help him out of that thought process cause to me it looks like Wally is peter pan a kid who doesn't want to grow up when you look at the other sidekicks they choices to be there own heroes but Wally didn't it was force on him and to be if Barry never had 'died' in final crisis Wally would never have had step up to be a true hero i think along with black canary put him in a simulation like failsafe where he has to grow up oh and talk about this girl flash i forgot her name but she can control light and fly and that's a speed force power that both Barry and Wally can have PS did you know that Wally has a time spider sense he can feel when someone is messing with time

Reply: I'm doing Barry Allen becasue he was the first.

 **Supermonaman chapter 13 . Oct 27**

This is a really great story. I really like how you change things while keeping the feel Death Battle has. I hope when you do the Terminator vs Robocop that you make it a tie because it makes more sense in my opinion and to this day is the only Death Battle I have a problem with.

Reply: I have plans for that battle.

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 25**

In the Flash vs Quicksilver episode will you have them talk about the other Flash's of the other worlds like CW-Flash/Barry Allen, CW-Earth 2 Jay Garrick/Flash, CW-Wally West/Kid Flash and some the other people from the CW-Flash TV Show and also show them the justice league flashpoint paradox where Barry saves his Mother and Because of that the world goes to shit also in that movie Wonder Woman kills Mera/can you bring in Aquaman for that one,Bruce's dad becomes Batman and his Mom becomes the Joker and can you bring in Barry to watch this episode more so about flash point that will teach him a lesson to not to go back in time to save his mother because we all know he would do it in a heartbeat during the time when he first started as the Flash and when he learned he can Time Travel with his speed I hope you put that in there anyway good chapter can't wait for the Kratos vs Spawn episode.

Reply: I'll stick to the main canon, but I will make a few mentions.

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 25**

Which Superman will you be using for the Superman vs Goku episode?

Reply: Post-Crisis New Earth

 **Jason Hunter chapter 13 . Oct 25**

I don't know if this is true or not but has Superman ever lifted Thor's hammer an any of the crossover's that DC had with Marvel in the comics if it is true can you put that in the Thor vs Raiden episode.

Reply: That's not really a matter of strength but a matter of worthiness.

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 25**

Will you be putting in the part about Kid Flash getting zapped and going in the Speed Force at the end of YJ season 2 in your Flash vs Quicksilver episode?

Reply: I'm using Barry Allen because he came first.

 **Jason Hunter chapter 13 . Oct 25**

When you do the flash vs quicksilver fight can you put in the part where Wally goes into the speed force at the end of YJ season 2 and stop him from getting zapped?

Reply: I'm using Barry Allen because he came first.

 **Thor 10 chapter 13 . Oct 23**

Oops, I forgot to put in that Thor lifted the weight of 20 planets with ONE ARM so Thor is not just stronger than wonder woman but Superman and Manhunter as well.

Reply: In terms of lifting strength, Thor has better feats, but they are about the class for attack power.

 **Thor 10 chapter 13 . Oct 23**

Now hold up in the Thor vs wonder woman fight Thor's hammer went to the edge of the universe and back in a minute and the god blast and that hole helping left a planet thing she was seen struggling with the help of superman and men Hunter and Thor left the weight of 20 planets and Thor is not like superman thinking he can take a strik from a sword and Thor has face swords like that and seeing how Thor can't know what sword can and can't hurt him and his a warrior he learned to block and doge any sword strik and his reaction speed is pretty fast as one time when he got disoriented by the phoniex force and was about to be blasted by a blast moving as fast as thought and in the marvel universe (and this is wrong in real life) thought is instant and reacted fast enough to counter that blast

Reply:

* They used composite WW and Thor

*They are very close when it comes to combat speed. Massively FTL

* They didn't use the God-Blast

 **Some Guy chapter 9 . Oct 23**

This is a great fanfiction, man.  
It would be cool if you make a reference to Terry Mcginnis or Batman Beyond in the Joker Vs Needles Kane.

Reply: Maybe.

 **guest chapter 13 . Oct 22**

are you going to include the ultra instinct from dragon ball super in the rematch of goku vs superman or the first one?

Reply: First is GT. Second is Super.

 **CPO135 chapter 13 . Oct 20**

Will you be incorporating Ultra Instinct into a future Goku vs Superman fight by the way? On the one hand it seems to be a game changer since Goku can now react instinctively before an action is even performed, but he also has a time limit as well. If you do I would love to see you include other DBS characters.

Reply: First is GT. Second is Super.

 **reality chapter 1 . Oct 19**

I would like to point out a big mistake you made in this chapter. you said that death of the endless is second to the presence. when in dc comics there are a lot of people are more powerful than her. like Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, destine, the great evil beast (no he did not become one with Yahweh.) and lastly Elaine Belloc.

Reply: Sorry about that. I corrected it now. Forgot about them for a sec.

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 19**

I think in the young justice cartoon the characters were weakened to make them easier to write. If i remember correctly, Weisman said that was the reason why he did that, as he had a hard time percieving the team as being able to realistically lose with their comic level power. Which i can kind of agree with. I mean Superboy is basically slightly weaker Superman with telekinesis, kid flash can keep up with the more experienced speedsters at their fastest levels, miss martian has all of martian manhunters abilities(who is op in of himself yet still he gets the worf effect), and so on. This also seems to apply to certain justice league members. One of the most harring to me was superman, who is stated to be slower than kid flash in this universe. While i would be able to by that in the mainstream universe(speedster speed kryptonian speed after all), since kf in earth 16 is only around less than or equal to mach 1, it seems like a horrible case of power seep power creep that only isnt too bothersome by virtue of the fact that superman gets barely any screentime.

Thor vs Wonder woman just came out, and while i agree with the result, im not sure on if they got the speed feats right. Firstly, thor sent mjiolner to the edge of the universe in under a minute. While obviously slower than instantly blocking trillions of god shards that arrived instantly from the edge of the universe, isnt that still faster than what they said it was. I honestly dont know much on astronamy, but if superman came back to earth from vega in about 10 minutes, shouldnt the mjoilner edge of the universe feat be faster than 1 million times light speed? Also( this is just personal opinion) i kinda think thor is faster than wondy only in terms of travel speed(point a to point b) cause if i remember correctly, wondy's fastest travel speed was around half lightspeed. Reaction speed is a whole nother beast altogether. As is the force of your blows, since how hard you can hit and how much you can lift seem different to me. Look at speedsters, they aint that much stronger than a regular human, but add enough momentum to their punches, then they can knock around superman level threats. Anyway, thats just my personal opinion. Might be correct, might not, but i am just here to have fun and maybe learn something new along the way.

Reply:

Young Justice TV is a seprate continuity from the comics, so it makes sense. The TV ones are still learning.

Mjolnir went to the edge of the Galaxy, not the universe.

 **Guest chapter 13 . Oct 18**

Hey, would you be willing to do ERB reactions after all the Deathbattle ones? I really like this series and wonder what you could do with the ERB's.

Reply: Custom battles aren't a priority at this time.

 **Thor 10 chapter 13 . Oct 18**

Ok one more they say post crises superman in death battle maybe to make more fair you say something about Xenovers goku I mean you know when they say how their using Morden say superman add in this goku at the beginning

Reply: It's Post-Crisis VS GT for the first one.

 **Thor 10 chapter 13 . Oct 18**

You know what I like about Barry and wally is that even though Barry charges the speed force wally is stronger in it like Anakin and obi-wan

Reply: It would depend on Anakin's state of mind since Obi-wan did beat Anakin on Mustafar

 **yuri43 chapter 13 . Oct 19**

are interludes going to be a constant thing? not hatting or anything just preparing to be left witha really bad case of blue balls. jokes aside, once again a very good chapter, wish you luck.

Reply: To be fair, it's clearly stated in the previous chapter that they go home and do stuff. This is a story of learning and development.

 **superprime chapter 13 . Oct 19**

Wow, you are so wrong on so many levels in what I said. Tt wasn't pc superman that fight prime ( or silver age superman if you will.) it was pre 52 superman, or in other worlds the one that we got in 1987-2010 that fight him so you wrong on that front.

next thing on the list is, that for whatever reason that god only knows you thought that i was getting avatar darkseid confused with OG darkseid. i was in no way talking about his avatar's i was talking about the OG himself, and yes superman has beaten the real darkseid before.

another thing what the hell are you talking about theirs no proof that nekron is on a multiversal level. what him overpowering the anti-monitor( who at this time was only a universal threat.) or the guardians (who are also on a universal level.) or all the emotional entities at the same time ( who are the embodiments of the emotions of every living bean universe, which makes them universal.).

also zeno did not destroy the DB multiverse. matter-of-fact, it was stated that Zeno only destroyed future trunks universe.

 **Reply:** First off, I would like to apologize for not clarifying which Supermen I was referring to. If you open your PM settings, we can communicate better and faster.

Earth-1 Superman/Silver Age Superman

Earth-2 Superman/Golden Age Superman is the one who survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths and joined the Infinite Crisis Storyline.

Post-Crisis Superman is from 1986 to 2010 taking place after the Crisis on Infinite Earths Storyline.

Golden Age Superman fought Post-Crisis Superman (Adventures of Superman Vol 1 #649 April 2006; Infinite Crisis Vol 1 #5 April 2006)

Can you cite the comic that Post-Crisis Superman beat the True Darkseid? As far as I know, True Darkseid was beaten by a Radion bullet fired by Batman in the Final Crisis storyline.

I would like to apologize as well for saying that Nekron doesn't have a Multiversal feat by overpowering the Anti-Monitor, but that doesn't change the fact that Post-Crisis Superman died from him.

Can you cite these battles that he won against Anti-Monitor, True Imperiex, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Nekron, and the Phantom Stranger?

If Zeno can easily destroy one universe, he can easily destroy all twelve. He and his time copy have already destroyed a few universes in less than 48 minutes.

 **suikofan chapter 13 . Oct 18**

I really hope you in Flash vs. Quicksilver you point out all the inconsistencies and low balling of Quicksilver over the years. Marvel is actually really bad with power levels I not sure they know what a ton is. Marvel has had him run at light speed many times circling the planet many times in a second for instance. But more than that is the other powers and the consequences they have.  
Do to his speed being natural his body is built from the ground up to withstand his speed as such he should have a huge amount of strength which does pops up now and then (punching out Olympians) is incredibly durable getting punched by Hercules and then getting back up.  
An accelerated mind to his detriment his worst nightmare was a dinner party stuck there waiting an eternity for everyone to take even one bite.  
He has all sorts of speedster abilities like running through walls, cant recall him doing this but he did teach his nephew Speed who is slower how to do so. He can vibrate at extreme speeds using his hands to cut things, force his speed into what ever he touches causing it to explode. He some how survives the heat of his own speed, doesn't need to eat or drink often his digestive system is insane, makes tornadoes. He used to fly back in the day by swinging his arms and vibrating his legs.  
He also has an inbuilt GPS. I think it was his static charge from the friction he makes connecting to Earths electromagnetic field?  
In short the main difference between the two speedsters is that Flash defies reality the Speed Force allows him to circumvent everything. But Quicksilver's powers are physical and operate within the rules of physics. His running has an effect on him and everything around him like we he doesn't hold back when crossing the ocean and flash boils it.

Reply: I will respect them both.

 **Harbinger Of Kaos chapter 13 . Oct 18**

Bit morbid don't you think? I mean the last thing poor Wally needs is to be haunted by Death.

So by the Queen's reaction he did exist in their world, though I get the feeling things did not go the same way for him then it did in the games. Still her reaction to what he did and what was done to him would be interesting.

S is Wally faster? I mean I thought that because he was a conduit and not the source of the Speedforce Barry would be faster.

Reply: Meh, Wally will be fine.

It's a case of alternate history. I'll explain later.

Yeah, True Potential Wally is faster.

 **Ultimatrix bearer chapter 13 . Oct 18**

How do you come up with these side stories, their freaking AMAZING! Also I'm glad your actually doing the research instead of nerfing one of the characters to suit your needs. PS: thoughts and predictions on the upcoming NARUTO VS ICHIGO? I want naruto to win but I can easily see ICHIGO blitzing him.

PS: Wonder woman actually was ranked by Marvel as having class 100 strength... Thor is class 95.

KEEP BEING AWESOME!

Reply: Naruto won because of obvious hax, but whatever. Thor has a higher lifting strength than her by lifting 20 planets worth.

 **OBSERVER01 chapter 13 . Oct 18**

nice interlude. though the black flash is a bit ominous to me. also if and when you get to gaara vs toph i hope you make the winner a lot more plausible. i didnt like how DB ignored how gaara learned to turn himself into sand and unlocked magnet release like tbe 3rd can you have red tornado and cyborg present for the robocop vs terminator fight?

Reply: I have plans for Tornado.

 **Dangai Ichigo chapter 13 . Oct 18**

Are you gonna do fan battles ? If so then one that I'm definitely requesting is Pegasus Seiya vs uh I don't know, I mean Seiya is ridiculous, even Vs Battles Wiki puts Seiya at freaking 2-C ! (And that's Multi Universe Level !) And Vs Battles Wiki likes to downplay anime a lot !

Reply: Custom battles aren't my priority right now.

 **Game2002 chapter 13 . Oct 18**

You made me wait 2 months for an interlude I have no interest in, so you better update within one week!

Reply: At least it's less than a month.

 **cybresamurai chapter 13 . Oct 18**

From what I recall of spawn doesn't he have ties to the D.C. Universe? I'm a little iffy on the whole thing but Doesn't he fall into the same category as the darkness and witchblade that sometimes appear in the D.C universe because I remember reading a comic awhile ago where spawn was with batman.

Reply: There was a crossover, but it's noncanon.

 **SkorchNTorch chapter 13 . Oct 18**

I have a question (not about Goku v. Superman shockingly.) When you get to Master Chief vs. Doomguy, will you use Doomguy or the Doom Slayer? I'd recommend Doom Slayer, as the 2016 Doom heavily implied that Doomguy and Doom Slayer are the same, and Doom Slayer is far more powerful and has a better arsenal. Love this story and hope you update soon!

Reply: Doomslayer, otherwise, it would be the 80s-90 VS 00s-10s.

 **The A-Demonbane chapter 13 . Oct 18**

One thing I think I should mention in regards to Goku vs Superman is that once I saw a video, pointing out not why Goku should have won, but really the mistakes of the battle in general, which revealed tons of stuff, such as for example the tremendous fuck up they made when calculating Goku's speed, it's called Goku vs Superman 1 and 2 debunked, O really recommend it

 **ronin warriors fanatic chapter 13 . Oct 18**

I only have 1 request, please don't change the result of Goku vs superman round 2, just please don't.

Reply: That episode is a long way from now, but you sound very adamant about it. Can you tell me why you feel that way?

 **duskrider chapter 13 . Oct 18**

Good chapter and intermission. Also interesting to add in Black Flash and Death herself into this story. I do wonder if they were talking about Doctor Manhattan or someone else though.

Reply: It's actually a nod to my Ben 10 and Young Justice story.

 **Great snake chapter 13 . Oct 18**

Wouldn't Goku have a very glaring edge against Superman in skill? While yes Superman has fought life and death battles, Goku does more often, at full strength more often, and far more skilled?

I'm not going to deny that strength wise supes has Goku beat but they never considered skill in the battles.

Reply: It's more complicated than that.

 **Shadow-Proclamation8 chapter 13 . Oct 18**

Can't wait for them to react to it! The Hulk vs doomsday one has an error to it by the way. It's actually less of an error and more of an underplay though. In the scene where they talk about world breaker hulk they mention how a single stomp created earthquakes felt hundreds of mile away. Ok first of all it was just a regular foot step, second it did created earthquakes felt far away, but they were powerful enough that they threatened to sink the eastern seaboard with just that one.

Reply: I will be clearing the misconceptions.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**


	15. Episode 13: Mario VS Sonic

**AN:**

I'm back with another chapter after four months. Don't be mad, guys. I have a life outside of writing even though I would much rather be writing. College and my job take up most of my time not to mention how I have many ideas for new stories. It doesn't help that I help co-create other stories on this site.

My next upload will definitely be Ben 10: Justice Incarnate. I cannot stress this to myself enough.

As a reminder to those in the reviews, the first match will be **GT Goku (1984-1997) VS Post-Crisis Superman (1986-2011).**

The second is yet to be decided.

As a gift, I'll start compiling my research and write the GT Goku VS Post-Crisis (1986-2011) Superman once this story reaches 1000 Favorites or Follows.

Please visit my profile page to track story progress.

 **I don't really feel like doing some matches, so just tell me which you guys want me to skip.**

 **I'm also posting polls on my profile page for future stories. Go check it out.**

 **For all those with Guest accounts, I highly recommend getting an actual account so I can PM you guys instead of waiting for my next post.**

 **If any of you want, you can invite me on Discord.**

 **Discord: Firestorm808#6503**

 **Twitter:** **Firestorm808HD**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **Reviews are at the end.**

 **"Boomstick"** Bold

 _ **"Wiz"**_ Bold and Italics

 _"Third Party"_ Italics

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Episode 13: Mario vs Sonic**

By the time everyone got together to watch the next episode, Diana had calmed down, filled with a resolve to find the truth when she gets home. It was not guaranteed that the history of the Ghost of Sparta would be true, but the seeds of doubt have been sewn. The Amazons were literally created by the Greek gods and were taught that most of them were benevolent towards humankind. It's understandable that Diana would be skeptical towards the Greek literature passed down by the outside world when she had direct contact with the source.

Soon, the group watched the Dig Dug VS Bomberman match. While it was absurd, the fight was still mildly entertaining with Bomberman winning in the end. Dig Dug just didn't have enough power to get through his defenses. Bomberman survived a planetary explosion.

Wally was busy trying to find the next disc. "I can't find episode twelve anywhere," complained Wally.

Artemis rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "Just grab number thirteen."

 **Recognized: Flash 04**

The adults gave a knowing look to each other as everyone turned to the Zeta across the room.

Materializing from the energy field was the speed demon himself, Flash, holding a plastic bag.

The emerald archer greeted his longtime best friend. "Yo, Flash."

Flash sped to the living room with a bright smile. "Hey, guys. Thought that I should stop by with some Taco Bell."

"Nice. You got any-" Conner was cut off before he could finish.

"Food?" In a blur, Wally zoomed to his uncle, hugged him, and grabbed the food. "Thank, Uncle Barry. I was starving."

Patting his head, Barry replied, "You're always hungry."

Wally only gave a muffled grunt because of the enchirito in his mouth. After some expecting looks, he passed the bag along to the others.

Seeing the everyone on the couch, Barry decided to ask. "So, whatcha doing?"

"We were watching some movies," explained Zatanna.

"Some more interesting than others," added Dinah.

"Would you like to join us?" Kaldur gestured to an empty seat.

"Well, I've got fifteen minutes before I have to meet up with Iris, so sure." Flash shrugged. "What are genre are you guys watching, anyway?"

"We're watching some fight simulations, so action. Although it might take a while since Kid can't count to twelve," chided Dick.

After a swallow, Wally answered, "Bah, I'll look for it later. I found number thirteen, anyways."

Barry beamed in interest. "Nice. Hand me a quesadilla, and let's get started."

With everyone seated, Wally inserted the disk and pressed play.

The Netflix ad played, and the show began.

The introduction shows the two combatants from the teaser being adventuring before fighting each other.

 **(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)**

 _ **"Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched."**_

A man in red is shown jumping on platforms and a blue blur is dashing through green hills.

 _ **"After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end."**_

 **"I've been waiting for this forever!"**

 _ **"Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber..."**_

Wally tilted his head. "Huh... I didn't expect a plumber to be the fighter."

"In terms of occupation, this man does stand out to those who came before," stated Kaldur

"He must be part of a cartoony franchise," added Barry.

 **"...and Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog."**

"Kinda like the turtles," chimed Megan.

"Turtles?" asked Barry.

"It's a long and somewhat disturbing story," replied Zatanna.

 _ **"I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle."**_

The first contestant is a small chubby man with a mustache. He wore red colored clothing with blue overalls. His red hat emblemed the letter M.

 **Mario**

 **(Cues Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario is shown jumping out of a large green pipe.

"They weren't kidding about the plumber thing," remarked Dinah.

 _ **"Mario is one of the star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom. Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness."**_

Mario flies through the air with raccoon features.

Clark couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as that was the same thing that his Krypton and Earth parents said to him. They had hope that he could change the world for the better.

 **"When you've got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can even speak, you know you're gonna do great things."**

Kaldur gave a thoughtful expression. "I haven't asked him yet, but I've heard rumors that the same happened to my king but with various sharks."

"That is both cool and frightening," replied Dick.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'1"**

 **Age: 24-25**

 **Advanced Acrobatics**

 **Superhuman Stamina**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Skilled Combatant**

 **Pyrokinesis**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **JUMP TECHNIQUES**

 **Spin Jump**

 **Drill Spin**

 **Super Jump Punch**

 **Super Jump**

 **Ultra Jump**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"He is well known for his incredible athleticism and jumping ability, bested only by his brother Luigi. Mario has his own fighting style based on jumping, proving its use when he defeated the martial arts master Jinx in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars."**_

Dick and Dinah respected his performance.

 **"Who says white guys can't jump?"**

"My friends in middle school... Never even had a chance on the basketball team," muttered Wally.

A nudge from Artemis caught his attention. "You just wanted to join the team to meet girls."

 _ **"Plus, as a Star Child, he wields an extraordinary amount of power. He uses his bare fists to smash solid brick and lift entire castles."**_

When they first saw the meager plumber, everyone believed that he was on Superboy's level. They were drastically mistaken.

Barry blinked at the scene. "Sheesh. That guys blow us all out of the water."

"Seriously, Italian plumbers are stronger than me. I'm still having trouble with school buses," groaned Conner.

Clark tried to cheer his technical son up. "Don't worry about it. You're still young. Why I remember the days when I was struggling to pull the family tractor when we ran out of gas on the farm."

Conner had hopeful eyes. "So, I'll get stronger?"

"I'm not an expert on cross-species biology or my own, but long-term exposure to the sun will help immensely. After all, I've been walking on this Earth for decades. You're still less than two years old."

 **"Don't sell this plumber short, Wiz. He's fought several characters capable of creating realms with stars like King Boo, even characters powered by stars."**

"Such godly strength," whispered Diana.

"Dang," remarked, Dick. "Superman lives off the sun's rays, and he's not even close to that level of power."

 _ **"His reaction and perception are high enough where he can dodge lasers and perform precise actions while being shot out of a cannon around the planet."**_

"Wow, that is fast," commented Zatanna with Megan nodding.

Dick gave Wally a look on their next plan of action.

"Uncle Barry?" the nephew asked with innocent eyes.

"Seriously," remarked Artemis and Conner, knowing the direction they would go.

With a deadpan look, Flash replied. "No... I'm pretty sure I can dodge lasers, but I am not going to let you shoot me out of a canon."

"Come on... Robin knows a canon guy."

Bruce decided to step in. "I can guarantee you that neither the League nor I will be sponsoring such a venture."

"Fine..." resigned Dick and Wally.

Oliver whispered to his girlfriend, "I would have paid good money to see him shot out of a cannon."

She couldn't help but laugh at the idea as well.

" **Taught by the Fire God, Mario is able to perform the Firebrand. By charging fire energy in his palm, he can unleash an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range."**

Clark smiled. "That's quite nice of him."

Diana was curious as to which pantheon, if possible, that the god came from.

 **"If that's not enough, he's got his standard arsenal of power-ups for extra firepower!"**

Mario's power-ups caught some interest. The Team couldn't help but think about Conner's Shields from Luthor. While they were immensely powerful, they had a lot of negative side effects.

 _" **Since there have been so many items through the years, we'll be using items core their the character."**_

The first one is a glowing red flower with eyes. When Mario picks it up, his clothes turned white and overalls red, and he starts shooting fireballs at his enemies.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **FIRE FLOWER**

 **Grants Advanced Pyrokinesis**

 **Can Create Manipulate Fire**

 **Bouncing Fireballs**

 **Ends After Taking Significant Damage**

 **Pyrokinesis:**

 **Fireball**

 **Fire Orb**

 **Super Flame**

 **Ultra Flame**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(Cues Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

 _ **"The Fire Flower pushes his pyrokinetic abilities even further."**_

 **"Really? I always thought the flower was really spicy."**

"That's very similar to Red Inferno," added Kaldur.

"Please don't remind me," replied Megan. I still have issues of nearly dying in a cage of flames because of her.

 _ **"He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks."**_

They see Mario manipulating the flames into a giant swirling vortex that sweeps the area of enemies clean. Most were impressed by his Ultra Flame.

"Yeah, Red Inferno times a thousand," scoffed Artemis

"Wasn't her hero name Firebrand?" asked Zatanna.

Wally raised a brow. "Huh… That's a weird coincidence."

The next power-up is a green frog suit which gives Mario an advantage underwater. But they couldn't help but laugh at how silly it is.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **FROG SUIT**

 **Increases Jump Height**

 **Increases Swimming Speed**

 **Can Breathe Underwater**

 **Resists Water Currents for Better Control**

 **Looks Absolutely Ridiculous!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"He's also got this frog suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater. The only problem is no one's really gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Haha! Ah, look at him!"**

Even in the world of heroes, no one will be taken seriously in such a thing.

"Would you look at that Bruce, if you ever need a costume change, there's one right in front of you," snarked Oliver.

The Bat was unimpressed. "Haha. Very funny," he replied dryly.

Barry joined in on the joke. "From the murky pond across the street, a new hero is born. Fear the Frogman!".

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh while Batman groaned. 'Sometimes... I'm surrounded by idiots.'

The next item is a brown leaf. When Mario grabs it, he's granted a brown raccoon-like suit.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SUPER LEAF**

 **Glide**

 **Flight**

 **Tail Whip**

 **Statue Transformation**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oh my god, that is so adorable," exclaimed Megan.

Zatanna joined it. "It's like those Japanese animal onesies. I've always wanted one of those!"

A nudge from Wally sent the message to Dick.

"I think you're talking about Kigurumis," corrected Dinah.

"How do you know that?" asked Clark and Barry.

While Oliver rubbed his neck in embarrassment, Dinah continued. "Oliver thought it would be funny last year to give me canary one. I'll admit that it was soft and endearing, but I think that I would only wear it to a costume party."

Oliver raised a finger. "Hey, it keeps you warm at night."

 _ **"Several different power-ups have granted Mario flight before like the cape feather, but none gave a full package like the Super Leaf. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecedented amount of time and transform into a near invulnerable but immobile statue."**_

Conner scoffed. "If it was that easy to fly without any negative side effects, I would have raided the zoo for that kind of feather or leaf."

Megan glared at him. "Don't even think about going back there after what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" asked Wally.

"At the zoo?" added Dinah.

"Well, you see..." the Martian trailed.

Amidst the room's confusion, Artemis spoke next. "Do we want to know?"

Megan shook her head. "No. No. Everything is fine. Nothing bad happened. Let's just say that Conner won't be allowed near bears anytime soon."

Her words left them with more questions than answers. "Okay..." replied Clark.

Bruce and Dick had their own theories about what happened but kept it to themselves. They would be ching the security cameras later on.

"We will take your word for it," replied Kaldur.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **HAMMER**

 **Solid Iron**

 **Stored in Mario's Pocket**

 **Can Crush Even the Mightiest of Foes**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"And while it's not technically a power-up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost anything."**

"Simple, but effective," commented Oliver.

"My people traditionally carry swords and spears as a means to defend."

"Carrying a giant mallet everywhere would get tiring if you didn't have the strength and stamina," added Dick.

Clark spoke up next. "I can't really imagine myself using a weapon. A sword of Superman? Nah. Not even a hammer."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile in Metropolis**

John Henry Irons was currently working on a new high rise building. Unfortunately, a recent villain incident caused some collateral damage. He called out to his labor division. "Hey! I think we can still use this one. I just need to flatten out the imperfections."

"What do you need?"

"Got a sledgehammer I can use?"

"Let me check." A few minutes in the Matson container, he walks out with tool in hand. "Here. This one's solid steel."

Giving it a feel, John smiled. "I like the weight." With a heave, he winded back and struck down on the girder.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Barry offered his thoughts. "Yeah. When I think of the man of steel, I think defense, so maybe a shield. You know, red, white, and blue."

Clark gave a shrug. "It'd be pretty redundant for me, though. Ricocheting bullets and all that." They all shrugged and continued the video.

While he was saying that, Dick was writing notes about a portable and expandable shield. 'First draft of Operation: Iron Wing

The next is a bright yellow star with eyes that when grabbed covers Mario in a rainbow aura.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SUPER STAR**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Increases Speed**

 **Instantly Kills Lesser Foes**

 **Lasts for 10 seconds**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"The Super Star envelops Mario into a blinding aura of compressed energy, granting increased speed and near invulnerability for about ten seconds. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe."**_

An item giving an individual imaginable power with some price reminded them heavily of the Helmet of Fate. Both were golden yellow and were a representation of light. Then again, they haven't seen their next competitor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **MEGA MUSHROOM**

 **Mario Grows Giant**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle**

 **Lasts for 20 seconds**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They see Mario grabs a giant mushroom and grows into a giant.

"I... did not expect that," stated Clark. While it wasn't the first time someone grew to the size of a building in front of him, it was still intimidating at the time.

 **"It seems like Mario's always popping 'shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom, he gets GINORMOUS, mowin' down people, plants, environment, hell, everything!"**

With his new size, Mario proceeds to break everything and everyone. Pipes and platforms are destroyed with ease before mowing down anything in his way.

Seeing the various Koopas and Goombas getting literally stomped into oblivion contrasted the uplifting background music.

"He seems somewhat blunt with his approach," added Kaldur.

"I agree." Bruce shook his head. "While he has excellent acrobatics, how he beat a martial arts master with relatively simple techniques is questionable to be."

 _ **"Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any other video game hero. Whether a foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him."**_

 **"Except for keepin' track of his woman. She's always gettin' kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle. Somebody needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on her!"**

Bruce and Oliver looked to Clark with raised brows.

"Okay, she's not always getting kidnapped."

"What about that incident with Luthor last month," questioned Bruce.

"Well... that was-"

"And that time with Metallo I had to help you with," added Oliver.

"Technically, he-"

"Didn't she willingly sneak into an arms deal to get a story, too?" asked Conner.

At that point, Clark dropped his head in resignation. "My relationship with her and her tendency to get into trouble is... complicated. Besides, I already gave her a signal watch for her to call for my help. She's fine... most of the time."

"She is a woman of strong heart, but she does get in over her head numerous times," added Diana

The Man of Steel sighed. "I really need to talk to her soon..."

"Yes… Yes, you do," concluded Dinah.

 _" **Mario is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad."**_

" **However, Mario is aggressive and impulsive, sometimes going head-on into things without thinking."**

 _" **Despite these potential flaws, Mario is a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He puts, more often than not, other people's needs before his own, and he is willing to risk his life to save millions of others from the forces of evil."**_

Everyone immediately thought of the big three of the league. They were the face and symbol of the group's ideals and goals. They all felt a hint of pride welled up inside.

" _It's-a me, Mario!"_ the Italian man shouted.

The next combatant is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur and green eyes with a tan underbelly. He ran really fast and seems to have a thrill-seeking personality.

Barry and Wally got interested in this blue speedster.

 **Sonic**

 **(Cues Sonic 3 Knuckles - Robotnik Theme *Orchestral*)**

 _ **"Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik."**_

Barry raised a brow at that rather bold claim. "I'd say otherwise, but I'm willing to hear him out."

"He's supposed to be a hedgehog? I don't think so," questioned Wally.

 **"He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 35 Lbs.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Freedom Fighter**

 **Top Speed: Unknown**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"He's only a meter tall?" That surprised Artemis.

"Well, he is an animal," replied Dinah.

 _ **"Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds and casually dodged lasers. While his top speed is unknown, he is officially stated to be faster than the speed of light."**_ [Sonic the Hedgehog Super Interactive Annual 2014] [The History of Sonic the Hedgehog]

Diana was baffled by the speed. "That's the fastest I've ever seen from a mortal being, animal or not."

At this point, Wally was used to seeing people faster than him. However, it shattered his mindset to see someone faster than his uncle. He was the fastest man alive.

When it comes to speed, there is always room to go faster It just so happened that someone got ahead of him this time. Barry huffed with indignation. "Fine. He's faster than me… for now, but at least I'm taller than him."

 **"Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes. He's so fast, he's even got his own kick-ass theme song."**

Everyone turned their heads at that last statement.

"Wait. What?" Barry and Wally simultaneously asked.

 **(Cues Gotta Go Fast - Sonic X)**

 _"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

 _Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,_

 _Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster_

 _Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)_

 _Quickest hedgehog around_

 _Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,_

 _Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!_

 _Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think,_

 _Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!_

 _N-n-n-n-n-n-na_

 _N-n-n-n-n-n-na_

 _Sonic, he's on the run!_

 _Sonic, he's number one!_

 _Sonic, he's comin' next,_

 _So watch out... For Sonic X!_

 _Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),_

 _Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!_

 _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!_

 _So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X,_

 _Gotta go faster!_

 _Gotta go fast!_

 _Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster,_

 _Sonic X!"_

Most of them found the song quite amusing, some more than others.

Wally grew wide wet eyes. "That… was… amazing! So… beautiful."

"I liked it. It's so upbeat," added Megan.

"It makes you wanna go fast." Artemis chuckled at her bad joke.

"Well, they do say that repeated aspirations transfer to reality," elaborated Dinah.

Wally was still excited. "I am so saving that for training. How about you, uncle?"

Barry shrugged. While he liked the song, he was more calm about it. "Uh… Sure. Just email it to me when you can."

Wally then turned to Dick "Why don't we have a theme song?! No, wait. I should totally get my own theme song."

Clark shook his head in amusement. "I remember when Jimmy suggested one for a commercial for the Daily Planet."

"Did you actually do it?" asked Conner.

The man of steel shook his head. "No. I politely, declined, of course. It's important for people like us to remain as unbiased as possible."

A knock on his head form Artemis cut off any further words from him "Let's not make your head bigger than it already is. Besides, I would totally write a better song than you."

With a smirk, Wally accepted the challenge. "Oh, you're on. Loser pays for the next date."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "You are so taking me to Red Lobster."

Dinah looked at her boyfriend. "Why don't we ever do that?"

With rolled eyes, Oliver replied, "Because somehow I always end up losing no matter what?"

Leaning in closer, she whispered in his ear. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I have a consolation prize that you'll love."

*Cough* Oliver whispered back. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out…"

 _" **Just because he's fast, that doesn't mean he lacks skill. Sonic's fighting style is actually based on break dances, filled with kicks, flips, and spins."**_

" **Yeah, when he fights, he's not only breaking down but also breaking faces. He's defeated countless foes like a water god and numerous robots that could conquer the world."**

Barry sweatdropped. "As cool as that sounds, I don't think Wally and I would fit well with that fighting style."

His nephew brushed him off. "Says you. I'm still young. Are you saying that you're getting too old for to learn some new tricks."

"Are you actually suggesting that we take dance classes?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why? You wanna do it?"

Barry opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself. A few seconds later, he continued, "We'll take about it later."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **ATTACK TECHNIQUES**

 **Spin Attack**

 **Spin Jump**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Homing Attack**

 **Focused Homing Attack**

 **Light Speed Attack**

 **Blue Tornado**

 **Sonic Wind**

 **Sonic Boost**

 **Sonic Heal**

 **Sonic Wave**

 **Sonic Ballet**

 **Speed Break (Requires Soul Energy)**

 **Air Boost**

 **Flying Kick**

 **Somersault Kick**

 **Super Peel Out**

 **Insta-Shield**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"Many of his signature moves incorporate his speed. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the Spin Attack."**

Wally began to quickly take notes on this blue speedsters tactics. 'Hm. Spike on our armor would give off the wrong impression.'

 _ **"His Homing Attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times. Sonic can even heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received."**_

Both Barry and Wally looked at each other questioning if they could do the same. While being a speedster gave them naturally faster healing, they haven't tried focusing their energy like that. From what they heard, it's similar to density shifting but different.

 **"With the Sonic Boost, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?"**

"I would assume he's used to the motion like how Wally and I had to," stated Barry.

"Yeah. It took me a while to get used to the G-forces," replied Wally as he shook his head. "I'm also interested in how he's able to boost."

 _" **Over the course of his career, he gained numerous speed techniques, but he still has the equipment to push the fight."**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **FIRE SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Fire and Heat**

 **Fiery Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Mid-Air Dash Attack**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(Cues Sonic 3 - Final Boss Theme *Orchestral*)**

 _ **"During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow."**_

 **"The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack."**

"Not only does it protect him from fire, but it lets him attack with it." Megan frowned a bit. "I wish I had something like that for me and Uncle J'onn."

Zatanna thought for a bit before she answered. "I'm pretty sure that my dad knows some protection charms that would help. I'll ask him when I can."

Martian eyes widened. "Really? Oh my gosh, You're the best! I love magic."

The young magi chuckled at her enthusiasm."No problem."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **LIGHTING SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Electricity**

 **Electric Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Magnetic Field**

 **Mid-Air Jump**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **"The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control."**_

"Similar to the fire shield but with lightning," commented Diana. 'I doubt that it would stop Zeus's mighty bolts.'

'I'm starting to see a pattern here,' thought Bruce.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BUBBLE SHIELD**

 **Can Breathe Underwater**

 **Water And Air Makeup**

 **Bounce Attack**

 **Bouncing Can Increase Jumping Height**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce. Why do we keep mentioning water, you may ask? 'Cause he can't freakin' swim!"**

"Figures," Bruce spoke. "He has so much experience running that he never really took the time to fix his other faults."

Wally smirked. "It's a good thing I know how to swim, otherwise, I could never go to the beach."

 _" **Yeah, he kinda just sinks to the bottom. However, he is still able to run over water and on the seafloor to reach land again."**_

" **Somebody give this guy some water wings."**

Barry blinked. "Have we tried running on water yet?"

His nephew shrugged. "Uh… No. We haven't. That would be awesome, though."

"We'll add it to the to-do list."

While making the note on his phone, he remarked, "I'll have to do some math for the surface tension, then."

 _ **"Sonic's ultimate power-up, however, isn't a shield at all. Sonic is one of the few people with a natural affinity for chaos energy."**_

The mention of chaos brought Klarion the witch boy, to mind.

"Isn't chaos a bad thing?" questioned Artemis.

 _" **Chaos energy, also known as Emerald forces and Chaos Emerald energy, is an unstable, yet powerful energy that each Chaos Emerald and Master Emerald generates by turning thoughts into power."**_

"They turn thoughts into power? How does that work?" a skeptical Wally asked.

" **Yup. These emeralds are so powerful, and entire race of people worshiped them on a floating island."**

"It makes sense that such powerful items must hold some religious significance. The same goes for the Amazons and the Atlanteans."

Kaldur nodded in agreement. "Indeed, the Royal Trident is said to be a gift directly from Poseidon."

" **The Chaos Emeralds are batteries on steroids, used to power anything, and like batteries, they have positive and negative attributes."**

"Sounds like their Chaos energy is different from ours. Their Chaos energy is made up of both positive and negative thoughts, neutral" stated Clark.

Looking at the emeralds with interest, Dinah replied,"It might be similar to the concept of Tulpa."

Zatanna blinked in confusion. "Tulpa? I've never heard of it. Is it some sort of magic?"

"Not in the traditional sense"

"It's derivative to mind over matter. Tulpa is a Tibetan Buddhist concept of a being or object created from spiritual or mental powers."

"I know that you had several masters degrees, but I see it on your face that it has some personal history to you?"

"A previous master of mine told me of a group of monks visualizing a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard, that they bring the thing to life out of thin air." Bruce avoided mentioning his attempt at bringing back his parents with it in his early years.

Wally frowned. "If that's the case, then why aren't I loaded with presents from Santa every Christmas?"

"You're just on the naughty list," chided Dick.

Bruce continued. "At the time, I was told that a Tibetan spirit sigil assists in concentrating mental energy."

"Then those Chaos emeralds must act similarly but on a massive scale," concluded Oliver.

They see Sonic gathering the seven Chaos Emeralds and bursting with golden light. Quills stand up straight, and his eyes turned red.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **SUPER FORM**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Enhanced Stamina**

 **Enhanced Durability**

 **Positive Energy Aura**

 **Duration Based on a Time Limit (About 1:40 with standard 100 rings)**

 **Chaos Control**

 **Super Sonic Boost**

 **Arrow of Light**

 **Super Sonic (Move)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Woah…"

"That is much cooler than Mario's star power," commented Conner.

"I'm digging the spiky hair and sparkles," complimented Artemis.

 **(Cues Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog *2006*)**

 _ **"Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and become Super Sonic."**_

 **"Super Sonic can fly, manipulate chaos energy into powerful attacks, and is nigh invulnerable, fight ancient deities, and warp reality."**

 _ **"Not to mention his speed is massively increased."**_

 **"No kidding, he can fly past stars with ease. But, as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit."**

 _" **Without a steady supply of power rings, it'll last for less than two minutes."**_

"What are power rings?" asked Barry

"I don't think they are going to talk about them," replied Clark

"My best guess is that somehow maintains the chaos energy coursing through his body without burning out like a temporary electronic resistor," hypothesized Bruce.

 _" **When the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation."**_

"It gives awesome power for a fight and heals you after. Amazing," added Barry.

Diana nodded in agreement. "I can only imagine that one with a strong will and pure thoughts will draw out their true power."

 **"While Sonic's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and deities, he's kind of a slacker."**

The group was confused, but Wiz explained his personality. Meanwhile, the adults were reminded of a certain visiting Green Lantern that fell asleep while on watch duty. They were lucky that the hostile aliens were incredibly incompetent, believing that cows were the dominant species.

 _ **"Sonic is said to be like the wind; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty, never thinking twice about what other people say or think."**_

This part really hit home for the three teen girls. Zatanna wanted freedom. Megan wanted to forget about what others on Mars thought of White Martians. Earth is her home wanted to follow her own path and deviate from her family's criminal background.

" **The blue hedgehog has one enormous ego. His sassy, quick-witted, cocky, and at times overconfident attitude help him stay cool under pressure, no matter the threat, joking around to lighten the mood and taunting his opponents."**

Everyone turned to the Boy Wonder and the Yellow Speedster.

Dick spoke first. "What? How else do you expect a young hero to cope with all this stuff."

His girlfriend tilted her a bit. "I was wondering why you talked about word jokes when I first met you."

"Well, that's not necessarily the reason I was nervous, but let's go with that."

Wally defended himself next. "See, I told you guys I had the qualities of a hero."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, keep telling yourself that, and maybe it might come true."

 _" **He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom. Sonic has a big and kind heart and is fully committed to helping out anyone in need at any time, even if it means getting himself into trouble or being despised by others."**_

" **Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his painful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he lives in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, holding no regrets for what has transpired."**

A part of Bruce really wanted to move on with his life, but he would just end up coming back to his parents now and then. 'Hopefully, Dinah's sessions will actually do something.'

 _" **Sonic is also of incredibly strong character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself or gives up, never once submitting to the darkness in his heart."**_

This brought a smile to the senior members of the League, especially Diana and Clark. Being a hero wasn't easy. There were temptations every day to make things easy or just give up. They needed to be symbols of humanity becoming greater than what they first believe.

" **He loathes the idea of being constrained, and being cooped up for too long makes him twitchy and restless. So, if you ignore him for too long, he'll leave you."**

They see a cranky Sonic jumping down off the screen after waiting for three minutes of doing nothing.

" _Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice!"_

 _ **"All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all."**_

 **"But first, I gotta get me some rocket boots, so I can run like Sonic!"**

 ** _"What? Where are you going to get the money for rocket boots?"_**

 **"Netflix!"**

Barry turned to his nephew. "You know. I'm liking this show. I'll have to leave once it's over, but I do want to come back when I have time."

Wally smiled. "You got it, Uncle."

Once the advertisement finished, they went over their thoughts. Mario seems to have the upper hand in power and Sonic seems to have the upper hand in speed.

Barry and Wally rooted for Sonic for obvious reasons. Zatanna and Megan liked Sonic's outlook and personality. Zatanna appreciated her freedom, and Megan is all for looking forward in life. Artemis thought Wally mirrored Sonic to some extent and hoped that he would develop some of Sonic's positive attributes. Dinah had faith in Sonic's mindset, relating to her own profession.

Bruce and Oliver sided with Mario since he was a simple plumber who stood up against evil to protect those he cared about. Robin respected his acrobatics, and Clark and Conner respected his color scheme.

Kaldur and Diana were undecided and liked both equally.

 **"It's time for a Death Battle!"**

The scene shifts to a living room with an entertainment center and a coffee table.

A floating white-gloved hand appears and flies to a shelf, grabbing a Mario and Sonic trophy. After placing them on the table facing each other. Grabbing books from underneath, he arranges them into some sort of stage.

Finally, with a snap of his fingers, and the scene suddenly transforms. The walls and furniture of the room are gone and replaced with a clear blue sky and grassy plains. The coffee table becomes a large stadium floating in the sky. The stands are filled with people cheering to the two in the middle.

 **(Cues Airship Theme - Super Mario Galaxy)**

 **World of Trophies - Midair Stadium**

Within the announcer box, a short blue figure begins to speak in the intercom. _"Welcome everyone to the first annual Smash Tournament."_ Upon closer inspection, he appeared to be some sort of black and blue canine wearing a matching hoodie. _"I'm your host, Firestorm808, and it's time to meet our contestants."_

"Aww. He looks so adorable," exclaimed Zatanna.

"Gotta admit the hoodie looks nice," added Conner.

Diana spoke next. "Strange creature. Do you think he might be from Sonic's world? He seems to fit the image of one."

"Maybe, but I have my doubts," replied Dinah.

'Why am I getting Mister Mxyzptlk vibes from those two?' thought Clark.

A wash of sparkles go over both statues, and both are now full of life.

"That's new, action figures that come to life," stated Conner.

"Not when you face Toyman a couple times, it gets tiring after a while," added Robin while Bruce nodded along. He still has skepticism while walking past a toy store.

" _On my left, I have the blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

" _All right, chubby! Let's settle this!"_ , taunted Sonic.

 _"And on my right, I have Super Mario!"_

 _Let's-a go!"_ Mario replied.

Tension filled the air as the two looked each other down. Which one of the rivals will come out victorious?

"Come on, Sonic," muttered Wally and Barry.

"Kick his butt, Mario," replied Dick and Oliver. Conner gave an encouraging gesture.

Dinah and Diana kept faces of amusement at their companions while still holding anticipation for the fight.

" _Now let's get ready... to... SMASH! Count us down, Master Hand!"_

'So that's the other's name,' thought Clark.

The white hand, now known as Master Hand, counts down with his fingers.

 _3... 2... 1..._

 _GO!_

 **(Cues Final Boss Remake Orchestrated/Rock - Sonic 3)**

The world begins to slow and gray, and Sonic made the first move by dashing instantly to Mario, striking a multitude of times in an instant. With an ending combo kick, Sonic launches Mario backward across the stage.

"Is that how it feels when you move at such speeds, Flash?" asked Kaldur.

"Yup. Something like that. My enhanced perception allows me to see the world like a movie on pause. Or frame by frame."

"How's it on your end, Wally?" asked Artemis.

He shrugged. "For me, I'm still working on that. At most, I get a low-quality slow-motion game."

Mario gets back up looking completely unfazed. In retaliation, Mario makes a run for Sonic and attempts to punch him only to feel nothing but air.

 _"Missed me!"_ Sonic appears directly behind the plumber. A cocky smirk not leaving his blue face. This series of quick dodge continue with a few more strikes until Mario realizes his disadvantage. _"You're too slow."_

Everyone turned to the speedsters who shrugged once more. "What?" The mentor spoke. "You heard them. It's a tactical advantage."

Mario takes to the air and stomps downward. Not expecting the unorthodox move, Sonic is sent straight to the dirt. With the enemy down, Mario starts up his Super Jump, repeatedly stomping on the blue blur.

"Simple but it always works," muttered Dick.

"That's a bit much," added Clark. Memories came back of Solomon Grundy doing the same to him.

 _"Get off me, lardo!"_ Instantly, Sonic curls up into a ball with his quills out.

Not expecting the defensive maneuver in time, Mario cries in pain jumps around the arena holding his injured foot.

 _"Shows you. Ah… that put a knot in my back."_ Curling back into a ball, Sonic crashed another spin dash into Mario. A series of homing attacks barrel down on the man in retaliation to his stomps.

Mario needed to change things up a bit. He sends a firebrand to push back the hedgehog. His base fire abilities needed more. He then breaks out the Fire Flower and turned white and red. His eyes and hands light with fire. He threw several fireballs at the fast hedgehog, but he dodged all of them. However, just as Sonic dashed in for another blitz, Mario charged and released an explosive blast on the ground, sending the hedgehog airborne. _"Wah-ha!"_ The plumber retaliates with his own series of strikes knocking him into the stage. With a spin jump, Mario sets fire to all around the stage to limit Sonic's movements. Back on the ground, Mario charges his flaming hands once again. Thrusting his hands forward, Mario unleashes a torrent inferno heading straight for their target. On impact, an explosion rocks the entire stadium as black smoke rises into the air.

"Oh, come one. Sonic did not just lose that fast!" complained Wally.

"Patience, Wally. They haven't even started," replied Diana.

As the smoke dissipates, an orb of blazing fire is left. Through the burning shield, Sonic stood stoic, ready to continue. _"You're not getting rid of me that easily."_

"Totally saw that coming," stated Artemis.

The two began to brawl once more. Fists and fire flew everywhere. Sonic unleashed another fire dash on Mario. As the flames burned around Mario, Sonic performed his sonic wind, feeding more oxygen into the fire burning even hotter.

Megan grew a bit sick at the number of flames engulfing the individuals, so Conner had to calm her down a bit.

Wally smirked. "Smart, using your wind trails to increase the flames."

"As cool as that would be, it doesn't seem right for our line of work," added Barry. "Maybe I could do an inverse of that to kill the flames of Heatwave next time."

Suddenly, Mario bursts from the tornado straight into the air. Up in the sky was Mario in his Tanooki Suit. He had used the Super Leaf in order to escape the increasing flames.

" _I take offense to that skin suit of yours. Come back down here!"_ Soon enough, Sonic sees the figure begin descending. _"That's better."_

"That seemed too easy," stated Clark.

As the figure drew closer, he notices the change of color. He became all white with a red neckerchief. Jumping out of the way, the blue hedgehog avoided the rock solid man crashing to the ground.

When the dust settled, Sonic walked up to the statue of Mario. He knocked on the chest checking for some reaction. Nothing happened. _"Huh."_

"That's an interesting ability, once you actually see it. Now I really want to try advanced density shifting!" exclaimed Megan/

"Just take it a step at a time, Megan," replied Zatanna. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

In a sudden puff of smoke, Mario comes back and strike him dead in the face. He hits Sonic a few times before he grabbed him by the legs, spun him around, and tossed him into another direction. _"Here we go!"_

Master Hand snaps his fingers, and the stage becomes a large floating castle.

"That's new, yet cool," an impressed Dick said.

"The architecture looks similar to greek or roman," added Diana. "Although, I'm not familiar with the triangular symbol."

Olive smirked. "Still, a floating castle in the sky would be a great place to visit."

Diana gave a short sigh. 'If only you all could visit Olympus. It's quite beautiful.'

 **(Cues Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

 **Temple**

Sonic crashes into one of the pillars and recovers. _"Looks like I have to kick it up a notch."_ The Fire shield dissipates and is replaced by the lightning shield. He then jumps toward the raccoon menace.

Mario sends a jumping uppercut at Sonic, sending multiple coins into the area. Breaking out his hammer, Mario repeatedly whacks Sonic against a wall like a sick game of Racquetball.

Conner blinked in surprise. "Who knew you could do that with just a hammer?"

"I agree, and it looks just as painful," agreed Kaldur.

Just before he could land another hit, Sonic mid-air jumps out the way and boosts straight into Mario sending the plumber to the lower level of the island. Realizing the Super Leaf disappearance, Mario donned the frog suit to get back into the fight.

Upon one look of the Plumber in his new suit, Sonic broke out in laughter. _"Pff Ha Ha Ha. You look like someone went to the clearance section of the party store!"_

"Heh, it is still pretty funny," continued Zatanna.

"Let's see how well it performs," added Oliver.

Annoyed by his remarks, Mario jumped even higher and faster than normal, catching the still laughing hedgehog off guard. _"Woah! You wanna bounce tough guy. Let's bounce."_ Sonic activates his bubble shield in time. They exchanged fists and kick numerous times before Sonic turned into faster than light pinball. Each strike on Mario chained several rebounds against walls and broken pillars. Mario could barely keep track of the blue projectile, and it wasn't long until the frog suit disappeared.

Barry shook his head in disbelief. "I swear. He's like a spring that conserves his momentum with every hit for maximum damage and minimum effort."

Wally nodded in return. "I wish we could do that too."

"Come on, Mario," supported Clark.

Just as Sonic prepared for a Light Speed Attack, Mario consumes his Mega Mushroom. Sonic, not expecting his opponent to grow to the size of a giant, crashed right into the plumber's shin, falling onto his back.

A few people laughed at the rather slapstick animation.

" _Woah… I guess mushrooms do make you big and strong. - Yipes!"_ Sonic dashes away leaving a poof of smoke and a large gust of air toward the entrance of the temple. _"He can't catch me in here."_ The room shakes, and the top is lifted off from the very foundation. _"Well, at least I have cover…"_

Master Hand snaps his fingers, and the stage becomes a large stone bridge.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "That glove just isn't on his side right now."

 **(Cues Hyrule Field Theme Theme - Ocarina of Time)**

 **Bridge of Eldin**

The two stood out in the open with a shadow casting down on the freedom fighter. _"Huh. Would you look at that? Nice bridge. Kind of a dry heat, though. Heh. Heh. Bye!"_ Sonic immediately dodges a fist followed by several stomps. A quick look at the giant Mario shows that he barely took any damage the entire fight. It was thanks to Sonic's speed that he dodges most of the critical hits. _"Looks like it's time to break out plan B."_ Sonic stops and waits for the giant Mario to catch up.

Seeing his opponent stop, Mario leaps into the air, flips, and grounds pounds downward. Mario's backside makes contact with the ground and leaves a massive crater. For a second, the plumber believed he had won and smiled in victory _"Wahoo!"_

"Nice going, Mario," snarked Conner.

"That's a horrible way to go out," muttered Dick.

"Yeah, right under an Italian man's butt," continued Artemis.

Zatanna stuck her tongue out. "Gross,"

"It ain't over yet, kids," stated Barry.

However, a shining light from beneath him wipes away those emotions. Mario's entire body is lifted and thrown across the bridge. Shaking his head from the surprise, Mario looks up to see the formerly blue hedgehog, now a blazing gold and floating.

 **(Cues Sonic the Hedgehog - Final Boss *Bak.R*)**

Sonic looks down at the plumber with a light glare. He points his index finger and states, _"Now I'll show you!"_

The scene turns gray and everything lies still except Sonic. Even in this pause-like scene, Super Sonic blitzes back and forth across Mega Mario. Color returns and Mario breaks down to one knee due to significant damage.

"Damn… Super Sonic turned the tables hard," stated Oliver.

Barry wore a cocky expression. "Never underestimate a speedster, my friend."

The fire in Mario's eye doesn't leave. He's not giving up yet. He tries as hard as he can to strike to no avail. He was just too fast.

It was the opposite for Sonic as he constantly attacked Mega Mario, each attack dealing massive damage. It didn't take long for Mario to shrink back to his normal yes fatigued state.

This was his last resort. Mario activated his Super Star, receiving his rainbow aura.

"Looks like the last stand," stated Bruce.

" _Best for last, huh? Alright, let's settle this!"_

Master Hand snaps his fingers once more, and the arena changes to a deep dark void with a single platform.

 **(Cues Final Destination Theme - SSB Brawl)**

 **Final Destination**

"Wow. Now, this is what I call a final round," complimented Oliver.

"Such an amazing atmosphere," added Zatanna.

The two dash at each other with extreme ferocity. As they connect in the center, a massive shockwave emits through the stage. A star in the distance actually explodes.

"Did that actually just happen?!" exclaimed Wally.

Most of the adults went wide-eyed. "They're fighting on a stellar scale!"

"How do these people even exist?" asked Dick.

Shockwaves and exploding stars in the distance filled the screen. Mario manages to sneak in an uppercut and grabs onto the hedgehog's legs. He slams Sonic on the ground several times before finishing with a ground pound.

"Go. Go. Go," cheered Dick.

Sonic stand back up ready to continue. _"Chaos Control!"_ Sonic disappears instantly, reappearing, and striking Mario from all over with amplified boosts. The plumber couldn't keep up. At this point, Sonic jumped away from the rainbow warrior and began to charge one last attack. _"Arrow of light!"_ Super Sonic draws in blue light, gathering enough to completely immerse himself.

"This is it, man," announced Wally.

"It's all over!" shouted Dick.

"Get out of the way, Mario," pleaded Clark and Conner.

Sonic charges dead center into Mario, hearing final words.

" _Waaaahhhh!"_ Mario passed back into statue form and flew into the depths of space.

 **K.O.!**

"Dang it, Mario…" a dejected Conner replied.

The scene changes back to the Midair Stadium with the entire audience cheering Sonic's name. The statue of Mario falls from the sky and lands right next to sonic. Walking up to the statue, Sonic taps it, bringing Mario back to life. Seeing his opponent's victory, Mario extends his hand to congratulate him.

"It's good to see that they are good sports about it," added Clark.

"Never be ashamed of defeat," continued Diana. "It is only when you give up that you truly lose."

 _"The winner is Sonic!"_ , the announcer exclaimed.

Sonic turns to the crowd while tossing an emerald. Flashing a smile, he says _"Sonic's the name. Speed's my game."_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Soon everyone from Sonic's side cheered and clapped, while the ones who voted for Mario clapped in respect. Now to the results.

 **(Cues Green Hill Zone - *Video Game Orchestra*)**

 **"Now that's what I call a Death Battle!"**

 _ **"Mario had the advantage of brute force against normal Sonic, but Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed. Sonic's superior speed allowed him to easily evade most attacks."**_

"Saved my life multiple time from goons with guns," stated Wally.

"It's too bad that you haven't work that into your close combat training," added Dinah.

" **How fast is Sonic compared to Mario? For Mario, we look at Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. One of the Bros Attacks that Mario and Luigi can perform is called the Bye Bye Cannon. Both brothers are shot out of a cannon at high speed, disappearing over the horizon, and reappearing on the opposite side of the screen to stomp enemies."**

 _" **The only possible explanation for this is that they were launched the entire way around the planet. Doing the math, Mario can react to events at 1.9% the speed of light."**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Mario's Speed/Reactions**

 **Start timeframe - Mario is fired out of the cannon**

 **Time = Approximately 6.775 seconds**

 **The circumference of Earth - 40075 kilometers**

 **Distance traveled in a second - 5915.12915129 kilometers or 5915129.15129 meters**

 **The speed of Light = 299792458 meters per second**

 **5915129.15129 / 299792458 = 0.01973074703**

 **Mario's speed - 1.973074703% SoL**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dick shrugged. "What do you know? A relativistic plumber."

"He comes from a place where the clouds have faces, so I'll let it slide," replied Barry and Wally.

 _" **For Sonic, we take a look at the SPD meter in Sonic Unleashed. When passing through checkpoints with only the light speed dash, it clocks in at 390 SPD. The fastest Sonic can go is about 3000 SPD. 3000 / 390 = 7.69230769231. This shows that base Sonic in this game can run and perceive events at least seven times faster than light"**_

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed. They first heard that he was faster than light was already pushing it for them, but now the Blue Hedgehog is seven times that. They were losing ground in this speed version of the space race.

"A hedgehog is on par with a few of the starships the Green Lanterns have. Absolutely amazing and frightening," added Clark.

"And that's without the Chaos Emeralds," stated Bruce.

 **"Since Mario couldn't hit Sonic that well and Sonic didn't have enough power to damage Mario, the match would be similar to a T-Rex VS a fly."**

"Interesting comparison. Pretty accurate, though," remarked Dinah.

 _" **However, this status quo is thrown out as Mario was no match for the unstoppable Super Sonic!"**_

" **I can already hear you guys in the audience asking, "How is Super Sonic superior to Mario who could defeat enemies on a Multi-stellar scale?"**

"That did pop up in my head. Why is that?" asked Clark.

" **The seven Chaos Emeralds are the strongest artifact of the verse because of their virtually unlimited power from thought."**

 _" **The negative energy of the emeralds, which can cause the planet to be broken into seven pieces and awaken Dark Gaia, is inferior to the true power of the emeralds, which is stated by Tails to come from the positive energy of the feeling of others and himself with the biggest desire for good."**_

Megan smiled. "It's comforting to hear that positive emotions are much stronger than the negative ones."

Zatanna smiled in agreement. "Really gives a positive outlook when dealing with people like Klarion."

" **Even at their weakest, the Chaos Emeralds power far exceeds that of the manmade Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed numerous star systems in one blast. Even the Complete Eclipse Cannon was stated by Black Doom to pierce the stars.**

A few jaws dropped at that feat. That amount of power is astonishing.

 _" **In Sonic Battle, Dr. Eggman Robotnik creates the Final Egg Blaster. This weapon is capable of destroying an entire star cluster. The nearest star cluster, Hyades, is 153 light years away. Based on current research, we will acknowledge that there is a star-like sun at the very end of the said star cluster. Hyades Star Cluster has a radius of 10 Light Years."**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **CALCULATION**

 **Energy to destroy using a center-originating omnidirectional blast = GBE x 4(pi)(A/R)2**

 **Gravitational Binding Energy (GBE) = 2.276e41 Joules for the Sun**

 **R = radius = 6.955e8 m**

 **A = distance from center point of blast = 10 light years**

 **A = 10 Light Years x 31,536,000 x 300,000,000m = 9.4608e16 m**

 **Energy required = 2.276e41 x 4(pi) x ((9.4608e16 m/6.955e8 m)2)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" **Doing the math gives us a minimum of 5.2923e58 Joules or 1.265e49 Tons of TNT."**

"Both of them are absolute monsters," Oliver flatly stated.

 **"Now keep in mind that Dr. Eggman blew up an entire Star Cluster just to get control of an android named Emerl who possessed all the Chaos Emeralds. It would make no sense for the Chaos Emeralds to be weaker than the weapon used by Doctor Eggman, and this is the lower limit of their power."**

Bruce nodded. "True. If you already have an ultimate weapon, why would you try to gain control of a smaller weapon."

Clark put a hand to his head. "And that's just the lower limits of the emeralds."

 _" **At max positive power, Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeated the Egg Wizard, which had the Jeweled Scepter: This scepter was the key used by Eggman and Eggman Nega to obtain the Power of the Stars, which was maintaining Sonic and Blaze's universe along with their space-time. The user can also wish to merge the two realms and reign as the king of the merged realm."**_

Oliver shook his head. "Holy Crap… They can literally be used to compete for control of the universe."

Dinah and Diana sighed. "That goodness we don't have anything like that that can get into the wrong hands."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile on Apokalypse**

Darkseid sat in his chair as he went over his checklist. "Let's see… Step one, make contact with Earth. Step two form an alliance with a secular group to take over the planet. Step three, lose to the heroes anti-climatically. ... Lose to the heroes anti-climatically? Who's been messing with my list?!" He groaned. "Whatever. I'll kill whoever's responsible later. Step three betray the alliance and locate the Anti-Life Equation. Step four, universal domination… Perfect…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **"Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up."**

 _ **"The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog."**_

Overall, everyone liked the episode. Now it was time to see who would be competing afterward.

 **"Next time on Death Battle."**

They see a dark-haired boy with large glasses and a lightning-shaped scar and wore robes and a wand faces off against a blond-haired boy wearing a black outfit and a robotic hand and wields a sword made of light energy.

"Not sure about the other guy, but Star Wars!" exclaimed Wally. Wally immediately switched the disc.

"That was a really good fight," complimented Barry.

"Same. I hope we get more like these," replied Artemis.

"As much as I would like to stay and watch with you guys, I gotta go. I'll catch you guys later." With that Barry got up and left for the Zeta Tube.

 **Recognized: Flash 04**

Wally pressed play for the next episode. Then, an unexpected visitor arrived.

 **Recognized: Doctor Fate 17**

The Lord of Order yelled at the computer speaker. "For the last time. I'm Zatara! I'm still in control, here! Ugh..."

Everyone raised brows at his arrival just after Flash left.

"Dad?" Zatanna asked, surprised by her father's visit. "What's up?"

The eyes through the helmet gave a stern look. "Have you been messing with my potion ingredients again?"

"Uh…"

 **Flashback**

"All I need is to boil these two mixtures together, and Robin will never leave me for some disgusting tramp."

"Zanny!" her father called from downstairs. "Have you seen my Erlenmeyer flask and Himalayan salt?"

Looking down at the very things in front of her, she replied, "No. Can't say that I have. Have you checked the shed."

"Thanks anyway. It's late. Go to bed already!"

"Okay, goodnight!"

 **Flashback End**

"No…" she answered with the straightest face she can.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As a gift, I'll start compiling my research and write the GT Goku VS Post-Crisis (1986-2011) Superman once this story reaches 1000 Favorites or Follows.

 **Reviews:**

 **superprime** chapter 14 . Nov 11, 2017

OK first thing's first this chapter was not really that good as the flaw of it was mast up, but any way.

also I'm sorry that I was not that Pacific at what superman I was talking about. I was talking about Post-Crisis superman the one that you see in comics from 1985-2010. so just remember that that I'm talking about post-crisis superman OK.

Now then, where did you see Nekron kill superman, because I know for a fact he never did it in blackest night. Hell superman was going toe to toe with him when he first shown up, and the only reason he lost was because nekron brought back martian manhunter, and thanks to the high emotions that superman was feeling at the time, he was able to be turned into a black lantern. Not like that lasted very long as he was able to break free of nekron's contrail after only two or three hours.

Now as for darkseid, It was during the time that darkseid fight the source.(can't remember what the event was.) you see what happen is that darkseid and the highfather went to war with each other. Which wound up with darkseid killing the high father and superman fighting him after words, and after that superman was able to seal darkseid to the source wall.

Also on another knot as far as I know Imperiex was only in one event. Now as for he fight him restlessly in two time. One was during the end of superman rebirth, and the author was during the time that superboy prime was calling him self superman prime.

Now as for the Anti-Monitor, you do know he was the one to stop him the first time he showed up right. Also during sinestro corps war he fight him again, but sens there were some many yellow lanterns around he was never realty able to focused on him.

And lastly I never said that zeno couldn't destroy all 12 universes. What I did say, if you would lesion was that future zeno did not destroy all 12 when he stop zamasu. Also I wouldn't say he could do it easily ether, as in the tournament of power he's able to focus on one one universe at a time. That and he has help from another version of himself.

 **Reply:**

 **I don't believe that you fact checked yourself at all when writing your review.**

 **First off, Nekron first appears at the end of Blackest Night #4. In Blackest Night #5, the fake Bruce is brought back, and with the emotional connection made, Nekron killed and turned several major heroes. The black lantern is literally an embodiment of death, as repeated throughout the issue. Nowhere in that comic did Superman directly fight Nekron. In Blackest Night #8, it is only with the White lantern ring that Hal Jordan is able to override the Black Ring connection and revive said heroes. The white lantern is literally the embodiment of life.**

 **Second, in Death of the New Gods #7-8 when Darkseid fights the Source, he drank a serum in that allows him to tap into a cache of New God souls in order to fight the Source**

 **Third, the comic regarding Darkseid and the source wall is Superman/Batman #8-13. In this comic, Superman drags Darkseid to the Sun, and the empowered Superman heavily damages Darkseid's arm.**

 **Fourth, Ares killed Highfather way before in Jack Kirby's Fourth World #8, not Darkseid.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **reality** chapter 14 . Nov 26, 2017

Hey it's me again i just wanted to say a few things before, I review the chapter.

superprime is right about superman being on the same level as the real darkside, and they have fight each other several times. now the easiest one to look up, was from the superman/batman comics, or more specifically the one that inspired the animated movie superman batman apocalypse. the actual comic number was 8-13 of superman/batman and were re-listed in March thru November of 2004.

altho i do got to say this. the weird thing about this story is, that this was the second time that i know of. were superman put darkside in the source wall, and the other time was right before the source tried to kill out the new god's, but any onto the review.

this one was kinda iffy in my opinion. i loved how batman reacted at hearing how his mane universe counterpart worked with spawn, (oh bat's only if you know what all your alternate self has dune.) but i didn't really care for the fight all that much. i didn't like the fact that you put it in GOW 3, also the way kratos died. just didn't seem right to me. kratos is a warrior the only peace that he can fine is dying in war. as ontop of that you got the fact he's on a mission for revenge. so i don't think that kratos could fine peace in that situation.

well that it i hope my information helps you out... wait i just remembered something i was going to tell you at the start.

that nekron never did kill superman in blackest night. you see what happen was superman was about to get back up from the rest of the JLA, and nekron seen an opportunity to trick thim into becoming black lanterns. so as soon as the rest of them showed up he revived martian manhunter and thanks to the emotional attachments that they had with him, they were turned into black lanterns. now superman was a black lantern but he was not actually dead at that time.

which something funny that also happen in the comic was. it turns out that superman could have broken the control that nekron had on him the entire time. i laughed my ass off at that news, because a few week's before that happen there was a tie in story that involved superboy prime, and in that story a black lantern ring tried to convert him into one but he broke free from it almost the very second it tried that.

but anyway that's all. can't wait for the next chapter. hopefully i will be able to catch it on time when it comes out.

 **Reply:**

 **You decided to use Superprime's argument without even fact-checking. Also, these are the levels of Darkseid's power.**

 **Post-Crisis Avatars:**

 **-Solar System level**

 **Most avatars of Darkseid are capable of easily defeating the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. Once, an avatar of Darkseid defeated an entire team of beings comparable to Green Lanterns -Multi-Galaxy level**

 **The absolute strongest Avatars of Darkseid were capable of fighting against two Doctor Fates at once, and also acted as 1/5 of a power that matched the Anti-Life Entity and destroyed a universe**

 **True Self:**

 **-Multi-Universe level**

 **In Final Crisis, while weakened and dying, he nearly destroyed the 52 Universes of the Orrery. His body fell over the entire multiverse. Created endless realities to torture Shilo Noman. Gave a thumbs down to reality, and as a result, space-time starts to crumble. He begins to drag the entire multiverse into a singularity where he is all that exists, which extends throughout all of time as well. The entire multiverse was becoming one with Darkseid, and time was ceasing to exist**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic chapter 14 . Nov 11, 2017**

 **Reply:**

You didn't really answer my question of why you want them to see the original. You just said because that's how it was originally.

 **Ultimatrix bearer chapter 14 . Nov 11, 2017**

 **Reply:**

Deadpool's healing does has a limit. Also, not really.

 **Symbolic Joker chapter 14 . Nov 11, 2017**

 **Reply:**

I'm sorry for your situation. I suggest using Opera and its built-in VPN to access the site and getting around blocks.

 **The Richmaster chapter 14 . Nov 11, 2017**

 **Reply:**

You bring up some good points. I tried to address the Diana thing in this chapter. Also, I never said that they hate guns in general, just dislike them in the hands of vigilantes and the villains who shoot them. Spawn is a vigilante.

 **Akashi1412 chapter 14 . Nov 11, 2017**

 **Reply:**

Yup.

 **vesperon chapter 14 . Nov 11, 2017**

 **Reply:**

Did anything standout negatively?

 **Xenozip chapter 14 . Nov 13, 2017**

 **Reply:**

Spawn has repeatedly fought angels and demons who know how to kill hellspawns.

 **Whatami chapter 14 . Nov 13, 2017**

 **Reply:**

Sounds cool.

 **Guest chapter 14 . Dec 1, 2017**

 **Reply:**

That is understandable. Most of my changes are experimental, so I look forward to criticism. In regards to connecting God of War and DC, I'll be elaborating on that later. It's not really a big thing.

 **Exiled Soul Nomad chapter 5 . Feb 11**

 **Reply:**

Yup. You are the only one that has brought it up.


	16. Episode 15: Luke VS Harry

AN:

We reached 1k Favorites and Follows! Thank you guys for your continued support, and as promised, the next chapter is GT Goku VS Post-Crisis (1986-2011) Superman!

 **Please visit my profile page to track story progress.**

 **For all those with Guest accounts, I highly recommend getting an actual account so I can PM you guys instead of waiting for my next post.**

 **If any of you want, you can invite me on Discord.**

 **Discord: Firestorm808#6503**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

Reviews are at the end.

 **"Boomstick"** Bold

 ** _"Wiz"_** Bold and Italics

 _"Third Party"_ Italics

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Episode 15: Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter

 **Last Time on YJWB**

Wally was about to press play for the next episode, but an unexpected visitor arrived.

 **Recognized: Doctor Fate 17**

The Lord of Order yelled at the computer speaker. "For the last time. I'm Giovanni! I'm still in control, here! Ugh..."

Everyone raised brows at his arrival just after Flash left.

"Dad?" Zatanna asked, surprised by her father's visit. "What's up?"

The eyes through the helmet gave a stern look. "Have you been messing with my potion ingredients again?"

"Uh…"

 **Flashback**

"All I need is to boil these two mixtures together, and Robin will never leave me for some disgusting tramp."

"Zanny!" her father called. "Have you seen my Erlenmeyer flask and Himalayan salt?"

Looking down at the very things in front of her, she replied, "No. Can't say that I have. Have you checked the shed."

"Thanks anyway. It's late. Go to bed already!"

"Okay, goodnight!"

 **Flashback End**

"No…" she answered with the straightest face she can.

Zatarra/Fate looked at his daughter carefully. "We'll be talking about this later." He turned to the rest of the people in the room. "So, how are you all enjoying these informative movies?" he asked as he gestured to the TV.

"Pretty cool so far actually. We've seen gods and demons," started Dick.

"Turtles, Dinosaurs, a Hedgehog," continued Wally

"An Italian Plumber," added Artemis.

"And Cats!," exclaimed Megan and Zatanna.

The elder magician chuckled. "I'm glad to see that the wonders of the cosmos are entertaining for you." He turned to the adults. "How are you guys holding up?"

Oliver shrugged. "Diana had to take a breather because of the gods we saw." He ignored the glare he received from her.

Zatarra nodded. "Ah, I see." He turned to the princess. "Please keep in mind that not all gods are the same across the multiverse. Ours may be very different from what you saw."

She sighed. "Yes. I'm aware of that. While I already received that talk from the others, I am glad that you care."

Clark offered his thoughts. "I'm simply amazed at how powerful some of these people are. If I ever appear on this show, I'll be interested in who they pit me up against."

Bruce, hiding his saltiness about losing to Spider-Man, contributed to the conversation. "It's a learning experience for all of us."

Zatarra nodded looked at the TV once more. "I see that you have another one in the queue. Any idea what it's about?"

Wally grinned. "It's gonna be great! We got Luke Skywalker against some wizard looking guy."

Zatarra raised a brow in intrigue. "A wizard you say?"

Zatanna jumped in. "Yup. I think it's really cool to see what other magic users are like. Maybe I can learn some new spells."

Zatarra did his best to keep a straight face even though it was hidden under the Helmet of Fate. 'Do you see what's happening, Nabu? As interesting as it may be, she's learning magic from random schmucks in the multiverse because you won't give me the time to tutor her.'

Nabu responded. 'We had an agreement, Zatarra. I allow you control of the body as long as you perform my necessary duties.'

'It doesn't help when said duties are so tedious and take so god damn long.'

'Careful with what you say in the face of a Lord. You might not like what happens next.'

'Ugh… Do you mind if I say here for a bit?'

'Meh, we got about a good half hour before the creatures from the fifth circle of Hell try to break free.'

'Really? Where is the predicted exit point?'

'Somewhere in the middle of Florida.'

'Bah.' Zatarra looked to the group again. "May I join you all for this one?"

They all pretty much shrugged before Zatanna answered. "Of course, Dad. We don't mind."

From there Zatarra took a seat between his daughter and the boy wonder, haphazardly pushing him aside.

'And the day just keeps getting better,' Dick sarcastically thought.

Finally, Wally started the show.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

" ** _Every generation has idolized a Sci-Fi hero."_**

" **Like Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Jedi…"**

Wally and Oliver pumped their fists to their favorite movie character.

"That man sure does bring back good memories."

Zatanna raised a brow. "Dad?"

Giovanni smiled. "It's true honey. I remember taking your mother out on our first date to see this movie." 'Although it got a little awkward after we saw Return of the Jedi.'

" **_...and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."_**

"What kind of title is that?" asked Megan.

"I would assume that he survived something quite traumatic," guessed Zatanna.

"I guess we'll find out later," answered Dick.

" **For this match, we will be using their current main canons. Harry Potter's books and movies and Star Wars canon following a certain mouse."**

"A mouse?" asked Kaldur.

"I honestly have no idea what he's talking about," replied Wally.

" **Considering that high tier Force users could destroy entire star systems in that continuity, that's probably a good idea."**

Zatarra tilted his head. "I know that the Death Star can destroy planets, but when did they start destroying stars?"

Wally put a hand to his chin. "I think it happened in some of the comics or a game. I can't remember."

"If that's the case, they made the right choice," added Kaldur.

" **He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick."**

" ** _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle."_**

The first contestant was a blonde haired man wearing a black outfit and a robotic hand. Wielding a green energy sword, he is shown fighting various enemies in a galaxy full of aliens and advanced technology.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Luke Skywalker**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 169 Ibs.**

 **Raised as a Farmer**

 **Prosthetic Right Hand**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Cues Star Wars Rogue Squadron III - Mission Complete)

" ** _Luke Skywalker was raised by his aunt and uncle on Tatooine when the Galactic Republic fell, and an Empire rose from its ashes."_**

Diana was intrigued by the premise. "I must say that it is very reminiscent of ancient Rome."

"Yup. Lucas took parallels from history for the series," Wally added.

" **After the Empire turned his aunt and uncle extra crispy, he agrees to be taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force and later joins the Rebellion."**

While Bruce has never seen the film, he sympathizes with Luke's loss. Luke learned the ways of the force, and Bruce learned the ways of the shadows.

Everyone frowned at the loss because of the government. It reminded them of the situation in Bialya and Queen Been.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile in Qurac**

A chill runs down a wildlife preservationist's spine as she finished tucking in her son for the night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" ** _After blowing up a Death Star and fighting Darth Vader, he learned the secret of his lifetime."_**

 **[Star Wars: Episode IV - Empire Strikes Back]**

 _Luke answers by rolling sideways and thrusting his sword at Vader so viciously that he nicks Vader on the shoulder. The black armor sparks and smokes and Vader seems to be hurt, but immediately recovers._

"Oh, my god," Wally muttered. He got giddy.

"What?" asked Artemis.

Giovanni chuckled. "He's excited about us all seeing a major climactic scene of the series.

Dick grew an amused smirk. "Wow, look at them go."

Oliver and Wally grew a nostalgic smile. "Ah, the classics never get old."

 _Luke backs off along the narrow end of the gantry as Vader comes at him, slashing at the young Jedi with his sword. Luke makes a quick move around the instrument complex attached to the end of the gantry. Vader's sword comes slashing down, cutting the complex loose; it begins to fall, then is caught by the rising wind and blown upward._

"This figure in black armor, which I assume is this Darth Vader, is taking Luke on without much effort," commented Kaldur.

"It certainly shows the gap in skill and experience between the two of them," added Dinah.

Diana looked in intrigue. "It's interesting to see them fight with those swords of light."

Kaldur nodded. "I agree, their swords look so nimble and swift."

"They look pretty sweet. Take 'em down, Luke!" snarked Conner.

 _Luke glances at the instrument complex floating away. At that instant, Vader's sword comes down across Luke's right forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his sword flying. In great pain, Luke squeezes his forearm under his left armpit and moves back along the gantry to its end. Vader follows. The wind subsides. Luke holds on. There is nowhere else to go._

"Ooh," cringed Dick.

"I did not expect that…" muttered Conner.

"That's gonna leave a mark, a big one," added Megan.

"That is most… unfortunate," stated Kaldur.

" _There is no escape." Vader Stated. "Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."_

" _I'll never join you!" Luke cried out._

 _Vader clenched his fist. "If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."_

" _He told me enough! He told me you killed him."_

" _No. I am your father."_

"What!" exclaimed half of the room that didn't know Star Wars.

"That black swordsman cut off his son's hand without hesitation!" shouted Diana.

 _Shocked, Luke looks at Vader in utter disbelief. "No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!"_

" _Search your feelings. You know it to be true," replied Vader._

 _Luke shook his head. "No! No! No!"_

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" cheered Wally and Oliver. Giovani gave the two an amused look.

"And the psychological damage begins to show," added Dinah.

" _Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way."_

Clark couldn't help but imagine himself in the same scenario. He would fight a new enemy only for him to turn out to be his dad, Jor-El. Then his dad would immediately ask to join him. He cringed at the thought.

Artemis blinked at the events taking place before her. 'Holy sh*t. I'm Luke Skywalker, and my Sportsmaster is Vader.' Her face became unamused. 'I am so not losing my hand because of him.'

" **Now that we got the gist of things, let's get down to business."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **LIGHTSABER**

 **Custom Built**

 **4 Foot Blade**

 **Cuts Through Most Objects**

 **Based on Kenobi's Saber**

 **Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact**

 **Uses Form V [Dijem So]**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" **Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers."**

 **[Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope]**

 _Ben hands Luke the saber. "What is it?" Luke asked._

" _Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."_

Batman agreed with Ben's opinion. To him, guns are loud and clumsy, the weapons of cowards. His equipment, for the most part, was precise and quiet.

 _Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling. "An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic."_

" ** _The lightsaber consists of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using."_**

"I wonder if Green Lantern's ring can create a similar effect," asked Clark.

"Probably," answered Bruce. "I'm not an expert on their technology. But it is centered around his concentration."

" **To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force."**

" ** _Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in Lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi."_**

 **[Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi]**

Vader indicating Luke's lightsaber. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." Vader ignites the lightsaber and holds it to examine its humming, brilliant blade. "Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen."

 **"He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass!"**

 ** _"Luke is a master of Form V Djiem So, an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both perseverance and pressuring an opponent."_**

"I agree with the specialization in that style," smirked Dinah.

Kaldur twirled a Water-Bearer in his hand. "Another style of sword combat to look into."

 **"Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense."**

They see Luke used his Lightsaber to deflect laser beams from an oncoming speeder bike.

Oliver nodded in approval. "It takes great skill to calculate the trajectory of oncoming projectiles to deflect."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **THE FORCE**

 **Surrounds All Living Things**

 **Control - Manipulating The Aspects of One's Body**

 **Sense - Recognizing Immersing in Environment**

 **Alter - Manipulating Subjects Environment**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Cues Star Wars Episode VI - Sail Barge Assault)

 ** _"Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force."_**

 **[Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope]**

A sitting Obi-Wan Kenobi speaks. _"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together."_

Dinah raised a brow. "It's very reminiscent of the Tao in Taoism. A force that connects everything in the universe."

"I heard that Lucas drew a lot of inspiration for the force from different cultures," added Oliver.

"It's almost like magic," claimed Zatanna.

Giovanni nodded. "Indeed, magical energies permeate throughout the universe much like the force."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **FORCE POWERS**

 **Force Persuasion**

 **Increased Senses**

 **Increased Speed Strength**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Force Barriers**

 **Tutaminis**

 **Precognition**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" ** _He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment."_**

"This force certainly has a diverse range of uses like magic," stated Diana.

"It looks like Martians can do some of the things force users can," added Megan

" **Like the mind trick thingy! Oh man... the terrible things I would do with that."**

"You would never do it to us, right, Megan?" asked Artemis.

"Of course not. You're my friends." She licked her lips and found them dry. Looking to Kaldur, she made a small hand gesture. 'Bring Megan a drink.'

Kaldur blinked a few times before holding out a drink for her. "Would you like a drink, Megan?"

She humbly smiled and took the soda. "Sure, thanks."

" **With the force, he can increase his strength, speed, and reactions dramatically, sense impending attacks, and create force barriers."**

'I wonder if I can apply my telekinesis in that way too. I'm kind of a glass cannon,' thought Megan.

Dick smirked. "Just imagine if I could use the force. I would be pretty aster to fight crime like that."

Zatanna raised a brow. 'Note to self, give Robby minimal magic powers… after I get rid of the disgusting tramps around my sweetie.' She grew an internal smile.

Giovanni felt a small prick in his head. 'Ugh. What was that, Nabu?'

The Lord of Order was silent before he replied. 'I don't know. I felt a disturbance.'

'Was it demons?'

'No, we still have a lot of time before then. In fact, this felt more… creepy than evil… with a hint of love.'

'Strange. Very strange. Hopefully, this doesn't harm Zatanna. She's been going through so much since the loss of her mother.'

" ** _Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes. During his time in the Rebellion, he has traded strikes with IG-100 Magnaguards, tanked energy blasts, and, by Return of the Jedi, matched and surpassed Darth Vader in a contest of physical might towards the end of their dual."_**

Conner couldn't help but feel insecure since he is currently outclassed by Superman. Hopefully, in time, he would be able to at least stand on equal terms with him without either of them losing a hand.

" **He's also a crack pilot like his dear old daddy, destroying the first Death Star with little to no training."**

They see several ships fly away from what looks like a small moon before it explodes.

"That's no moon! It's a space station," exclaimed Clark.

Diana went wide-eyed. "Impossible. It's so large. The Watchtower would be a mere speck to such a structure."

"Straight from the mind of Lucas," whispered Giovanni.

Bruce groaned. "God, I hope that we never have to deal with one of those."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile Out In Space**

A hulking yellow being walked through a dark hallway. After several minutes of walking, he reaches an antechamber. The room was shaped like a hemisphere lined with what appeared to be circuit markings. At the center was a large throne of sorts. The being paces to the chair and takes a seat. Reaching into his pocket, he takes out a small chip and inserts it into a slot in the arm.

The circuits glow with power from the throne and spread throughout the entire structure. A computerized voice speaks. "Warworld initiated. Please enter admin designation."

The yellow being gave a devilish smile. "Designation: Mongul."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" ** _Luke picked up on the ways of using the Force in a relatively expedient fashion, doing in a few years what took his Father decades to accomplish regarding sheer power."_**

Conner frowned at Luke's growth compared to himself. 'What if I slept in tanning beds from now on?'

" **Anyways, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness, aside from some pretty serious daddy issues. He doesn't normally carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one."**

 ** _"While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches."_**

That statement would be appropriate for most of the League as well.

 **[Star Wars Episode VI - Return of the Jedi]**

 _Luke ignites his lightsaber and screams in anger, rushing at his father with a frenzy we have not seen before. Sparks fly as Luke and Vader fight in the cramped area. Luke's hatred forces Vader to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft. Each stroke of Luke's sword drives his father further toward defeat._

Artemis smirked. "Looks like it's the father-son rematch."

"Yeah," laughed

"He's improved since their last encounter," added Dinah.

 _The Dark Lord is knocked to his knees, and as he raises his sword to block another onslaught, Luke slashes Vader's right hand off at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump. Vader's sword clatters uselessly away, over the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Luke moves over Vader and holds the blade of his sword to the Dark Lord's throat._

" _Wow. This is a complete reversal of what happened to them last time._

 _An old man wearing a black cloak watches with uncontrollable, pleased agitation. "Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"_

Clark pointed at the strange man. "That must be the Emperor."

"Yeah, trying to get a replacement right-hand man," joined Oliver.

Zatanna gagged. "Gross. Look at his white wrinkled skin and those beady red and yellow eyes. He's hideous."

Megan gave her a deadpan look with a slight twitch to her brow. The rest of the teens stayed silent as awkwardness filled the air.

Seeing her slip-up, Zatanna tried to salvage the situation. "You know, in the evil dictator sort of way. You pull it off much better than he ever would." It didn't help all that much.

"Right…" Megan turned her attention to the screen. 'I could choke her so easily, but I won't because she's my… acquaintance.'

 _Luke looks at his father's mechanical hand, then to his own mechanical, black-gloved hand._

"The boy has realized how much he is becoming like his father," stated Giovanni.

A small voice in Conner's head asks if he wanted the same or something different.

 _Luke makes the decision for which he has spent a lifetime in preparation. He steps back and hurls his lightsaber away. "Never! I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."_

Luke's strong resolution filled all of them with passion. Overall, they loved Luke's skills and his story to be better than his father to saw the galaxy. Wally, Giovanni, and Oliver appreciated the overview on one of their favorite movie characters. In fact, Oliver planned to have a Star Wars movie night with Dinah soon.

On to the next combatant.

The next contestant is another young man with jet black hair with bright green eyes. He wore a robe and a school uniform and carried a wand, and most noticeable part is his lightning-shaped scar and is seen fighting and encountering various magical creatures.

Harry Potter

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Between 5'5" and 5'9"**

 **Weight: About 57 kg**

 **Born July 31, 1980**

 **Half-Blood Wizard**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Cues Harry Potter - Hedwig's Theme)

" ** _Orphaned not long after his birth, Harry Potter was raised by his aunt and uncle."_**

Dick shrugged. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, sounds like Luke's origin," replied Wally.

 _Petunia and Dudley giggle together, and Harry comes into the kitchen, dressed in rags._

" _Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything?" Petunia asked Harry._

 _Harry nodded. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." He sets to work._

" _I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day."_

" _Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!" asked Vernon._

 _Harry nodded again while carrying food. "Yes, Uncle Vernon."_

 _The screen shifts to another talk from Vernon. "I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week."_

Dinah instantly hated the two. "Emotionally abusive parents have a large negative impact on a child's development."

Dick glared at them. "I stand corrected. They suck." 'Dear, God. What if Bruce didn't adopt me and I got adopted by people like them or worse, Luthor.'

A similar thought crossed Clark's mind. He cringed at the thought of a younger and emotionally damaged version of himself lashing back at the abusers with his powers unrestrained. It would grow from there, and he would become some deranged maniac.

"Man, they're assholes," added Oliver.

" **On his eleventh birthday, he learned the secret of his parents."**

 _A large bearded man faces the young boy. "You're a wizard, Harry."_

 _Harry looked is shocked. "I-I'm a what?"_

" ** _He was then taught by a wise old man in the ways of magic."_**

 **"Now why does that sound familiar?"**

Clark blinked. "That is a very strong coincidence."

" **He spent seven years of magic schooling and battling dark wizards."**

Artemis turned to the father and daughter. "Did you two ever go to a school for magic?"

Giovanni went first. "I haven't actually. It wasn't until my early twenties did I discovered my magical abilities. I am self-taught."

"And he taught me," continued Zatanna. "Although, it would be cool to attend a magic school with a bunch of other magicians."

Giovanni raised an amused brow. "If you think that will get you out of my sight, you are sorely mistaken, young lady."

" **Harry even learned that the Dark Lord Voldemort was inside of him after Voldemort killed Harry's parents."**

"Uh…" The room was silent as to what that sentence was supposed to mean. The initial sympathy for the young boy was overwritten by the awkwardness.

Giovanni glared from under his helmet. 'I always hated those black magic bastards.'

" ** _Phrasing, Boomstick. A piece of his soul was inside Harry's head."_**

"Ah..." That was much less disturbing. Back to sympathy.

" **Yeah, that. It's what allowed him to talk to snacks."**

" ** _Snakes, not snacks. He earned a Parseltongue."_**

" **Anyways, he accumulated an arsenal of items and charms up to the point he finally killed Moldybutt."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **WAND**

 **Length: 11 Inches**

 **Make: Holly**

 **Core: Phoenix Feather**

 **Described as "Nice" and "Supple"**

 **Brother to Voldemort's Wand**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _"A wand is the object through which a witch or wizard channels his or her magic. It is made from wood and has a magical substance at its core. Wands made by Ollivander have cores of phoenix feather, unicorn hair or dragon heartstring, and are of varying woods, lengths, and flexibilities."_** **[Pottermore]**

Oliver turned to Giovanni. "How come you never use a wand?"

"While wands help with focusing one's magic, I mostly used them during my early year's training. Advanced magicians can focus magic without one."

" **Harry's got an 11-inch phoenix core holly wand, a wand parallel to the Dark Lord we mentioned earlier. The boy has learned many spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **NOTABLE CHARMS**

 **Accio [Pulls target to caster]**

 **Confringo [Explosion]**

 **Defodio [Gouge chunks out from target]**

 **Diffindo [Severing]**

 **Episkey [Heal]**

 **Expelliarmus [Disarming Charm]**

 **Lumos Maxima [Shoots Light]**

 **Protego [Reflects Attacks]**

 **Reducto [Breaks objects]**

 **Relashio [Revulsion Jinx]**

 **Stupefy [Stuns]**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Cues Fireworks - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *End Credit Version*)

"Wow, that is a lot of spells," commented Clark.

"Late European magic is quite interesting," added Diana.

" **His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Expelleraptamus... or whatever."** **_"Expelliarmus."_**

" **...Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air."**

 ** _"The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target, Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks."_**

Dick turned to their resident magi. "I'm surprised that they are all Latin-based, compared to what I've heard from you two."

"They are?" asked Megan.

"Yeah, Accio means 'I call' or 'I summon.' Expelliarmus means 'to drive out the weapon.'"

Zatanna began to answer. "While spells have their roots in the ancient languages, some casters disguise their spells to keep the element of surprise when dueling against another magic user."

Giovanni smiled. "That is correct, sweetie. For us two, we have trained ourselves to cast spells in reverse dialect. Not many have the time in the middle of combat to decipher them and react appropriately. Looking at the list, I can see the similarities to the ones I know."

 **"And he can summon anything he wants to him with Accio. *clears throat* Accio money! Accio loose women! Damn!"**

'If I had that spell in my younger days,' thought Oliver before getting hit in the head by Dinah.

The look she gave said, 'I know what you were thinking, so stop it.'

" ** _Just like his father James, Harry took up the art of broom riding quickly, becoming the Seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team."_**

" **It's like soccer but with magic and flying."**

'That would be an interesting game to look into,' thought Zatanna.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **FIREBOLT BROOMSTICK**

 **0 to 150 MPH in 10 Seconds**

 **Braking Charm**

 **Perfect Balance**

 **Streamlined Ash**

 **Individually Selected Twigs of Aerodynamic Perfection**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" ** _After losing his Nimbus 2000, he was gifted a Firebolt by his godfather. This baby can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds."_**

 **"That's even faster than Wiz getting shot down by a woman!"**

 ** _"Right!... wait, no!"_**

A few of them sarked at the remark.

"Hey, Giovanni, when did flying brooms become a thing?" asked Dinah. "I've been wondering because of the Salem itch trial and what not."

He placed a hand to his chin. "There are various ways magi are capable of flight, but the easiest is enchanted objects like a broom. Personal levitation takes more effort. However, why the broom specifically may be how easy it is to make before enchanting."

Zatanna gave her dad a weird look. "You nagged at me for wanting to be a witch with a broomstick for Halloween because I was 'perpetuating the stereotype.'"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **CURSES**

 **Reducto [Destroys Objects]**

 **Sectumsempra [Slashes]**

 **Oppugo [Objects Attack]**

 **Imperio [Controls Minds]**

 **Crucio [Causes Pain]**

 **Locomotor Mortis [Leg-Locker Curse]**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" ** _Back to spells! Harry is capable of casting several curses."_**

"Aren't curses evil and stuff," asked Artemis.

Zatanna shook her head "Curses aren't exactly evil. Harmful is a better word. After all, it all depends how it's used. I'm pretty sure Dad will forbid be from trying some of those out. Reducto seems cool."

Giovanni placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, no. I'm not letting you anywhere near that stuff. It's much too dangerous."

" ** _He destroys objects with Reducto, slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperius."_**

Clark shrugged. "Well, those don't sound too bad."

" ** _Almost all Potterverse magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform."_**

"That's very inconvenient," commented Zatanna. "With enough focus, you can bypass those easily."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **APPARITION**

 **Teleportation**

 **Long Range**

 **Instantaneous**

 **Does Not Require a Wand**

 **Possibly Easier to Do With a Wand**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" **Harry also knows appara... teleporting, and can do it without a wand."**

The magi in the room were quite impressed by that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **OCCLUMENCY**

 **Prevents Mind Control Mind Reading**

 **Has Not Mastered but is Adequate**

 **Unconventionally Uses a Fond Memory as a Shield**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" ** _His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort of mental attack or illusion."_**

"The word 'occlumency' comes from the Latin 'occludere,' meaning 'to shut up' and 'mens,' for 'mind,'" added Dick.

" **And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charm's gonna help him much in the fight, so let's move on."**

"Maybe he tickles him into submission?" guessed Conner.

'Note to self, test Robin's tickle tolerance for the future endeavor,' thought Zatanna.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY**

 **The Third Deathly Hallow**

 **Does Not Wear Out**

 **Hides The Wearer Visually**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" ** _Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight but not other means like magic eyes and Dementors."_**

" **Unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out."**

"What's a dementor?" asked Oliver.

"Don't know, but sounds a bit ominous," replied Megan.

" **Even without magic, he's pretty tough. He survived a 200-meter fall from a bike going at 150 miles per hour and survived being smashed through a wall of bricks by a snake."**

"Must have been one strong snake to do that," commented Clark.

Diana laughed. "You will be surprised by the various creatures I have faced in my lifetime."

 ** _"Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at very young ages. He has also practiced non-verbal spells."_**

Giovanni nodded in approval. "To cast spells non-verbally is very helpful in combat as it requires thoughts to channel the magic instead of language."

Zatanna groaned a bit. "I'm still working on that aspect."

" **By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass. Not to mention, Lord Voldemort himself."**

 _They see Harry uses his wand on a candle in a jar, which creates a huge fire. He then uses another spell to put it out. "Crudicio!"_

Hearing Harry's story, they see that he has a similar backstory to Luke. While not a master mage, Harry has shown to have a variety of spells at his disposal.

" ** _All right the combatants are set. Let's end this once and for all. But first, let me recommend Carbonite."_**

" **For all your Han Solo freezing needs!"**

They see a man frozen in a large block.

Wally, Oliver, and even Giovanni laughed at the movie joke.

 ** _"Uh, no Boomstick, it's a website."_**

" **What?"**

Once the advertisement rolls, they debated on who would win. It was a match of science fiction versus fantasy. The force and lightsabers versus magic and wands. Both powers had a good amount of diversity for use. On a surface look, Luke had more combat experience as he spent years in the rebellion against the Empire while Harry had years of book learning at school with some moment of combat.

In the end, Diana, Dinah, Giovanni, Wally, Oliver, Megan, Bruce, Dick, and Conner voted for Luke. Zatanna, Artemis, Kaldur, and Clark voted for Harry.

" **It's time for a Death Battle!"**

Harry is shown walking through a green forest; he's about to head back to his room until he hears a loud ringing sound. Looking up, he sees a large object falling from the sky, heading toward him. With wide eyes, Harry ran as far away from the impact trajectory as he could. He finally stopped running when the object hit the ground.

Diana raised a brow. "I guess this is how they are having the two meet?"

Harry waited a minute before investigating. When he reached the landing site, he was amazed at what he was seeing. It was a plane, but it seemed much more advanced than any he has seen the muggles produce.

Oliver smiled. "Dude, they added the X-Wing crash like in Dagobah."

"I do like the reference," added Giovanni.

" _Hello?"_ Harry wasn't sure if whatever was inside was alive.

Suddenly, the blue dome that was resting on the outside of the plane shot up and onto the ground. It was a cylindrical metal object that had wheels, and it began looking around.

"Aww," gushed Megan and Zatanna. "Look at him all small and blue.

"Yes, they added R2!" gushed Wally.

"R2?" asked Clark.

"He's Luke's astromech droid who was previously owned by his father."

" _What the bloody are you?"_ 'Was it some sort of golem?' thought Harry.

" _Beep. Beep. Whirl!"_

"Aww. He even sounds cute," added Zatanna.

Captions at the bottom of the screen translated. 'What are you looking at, Nerf herder.' R2 rolled toward the human.

Giovanni, Oliver, and Wally laughed at the insult, but the others didn't get it.

Artemis smirked. "He may sound soft, but I like his attitude."

Harry got into a defensive stance. _"Stay back! I'm warning you."_ He pointed his wand at the droid.

" _Whirl. Beep. Beep. Doot."_ 'Wow. Your people must either be idiots or primitive as hell if you think a wooden stick will harm me. Get out of here!. Scram!" R2 waved his shock baton in an aggressive manner.

"That is definitely how you antagonize the locals," frowned Diana.

Kaldur cringed. "I think I know what this is leading to."

"That little robot has no idea what's coming," added Dick.

Harry decided to take care of the potential threat. "Reducto!" A stream of magic struck the droid and exploded.

" _Wheeeeeee!"_ R2 fell to the ground smoking. 'Holy shit! He blew my f*cking faceplate and my leg off!'

"No, R2! Why?!" cried Wally.

Giovanni simply patted him on the shoulder.

Oliver chuckled. "Don't worry. They can rebuild him. They have the technology."

The droid's cry wakes up the nearby pilot. _"R2!"_ Luke jumped to the downed droid and overlooked the damage. _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Whirl. Beep. Beep. Doot. Beep. Beep. Whirl!"_ 'Like hell, I'm okay! That guy behind you did this to me. Get that son of a bantha!'

"You tell him R2!" chanted Wally.

Seeing that he was fixable, Luke turned back to the attacker. _"You're not getting away with that!"_ Luke ignited his lightsaber and got into his fighting stance.

Harry sighed at the situation he found himself in. _'And my Potter luck strikes again.'_

"You did strike first," deadpanned Dinah.

Time to see which hero survives this fight.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Star Wars Episode III - Battle of Heroes)

"Go, Luke!" cheered Wally.

Harry drew his wand. _"Stupefy!"_

Zatanna nodded. "A decent choice to start."

Unfortunately, Luke Force Pushed Harry to the ground, redirecting the spell into the air. With the target down, Luke pulls several large boulders from the ground and launches them at the wizard.

"Even I don't think I can lift that much," commented Megan.

Seeing the oncoming projectiles, Harry casts another spell. _"Confringo! Confringo! Confringo!"_ After blasting them to a fine mist, He begins his assault once again. _"Defodio!"_

"Quick thinking," added Conner.

The spell flies toward's Luke, but he easily jumps out of the way. The ground explodes into chunks. Using the force, Luke throws his lightsaber.

 _"Protego!"_ Energy escapes the wand and forms a forms a barrier in front of Harry. While the shield blocks the initial strike, a mysterious force causes the blade to circle Harry from behind. _"Ah!"_ Harry yelled as the green blade nicked him in the thigh.

"Smart use of the force. When the initial strike failed, it had a secondary plan of attack," complimented Bruce

As the blade began returning to Luke, Harry cast another spell. _"Episkey."_ The bleeding flesh slowly mended itself.

With a wave of his hand, Luke attempted a force persuade, annoyed by the spells. _"Hand me your weapon."_

Harry began to stumble. He felt the foreign force poking. The familiar experience causes him to magically closing his mind until it stopped. Sure enough, Harry broke free.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Too bad, it didn't work."

Harry prepared a Locomotor Mortis, but Luke interrupted him again by knocking him away with Force Push.

Dinah smiled. "Another lesson of mine. Never give the opponent a chance to retaliate."

Luke then leap towards Harry with his Lightsaber swinging, but Harry apparated himself away from the Jedi. Luke manages to dodge numerous non-verbal spells before leaping towards Harry again, but he teleported once again. Reappearing, he launches an Expelliarmus.

Giovanni nodded in appreciation. "I must commend the young mage on the use of teleportation in combat."

"Yeah," added Zatanna. "That's still something I need to work on."

The spell launches the lightsaber away, leaving Luke unarmed. Harry fires more spells at Luke, but the Jedi blocks all of them with a Force Barrier.

In retaliation, Luke uses the force to launch the wand away. He lunges at the wizard, but the wizard teleported to his wand.

 _"Accio Firebolt!"_ A Firebolt broom comes barreling toward the Jedi from behind only for him to backflip over it after sensing the incoming danger.

Oliver crossed his arms. "Seems he's going airborne."

Harry manages to get on the Firebolt and rides off. From the air, Harry fires several spells at Luke.

Explosions rocked the area as Luke jumps in all direction while also blocking with a force barrier. With both arms, Luke grabs onto the flying pest through the force.

Next thing Harry knows, Harry is sent crashing down, turning the Firebolt into a bundle of sticks. Before Luke could find him, Harry used the Cloak of Invisibility.

Bruce couldn't help but think of getting a personal cloaking device if shadows weren't around.

(Cues Star Wars Battlefront II - Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Theme)

Luke found the crash site but found no one. All around him was an empty forest. It was quiet, too quiet. In response, Luke closed his eyes and felt the surrounding area through the force.

Dinah raised a brow. "To be able to maintain a spiritual balance in battle is impressive."

Soon he found a signature a few meters away. _'Found you.'_ He Force-Throws his Lightsaber in that direction.

 _"Stu…"_ Harry stopped to teleport out of the way and proceeded to cast his charm again. _"Stupefy!"_

Luke rolls to avoid the Stupefy and recovers his Lightsaber and uses Force Push to blow away the Cloak of Invisibility away from Harry. Luke dives in to strike before another spell could be cast, slicing Harry's left hand clean off.

"Just like Vader," snarked Oliver.

"It would have been better if he took his wand hand," added Diana.

(Cues Battle of Hoth *Part 2* - Star Wars Episode V)

"Ahhhhh!" Harry pushed through the pain as his wound cauterized from the heat. _"Sectumsempra!"_ A wave of magic slashes Luke across his unguarded chest, leaving a huge gash.

Dick cringed. "Ooh, that's a big one."

'Can't help but imagine if that would work on me,' thought Clark.

Luke just about had enough of this game. With both hands, he wraps the force around his throat. Harry dropped his wand in an attempt to reach his throat to stop the attack, but it was futile. Luke continued to Force Choke the hell out of Harry who had no wand.

The group was a little disturbed by this.

Some of the Team remembered how they almost drowned. The simulation was worse than that.

Freeing one hand, Luke ignited his saber through the chest. Flicking his wrist, Luke snapped Harry's neck with a crack. He let go of the force and allowed gravity to continue his blade's cut. The bisected body fell to the ground in a growing pool of blood.

 **K.O.!**

The teens blanched at the simulated death of the wizard.

Oliver blinked at the screen. "Well, shit."

Wally continued. "I know. I'm surprised that they had Luke finish him off like that."

"You have to remember that the simulation has both characters removed of their morals against killing for pacifists," answered Dinah.

Clark nodded"That's what happened to Bruce in his fight against Spider-Man."

Conner agreed. "Yeah, that Spider-Man didn't seem like the kind to hit people into pieces."

After the fight, the ones voted for Luke started clapping slowly for his win, and the ones that sided for Harry applauded in sympathy. Now to the results.

(Cues Star Wars Episode IV - The Throne Room)

" **Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job keeping Luke at a distance, but Harry didn't have the right skills or power to overcome Luke."**

" ** _But Luke fought smart. He's fought and led a rebellion force against a galactic empire for years after all."_**

"Practical experience will always have the edge over static experience in combat."

" **Luke was even faster. While Harry played Quidditch at speeds of 150 miles per hour, Luke had X-Wing dogfights at 1050 kilometers per hour." [T-65 X-wing starfighter]**

Clark raised a brow. "That is a drastic difference in reaction speeds."

"I suppose that's one of the advantages of science fiction over fantasy," replied Artemis.

" ** _Luke's force abilities were the final nail in the coffin."_**

" **In the early years of his training, Luke quaked an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer." [Star Wars (2015) #25]**

Oliver's eyes went wide. "Holy crap! Those things are hella big in the movies."

They're over a kilometer long, actually," added Wally.

" **A Jedi named Kanan Jarrus and his padawan Ezra Bridger faced Darth Vader two against one, and they lost even though they can move f*cking asteroids."**

"They can't be serious?" questioned Zatanna.

"If that's the case, Vader must be immensely powerful compared to them," added Bruce.

"In turn, that would mean Luke would be stronger than that since he defeated Vader on his own," concluded Clark.

" ** _Calculating the size and speed, the required force needed to move one asteroid is at least 283820418800000 Joules or 67.835 kilotons. That's enough force to level an entire town, and two were moved. [Star Wars Rebels "Ring Race" part 1 from Star Wars Rebels Magazine #1] [Google: STAR WARS REBELS: Kanan and Ezra throw some asteroids]_**

Giovanni smiled and leaned back. "It's hard to imagine the series that I watched all those years ago became quite strong over time."

"It's really impressive," admitted Diana.

" **Just like Voldemort, Harry was torn to pieces."**

" ** _The winner is Luke Skywalker."_**

"That was cool. I wonder who's gonna come up next?" asked Dick.

"Shh. They're going to announce it," whispered Artemis.

 **"Next time on Death Battle."**

The next matchup is another female against female one. The first one wore a blue Chinese dress and had her brunette hair tied to two bun hairs, and the second one got a few of the men either nosebleeding or drooling. Her rather revealing crimson outfit displayed her very impressive figure. A few slaps and yelps got them back to normal.

The elder magician got up and stretched. "As amusing as it ould be to see the next contestants fight, I really should be on my way to my next task from Nabu."

"Do you need any assistance?" asked Diana.

He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. It's not the first time that I've fought demons. I still need to get back at Constantine for that."

"In any case, take care," replied Dinah.

Before he could walk to the teleporter, his daughter hugged him. "Bye, Dad. I'll see you at home later tonight."

He couldn't help but smile. "Of course, honey. I'll even cook your favorite for dinner: Fettuccini Alfredo." Entering the Zeta, the computer announced his departure.

 **Recognized: Doctor Fate 17**

Giovanni growled. "Bite me, computer. I have demons to deal with."

With Doctor Fate's exit, Wally skittishly entered the next disc and pressed play, excited to see such voluptuous women fight on screen again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Up Next** **: GT Goku VS Post-Crisis Superman**


End file.
